I Dream in Ashes
by Shadow of the Fire Bird
Summary: Cas Williams has always had a difficult time making sense of who she is and where's she's going; since becoming an Exorcist, more and more challenges have presented themselves but she always managed to overcome them through the bonds she's formed. Until now. With seemingly no way out, Cas is left with one question: where does she go from here? (Second in the Dream Scriptures)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Merry Christmas! I hope everyone had a great holiday. I certainly did: I had way too much chocolate and watched way too much _One Piece_ (that show is taking over my life, please send help!) for my own good. I also dyed my hair! Silver! Now I kinda look like Allen:P

Anyways, enough about me. May I present "I Dream in Ashes", the second installment in my D Gray Man fanfiction series and the direct sequel to "I Dream in Blood".  
For any readers of the previous fic returning for its continuation: Welcome back! For any new people who were just curious and clicked on this: Salutations! Thanks for coming, but I'd advise reading IDiB first or you'll probably be very confused.

And, with that, the wait is over. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy:D

* * *

Chapter 1: The Asia Branch

* * *

Breathing...I can't breathe.

No, I-

I can't see.

It's dark. I can't feel…anything.

Am I dead?

Well, I suppose that would make the most sense.

 _Cas…_

Emma?

I can feel something; it's both around and within me simultaneously, but I can't tell if it's really the soul of my dead girlfriend or not.

I feel a tremor within my core that slowly spreads out around me, a softness rises up to meet me.

Then light explodes in front of my vision. A gasp catches in my throat as the blotchy grey images slowly fade back into clarity.

I stare straight ahead, blinking rapidly.

Blinking…Eyes.

Movement in my head, air in my lungs: dragging through my body in each labored breath.

I choke out a sharp cough and its seems to tear something delicate within me. My insides tremble atop the soft folds surrounding me.

I try to center myself: my thoughts are scattered, and my senses are unfocused.

Concepts seem to be whirling around in my mind like a tornado; I attempt to compose them, to lay them out in a basic algorithm, something I can understand despite my head feeling heavy like lead and my body stiff as a wooden board.

A few moments pass before my distorted thoughts are untangled.

I am Cassandra Williams. I was born on June 5th in New Orleans, Lousiana. I was raised in Waterende Germany. My mother is Elizabeth Williams; my grandmother is Audrey Williams.

It takes me a second to regain control of my mind, to focus my eyes on what's directly before me, or rather above me. There's a ceiling made of smooth gray stone with a crack running across its surface that's oddly shaped like a lightning bolt.

Each thought becomes clearer and each breath becomes slightly less painful as it tears free of my chest.

I am eighteen years old. I am an Exorcist of the Black Order European Branch.

And I-

I should be dead.

The memories seize me in that instant, flooding my entire being. I sit bolt upright, propelled forward as they fill me to the brim and I'm almost hurtled completely back into that moment.

The darkness, the cold, unforgiving earth beneath my head as I'm drowned in the moonlight with warm hands on and in my body, tearing through me as my hot Blood dies the clearing crimson.

I choke and gasp as the memories harden into a certainty within me; they're real, they happened. They've passed. As they sink into my skin, my hand presses to my chest.  
There's a coldness beneath my fingers, cold like steel.

I glance down to see a wispy hospital gown is draped around my slight frame, and there's something bulky beneath it, pressing against my chest, suffocating me.

There's a heat surrounding my nose and mouth from a plastic oxygen mask, wafting with the steam from my breath tied around my face.

I grit my teeth but a groan still slips through. I then notice that my right arm is missing, and my left is so heavily fortified by a clunky brace of leather and metal it's pretty evident I can't move it on my own.

The memories linger: memories of Tyki. Seeing him, feeling him as he burns me, deeply, right through to my soul as he rips through my body, splintering my bone and spilling my Blood.

Running me dry and raw and…

And I can't breathe.

I'm shaking. It takes a second as the realization bubbles up within me for my mind to catch up.

Because I remember. I remember Allen.

It isn't a thought, it isn't an action, it's a pure, simple emotion.

Agony. And my soul is screaming.

A shriek tears through my chest, seemingly ripping me in half with all of the painful exertion it even takes to breathe. My whole body seizes and I'm knocked completely off balance.

The oxygen mask falls from my face, the band snapping away from me as it clatters into the sheets.

I fall from the bed, landing heavily on my right side due to its lack of an arm. I crawl forward a few centimeters, lugging the wire of an IV behind me.

I can't even process what exactly happened.

Just that Allen…Allen….

I seem to be in a loop, stuck on a stunted thought that just goes around and around and around like a scratched record player.

My heart…My heart is gone. Both physically and mentally, I know this as it has shattered into a million pieces.

Allen, my Allen.

The pain within me is raw and never-ending, a continual tearing through me again and again, slashing across my soul like a blade on a pendulum swing. I scream as the shards of my heart dig into my insides.

I scream with an emotion that cannot be described, cannot be explained.

It's a pain more intense than torn off arms, than shattered ribs or even a ripped out heart.

I'll take that over this. Anything-Anything but this.

Allen is dead.

My Allen is dead

Dead…Dead….Dead.

Allen is dead.

Over and over again it repeats in my mind. First it couldn't start and now it can't stop.

I scream and yell and cry in a blinding, furious agony as I beat my one remaining fist against the cold, polished ground, the metal brace clinking together with each strike.

It sends shocks throughout my entire body, shaking, seizing it. I gasp and sob, unable to breath.

It feels like my throat is closing, like I'm breaking. Like everything is breaking.

The pieces, slipping away, all of them, all of _him_.

His voice…his laugh…his smile as he looks up at me. the feeling of his hand in mine, my arms around him, holding him close, the smell in his hair, the tears in his eyes as I'd rejected him.

Allen…my Allen.

 _I'm sorry. Oh God, I'm so, so sorry._

Tears. Hot, pure tears slip from my eyes and pour thickly down my cheeks. They burn like acid, like poison in my veins. I choke, my voice going raw as I struggle to breathe.

My shoulders shake and my demolished chest heaves as I lean forward and press my forehead to the floor but the cool stone offers no relief.

The emotions surge within me, shifting from a terrible grief to a violent agony. I'm shrieking and yelling as I smash my head against the ground. There's a crack and a splinter and a burning in my brow as hot Blood dribbles from my hair line, mixing with the tears.

I'm angry; I'm furious. I'm yelling with such a rage it cannot be described.

Why? Why? WHY?

I don't know if that word is uttered only in my mind or screamed aloud. My voice has blurred into the background, like white noise in the distance.

Why did-Why did he have to-

"Why am I always left behind?" My voice drops off into a hoarse whisper in an arbitrary instant

It's enough for me to hear a footstep on the threshold.

"Hello, Cassandra."

I stiffen, but I don't turn around. I can't bring myself to: a numbness is slowly pouring into me, filling me up like cold, wet cement. So I remain crouched on the floor facing away from the doorway while the person within it continues to speak.

"Are you aware of where you are?"

I don't respond. My one arm is shaking, rattling the metal encasing it.

"Cassandra," the voice is pointed, almost angry.

I want to hit it, I want to crush into powder beneath my feet.

But I can't. I'm falling, falling away so fast, all over again, much quicker this time. A wound is always easier to tear open a second time, cut even deeper before.

That feeling, that feeling of nothingness, of an abyss within my own soul that always sleeps within my shadow but now has reared its head once again to rush to my side once I'd fallen once again.

Fallen in love as they fell from me.

Allen is dead, and I'm about to stop caring about it.

Like I'd stopped caring about Emma what now feels like such a long time ago.

"Cassandra, you don't have much time, so you need to listen to me. You are in the medical ward of the Black Order Asia Branch Headquarters. You have been unconscious for a week and you have suffered severe and impossible injuries. The fact that you are still breathing in this very moment is a miracle. Do you understand me?"

There is a pregnant pause before my lips part for, what I believe, to be the last time that I utter anything with feeling.

"Allen" Of course is what I say.

The voice hesitates for a mere moment before replying. "I'm sorry, Cassandra, but Allen Walker..."

They trail off, but they don't have to finish their sentence. I already know.

I shrivel on the floor, slumping even further forward as my Blood soaks into my hair

The knife embedded in me twists further in, round and round, ceaseless.

"My deepest condolences for your loss. You were found together in the forest on the premises by one of our associates. It was not immediately evident that you were alive, but I'm afraid it was too late for him."

I choke, my gasps come loud and rough, dragging up my throat like they're trying to remain trapped within me, barricaded deep down in the darkness as I slowly fold in on myself.

"Cassandra." More footsteps. The person leaves the doorway and comes around the side of the bed. I still don't turn to look at them despite their closer proximity. "Listen to me, when we found you, your heart was gone. It's been physically removed from your chest, and yet somehow you continue to breathe and exist in this world. You're on borrowed time, time you shouldn't even have."

See, even voices from the other side of the darkness seem to acknowledge the unfairness of my situation. What others might deem a miracle, I call a curse. Here I am: stealing air for my hungry lungs, still desperately trying to fulfill a purpose, made meaningless by the simple touch of a Noah.

Half alive and dying inside.

"The question is: what are you going to do with that time?"

These words strike me, like the lightning bolt crack in the ceiling.

"Are you going to continue to sit here, wasting away? I'd hate to sound inconsiderate; I understand that you are in pain, but do you not think there may be a better way to honor your fallen comrade that simply mourning?"

"I'm afraid in circumstances like these, things always move so much quicker. There often isn't time to respond to death in the traditional sense, but that is not the only way.

I'm shaking; I'm shaking bad. His words are reaching me, deeply. I squeeze my eye shut. The tears are still falling, but they're not as scalding as before.

"Do you not think it is better to honor Allen's memory by continuing to press on, to use what time you've been given to find an answer, a solution to your circumstances? Rather that letting his death be in vain, take him with you when you go on."

My eyes reopen, but my sight is almost blinding, like I'm seeing everything clearly for the first time. I look down at my one remaining hand: so broken and covered in layer upon layer of Bloody bandage and metallic brace that barely any skin is visible. I see the groves in the stone floor, the cracks beneath me. Every inch of every space in this simple little sliver of the world that I'm left clinging to.

The voice is right. Now I'm all that's left of Allen in this world. He died in my arms as I risked everything to keep him safe. While that fault is my own, our friendship wasn't. I can't simply fall away.

Perhaps my darkness will skulk back to my shadow where it belongs, just over my shoulder rather than within me, a part of me.

I have to honor Allen's memory.

I have to keep walking.

"Well, Cassandra Williams?" When the voice speaks to me, it sounds not as if it's simply coming from behind me, but in front of me and to the side of me and above, below me, even within me. "What are you going to do?"

I don't answer right away, everything seems slower, like I'm dizzy.

"You," I finally whisper. It still hurts to speak, but I do it anyway. "Who are you?" As I ask the question, I slowly turn my head and gaze up at the owner of the voice standing behind me with one hand resting on the rickety frame of my hospital bed.

He's of average stature, slender with a peaked, pointed face accented by sharp amber eyes with a cunning edge and framed by a mop of golden blonde hair. He's wearing a white and black Order-issued jacket in a similar style to European Branch Chief Komui complete with silver badge. Perched on his head is a black beret with a silvery bead dangling from tassel; this knocks against his head as he inclines it towards me.

After a moment, he smiles and holds out a hand. "My name is Bak Chang; I'm the Chief of the Asia Branch Headquarters."

I'm not really sure what to say in response to this; if this meeting had happened under any other circumstances, I might have had a sharp response: such as an observing comment on how he was the whitest-looking Asian man I'd ever seen or potentially even flirted with him despite the fact he looked nearly twice my age.  
I said nothing; instead, I took his hand and allowed him to help me to my feet. I can't even bring myself up completely straight before my legs give out under me, like a puppet's without strings.

I collapse and Bak dives forward to catch me with both arms this time as I fall against his chest: breathing and shaking all over like an inebriated mess.

Just how many opiates am I on?

Evidently not enough because in this instant, that I'm slumped against this virtual stranger's chest does he lean down and whisper something so sudden, so shocking, so wonderful into my ear.

"Allen Walker is alive."

It takes a long, horrible moment for these words to sink in: like the slowly building vibrations emitting from a plucked guitar string.

I don't know what I feel; for a second, I'm terrified that I can't feel anything.

I suppose it's only befitting of myself that the first thing I feel is a scorching, red-hot anger. In a flurry of adrenaline-laced motion, I shove Bak from him and swing my barely-functioning arm in the most awkward of punches. It still meets its mark, socking the Branch Chief in the side of jaw.

He lets out a sharp cry of surprise and pain as we simultaneously stagger away from each other. I trip over my own feet and collapse to my knees, breathing heavily as fireworks erupt before my eyes.

"What the hell was that for?" Bak demands, gripping his cheek.

My head snaps up, glaring at him with as much ferocity as I can muster. "What do you mean "what was that for"? You know damn well what that was for! What the fuck is wrong with you? Why the hell would you say all that goddamn nonsense if Allen wasn't even dead?!" My voice breaks; I'm gasping heavily through both my nose and mouth as more tears brim in my eyes.

I think it's the first time I actually notice them properly. Tears, that which has never fallen from my face they're hot and sticky like watery paste and they're so cold, they burn.

Bak regards me with a somewhat softened expression as I slump a mess on the floor beside my bed. "Now? Was it really nonsense? Forgive me, perhaps it was a little cruel, but I had to be certain that you were really willing to continue to fight as an Exorcist, my duty as a Branch Chief after all. I had to know that you had not fallen apart."

No, I hadn't fallen apart, but nearly. I sniff loudly, choking on my own tears as I buckle over. My arm can barely bend but I find a way to wrap it around my demolished torso as my upper half falls forward against my knees and I just keep crying. Its like a forest in drought and the first rains come, and they fall and they fall and they jut can't stop

Because the relief just feels too goddamn good.

After a moment, I feel Bak drop down beside me and place a hand on my shaking shoulder.  
"Won, get in here."

More footsteps, heavier than Bak's, fall into step beside him.

I glance up in time for my vision to be filled with the figure of a large Chinese man. He's tall and broad with a square head and square shoulders, the latter of which is framed in a stark white lab coat. The former is framed by sleek white hair which contrast with a pair of dark, almost severe heavily-lidded eyes. He looks almost apelike in his features and stature, but there's a strange kind of security in his presence.

"This is Sammo Han Won," Bak introduces the man to me, "He's the Assistant Branch Chief, but he's also had medical

"Don't talk to me," I snap at him,"And my name isn't Cassandra: it's Cas."

"I think it would be best, Ms. Williams, if you got back into bed." Won's voice is low and gruff.

"N-No, I don't want to." I resist feebly, suddenly feeling like a lead brick is crushing my chest, I'm too jacked up for rest.

"Please, you are still very weak."

It appears my agitation is in mind only as Won lifts me back onto the bed and quickly reattaches the IV that had come undone during my fit.

He then proceeds to fuss over me. First by winding the oxygen mask back over my face, instantly making breathing ten times easier. He then adjusts the metal splints on my arms and the braces around my chest and checks all the bandages encircling large portions of my body like a half-wrapped mummy.

"Better get something for that head wound too," Bak remarks, noting the oozing cut on my forehead. "She can't afford to lose even a single drop of that stuff in her condition."

It's in the mention of Blood that I then notice that a key feature that had always marked all of my hospital visits are buckets of Blood stacked around my bedside but there is nary a brimming pail in sight.

"You're not producing Blood anymore," Bak answers my unspoken question. "Due to your lack of heart, you are surviving on the Blood that remains in your body, fueled only by the flecks of Innocence that have concentrated themselves within your system. That's what's keeping you alive; although, I suppose "alive" is a bit of a stretch."

As he speaks, Won hands me a small silver dish brimming with water which he dips a wash cloth into and then proceeds to go about cleaning my head with it.

Bak's words send a shiver through me and as Won retracts his hand and my eyes fall on my reflection in the water bowl do I see why.

Staring back at me through the oxygen mask is a warped and distorted face I hardly recognize. My slender face is gaunt, almost yellowish and waxy in texture. There are dark circles under my eyes which peek out behind heavy bandages that circle around my eyes and mouth. The latter stare back at me out of the ripples with a cloudy gaze that has fogged up my once piercing golden gaze. Around my mouth are more gauze and swabs, my lips are chapped and paler than milk. The once crimson hair, as read as my Blood, that had framed my face is now the color of raw chicken. Everything has been taken from me, ripped away and left me practically a husk.

My arm is missing, my arm is being held together by a metal splints, my chest is being held together by a metal brace. I can't walk; I can barely breathe or see. Everything seems to move too slow or too fast.

Wrong…this is all so wrong. That face in the bowl…

It's the face of a corpse.

As I allow all this to sink in, I respond to it in the only way I know how. I glance up at Bak and Won.  
"I look like shit."

The two of them regard me in bemusement for a mere moment before Bak responds with a slight grim smile.  
"Well, hopefully not for long."

I blink at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I did say that you were going to put the time you've been given to good use, Cassan-Cas," Bak explains, crossing his arms while Won continues to fuss over me, putting a bandage over my wounded brow and then proceeding to conduct a basic examination (my body temperature is apparently in the 70s). "As I said before, your Innocence was not fully destroyed. When it was shattered, some pieces lingered within your body. There is a possibility that they could potentially be returned to their original state."

I can't help but gape slightly. "Can that be done?"

"Yes, there is a possibility that it can be done, but mind you," Bak strides over to me, "It has never been achieved or even attempted before, and I can almost guarantee that it will be very difficult." He smiles slightly as he presses his finger against the soft swab bandage laid across my forehad. "Well, do you think you're up to the task?"

A way to revive my Innocence. I suppose it would be inhuman not ot hesitate. Being an Accommodator to a shard of the legendary God Crystal wasn't exactly all sunshine and rainbows, it entailed being an Exorcist, hunting and destroying Akuma, demonic creations of the Millennium Earl, and even worse, the Noah Family.

However, I know that there is no other path laid out for me, especially not now. Like it or not, my Innocence is a part of my body, and I must continue to fight with it, so that I could fight for a cause I believed in, and for the people I'd grown to love over these last months.

A shiver passes through me, but it dissipates in almost an instant, and I slowly return Bak's smile.  
"Do you even have to ask?"

This is all terribly hard for me to process, but I suppose when I brush aside all the refuse concerns of my situation, I am left with but one desire and I voice it now:

"I want to see Allen."

Bak smiles softly. "In due time, he's sleeping right now, and it would not do well to wake him."

"But I"

"You shall see him before the day is out, Cas; I promise you," Bak quickly insists before I protest further, "But only after you get some more rest. Your body is incredibly run down, and all this exertion didn't necessarily help your situation."

I raise an unconvinced eyebrow. "Exertion?"

"A keen example of the delicacy of your circumstances."

"The Branch Chief is right," Won pipes up, "Rest is encouraged."

"Ordered, more like."

"But you can't just leave me like this!" I exclaim, struggling slightly as Won throws back the covers and proceeds to push me down against the pillows. "I have so many questions. How is Allen alive? How exactly am I alive? What is this about Innocence fragments? How do you plan to

"Enough," Bak presses a finger to my lips, shutting me up. "I'll answer all your questions once you wake up, and then you can see Allen. I promise."

I scowl. "I'll hold you to that, Beret-boy."

Bak chuckles as he and Won turn towards the door.

"If you need anything, just page me," the latter calls over his shoulder before the two men exit my hospital room, closing the door behind them.

I slowly roll over onto my back once they've gone, staring up at the ceiling and its peculiarly shaped crack. My thoughts are racing at the rate of a steam engine, while my body seems to move at the pace of a rock, as in: not at all.

Despite everything, however, I feel rather weightless.

A smile slowly spreads across my face, soft and pleasant like the petals of an blooming rose.

My eyes flutter close as exhaustion claims me, dragging down into the vast depths of unconsciousness almost instantaneously.

Despite this, my last thought sends me soaring.

Allen is alive.

* * *

 _The first sense to return is hearing._

 _Ba bump. Ba bump._

 _A beat…a heart beat._

 _My heart beat._

 _Air suddenly floods my lungs and it jerks me awake. My eyes snap open with a gasp as I stare blankly up at the ceiling of a strange gray room. I'm nestled in a mass of white: the stark ivory sheets of a hospital bed._

 _They're soft beneath my body, which aches from head to toe._

 _There's water rushing in my ear from a falls outside and a heart beating in my chest. There's skin around my soul, rubbing up against the bed's warm folds._

 _Alive._

 _I'm still…alive._

 _I slowly sit up: my blood seems to be pounding in my ears, relentless. Everything is spinning so it takes me a moment to make sense of my surroundings._

 _I appear to be in a standard hospital room made of gray stone. I'm in a bed with an IV racked beside it, the wire attached to my arm._

 _There's a strange little person in purple with stark orange hair snoozing at the end of the bed with her face pressed against the blankets._

 _There are bandages everywhere. My chest is bare and there are bandages around it. My arm is bare, and it's wrapped in so many layers of gauze, it looks like a woven mitten. I can feel the touch of them on my cheeks._

 _What I can't feel_

 _And that is the trigger._

 _Why?_

 _Why am I still alive?_

 _Because I remember; in that moment, the events of before come rushing back. In images, fragments like a broken stained-glass window._

 _I remember Lenalee's tears, and the Fallen One's screams. I remember fighting it, desperately trying to save Suman Dark from the monster he'd become._

 _And the Noah, the Noah called Tyki MIkk, who's devil's touch had pierced my heart._

 _I should have died; that Noah should have killed me._

 _I'd felt it, a blackness creeping up within me, a feeling I couldn't get away from, no matter how much I wanted to._

 _That was death!_

 _And I-_

 _Cas._

 _Cas and her heart…in pieces on the ground._

 _Cas breathing her last in front of my eyes while I remained motionless and weak._

 _My whole body seizes as that single memory consumes me, consumes me with an emotion so deep and dark and cruel it might have even stirred the heart of Satan himself._

 _Heartbreak, it takes hold of me and throttles me._

 _I can't breathe. I start shaking. My one hand presses up against my face, feeling the heat of tears behind my eyes._

 _I don't scream; I don't cry out loudly or sob._

 _That had been before, in the depths of hell, in the burning darkness._

 _Now, in the soft light, the grief is silent and cold._

 _The tears spilling from my eyes are a silent plea. As though I'm begging the world, someone, anyone to come, to grab hold of me before I'm dragged down into the depths of this grief and swallowed completely._

 _Why? Why am I alive?_

 _When I shouldn't be._

 _And she isn't._

 _"_ _Cas..." I breathe, my voice barely a whisper. I feel her name in my lungs, like it's my lifeblood. The only thing keeping me tethered to this world, and yet she's gone and I'm left screaming in the darkness._

 _I'd loved her from the bottom of my heart, and now she's gone._

 _"_ _Cas…please….Please, God, no," the tears falls faster, more desperate as my body continues to shake, rattling the IV cord embedded in my one remaining arm._

 _My head falls against my knees. I can't stop shaking; it's like I'm cold and hot at the same time._

 _It sinks in, deeper and deeper, and it's never going to stop._

 _I feel like there's someone beside me, resting just out of the reach of my peripheral gaze._

 _I feel like I'm not alone in this room, not just occupied by myself and the sleeping figure at the end of my bed._

 _There is someone else._

 _Is it Cas? Is it Mana? I don't know._

 _I suddenly feel stifled, suffocated, clusterphobic even._

 _My body seems to move on its own as I throw off the covers and practically fall from the bed. I stagger across the floor, my knees knock together as I try move. My pace is slow and awkward, weakened by the dull burn of my injuries, but I don't care about any of it._

 _I just need to get out of this room._

 _The halls beyond are deserted, and the halls beyond that and the halls beyond that._

 _They are drafty and full of shadows, shadows that seem to shift and move in odd places and ways, like they are truly shades from the long past, from the world beyond._

 _I feel sweaty, haunted and so utterly alone._

 _Maybe I really am dead after all?_

 _But I know that isn't the case. Would that be so cruel? Or not cruel enough?_

 _But the bandaged hand I press to my chest feels a beating heart, and I suppose that's telling enough._

 _I don't stop walking, not for pause for thought or direction or mindset. My emotions remain behind me, running to catch up._

 _I don't want them to, I just want to keep moving, to feel my feet against the hard floor, never ceasing._

 _Keep walking, as Mana had said._

 _But where do I go now?_

 _I don't know where I am, where to start or where to end._

 _There isn't a path to be found in all these halls, least of all for an Exorcist with only one arm._

 _My Innocence, the Weapon in my left arm had been destroyed, damaged beyond any kind of repair. A peace of my very soul, my backbone, my support in every step of my life. Once the thing that had been scorned and loathed by even me, that shriveled limb had become a godsend, it served to protect those I cared for, to fight for what I believed in. to destroy so I could save._

 _My eyes prickle as new tears start to fall, tears of mourning bring a bitter, bitter taste._

 _I throw these thoughts over my shoulder like a superstitious person's salt and press on._

 _I almost trip on a step, scuffing my bare foot against the stone._

 _I glance up, blinking as I try to center myself. Without having noticed, I've wandered into a large hall with no windows and a ceiling so high it's cast in shadow._

 _Ahead of me is a massive door, easily as tall as two churches stalked on top of one another and perhaps as wide as two of them laid side by side. It's carved in a geometric pattern of triangles, circle and squares all of which are painted brilliant shades of blue and purple._

 _I gaze up at the door. I feel tired just looking at it._

 _I had promised Mana I'd keep walking, but my feet ache and moving onward is senseless if there is no direction in mind._

 _And I have none anymore._

 _My sense of living, both in Weapon and in person have been ripped from me, and I'm left with nothing._

 _I feel naked and cold before this door, this unforgiving wall of stone._

 _For some unknown reason, I find myself flashing back to when Cas and I had first arrived at the Black Order European Branch Headquarters last fall. We'd barely known one another two days back then, and quite honestly the woman scared the hell out of me._

 _But she was strong and dependable, she brought a consistency to everything to she did, her conviction was unapologetic and her loyalty unrivaled. Once she decided on something, she never stopped believing in it, striving for it, protecting it._

 _She'd protected me ever since the moment I'd first met her, and there were times I'd managed to return the favor._

 _That promise we'd made in a hospital in Denmark: We'd protect each other._

 _I'd failed her. I'd failed her then as I'd failed her now, and now I'd never see her again._

 _That made me want to break into a million pieces._

 _And yet…_

 _And yet I can't help but imagine that if Cas were here right now, she'd probably smack me on the head and call me an idiot._

 _I could almost feel her in that moment, a spark of warmth within me like a loose ember in a dying fire._

 _She'd told me once that what I believed in was necessary for this world, that it was something that needed to be maintained for the sake of everything we stood for. I had to remain unwavering, steadfast, never stop no matter what happened._

 _The way Cas acted, she was prepared to die at any instant, but only if she left something behind, something that mattered; if only she left her mark on the world._

 _Perhaps that mark was me._

 _She had taught me to be braver, to be stronger, more darer, freer than I'd ever been in my life. She'd taught me love in a way I'd never known, she'd taught me a friendship, a loyalty that could never be replicated._

 _The bond we'd shared would never waver, not even in death. Cas had been destroyed, but she'd saved me._

 _A destroyer who saves._

 _I had to keep walking, for Mana's sake and now for Cas. What they have given me, I now must uphold their memory._

 _I have to keep walking, though my path is more uncertain than it's ever been, I cannot stop for an instant. I must go in the direction where I'm needed the most._

 _With that thought burning in me, I slowly reach out with my bandaged hand towards the surface of the door._

 _"_ _The door won't open if you push on it."_

 _The sudden voice makes me jump slightly. My eyes flit to my right to see a figure sitting in shadow just out of the corner of my eye, leaning against an alcove in the wall's perimeter._

 _How long has he been here? He could have been here this whole time, and I wouldn't have noticed._

 _"_ _Interested in something here?" the man inquires._

 _"_ _Not really," I reply, my voice sounds alien, even to me somehow, "I was just walking and ended up here."_

 _"_ _It can't be opened," the man repeats, "How about going back? It's no use trying to go forward. You've reached a dead end."_

 _"_ _But I have to go forward," I press my hand against the door. the injured limb stings slightly and the stone feels very solid beneath the gauze. "I can't stop."_

 _"_ _Even without your left arm?"_

 _I glance at the man, surprised at his statement. He's mostly obscured by shadow but I can just make out a black and white jacket, blonde hair and a beret._

 _"_ _I'm just curious," He seems defensive at my shocked expression._

 _"_ _Who are you?" I ask._

 _"_ _I am the head of the Black Order's Asia Branch: Bak Chang." He pauses, as though waiting for me to respond; when I don't, he continues: "Allen Walker, would you like to be one of our Branch's office workers?"_

 _I blink at him, incredulously. I can't read this man from his darkened distance. What angle is he playing?_

 _"_ _Switch to the support team, is what I mean," he reads my expression as confusion as he uncrosses his arms and leans forward, resting his hands on his knees. "Choose a different path. Even though you're not an Exorcist anymore, there are still things you can do to help the cause. God won't condemn you for it."_

 _His words, they pierce me. No, I can't. Not after what I'd just salvaged, my conviction, that I'd clung to in spite of everything, my purpose. Tears brim in my eyes: hot, angry tears._

 _The rage flares like a spark erupting to a flame.  
"I don't care about that!" I yell as turn and strike the stone door hard with my bandaged fist. It splinters against the pressure. Pain blooms in my palm, but it only  
"I swore a vow!" I scream as I continue to pound against the door, "To my friends that I would fight alongside them! To the Akuma that I would save them! To this world that I would protect it! To myself that I-" My voice breaks, the pain nearly overwhelming me as the blood splurts from between the bandages and trickles down the unyielding stone of this horrible, horrible door. "I swore to myself that I would keep walking until the day I die!" I scream as the tears flow down my face. I hit the door one last tiem, the pain is nearly unbearable, the broken bone splintering in my very grasp. _

_I fall to my knees, still lightly beating against the door. "Open! Open! Damnit, open!"_

 _"_ _Alright, I get it." Vaguely, I hear Bak get to his feet and stride closer to me, "Allen Walker, your Innocence is not dead."_

 _His words hardly register. He might have repeated them, but I'm still processing the first time._

 _My Innocence…is isn't destroyed._

 _But how…?_

 _I should probably feel elated, but I just feel confused._

 _I slowly turn towards him again; the tears are still running down my cheeks._

 _"_ _Forgive me, but I wanted to make sure of your feelings before I told you," Bak continues. I then notice, rather oddly, that he's sporting a rather impressive bruise on his cheek. I wonder what gave him that.  
"I was unsure if, after learning of the Fallen One and tasting death, you would wish to return to the battlefield," the Branch Chief continues. "I'm glad to see I got exactly the result I anticipated." He smirks, "Komui was right about you."_

 _I feel a kind of stunted relief beginning to fester in the pit of my stomach; I'm unsure what to do with it though. Shakily, I start to get to my feet and move towards Bak._

 _He holds out his hand, "Let's go. You've got the whole branch in an uproar: everyone's been looking for you, and Won needs to change your bandages. Besides, your friend really wants to see you."_

 _His last remark makes me stop cold.  
"Friend? What are you talking about?"_

 _Bak grins, "That comrade that arrived here with you. Cassandra-Oh, sorry, she insisted I call her Cas. My bad."_

 _Cas…Wait, Cas is…_

 _That feeling of relief swells within me to a point that it bursts into a sensation of elation so deep and profound I can't even contain myself. Feeling weightless, I fall to my knees as tears spill from my eyes: warm, sweet tears of relief and joy and a happiness so profound perhaps it doesn't even have a name._

 _I press my bleeding hand to my mouth as I cry louder. Perhaps it isn't the proper response, but I have no other to give._

 _Cas is alive! She's alive!_

 _I don't know how, but I don't' care. As long as it's so, as long as she's with me._

 _"_ _Bak, what the hell!"_

 _CLONK!_

 _I glance up, bewildered, in time to see that strange little purple-clad person from before kicking the Branch Chief so hard in the head, he falls over._

 _"_ _You made him cry!"_

 _"_ _I didn't mean to!" Bak insists as he staggers back, gripping the side of his head._

 _"_ _And you!" the little figure than rounds on me. She's incredibly short with a slender, almost wiggly body complete with large, curved hands that have no fingers but rather dulled edges like gigantic filed nails. She's dressed in all purple including a crop top, shorts, boots, and a little purple hat. Bright orange hair is poking out of the latter and green paint dots her forehead._

 _She looks odd, but adorable._

 _"_ _How dare you behave so rudely towards me!" she thunders. Okay, maybe not so adorable. "You may be an Exorcist, but that gives you no right to be give me the slip, especially after I carried you all the way here from the forest!"_

 _"_ _Oh, it was you," I scramble, trying to regain my bearings, "Then um-thank you for saving me-us, I mean."_

 _The girl looks miffed. "Your girlfriend was heavy."_

 _My cheeks flame. I hold my hand over my mouth to try and cover my blush as the girl keeps glaring at me.  
"If you don't mind my asking, what's your name?" I eventually murmur._

 _"_ _Here name's Fo," Bak explains, still rubbing his head. "She's the Guardian of the Asia Branch."_

 _I blink in surprise, turning back towards the girl called Fo.  
"Well, Guardian Fo, I am truly grateful to you for saving both mine and Cas's life."_

 _She sniffs in response before turning to Bak.  
"The four-eyed girl's got her all situated in the drawing room, by the way."_

 _"_ _Oh, well then, let's go," Bak announces, straightening his beret as he turns to me, grinning. "Well, Allen, do you want to go see Cas?"_

 _Is that even a question._

 _All I can do is grin and nod._

 _"_ _Well, follow me and don't lag behind or you'll get lost again," Fo snaps before sharply turning on her heel and marching out of the hall with Bak trailing behind her._

 _I follow them through the Branch's many halls towards the drawing room. It takes all of my energy not to run all the way there._

* * *

I'd fallen into a light, slightly restless sleep when there's a rather timid knock on my door.

I open my eyes and turn my head towards it, which is about all the movement I can muster.  
"Come in."

After a moment, the door opens a crack and a round, bespectacled face peeks through.  
"Um, Ms. Williams, are you awake?"

"I am now," I reply, slowly sitting up with great effort. "Come in."

There's another pause before the door opens wider and a girl around my age steps into the room. She's small and slight with a pinched, kind of mousy persona. Her face is indeed round and framed with thick, black braids which match her eyes that are magnified by a pair of giant round glasses.

She fidgets awkwardly in the doorway. "Um, I'm here to check on your braces."

I blink. "My what-? Oh, right."

However, the girl doesn't move from her spot.

"Um, you can come here," I finally say.

She lets out a little squeak before scampering over to my bed. She really is like a mouse.

"Could you please lift your shirt up for me, Ms. Williams?" the girls barely whispers.

"Possibly," I reply, grinning sheepishly as I'd found my one remaining arm's movement to be pretty limited.  
After a brief struggle, I manage to lift the hospital dress enough to expose what I find to be a rather impressive, albeit clunky, contraption bound around my chest that is made up of layers and metallic sprints

"Right," the girl's confidence suddenly sky rockets as she pushes her large glasses further up her nose and then proceeds to keenly examine the device on my torso. "Now, the structure remains firm, no cracks or friction. Nothing's jabbing or poking you?"

I shake my head, slightly startled. "Um no."

"Good, and how about the arm splint? How's mobility?"

I drop my shirt. "Limited."

"Let me see," the girl then takes my arm and bends it at the elbow.

I grit my teeth.

"Did that hurt?"

"It doesn't exactly feel like a massage."

The girl sighs, "The issue of course is that your body isn't repairing itself. No new tissue is growing and the bones aren't realigning. These splints are the only things keeping your body from breaking apart in its current state, and they honestly aren't the best, but it was all I could do with the time I was given."

My mouth falls open.  
"Wait a minute, _you_ made these?"

The girl blinks. "Um, yes."

"Wow, that's really impressive," I commend.

"It's-It's nothing really," the girl asserts, averting her eyes as she bashfully twirls a loose hair strand on her finger. "They were just a prototype. I hadn't finalized anything, but I didn't have the time."

"Well, considering how they're keeping my soupy insides from falling out of my chest cavity, I dare say they're more than satisfactory," I declare, winking at her, "By the way, I don't think I caught your name."

"Oh! Um, Lou Fa, Ms. Williams."

"Enough with the "Ms. Williams". Just call me Cas!"

Lou Fa's eyes seem to grow even wider, "Oh! I can't do that. You're an Exorcist, and I'm just a Junior Science Worker."

I raise an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

She nods slightly. "Yes, I started an internship here about four months ago. They were understaffed, so I managed to secure a position."

I smile slightly. "Well, I appreciate

Lou Fa actually looks surprised at this. "Really?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, that's the way we do it. Are the Asia Branch Exorcists real sticklers for formalities?"

Lou Fa averts her gaze once more. "To tell you the truth, you're the first Exorcist I've ever met, Ms. Williams."

My mouth falls open. "What?! What are you saying? There must be other Exorcists at this Branch!"

Lou Fa shakes her head. "No. I mean-um-well, there used to be, but they were killed in an attack by the Millennium Earl several months ago. According to our records, it was on a international scale."

I grimace, painful memories making my insides twist.  
"Oh, I see."

"Anyways, I've come to take you down to the drawing room for something to eat and drink," Lou Fa continues.

"Thanks but I'd rather just stay here and wait for Bak to come back," I reply, waving her offer aside.

"Oh, but the Branch Chief is currently busy with Mr. Walker at the moment."

I freeze. "Allen? You mean he's awake?!"

Lou Fa nods, rather startled at my sudden exuberance. "Yes, that's why we're going down to the drawing room, to meet with him and the Branch Chief."

"Why didn't you say so. Let's go!" I exclaim, immediately forgetting myself as I hastily throw the covers off and leap from the bed, only to collapse to the floor once my legs refused to support me.

"Your legs aren't strong enough to hold you up right now," Lou Fa explains as she quickly rushes to my side. "You'll need to go down in a wheel chair. I've also got a breathing apparatus for you."

"Oh, great." I try to hide my resignations as I know this stuff is going to keep me alive while on my "borrowed time" as Bak put.

I soon found that with my knocking legs, my lack of one arm, my difficulty breathing and just all around out of commission body, I couldn't do much of anything.

Lou Fa had to help me change into a lavender two piece Chinese blouse and skirt as well as a pair of silk slippers which was more than a little humiliating.

Afterwards, she helps me hook the nubs into my nose which were part of a tube attached to an oxygen tank, which was then locked to the back of a wheelchair.

The young scientist then guided me into the seat, and I was rather furious to find I was gasping heavily as though I'd just run a mile.

This is bad. I need to find a way to fix this quickly.

Lou Fa then proceeds to wheel me out of my room and through the halls of Asia Branch. The place is massive, perhaps larger than the European Branch, but not nearly as populated.

We pass maybe one person on the way to the drawing room and it's another Junior Scientist like Lou Fa. What fills the halls instead of people are strange shadows and cold drafts.

The walls and floors and all made of stone, there aren't many windows to speak of, and there's a constant thundering noise that can be heard at different decibels throughout the branch.  
Lou Fa explains to me as we go along that the Asia Branch was carved out of the side of the mountain, which explained it's damp, dark atmosphere and the constant noise was from a waterfall.

"You get used to it after a while," she explains.

Finally, we make it to the drawing room which is a dim but cozy little space with a roaring fire and soft arm chairs layered in green velvet.

Lou Fa helps me into one of these before moving over to a large platter of tea and snacks laid out on a coffee table beside the fire.

"Thanks for doing this by the way," I eventually pipe up as I watch her serve me, feeling awkward and out of place, "I know I act like I'm not grateful; I'm just not used to this sort of thing."

Lou Fa smiles slightly as she hands me a ceramic glass brimming with hot drink. "It's not trouble. It's my job to serve the Exorcists, after all. I'm happy to finally be able to do it."

"All the same, take a drink yourself," I gesture to the platter before us.

"Oh no, I couldn't," Lou Fa starts to protest.

I smirk. "Hey, don't make me order you."

Lou Fa's resignation diminishes somewhat as the corners of her mouth tilt up into the barest of smiles, and she eventually relents: sitting down in the chair across from me, cradling her own glass in her hands.

She doesn't speak for a moment or two and when she does, it's quiet.  
"I am happy you're alright, Ms. Williams."

I smile as I sip my tea. "For the last time, it's Cas, and its thanks in no small part to you that I managed to pull through

"I just remember, that night," she shivers somewhat, "Everyone was in such a panic. The boy that came with you, the Branch Chief thought for sure he wasn't going to make it."

I smile rather forcefully at this remark, feeling the ghost of my earlier grief at the notion still lingering in my system.  
"Well, that's Allen for you."

Lou Fa regards me curiously. "Are you and him close?'

I grimace; the other girl has unknowingly brought up an uncomfortable subject. Yes, I suppose you could say that Allen and I are close; I do consider him to be my best friend, but he also happens to be in love with me, as he'd confessed to me not too long before everything went to hell. And I return those feelings, although he doesn't fully know this because we can't be together because…

"Yes," I finally blurt. "We are very close."

Lou Fa tilts her head to the side, studying me. It's rather intense with her dark eyes and large glasses and I almost recoil under her gaze. "You love him, don't you?"

The bluntness of her words startles me, and I almost drop my teacup.  
"W-Well, I-I…I mean, I uh…H-How did you know?"

Lou Fa's smile is almost mischievous. "Oh, just the look you get in your eyes when you talk about him."

I think I'd be blushing in this moment if I had any Blood to spare.  
"It's complicated," I mumble into my drink.

Lou Fa actually giggles at this. It's a rather off-putting, though not entirely unpleasant sound. It just stands to remind me that Lou Fa is a normal teenage girl who enjoys gossiping about boys, not just the prodigy scientist that had had a hand in saving my life.

Normal…Now isn't that a thought.

I'm so lost in them, as a matter of fact, that I don't realize the door behind me has opened until Lou Fa hastily jumps to her feet.  
"B-Branch Chief Bak," she exclaims, quickly setting down her glass and straightening her appearance before bowing.

"Hello, Lou Fa. I hope the physical went well," I hear Bak's voice.

"Yes, sir. It did."

"Good."

And then:

"Cas?"

That voice makes me stop cold. A voice that I thought I'd never hear again: it lingers in me, feeling me until everything else has drained away, and I feel so warm I could almost.

I'm on my feet in an instant, not caring that my legs can't support me. I make it around the chair somehow, staggering heavily as I see Bak and Won in the doorway.

And Allen is beside them. Allen looking pale and tired with his hair in his eyes and a body full of bandages. Allen with raw, red eyes from crying and a distinct missing limb like my own.

But Allen Walker alive, alive and with me, and within my reach.

I can't get across the room fast enough. "Allen!" I fall over as soon as I reach him, as soon as my one arm is around his shoulders. I pull him down with me, and we both collapse to the floor together in a tangle of clothing and limbs.

I'm sobbing before we hit the ground, laughing and crying in a boundless, incredible way as I hold him. As I feel Allen's soft skin and trail my fingers through his silky white hair, inhaling his scent.

He wraps his own arm around me, trailing what he can of my hair through the bandages. He buries his face in my shoulder and cries loudly.

"Cas," I feel his warm breath against my neck and the moist tears falling from his eyes. They mimic my own.

"Cas…?" He repeats my name this time with surprise as he rears back, gaping as he looks me head on. I can only smile as I see his face, bandaged but familiar: from grey eyes to a red scar. He's staring at me in shock, in disbelief as tears of pure and utter joy run down my face: clear and sweet like honeysuckle.

Slowly, as a smile spread across his face, he moves his hand and reaches up to gently brush them away with the bulky bandage.

I laugh. I laugh at the absurdity and the pain and the unknown that lays before us.

But I don't care. In that instant, everything else seemed to have fallen away: no one else matter in that room, or the room itself. The rest of the world had collapses to oblivion and it was just Allen and me.

I gripped that boy like I was never going to let him go, and he did the same as I laugh and cried until I couldn't breathe, murmuring incoherent phrases into his ear in both German and English.

I hoped in some vein he understood:

 _I love you. I love you so much. Let's keep walking together._

* * *

A/N: Here's chapter one, I hope everyone liked it, especially after the cliffhanger I left with a few weeks back *nervous laugh*. Onwards from here, I'm on vacation for nearly a month, so who knows how many chapters I'll be able to roll out in the meantime. We'll see.  
Fun fact: Cas's Chinese influenced outfit in this chapter is inspired by Yu Shu Lien in the movie _Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon_. She's one of my favorite female characters, so I thought I'd pay homage.  
Also, if anyone's curious about the cover image, it's a painting by Karol Bak, a Polish artist. He has lots of beautiful pieces, and I use several of his works for covers on this site, including the previous installment of this series. Check him out, he's fantastic.  
Be sure to leave reviews, questions, comments, etc. if you're so inclined.  
Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go pass out into a sugar coma.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry, I didn't post last Tuesday like I said I was going to. Surprise trips to DC are a thing apparently. Of course, this means two chapters this week so I can stay on schedule. Enjoy the first! Also, thanks so much for all the people that followed this from the first chapter. I'm so happy you're staying on board!

From: TitanOfStone  
Q: FINALLY HERE. THANK YOU FOR THR XMAS GIFT!  
Ahem, the review, as per usual :)  
Damn it Bak, you piece of shit, why u lie ;_; If I hadn't known better, I'd've figured Allen for death there. The way you wrote that down is just splendid! And the socked in the face, you short hive-infested man ;  
"I look like shit" well yeah, Cas still got them mouth alright XD makes me laugh a lil' at that. Thanks  
And Cas is...um... Okay. You're giving her a muscle dystrophy state or somethin? Pretty lols to see her in a bad state.  
And the Reunion! :D yey! Been waiting for that!  
Splendid chaps as always, mate. Cheers!

A: You're very welcome;) Yeah, well, I sort of played that in the same vein as Allen's scene with him in canon in which Bak doesn't reveal to him right away that his arm could be revived in order to test his conviction. Same thing here. Although, I suppose a limb and a person's life aren't the same thing…  
Cas will ALWAYS have her mouth; it's practically a coping mechanism. Um…Something like that I guess. Essentially, her body's functioning at its most minimal capacity and steadily getting weaker by the hour. It is rather strange writing Cas like this too. I know! The reunion was so therapeutic for me, especially after writing "Delete" last month.  
I'm so happy you liked the chapter so much:D Thanks again.

From: Procrastinatingismyforte  
Q: Oh my god! Oh my god! OH MY FREAKING GOD! Yeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssss! I'm so happy! Thank you! Thank you so much for letting them see each other and blessing me to see their reunion!

A: You are very, very welcome. I'm thrilled it made you so happy;D

From: Above the clouds 0  
Q: Thank you so much for this awesome chapter! Your writing never ceases to amaze me, this is literally the best Christmas gift. I look forward to reading more. I'm so happy for both Cas and Allen they finally acknowledged their mutual love and realised they can't live without each other. Thanks again and happy holidays!

A: You're so very welcome. I'm so very flattered by your compliments, like really: wow! Well, I'm glad you want to read more because I always want to write more;D Well, Cas and Allen still have a long road to recovery ahead of them, but at least they have each other to help pull through.

From Ella Unlimited  
Q: AHHHHHH.  
I loved it! I loved them! I loved it all!  
Seriously, I cannot wait to see where this story goes– it is almost always one of the highlights of my week, and I'm thrilled with the strong start to this new chapter in their story!  
Well, hope you enjoy the break and the new hair!

A: That's great! Fantastic! That is so flattering that you would say that; I'm so honored:D I'm glad you enjoyed this story so much so far. Thanks and I will:D

From: AmericaNidiot  
Q: idk why but I think Cas is gonna have to get an actual New heart...

A: Well, as mentioned by Bak, her Innocence is still partially intact. More of that will be elaborated on in this chapter.

From: Oz  
Q: Damn, Cas is a literal walking corpse ha! I give it a two thumbs up for how fluid the transition was from the first book to this one, good job mate!

A: Yeah, pretty much. Thank you so much! I'm so happy you think so:D

From: Waru Waru  
Q: .LAWRD.  
It's fiiiinally here! I've waited so long (okay, not that long but the cliffhanger made it seem like so).  
For once, I actually thought that you were evil enough to kill Allen. I'm not even kidding. I now feel like an idiot. Please give me a round of applause while I give you another round of applause for being such a good author.  
I loved the contrast of Allen's and Cas's reaction to the thought of the other being dead. It's like if their personalities were switched for a moment, but it echoes perfectly how much they've changed. I can't TT-TT  
AND THAT HUFFINFUFFING REUNION! AH! FCJADNHNJMAKDNAH! TT-TT ...so bootiful...  
A question to Cas: How do you feel about having, and I quote, hair "the color of raw chicken"?  
(BTW, author-sama, congrats on the hair dye and happy 2017!)

A: Yeah…Sorry about that cliffhanger; they're kinda my thing. Of course I would never do that! Not to you or Cas! And of course not to poor little Allen. So many amazing things wouldn't happen if I killed him off here! Like…well never mind. Anyways, thanks so much, I will take my metaphorical bow from the applause:D Yes! That was entirely the point and I'm so glad you caught that!  
Yes, there are few times I've teared up at my own writing, but that was one of them; it was just so relieving to finally have that moment after holding off with the events of Delete for several days (during finals no less ugh)  
Thanks so much again and happy 2017 to you as well!

QUESTIONS FOR CAS AND ALLEN

Me: Well, I have two questions for you from TitanOfStone and Waru Waru , Cas.

Cas: Okay…

Me: Alright, here it is from TitanOfStone: "Found this on the internet a while back; what do you think of Chibi Allen stuffing himself in a strawberry cake? And I mean the chibi Allen as, you know, little Allen with large head, round eyes and tiny body. Author, if she can't imagine it, show it to her XD"  
Ah, here it is.

Cas: *eyes grow huge* OH MY GOD, THAT IS THE MOST ADORABLE FUCKING THING I'VE EVER SEEEN!

Me: Yeah, it is pretty cute.

Cas: Can I keep this? I NEED this! I need it FRAMED!

Me: Sure, go ahead. Glad it could make you happy.

Cas: *Squees*

Me: And then from Waru Waru: "How do you feel about having, and I quote, hair "the color of raw chicken"?

Cas: Well, I'm not happy about it. It looks like sawdust.

Me: All the pigment's drained out of it. Hopefully it won't last for good.

Cas: *dubious look* Hopefully.

* * *

Chapter 2: Road of A Vow

* * *

I suppose nearly suffocating would be the only thing to get me to let go of Allen.

My whole torso constricts, and I suddenly can't swallow.

"Cas!" Allen cries out in shock as my breaths collapse into harsh coughs that feel like a series of spikes being dragged up my throat.

My vision starts to blur, and I'm only vaguely aware of Won pulling me away from Allen and back over to the armchair. He settles me in its seat as he quickly snatches an oxygen mask from somewhere and pulls out the nubs from my nose. The tubbing falls against my throat as he presses the larger, plastic mask to my nose and mouth. I immediately gulp in huge mouthfuls of air, so vast and cool that I nearly choke on them as my lungs expand.

I gasp, gripping the mask over Won's own hand as I struggle to regain my bearings, my vision blurry.  
"I'm okay. I'm okay," I finally say, shoving his hand and the mask away and then proceeding to slide the nose nubs back into place.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Allen standing next to Bak.

His face…

I try to give him some kind of a reassuring smile, but his expression of utter horror doesn't waver.

It's Bak that eventually breaks the rather tense silence.  
"Lou Fa, I think it would be best for you to take Cas and Allen to the lab so you and the other scientists can examine their injuries further. We need to see if they are ready to begin restoring their Innocence...Lou Fa? Lou Fa!"

"Huh? Oh! Yes, of course, sir," the young girl stammers, snapping out of a kind of trance as she stares with her mouth slightly open because Allen's bare torso is a thing.

This draws my attention to it as well.

 _Damn, he's pretty; even with all the bandages._

"Come on, Cas," the young scientist girl redirects my attention by gesturing to help me out of my seat and back into the wheelchair.

I wave her aside. "It's fine, I can do it myself," I say as I take a step off the chair and immediately fall as my legs give out under me. "Nope. No, I can't. Never mind." I quickly scramble as both Lou Fa and Won dive forward to help me the rest of the way into the wheelchair and then make sure my oxygen tank is situated.

Through their movements, I catch Allen still looking at me with that same horrible expression and it makes what's left of my insides constrict painfully.

Once Won and Lou Fa have gotten me situated, the latter pushes me from the lounge and down the hall towards the lab Bak had referenced; Allen trails behind us, not saying a word.

* * *

The Asia Branch's laboratory is not the cramped, dusty space in a basement like in the European Branch; rather, it's a large, polished room full of clean metallic surfaces and state of the art equipment.

When we enter, we're greeted by two other young scientists that seem to be colleagues of Lou Fa; one is a burly young man with tanned skin and spiked brown hair; he wears the sleeves of his lab coat rolled up to the elbows so as to show off his bulging biceps. The other is a small, slighter figure with a mop of jet black hair to match his lean eyes.

Lou Fa introduces the two as Rikei and Shifu respectively, both of whom were indeed fellow members of the Science Division.

"It's nice to meet you," Rikei say, smiling warmly as he grips my hand firmly in his own.

"Ow! Broken hand," I loudly remind him, wrenching the damaged appendage from his fist.

"Oh! Sorry," Rikei exclaims sheepishly before turning to Allen, "Hello."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Allen inclines his head respectfully in their direction while Shifu waves shyly.

"Alright, let's get started then," Rikei exclaims.

Lou Fa nods in agreement. "Let's do Cas first."

"Wait. What exactly are you doing?" I'm not given as response as both Rikei and Shifu gently wrap their arms around my waist and swiftly carry me over to the nearest examination table beside which is a heart monitor as well as several other devices.

I'm hooked up to another breathing apparatus after being laid out on the table and then the two male scientists proceed to snap a series of leather cuffs around my wrists, neck, and ankles.

"Please keep in mind, Cas; these are not restraints, they are merely to keep you in place," Shifu explains quietly as they finish.

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, whatever; I still feel like fucking Hannibal Lector down here."

Rikei snorts, but Lou Fa shoots him a look. He falls silent as she then circles around the table so she's closest to my torso.  
"I'm going to open the chest brace now to take a look at your heart," she explains as her fingers hover over the metallic plate.

I stiffen instinctively, which makes Lou Fa hesitate.

"Cas…it isn't pretty."

I set my jaw. "It's fine. Go ahead and open."

"But, Cas-"

"I said it's fine; do your job."

The young scientist hesitates for a moment longer before reaching down and loosening a series of straps along the side of my ribcage and then peeling back the metal and leather flaps.

Beef stew, that was my first thought as I looked at my mangled insides. There's a big open tear right in the center of my chest that then breaks off into dozens of small tears. The open wound overflows with a soupy mess: blood red, frothy, thick and runny full of flesh and tendon, flecks of bone stick up at jagged angles like ivory spiked stones in a crimson sea.

I eventually manage to tear my eyes from the sight, raising them to the ceiling as my head flops against the table. "Fuck…"

There's suddenly a loud scuffing sound to my left, but I can't turn my head and see, only hear frantic footsteps and Shifu yelling: "Allen!"

"What happened?" I jerk my head in their direction just as Lou Fa calls: "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he just threw up," Shifu calls back after a minute, "Rikei, get a rag."

"On it."

I groan as I turn my attention back to the destroyed remains of my chest; it's then that my eyes catch sight of something that makes my mouth part slightly in shock. In the center of the mess of crushed bone and soupy Blood is a single glowing shard, a shard that is shaped in a distinct three pointed design.

"It's a cross," Rikei confirms my theory as he comes back over to the table, "A metal cross necklace that you were wearing around your neck when Fo found you."

"The remains of your destroyed Innocence clung to it and merged it into your chest," Lou Fa adds, "We believe that's how you were to survive."

"A cross, huh?" My eyes wander away from my destroyed body and up towards the ceiling full of its glaring lights. A strange kind of weightless feeling swells in the pit of my stomach, making me feel almost as though I'm being lifted off the table despite the restraints, carried up into a warm embrace.

My eyes fall closed as tears start to brim in them. I smile slightly: "Thank you."

"Cas?"

I reopen my eyes and glance at Lou Fa. "Yeah?"

"I need you to answer a few questions for me."

"Okay."

As she speaks, Rikei unstraps the cuffs from my ankles and feels along my legs.  
"Muscles are still weak in the thighs and the ankles, not much support."

"Any aches or pains?" Lou Fa inquires, acknowledging her colleagues remark as she closes the chest brace and snaps it back into place.

"Um, not really," I reply, "But I don't suppose I would be aware if there were."

"I see. Nausea?"

"No." I wince as Lou Fa shines a small light in my eyes. "Follow the light."

I oblige as she moves it across my vision.

"Your eyesight seems a little muddled. Do you wear reading glasses?"

"No…"

"Alright. Then we should make note of that. Say 'ah'."

"Ahhhh," I stick out my tongue as Lou Fa presses the depressor against the muscle, perusing the back of my throat.

"How is breathing with assistance? Any strain or shortness of breath?"

"Not really, but it perpetually feels like I'm about to sneeze."

"There's a hardness in her stomach," Rikei remarks, pressing down on her torso. "Could be a sign of gastrointestinal bleeding."

"That is probably left over from her abdominal aortic aneurysm," Lou Fa replies.

"My what?!" I exclaim, straining slightly against the cuffs at my wrists.

"Bleeding from your lower heart arteries. Certain parts of your abdomen needed to be operated on during your first night here," Lou Fa explains, "The question of course is whether that is any cause for concern. You're certainly not better, but not critical either. Regardless, we have to keep you under constant supervision to make sure you're not getting worse."

"I guess that makes sense."

"We should probably check her arm," Rikei remarks.

"Right." Lou Fa then goes over to the other brace she'd designed and begins to undo the many straps, "These bandages need to be changed anyways."

As she pulls back the metal splints and unwinds the bandages, they reveal a patchwork array of bright red slashes, the skin unfurling slightly, barely held together by dark stiches, shadowed by the brilliance of the raw and damaged flesh.

"Can you move it at all?" Lou Fa asks once she has the device completely move.

My brow furrows as I attempt it, but the signal from my mind seems to get lost in translation. I clench my teeth in frustration. "I cannot."

At that moment, Allen reenters the room with Shifu

"Come on, damnit! Fuck," I bite my lip as I manage to barely wiggle my fingers, but moving the arm otherwise seems next to impossible. It's too badly damaged.

"We should get the brace back on," Rikei advises.

As Lou Fa proceeds to reattach the splints, along with new bandages, I look over at Allen, who's standing in the doorway looking rather pale. He doesn't meet my gaze, his own remains fixed on my body lying barely held together by metal braces and leather cuffs on the table.

 _Allen, come on. Look at me._

"Alright, Cas," Rikei redirects his attention as he lifts me up in his strong arms and gently carries me back over to the wheelchair.

I hate this; I don't feel pampered being cared for like this. I feel helpless and humiliated. All I want to do in this moment is run over to Allen on a pair of strong, working legs and hug him with both arms or maybe shake him and demand to know why he's not looking me in the eye.

This wheelchair is like a cage rather than a support.

"Alright, Allen, just lie down here and relax," Lou Fa instructs him as Shifu wheels my chair towards the corner of the room and out of the way.

Allen obliges, stretching out on the table. The fluorescent lights suspended above the surface illuminated the dozens of bandages wound around his chest and one remaining arm, across his face and torso.

It makes me want to cry, instantly forgetting my own situation, as dire as it might be.

Lou Fa then goes through the same procedures as with me: asking Allen a series of questions while she and Rikei prod and poke him, checking every inch of his body.

After this is done, and Allen's progress is marked as moving in the right direction, Lou Fa hooks him up to a heart monitor, attaching a series of wired suction cups to his chest that pulse energy up through the cords to produce a steady rhythm across the small screen.

"Considerable progress," Rikei remarks as his surveys the machine.

"Your heart has improved greatly since your first night here. Isn't that great?!" Lou Fa exclaims, smiling warmly.

"Yeah…" Allen trails off, "It is."

"There was a considerably sized hole in your heart when you first got here," Shifu remarked from beside me, "It was fortunate that an alien piece of Innocence merged into the organ, effectively closing the hole."

Allen's eyes widen. " _Alien_ piece?"

"One foreign to your body," Lou Fa clarifies, "Although, we recently compared it to the lingering fragments of Cas's Innocence though, and it's a match."

My insides twist in shock at her words, my one remaining hand flies to my reinforced chest, spreading across the cold metal surface. " _My_ Innocence…?" I breathe.

"It really is quite remarkable," Rikei agrees, crossing his arms, "There's never been an instance of Innocence bonding with a person other than its chosen Accommodator, least of all to save another person's life."

My hand slides down along the center of my torso, feeling like it's difficult to breathe, but my lack of a heart is no longer the reason. I slowly slide forward in my seat, folding myself in half and resting my head on my legs as they shake.  
My Innocence…My Innocence had saved Allen. In that moment that I'd had no choice but to tear through his heart and rip Tyki's butterfly-shaped Tease from his chest, that moment I'd taken him merely from certain to probable death. In that moment, I'd been sure I'd killed him, my Innocence had answered my prayers and sustained not only my own life but Allen's.

 _Thank you, God._

"Cas, are you alright?"

I glance up at Shifu as the tears slip silently down my bandaged face.  
"Yeah. I'm great."

* * *

With both mine and Allen's physicals complete in full, Shifu was sent to deliver the report to Bak and Won while Rikei and Lou Fa take Allen and me to the dining hall for a meal.

The chief behind the counter was nothing like Jeryy, the enthusiastic and flamboyant chef that manned the kitchen in the European Branch. The Asia Branch cook was stoic and silent, never saying a word or even conveying an expression through his dark face and even darker shades.

However, Allen's hardly intimidated when he's hungry.  
"I'll have omelet rice, Neapolitan pizza, cha-han, a hamburger, tonkatsu, curry rice, and fried chicken, please."

The chef nodded in silent acknowledgement before turning towards me.  
"Um…" I swallow, the very sound of Allen's meal had made my stomach flip flop, "I'll have oatmeal."

The large man nods while Allen's jaw drops in utter shock of my lackluster order, but I just can't bring myself to try stomaching anything else.

Even the oatmeal doesn't seem that appetizing once the two scientists had gotten us settled at a table.

While I stir my spoon round and round my bowl of muddy paste, Allen shovels the generous helpings into his mouth one after another.

Lou Fa gapes, "Geez, are you in a growth spurt or something?"

"It's a side effect of a Parasite-type Weapon," Rikei explains.

By this point, Allen had cleaned his plates, while I'd only managed to choke down a few measly spoonfuls before pushing my bowl away with a grimace.

Allen casts me a mournful look, but doesn't say anything.

"Let's head back to your rooms," Lou Fa suggests, standing up and moving over to the handles of my wheelchair. "It's important that you two get lots of rest before you start your training tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Allen gets up as well, "Why can't we start today?"

"Today?" Lou Fa and Rikei exchange a glance.

"Well, the Branch Chief…" Rikei starts but Allen cuts him off.

"If it's alright, I'd like to try reviving my Innocence as soon as possible, today even."

"I agree," I pipe up, "As you said, I'm not going to get any better on my own, and I might not have a lot of time anyways. Might as well get started."

Lou Fa hesitates, "I suppose, but we'd have to ask the Branch Chief."

"Go on then," I reply.

"Alright, we'll take you back to the lounge in the meantime," Rikei declares.

* * *

I decided to stay in my chair instead of moving to one of the leather recliners, if only to save the exertion.

Once Rikei and Lou Fa had left for Bak's office, Allen had crossed the room and slumped into one of the armchairs, resting his face in his hand and not speaking to me.

We sit in silence for a good few minutes; I leave Allen himself while I try to figure out how exactly I'm feeling in this moment.

I feel torn, to be honest: suspended between two emotions so drastic from each other, trapped between that weightless sensation from before and yet a sinking feeling also. The friction between these two feelings creates a strange bubbling in the pit of my stomach, like a shook up soda can that I eventually can't hold back.

Strangely, absurdly, I start laughing.

Allen's head snaps up to stare at me in shock as I sporadically burst out into peals of laughter, my mangled body shaking all over as I fight to regain control of my voice and breathing as my damaged lungs struggle to cope.  
"L-Look at us!" I gasp, clapping a hand over my mouth, "My God! We are a complete and utter _mess._ "

Allen looks appalled. "It's not funny!"

"I know!" I exclaim before collapsing into another fit of giggles.

Allen drops his eyes, and the darkness that falls across them instantly shuts me up: he looks utterly distraught.

I sober up as I regard him pointedly, falling back in my chair. "Allen, come here."

He looks back up at me but doesn't oblige.

"Allen, come _here_."

Still nothing.

My eyes narrow. "Allen Walker, get over here right now or so help me I will get out of this chair, fall flat on my face and drag you down with me."

This gets him on his feet as he slowly, dejectedly crosses the room to stand over me in my chair.

He finally meets my gaze, and it's like cutting the strings on a marionette because he instantly falls apart.

Tears spring into his eyes and loud sobs crush his entire body, forcing him to his knees as he collapses in front of me, crying so loudly, so horribly, so bitterly, it momentarily floors me.

"Allen…?"

"M-My f-fault!" he gasps through his sobs, "T-This is all m-my fault! It's a-all my f-fault!"

My eyes widen, completely shocked. "Allen, you can't honestly believe that what happened to us was your fault."

"It was!" he insists, looking up to me with his large, flooded grey eyes, "Y-You told m-me to run…as soon as we s-saw those damned b-butterflies. You s-said to r-run, and I didn't l-listen! I was t-too f-focused on the f-fact that we didn't save Suman. I s-should've-I should've listened to you!" he slams his heavily bandaged fist into the floor, making me wince.  
"I-I was too weak," Allen whispers, moving his hand up to clap over his mouth as the tears continue to pour down his face, soaking the bandage on his cheek, "I w-was too weak to protect you! Even though I promised you I would! I had to sit there and watch that fucking Noah do those things to you. I thought he was going to rape you and make me watch! I had to sit there while he tortured you, and I w-wasn't strong enough to do anything about it!"  
His words collapse into more sobs, long and mournful.

They break my non-existent heart.

"Allen," my own voice is quiet and tender as I reach out with my barely functional arm, the splint creaking from the pressure as I grasp his chin and raise his eyes to meet mine. "We both made a promise, didn't we? That we'd protect each other. I suppose then we both failed."

"But look at what happened to you!"

"What happened to me?" I smile grimly, "You didn't exactly make it out without a scratch. My body's built for this sort of thing, yours isn't."

"But I can live without my Innocence, you-you…" Allen trails off, not daring to utter the unthinkable.

"Allen, I understand, believe me." I sigh heavily as I reach into the pocket of my pale purple shirt and pull out a powder blue shard the size of my thumb. I hold it out to him, "Do you know what this is?"

Allen's eyes grow wide. "Cas, that's your…"

I nod, smiling without humor. "My pipe; it was smashed to pieces when we fell."

Allen looks crestfallen, "Cas, that pipe…it meant so much to you."

"Of course it did, but in that moment, I dare say breaking your fall was more important than breaking this pipe."

"But Emma…"

"Yeah, she did make this for me," I glance down at the piece, my own eyes misting at the thought, "And it sucks that the last thing I had from her is gone, but the memories...The memories I have with her are still intact, with her and with you, since this pipe's been with me since the start of you and me, hasn't it?"

Allen stares at me, he looks so small and frail kneeling on the ground before me in nothing but bandages and pajama bottoms.

I shake my head as I fold the blue fragment over in my fingers, "Allen, there's something I need to tell you...about what really happened that night in Barcelona."

Allen's eyes widen slightly in response to my words.

I hesitate for a second, trying to formulate the words to a confession I'd never wanted to make.  
"That night…it was chaos. The biggest Akuma attack I'd ever seen; they're may have been thousands. I don't know. We were spread out all across the city; I was alone and separated from my golem; that's when I ran into him. I ran into Tyki Mikk, the miner from the train. Do you remember?"

Recognition flickers in Allen's eyes. "You mean, the sticky-fingered bum that swindled Krory when you, Lavi and me were taking him to the Order from Romania?"

"The very same," I shake my head, smiling grimly, "I'm not going to lie to you, Allen; I was attracted to him when I first met him, which was why I kissed him, and I was attracted to him in that moment. It wasn't just a passing fancy either; I'm not exactly sure what to call it, but it was something impure whatever it was." I glance down at my hand, seeing it tremble through its splint.  
"He kissed me, and in spite of everything that was going on, I kissed him back. I ignored my situation and my duty as an Exorcist and dedicated my attention entirely to him in that moment. He…He had a proposition for me, one that I might have even taken…I don't know, but I'll never find out because in that moment, Daisya showed up."

 _Daisya Barry…_ Thinking of him, I didn't know whether to smiler or cry.

"Daisya was thinking straight: he realized the situation we were in long before I did; he saw the absurdity of a man walking about a city on lockdown, overrun with Akuma. He realized that Tyki was a Noah, and he paid the price for it, we both did." I close my eyes, "I was reeling; I didn't know what to say or do. My negligence, my naivity had gotten us into that situation, and in that moment, Daisya didn't make it out. Because of me, Allen; Daisya came to _my_ defense and _my_ rescue, and paid the price for me allowing myself to be tripped up by Tyki, just because I happen to like sex and pretty men. In a moment of my own weakness, a comrade and a friend lost their life. I couldn't bare the notion, and perhaps I still can't. I carried the knowledge of what I'd done throughout our trip through Asia."

Allen continues to look up at me, his expression unreadable.

"I suppose, after all that's happened, I can say one thing though," I hold up the piece of my pipe again, "This thing here is all that's left of something precious to me that I lost in that battle with the Fallen One. The mistakes that I've made have been marked in it. I'm going to keep it with me now, maybe put it on a chain or something. Because that's the thing, isn't it? Sometimes things in life get broken beyond repair, and there are just too many pieces so some of them get lost. But you take what you can from those events, what you've learned, what's most important and you carry it with you moving forward. I'm all that remains of Daisya and what he stood for, and I have to uphold it."  
I then take the piece of the pipe and tuck it back into my pocket. "We've been given time, Allen, and an opportunity to make sure that what happened to us and Suman doesn't happen again. Do you understand me?"

Allen doesn't respond right away; after a moment, he slowly nods.  
"I'm sorry, Cas."

"Don't apologize, Allen. Jesus."

He sighs as he then drops his head down and rests it on my knees, lifting up his one remaining arm towards my barricaded chest. Weakly, he knocks against it, thumping my chest in that way he does sometimes: giving sound to my silent heart.

I smile slightly as I trail my fingers through his soft, white hair.  
"We made a promise, Allen, to protect each other, and we both broke it. I don't like to break my promises, so you better believe I'm going to try my damn hardest moving forward to make sure I don't again."

"Me too," Allen murmurs.

"With whatever time I've been given that is."

"Don't' say that!" Allen cries as he raises his head, his hand still pressed against my chest. "You're going to stay with me."

I'm momentarily startled but quickly recover. "As long as I'm able."

"No! I want it to be forever!"

That notion makes my stomach all fluttery, but I try not to let it outwardly show as I gently caress the side of Allen's face.  
"I can't promise you forever, Allen, but I can promise that I'll try."

Allen looks at me, smiling for the first time since we'd both woken up here.  
"Alright."

He then slowly gets to his feet, his hand moving up to tenderly touch the side of my face and then trail through my hair, the bulky bandages feel coarse on the now pale strands.  
Allen leans in, pressing his chin against my brow.  
"I dropped the tie," he whispers.

"Huh?"

"The tie I gave you. Remember? You took it off and wrapped it around my hand. With everything that happened, I dropped it."

"Don't worry about it."

Allen sighs as he kisses the top of my head. "Your hair…"

"Hideous, isn't it?"

"No." He kisses my hair again, then my forehead, then my cheek and the side of my bandaged eye.

"Cas…" He holds my hair in his gauzed hand as he starts to climb into my lap while kissing my neck.

"Allen-mmph," I place my hand on his elbow. "Stop."

He jerks back, looking at me in shock. "But, Cas…even after-?"

I shake my head, pained but vigilant.

"I'm sorry, I am."

'Borrowed time', as Bak had said.

Speak of the devil, at that moment, the Branch Chief enters along with Fo and the three scientists trailing behind him.

Allen quickly scrambles away from me, almost falling over, which might have been only slightly funny.

Bak eyes us dubiously. I shoot him a look that says 'Don't ask'.

"Well then," the Branch Chief clears his throat as he regards the two of us. "I hope you two are well-rested. Reviving your Innocence, are you ready to begin?"

* * *

A/N: Right, so here's chapter two. I'll post chapter three hopefully tomorrow. It would have been today as well but I'm just too damn tired after my trip. I'll do my best to stay on schedule, guys: send good vibes.  
Reviews are always welcome:D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Watching _Game of Thrones_ again, this time with my brother, has proven a surprisingly pleasant experience. I don't think I've ever seen a TV show incite such intense rage in him before to the point that he's flailing about and falling out of his chair. It's quite an entertaining activity.  
But enough about me…Onward!

* * *

From: TitanOfStone  
Q: Allen throws up. Yup! That's how you react to a beef stew entrails! And Cas, why don't you have any more witty remarks... Well, given the situation, just saying "Fuck" is the best darn thing you can do :v  
On an off note, a hole in the heart causes either massive blood loss and lowered cardiac output OR cardiac tamponade if Teases only eats the heart but not the pericardium ;) can you explain which one? Just nerd curiosity. Skip if you want!  
And the angst, mand, after that last chap I don't think there'll be one. You never fail to IMPRESS! Keep up the good darn work, garl, I'll be rootin' out for ya! And I'll be waiting here with great interest :D

A: What else can be said at the sight of your own mutilated entrails stewing about in an open chest? It's like having surgery while conscious. Oh gosh, I think that's a question for Hoshino, not me, but my guess would be that it's the former. Of course there's angst! There's always going to be angst. Thanks so much, I'm glad I'm impressing you. I'm thrilled to hear it:D

From: AmericaNidiot  
Q: Cas, you ass, borrowed time or not! Kiss that shortstack!

A: *Snort* I laughed far harder at this than I probably should. In due time, my friend, in due time…

* * *

QUESTIONS FOR CAS AND ALLEN

Me: We have a series of questions from TitanOfStone, guys.

Cas: Hit me…us.

Me: First: "Cassandra, how the FUCK do your organs get enough blood supply? If you had your Innocence heart, I'd understand that there's this passive flow going on. But you do NOT have, so tell me! I'm a nerd and a perfectionist and this BOTHERS the shit outta me D:"

Cas: Ehhhhnnnnn…..Magic?

Me: Here, I'll answer this: essentially, fragments of Innocence are lingering in her Bloodstream from when her heart was shattered and are sustaining the organs to their barest minimal function. I suppose you could say her Blood is being continuously recycled. Honestly, it's best not to question it too much.

Cas: So, magic.

Me: This next one's for Allen: "Allen, Allen... A fair word o' warning, take good care o' your head or a girl might cut it off ;) *Mwahahahaha*"

Allen: *ducks behind Cas's wheelchair* Why would they want to do that?!

Me: I'm not really sure. And another question for Cas: "To a less serious question. Now that I've requested you be shown Chibi Allen, Cas. Author! Show Cas chibi Kanda, Lavi and Tyki too! Especially Kanda with cat ears and tails! :D - Let Allen see this too. Wanna know what he thinks ;)"  
Well, here they are!

Cas: Ooh! Gimme, gimme!

Allen: What are those?

Cas: Chi-something

Me: Chi _bi_

Cas: Whatever. They're fucking adorable.

Allen: Wait, is that supposed to be Kanda?!

Cas: Yep!

Allen: Don't ever let him see these. He'd skewer you!

Cas: Oh, I can take that Boy Toy. I'm keeping these by the way.

Me: Sure, and here's another question for you: "Cas, what kind of food do you love most? Main dish and sweet, please?"

Cas: Oh, I hate this question. I love any and all foods, and I'm trying new ones almost every day! I guess I've always been a fan of beef like hamburgers and steak. I also like pasta and gnocci. Of course I like a lot of German foods like sausage and perogi and such. Though I also really enjoyed the cuisine we had in China. I can't pick just one! As for dessert….Chocolate cake, definitely.

Me: Well, I guess that basically answers the question. Now last one: "Also, Cas-san, ever heard of Murphy's Law? I think that might have to become your new... Erm, what was it, catchphrase or something? (Ps. Murphy's Law, in simplest terms, states that Everything that can go wrong, WILL go wrong ;)"

Cas: *Snort* There is so much truth to that.

Allen: Seriously.

Cas: Gah! Allen, don't lean on the back of the chair, the wheels aren't locked

Allen: Sorry, sorry!

Me: Well, I suppose that's enough for now. Let us continue.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Tea of Truth

* * *

Bak leads Allen and me through the winding, shadowed halls of the massive Asia Branch along with Won, Fo, Rikei, Shifu and Lou Fa, the latter of whom is pushing my wheelchair.

I glance up at the ceiling as I go, barely able to see it as it's stone surface is masked in a shadowed gloom that is almost foreboding. All along the wall are rows and rows of doors lining each floor. The clamor of hundreds, maybe thousands of voices mix with the echoing rushing water.

It makes me feel very small; the Asia Branch is far more physically imposing than its European counterpart had been upon first impression.  
I tilt my head up, straining to see the end of it, but I can't.  
"This place is huge."

"The building was originally a hidden Buddhist temple built thousands of years ago," Won explains to me, "Even now, it's still expanding. This Branch has a larger Science Department than even Headquarters."

Fo grins cheekily. "Better make sure you don't get lost. One time, a guy was lost in these halls for over a week and nearly starved to death."

Allen pales. "I…get lost easily."

"That's enough, Fo," Bak barks from the front of the procession.

Somehow, the Branch Chief manages to navigate through the massive maze of rooms and corridors, and we eventually find ourselves before a gigantic wooden door set with gold carvings. There's nothing out of the ordinary about it from a first impression, but a strange feeling starts to settle across me the longer I stare up at it, making the hairs on my arms and the back of my neck stand up on end.

Bak raises his hand to open it, but then pauses, glancing back at the rest of us.  
"Best not to take too deep a breath. You don't want this stuff getting in your lungs."

With that comforting suggestion, he pushes on the wood, and the doors slide open with an eerie creak that echoes throughout the chamber beyond.

Almost instantly, a cloud of strange ethereal mist spills out of the room and into the hall to instantly surrounds us. I clap a hand over my mouth as my next inhalation is impeded by it. The strange smoke, no not smoke and not really mist either.

It doesn't feel warm or cool or wet, it's not from water or fire, from some other element entirely.

I'm pushed on into the room after Allen, who's trailing behind Bak and Won.  
I soon see that the strange substance lingers here even thicker: a dense, pearly cloud that floods ever inch of the space.

Allen gapes up at the ceiling, shrouded by the clouds, "What's in this room? What is this stuff?"

Bak looks at him, his face grave. "This is the Innocence that used to be your left arm."

Allen jerks his head towards him, his expression a mixture of shock and horror.

Rikei glances around, his own mouth hanging open. "This mist?"

"It's not mist," Bak asserts, "The Innocence has lost its form, so it's been reduced to particles: dust, if you will."

I glance down at my splinted hand resting in my lap; the fingers on my one remaining hand are shaking, and there are pins and needles racing throughout my entire body, circulating in my diluted Bloodstream.

"Normally, when Innocence is reduced to a power like this, it eventually disappears," Won adds, "But this Innocence was a bit different. It has yet to lose its power as a crystallization of God."

"When I found you to in the forest, this mist was surrounding you, almost shielding your bodies," Fo grumbles, "Thanks to that, I couldn't see where I was going and almost didn't make it here."

Allen shakes his head in disbelief. "Even in this state, it's still alive?"

Bak smiles slightly. "Is that so hard to believe? Given that Cas's Innocence is also nothing but ashes, and yet she still lives and breathes."

Allen glances at me. I smile weakly in response. He then turns back to Bak.  
"But why did our Innocence do this?"

The Branch Chief shrugs. "I'm sorry, but the information we have on all this is pretty limited; for now, that's about all we know. Even Komui didn't expect it; he was speaking in rather unscientific terms, which is quite rare for him. He said that the two of you are 'special cases', that you are 'beloved by God'."

At his words, I return my attention to my hand, flexing my fingers experimentally in an attempt to distill the shaking.  
 _Beloved by God, huh?_

Bak then steps closer to Allen, "Now then, Allen Walker, you are now going to activate your scattered Innocence and bring back your Anti-Akuma Weapon."

Allen blinks, startled at the abruptness of his words.

As am I, but since we are pressed for time, I suppose it makes sense.

Bak smirks knowingly, "If you can retrieve your weapon, you can fight once again."

The surprise quickly filters out of Allen's face and he resets his resolve, his jaw clenching as he squares his shoulders.  
"Yes, sir."

He then goes and walks to the center of the room, his slippered feet padding lightly across the polished purple tiles.

As I look on, I can't help but get the impression of Allen standing amidst the translucent ashes with his fair skin and stark white hair as almost some kind of specter drifting through a fog.

He closes his eye and takes a deep breath.

I bit my lip, anxious. If I could cross my fingers, I definitely would have.

Allen then reopens his eyes and raises them to the ceiling, staring into the thickest part of the cloud of Innocence.  
As he does so, a great howling slowly builds up from the force around him as it begins to spin, moving around his form like a steadily forming tornado.

"Whoa! It's like a whirlpool's forming around him!" Rikei shouts over the wind.

"Allen…" I jerk slightly forward in my chair. Lou Fa grips my shoulder to steady me. I glance back at her and she smiles reassuringly.

I look back at Allen just as the Innocence picks up speed, tearing through his hair and clothing as it screams like a storm in our ears.

Allen then calls out over it, "Innocence, activate!"

There's a burst of familiar pale green light that forms in a brilliant flame around Allen's left shoulder, fragmented but still blazing with intensity as the churning Innocence swarms the light building between Allen's flesh and its ashes.

"The Innocence is responding to him," Shifu exclaims.

As I look on, I realize my mouth is hanging open slightly and I quickly close it as the Innocence continues to build and build around Allen, causing the light to grow brighter and brighter. Allen's pushed back ever so slightly, bearing down against the force of it. He grits his teeth as the light begins to move and fester, taking on a shape with long clawed fingers.

I jerk forward again, "That's his arm!"

The ashes swarm together like a million tiny fireflies, bonding one upon the other into a solid, crystalline form, like water freezing to ice as it meets the winter's chill.

Allen's grey eyes almost seem to glow as he's nearly swallowed by their brilliance.  
"Return!" he commands, "Return!"

The crystal spreads, more and more of it layering across the ashes, the raw power taking shape: from the tips of the finger all the way to the bulk of the shoulder. It comes into being again: Allen's left arm: massive, as silver as his eyes with hard, almost scaly skin and a brilliant emerald glow.

Allen face breaks into a triumphant grin.  
"I did it!"

"His Innocence has been restored," Bak breathes in disbelief.

The arm takes form, but then suddenly the light flares almost blindingly.

CRACK!

Allen cries out as the arm's form suddenly explodes and the fragmented particles are blown apart like shattered glass being torn through by a bullet from a gun.

He's knocked backward off his feet as the light blinks out and the shattered Innocence is left to drift around him like dust in the dessert.

"Allen!" I rush forward instantly, forgetting myself and of course fall hard onto my knees, crumpling on the violet tiles.  
Lou Fa cries out "Oh!"

"Jesus, Cas!" Rikei exclaims as he and the female scientist quickly rush to help me back into the chair.

Meanwhile, Bak goes over to Allen, who's scrambling to his feet with an expression of utter defeat, the joy from before having immediately dissipated like a soap bubble.

"Do it again, Walker." Bak's voice is cold and commanding.

Allen blinks, needing only a brief moment before he snaps back.

He once again attempts the reformation of his Innocence, but it once again returns only to disappear just as quickly, blowing apart like a dandelion in the wind.

Allen drops to one knee, gasping as sweat beads on his brow.

"Again, Allen."

"Innocence, Activate!"

Again and again and again, Bak commands Allen to call out to his Innocence and always with the same result: being blown apart and scattered into millions of little pieces that didn't seem to ever be able to be put back together again, like the pieces of my pipe.

Allen collapses onto his hand and knees, his whole body heaving as he attempts to drag rough breathes through his lungs. Sweat drips from the end of his nose as he struggles to breathe.

"Again," Bak calls.

But I can't take it anymore.  
"No, stop it! That's enough," I interject, rounding on the Branch Chief. "It's obviously not working. This is the definition of fucking insanity right here!"

Bak glances at me, his eyes steely. "So you're saying he should give up?"

I falter, looking back over at Allen. "I-I didn't say that. There just has to be another way."

"I'm not giving up," Allen calls to us, eventually managing to heave himself to his feet, "I'm going to return my Innocence and return to the everyone else." He looks at me, "We both are."

Bak sighs, "Well, if you wish to continue this, be my guest." He then turns to the three Science Division members, "You three stay here and keep tabs on his progress. I need as much thorough detail as you can record so that we can attempt a more concrete method of reforming his Weapon."

Rikei, Shifu, and Lou Fa nod in understanding.  
"Yes, sir."

Bak then turns to me. "Now then, Cas. Let us see to _your_ Innocence."

I blink. "Um, what?"

"Won," Bak doesn't elaborate further as he refers to his assistant who grasps the handles of my chair and spins me around towards the door.

"Wait, where are we going?" I exclaim, twisting in my chair as Bak strides ahead of us out of the room.

"You'll see."

"But…" I trail off as I glance over my shoulder at Allen standing in the middle of the room gazing after us before the door closes behind me.

* * *

"Here you are, Cas. Comfortable?" Bak inquires as Won settles me into a high backed wooden chair set with velvet cushions.

"I guess," I reply as I gaze around. I had been taken to the Branch library which is a rather dark space of wood and polished stone. It's a long room, cast in shadow with long, narrow shelves stuffed full of more books than I could possibly count in a lifetime.

"Thank you, Won. That'll be all," Bak addresses the large man, who bows silently before exiting the room.

I follow him out with my eyes before turning back to the Branch Chief.

Bak and I are sitting across from one another at a long table draped in white silk cloth. The Branch Chief crosses to the center of the table and reaches out towards the china tea set nestled in the center.

I raise an eyebrow. "Okay. What's going-"

"Shhh," Bak smirks as he presses a finger to his lips.

I glare at him. "Bak…"

"Tell me, Cas, do you like tea?" the Branch Chief inquires, ignoring my protests as he pours two cups of the steaming substance.

"Not particularly. I take after my more German roots."

"Well, this here is a very special brew, an ancient kind with a recipe that is a closely guarded secret passed down through my family for hundreds of years." As he speaks, he hands me a cup. It's small in my palm and doesn't have a handle.

I glance down at it, inhaling the warm moisture emitting from it. For such an old type of tea, it seems entirely unremarkable.

"Unimpressed?" I glance up to see that Bak has taken his own cup and is sitting down at the chair across from me at the other end of the table. "I suppose you might be. This drink is called the Tea of Truth."

I raise an eyebrow. "The Tea of Truth?"

Bak nods. "Yes. Now, it is a common belief that different types of tea can provide different things for the person that drinks them. Some provide the cures for ailments, others calm the mind or revitalize the senses. This provides truth."

I glance back down at my brimming cup. "And what does that mean exactly?"

Bak grins as he leans forward slightly. "One sip and this drink will show you your mind, it'll transport you to your innermost parts, lay out the contents of your soul before you like a roadmap."

My brow furrows. "Bullshit."

Bak looks indignant, "It is not!"

"So, you're saying that one sip of this will show me the contents of my being in the metaphysical sense?" I sniff, unconvinced as I stir the mug though my single hand, "Sure it's not just spiked with LSD?"

Bak glowers at me. "Honestly, Cas. You have the ability to control your blood with your _mind_ , not to mention the fact that you're currently sitting here without a vital organ."

I raise my eyes to the ceiling, considering his statement. "I suppose you're right, but I still don't see what magic tea has to do with my Innocence."

"Well, unlike Allen, you're Innocence is fair more intrinsically involved with your being, your relationship is more intimate, not to mention that it still remains connected to your body, so you can't simply outwardly revive it like Allen." At this, Bak points at my chest. I glance down, remembering the fragmented pieces coating the cross Krory had given me.

Krory…My mind wanders almost immediately, sailing off to thoughts of the faux-vampire, and Lavi and Bookman and even Lenalee. The last time I'd seen them, barely a week ago, but it feels like years, we'd all been heading to Edo, Japan to find General Cross. Where are they now? Are they alright? Without my Innocence, I can't connect to theirs.

"Do you understand, Cas?" Bak jerks me from my thoughts.

"I suppose, but what am I supposed to do?"

Bak grins as he holds up his own cup of tea, "We're going to go into your mind Cas, into the fragmented pieces of your heart

My eyes widen. " _We?_ "

"Yes, I will be your guide. It's very easy to get lost inside your own head if you don't know what you're doing."

"I see," I avert my eyes, slightly disconcerted.

"It's alright, Cas. We'll take this slow. I promise."

I look at him, my eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Men say that about a lot of things."

"Cas," Bak holds out his cup to me, "Just trust me on this."

I hesitate for a moment longer before holding up my own cup. "Alright. Fine."

Bak smiles. "Cheers."

" _Prost_ ," I reply before tipping the contents of my cup down my throat. It spills down my throat, hot on my tongue and fills me up with a brimming warmth that spreads throughout my entire body.

Almost instantly, a heavy drowsiness descends upon me, making me feel heavy all over.  
I try to speak, my mouth opening to form words but nothing comes out as I slump forward and my eyes slowly fall shut as the darkness of unconsciousness consumes me.

* * *

My eyes snap open and I gasp as my senses abruptly return to me, but something feels…off.  
I look around to see I'm still in a library, but not the same one as before.

This one is larger, even darker than before. The floor is polished grey marble and the bookshelves are painted gold. The books upon them are all the same color: red and all the same size, like the same tome copied over and over again, stretching on into apparent nothings, the darkness that festers at the edge.

I turn on the spot, trying to regain purchase, only to be thrown off again when I realize I'm _standing_.  
My head snaps down to instantly be consumed by the folds of dark red skirts but also the notion that a pair of sturdy feet are supporting me beneath them.

"Are you alright, Cas?" I jump and spin around to see Bak leaning against a bookcase a short distance away.

"Bak! I-What…?" I trail off, averting my gaze; my mind is reeling.

"Welcome to your mind, Cas," Bak explains calmly, shoving off the edge of the shelf and strolling over to me. He smiles, "I like the dress."

"Huh?" I glance back down at myself to see that my body is indeed draped in crimson folds accented by clusters of roses, hugging my lithe body all the way down to the thighs before flaring out into trails of fabric and vibrant petals. Beyond the hem, I see myself reflected in the polished floor: a familiar face that is flushed and alive with shining gold eyes and hair as red as a sunset, in this case swept up and styled tightly against my scalp.  
"This is hardly my style," I eventually remark.

"Perhaps it's some side of yourself you've never considered," Bak offers. "That is entirely possible within the confines of your own mind."

I eye him warily before my gaze wanders back to the rows upon rows of identical books.  
"That's what this is?"

"Yes, your mind, or at least the surface of it: each of these books leads to some facet of your being, something important that you've stored within yourself."

"And what exactly are we supposed to do?" I ask as I slowly move over to the closest shelf, my skirts swishing behind me as my shoes click across the polished floor.

"Well, Cas, you do recall that you have a healing ability bestowed upon you by your Innocence, correct?"

I scowl back at him at the obvious question. "Of course I do."

"Yes, and yet your Innocence was not able to heal itself? Why do you think that is?"

I falter, startled at the suggestion. "Are you saying that you think my Innocence _could have_ repaired itself?"

"It's completely possible. Mind you, this is only a theory, but perhaps the reason your Innocence has not reformed does not have to do with it, but with you. there might very well be a block within your mind, within your soul."

My hand closes around the edge of the book shelf, scraping against the wood.  
"And what would that be?"

Bak gestures around us.  
"Only one way to find out."

I look around at the rows of books, feel a wave of dread crash down upon me.  
"Where do we start?"

"You tell me."

I glare at him, slightly annoyed, but I eventually turn back to the shelves and yank the first book I see off them. The tome feels heavy in my grasp, and it doesn't have a title.

I stare at it curiously for a moment before flipping it open to a random page. I raise an eyebrow when I see that the pages are blank. A mere second passes before a strange black stain starts creeping up from the middle of the book, like someone had spilled ink across the pages.

The stain spreads, black, oozing as it stretches out into legs, tiny, creeping legs followed by glistening bodies and snapping antennae with matching pincers.

Bugs, hundreds of bugs start spilling from the depths of the book and out onto across the pages, scampering and tumbling down onto the floor.

I scream as the tome falls from my fingers and crashes to the floor to lie flat across the tile as still more and more bugs pour out in waves, flooding across the floor until none of it could be seen, just a carpet of creeping insects.

The swarm me on all sides, beginning to pool and pull on the edges of my skirt.

I scream and shriek, kicking and flailing about madly.

"Cas!"

"Bak! Bak, get me out of here!"

"But Cas-,"

"NOW BAK! Please, I can't do this!" The bugs are everywhere, consuming everything with there clicking pincers, their legs crawling across the ground. "Back, please!"

"Alright."

* * *

My head snaps up with a gasp that turns into a series of harsh coughs that seem to choke my entire body. Each breath comes up my throat more stunted than the last, my stomach heaves and I duck down under the table to throw up what little oatmeal I'd had earlier all over the floor.

"Cas…"

I glance up at Bak sitting at the other end of the table. As soon as I look at him, it's like everything unravels from that moment.

I feel hollow; I can barely breathe. Tears flood my eyes, trailing down my cheeks as my whole form starts shaking.

"Cas," Bak is on his feet in an instant as I shrink against the back of the wheelchair, crying bitterly. He places a hand on my shaking shoulder, "It's alright. It's going to be alright."

"I-I can't do this," I gasp, struggling to even get the words out, "I-I can't do it, Bak. I can't!"

"Don't say that-"

"It's true!" I insist, snapping at him. "I just-I can't." My voice breaks as I pull my knees to my chest and bury my face in them, sobbing loudly.

Bak sighs, "It's clear that we have a lot of work to do."

I just keep shaking my head. "I can't do it, Bak. I can't do it."

"Alright. Why don't we stop here for today. I'll take you back to your room, so you can rest. Alright?"

I don't answer, just remain curled up in the base of the wheelchair, but I suppose the Branch Chief takes my unresponsiveness as a 'yes' because he eventually takes the handles of my wheelchair and turns me towards the door, leaving the tea set vacant behind us.

* * *

My dreams are dark, frightened. There are images of a world of blood and a black moon. Allen going limp in my arms, stifled in the grasp of some shadowed figure with golden eyes. There are black butterflies everywhere, crawling across my body, tearing through me, moving under my skin…

"Cas! Cas, are you awake?!"  
A frantic voice instantly snaps me awake. I try to lift my head, but my body feels heavy: resting on its side in the hospital bed. My eyes flicker upwards, and I see Lou Fa peering down at me. "I'm sorry to wake you."

"It's fine," I stave off her apology as I manage to shift onto my back so as to look up at her properly. "What is it?"

The other girl falters, her eyes dropping. "It's Allen…I think he's hurt."

"What?" Panic bursts in my chest as I struggle to try and sit up, falling back against the cushions as my one arm gives way under my anxiety. "What do you mean he's-Did you tell Bak?"

She silently shakes her head.

"Why the hell not?!"

Lou Fa looks at me. "Because he said he wanted you."

My eyes widen. "What?"

* * *

Lou Fa gets me back to the room where Allen's Innocence is being kept in record time. Upon entering the room, I see that the Weapon is still fragmented, akin to dust particles in the air.

Rikei and Shifu rush to meet us, beyond them I see Allen crumpled on the floor near the opposite wall, lying with his back to us.

"Allen!" I start forward unthinkingly and collapse into Rikei's arms. "What happened to him?"

"He hit the wall pretty hard last time," Rikei addresses Lou Fa instead of me, "He won't get up."

"Has he said anything?"

Rikei shakes his head, "Just that he wants Cas."

"Let me see him!" I cry, struggling as much as I can against him.

The young scientist eventually relents, carrying me over to the other side of the room where Allen is lying. He sets me down on the floor, and I awkwardly crawl the rest of the way.

"Allen," My voice is low when I reach him, shifting up onto my knees as I rest my hand on his shoulder.

His own is gripping the destroyed stump of his shoulder. As I look down at him, he grits his teeth and squeezes his eyes shut but a few tears still leak out.  
"Allen," I repeat. "Can you hear me."

He opens his mouth and inhales sharply, pained. "Cas," he gasps, "It h-hurts."

"What? Your arm?"

"Y-Yes!"

"What does it feel like?"

"Like it's being s-sawed off again. It-Ah!" Allen kicks at the ground, rolling over onto his back as he cries out, "It h-hurts!"

"Allen!" Lou Fa rushes forward along with Rikei,

"Shifu, go get Won!"

I vaguely hear the sound of footsteps retreating out the door as the two scientists help me hold onto Allen, who's still gripping what remains of his left arm, crying and whimpering in pain.

I feel sick, my empty stomach churns as I look down at the tears pooling in his eyes. I glance up to see my feelings reflected in Lou Fa's face as she also holds onto him.

Our eyes meet, "Phantom limb pain, right?"

She bites her lip, nodding grimly.

Rikei shakes his head, "He's been trying at reviving his Innocence for hours. It's no wonder he's feeling like this, he's probably exhausted."

"Did he make any progress?" I inquire.

He shakes his head. "He kept trying though."

I look down at Allen, his head resting in my lap as I trail my fingers through his hair.

A few minutes later, Shifu returns with Won who rushes in, huffing and puffing.

He quickly takes Allen from us and carries him off back to his room in the medical ward.

I don't even need to ask as Lou Fa and Rikei scoop me back up into my chair and take me with them as they hurry after him.

* * *

Won lays Allen out across his bed on top of the covers. I'm wheeled over to it as he hurries over to a table and prepares a hypodermic needle.

Once it's complete, he turns back to Allen and sterilizes a spot on the damaged remains of his arm before quickly sinking the needle into it. Allen claps a hand across his mouth and kicks against the bed once, trying not to cry out as the needle pierces the tender flesh.

After this, Bak has Rikei prepare a heating pack which is then placed across his arm.

Allen seems to be a little calmer as he settles back against the blankets, at least he's stopped crying.

"Don't worry," Won smiles at me reassuringly, "Phantom limb pain is quite common in amputees."

"I know," I reply, my voice quiet.

"A good night's rest will do him wonders, you'll see. He's understandably exhausted, especially after how hard he was pushing himself."

"Yeah. I know."

"Well, call me if he needs anything," Won says this to the others before sidling out of the room. After a moment, Shifu and Rikei follow him while Lou Fa lingers.

"Cas…"

"I'd like to stay with him if that's alright," I say to her without taking my eyes off Allen.

"Alright." I hear her footsteps a second later and then the sound of the door closing.

After a moment, I manage to scoot my chair closer to the bed so that I'm directly looking down at Allen, who seems to be in a halfway state of consciousness.

I look at him and my insides feel all twist up. I'm not sure how I feel: I know that I feel proud, proud of him, because Rikei and Won are right. Allen was pushing himself, exerting potentially beyond his means with injuries not fully healed. Trying tirelessly to reform his Innocenec despite the same results over and over again. I'd only been able to stand the first few times, but Allen continues on beyond it.

And I…I felt shame for myself. After only one try with my own method of reformation, I'd completely broken down and given up. How could I…How could I do something like that?

Allen was right. We had to get back to the others. They need us, they need us as Exorcists just as the world needs our Weapons to destroy the Millennium Earl's Akuma.

I can't give up, but I…I don't know how to continue. Just the thought of returning to that room, remembering how it flooded with bugs, how quickly I'd panicked and begged for escape…

What am I going to do?

"Cas…?" I'm snapped from my thoughts, and I look down to see Allen staring up at me with tired, half-lidded eyes.

I try my best to smile reassuringly. "Hey, how do you feel?'

"Dizzy."

"Opium will do that to you."

Allen shifts slightly, not perhaps out of pain but rather discomfort at the morphine coursing through his veins.  
"I shouldn't just be sitting here."

"You deserve a break Allen-"

"No! Not while the others are still out there fighting. I can't just sit here!"

He tries to sit up, but almost instantly falls back against the pillows. He stares up at the ceiling, eyes burning with frustration, but also a conviction I don't think I've ever seen matched.

I sigh. "How do you do it, Allen?"

He glances at me. "What?"

"No matter what, even when the odds are stacked against you, you don't ever give up. Why is that?"

Allen's eyes trail from mine, "Because I have to. I have to keep going. Mana never gave up, so I can't either."

I smile slightly, "Right. How silly of me, I should have known."

I then reach out and grip his bandaged hand with my own.

"Cas…" Allen's eyes widen in surprise as I lean down and press my brow to his.

"If you don't mind, Allen; I'd like to borrow some of it."

"S-Some of what?"

"That drive that you have, that strength. It's not something I always have myself, and I need it now, more than ever. I need you to be my strength for me. If that's okay."

"Cas, I...I mean, of course, but I don't understand what you mean to do?"

I smile as I lift my head and look down at him, "Do you remember when you were consumed by the Fallen One and how I freed you from being consumed by its memories?"

Allen's eyes widen. "Well, yes, but-"

"An empathic kiss," I whisper as I lean down, "Giving strength to another, perhaps it works both ways."

Then I kiss him. Sweet, purely, simply. A soft touch of his lips with my own.

"Mmph!" Allen freezes up, too stunned to move for a moment before his hand eventually goes up to grip the back of my head.

I hold it for a long time, as long as I can possibly. There's a warmth, a bliss that floods my entire body, washing away all the darkness and despair polluting my mind from recent events like a good soak in a hot bath.  
Despite it, there's still a slight desperation in the action, fueled by a desire to hold Allen, to climb on top of him and feel him fully, which I can't do in my broken from.

However, I push this from my mind as I grip his hair and kiss him harder.

I'm not leaving you, Allen. Borrowed time or otherwise, I'm going to do everything in my power to stay with you. I swear it.

Allen moans against my mouth, biting at my bottom lip, and I eventually oblige him by snaking my tongue through his own lips.  
He welcomes it, tangling it with mine and we play at it for several minutes as my hand trails down his cheek until we finally can't take it anymore and break for air.

I come up gasping, flushed and hot as though feverish. I feel elated, like I could be lifted from my chair and walk on air. I look down at Allen, who's reflecting my feelings in his face. He looks up at me in a mixture of elation and confusion

"Did you really just do that or was that the morphine?"

I laugh softly as I lean down and kiss his neck. "Thank you, Allen."

"Of course, Cas. I-Uh. Oh!" he moans as I kiss behind his ear and trail a line down his throat. "I love you," he gasps.

"I know you do," I grin as I rear back.

Allen looks up at me incredulously.

"Try and get some sleep. You have a long road ahead of you."

"I suppose, but what about you?"

"I have something I need to do. I'll see you in the morning."

I'm about to turn my chair from the bed when Allen reaches out, which makes me pause. He smiles as he thumps my chest, knocking against the metal chest brace. "Goodnight, Cas."

I return his smile. "Goodnight, Allen." I then bend down and kiss his scar. He relaxes against the touch before I pull back and turn from his bed and head out the door, pausing the look at him one last time over my shoulder.

* * *

Sometimes I amaze even myself.

Not only did I make it all the way to Bak's office without getting lost, but I also managed to operate my wheelchair entirely on my own.

The Branch Chief seems as surprised as me when he answers the door, blinking down at me rather rapidly, or perhaps he's merely tired.

"Master Bak," I smile as I bow, somewhat awkwardly given my perpetually seated position, "I know it's a bit late, but would you care for a cup of tea?"

* * *

A/N: I finally did it, everyone! There you have it! The kiss you've all been waiting for! Well, one of them anyways. After all, Valentine's Day is next month;D  
Btw want proof that I'm a _D. Gray Man_ nerd? The Tea of Truth is actually a real, in world substance used by Bak to explore the past in the first of the _D. Gray Man Reverse_ novels, which are short stories by Hoshino.  
Reviews and questions of course! With that, off for more _Game of Thrones_ because the brother keeps nagging me!


	4. Chapter 4

\A/N: Sorry I didn't update last week; I moved back into school*groans loudly*

Anyways, something pretty crazy happened between this chapter and the last: Someone drew a picture of Cas and put it on their Instagram! I was beyond flattered and shocked and it was wonderful and I might have cried. I just….so much love

If you want to check it out, it's maya_thetimelady. Also follow my Instagram too! 1

Also, the new chapter of the D. Gray Man manga came out on the 20th. I mean, if you could even call it a chapter because after over half a year we only got EIGHT FUCKING PAGES. I waited and waited so long for answers and we didn't get anything! There was barely a conversation, there's nothing to work with.

Cas does nothing in this chapter; she just stands there like 'what the fuck am I supposed to do?' (that's not even a spoiler because nothing happened!)

I'm just frustrated because I really don't like writing for an incomplete work; I'd rather have all of my fics planned out ahead of time before putting my fingers to the keys so I don't have to retcon shit later. I mean, what am I supposed to do about insert spoilers for this fic?

Auuuuuuuugggggghhhhhh

*Sighs* Mostly I'm just worried. I'm concerned for Hoshino-sensei's health and that she may be pushing herself too hard. Also the possibility that this series isn't going to get properly wrapped up. I just want all my precious babies to be okay.

I love this manga, and I also love writing this fic, and I went into it with the intention of seeing it through to the end.

Like I said before, it's frustrating not knowing more about how things will play out because I'm at a complete loss at how to progress with Cas's character from the current point in the manga (I'm not even sure if she's going to live). I need more events for her to react to.

I'm afraid that it isn't going to end soon or at all and this fic will fall by the wayside. I'm going to try my damn hardest to make sure that DOESN'T happen. I might very well just make up my own ending if need be; although, I don't know how that might go without Hoshino's guidance as I'd already kind of anticipated my ending might be slightly different from the canon but I don't know whether it's going to be really happy or really tragic.

I guess we'll see. I still have a ton of anime to adapt, and I also have some plans to tide people over if I ever catch up to the manga and will be forced to up update less often: shipping challenges and AUs and the like. I have ideas.

We'll see, one step at a time.

* * *

From: TitanOfStone

Q: Well well, what about that. The insects again, and you broke Cas just one more time. Thank you for the torture, you sadist, because I am one, too XD

I don't feel much about this chapter, which is strange... Probably because I'm tired as fuck from getting rekted in class-work system ;_; anyways, I love the bug scattering parts, really. Breaking a character always get on my good side ;)

And thank you very much for the kiss! It heals my weary heart ;D

No q&a this time I'm afraid. Maybe next tho. Cheers!

A: Cas and her insectophobia are a bit of a reoccurring theme. I am such a sadist, aren't I? Like…Jesus. I'm sorry you're tired; I hope I was able to make you feel a little better at least. Writing often calms me down I find. Fanfiction is therapy.

Don't worry about it; I'm sure Allen and Cas will be awaiting your questions in the future:D

From: xXChaoticOrderXx

Q: Cas, Cas, Cas. She has so much self awareness sometimes but in others..._ Clearly part of the reason why her innocence didn't repair itself/heal her/whatever is because she thought Allen was dead so she was just like 'goodbye cruel world, hopefully the afterlife is marginally better since Allen is there *sarcastic salute*' So since she lost the will to live, this affected her innocence. Great chapter. Loving it. Go DGM nerdiness, I learned something new today. (That tea sounds FAKE. Is actually a thing. Oops lol.)

A: You are pretty much correct in that assumption. I liked the way you put it though, it was actually kind of humorous. Poor Cas just can't live without her Allen;) I'm so happy that you like it! Go DGM nerdiness indeed, maybe it'll will the next manga chapter to come out (any day now) Well, I'm glad I was able to educate you on some more obscure lore lol.

From: Anime no Akuma

Q: Oh my god, I love this awesome story! And I love Callen, really!

Keep it up!

A: Thank you so much! I'm so happy you're liking it:D

From: Keelan1210

Q: I'm so sorry I'm late, but I'm here! Man, I missed this (probably unhealthily emotional stress inducing) rollercoaster.

A: Oh, geez don't apologize. I'm glad you're here though! Oops, sorry if this is emotionally unstable/stress-inducing. Have some metaphysical candy.

From: AkaneZuki

Q: I love the storyline u wrote, and the OC u made is pretty realistic, it feels like she is part of the story(thumbs-up)...Oh! N'd Btw Im a DGM nerd too. So this fanfic u made save my life! I almost die waiting for episode update of DGM hallow(that scares me most of the time), thanks ;D

Sorry i didn't comment in your 1st volume in ' i Dream in Blood'.Sorry for a long comment.

A: Thank you so much; it takes a lot of time, so I'm happy you appreciate the work I've put into my OC:D Woot! Fellow nerd! I couldn't agree more! I actually started writing this to keep me sane while I wait for the new manga chapters to come out. Well, I'm sorry to say that I don't think there will be any more DGM Hallow for the foreseeable future due to their not being enough of a steady stream of manga content for the animation company to adapt; however, I do hope they eventually end it once the manga story wraps up, since the season's cliffhanger was even worse than the previous anime's and why even bother picking it back up in the first place if you're just going to leave it in a worst spot?

Anyways, don't sweat it, and I love long comments, short comments, whatever comments :D 3

From: AmericanIdiot

Q: I'm glad I'm good for a good laugh

A: You do have a tendency to brighten my day;)

From: CzappaStar

Q: AHHHHH!

I can't tell you just how invested I am with this story. I stayed up till six in the morning just to finish the first part and I think I am in love. Cas is a wonderfully created character that flows seamlessly with the world of D Gray Man.

I know it was teased in the first part, but is Cas really the daughter of who everyone thinks she is? If so, then I can't wait to see both Cas and Allen's reactions. *Wink*

And the relationship between Allen and Cas really makes me squeal and flail at one moment then bash my head into my pillow and scream at them. I mean, COME ON! In the wise words of Lavi; JUST KISS AND BE DONE WITH IT!

But then, of course, it wouldn't be as entertaining to read if it was that simple.

Anyway, thank you for writing such a great story. I can't wait for more chapters!

A: First off, you're profile pic is adorable3 Jesus, SIX in the morning; that's insane! (though I do the same thing sometimes) I'm so flattered you would chose my fic over sleeping! Thank you so much, I really do try to make that happen.

A lot of people do seem to think that, I suppose you'll just have to wait and see*Winks back*

Weeeellllll, they DID kiss in the previous chapter, now didn't they? Or well, Cas kissed Allen and he just kind of laid there in shock/whacked out on pain medication, but he eventually kissed back!

No, I suppose it wouldn't be as entertaining; sorry I'm such a tease though.

You're very welcome:D

* * *

QUESTIONS FOR CAS AND ALLEN:

Me: More questions everybody!

Cas: *unenthusiastic* Yay.

Me: Now, first for the both of you from Keelan1210: "what are your opinions on Laven and Yullen?"

Cas: What and what?

Allen: I don't know what that is either.

Me: Well…You know how a lot of people ship you two together?

Cas: You mean how they want us to fuck?

Allen: Cas!

Cas: What? They probably do!

Me: Well, Laven is Allen being romantically shipped with Lavi, and Yullen is Allen being romantically shipped with Kanda.

Allen: WHAT?! But they...he would….um, I-uh…

Me: What do you think of it, Cas?

Cas: *looks thoughtful* Hmm...Can I watch?

Allen: Cas!

Me: And you, Allen?

Allen: *goes over and sits in Cas's lap with his knees pulled up and his arms around her neck* I'm staying right here, thank you.

Cas: I have no complaints.

Me: Okay, and we have one more question from Keelan1210: "Cassandra, could you or have you imagined Allen as a seme (rather than the uke that we all know he is)?"

Allen: *groans dramatically*

Cas: Oh hush. Well, I'm pretty sure nearly every woman has had the fantasy of being taken by a man. I can't say it hasn't crossed my mind, but come on, we all know I'm a seme through and through and Allen can be my uke.

Allen: Caaasss!

Cas: I'm not stopping so you better just get used to it.

Me: Moving right along, we have two questions from AmericanNidiot. First: "Allen, what would you do/say/think of you saw Cas in a pair of crotchless panties/thong?"

Allen: What's the point of crotchless panties?

Cas: Easy access.

Allen: *buries his face in her neck and groans*

Cas: *shifts slightly under him* I have confirmation he enjoys the idea.

Allen: *crosses his legs* Shut up!

Me: What about a thong?

Cas: You mean what I usually wear?

Allen: *head snaps up* What?!

Cas: Yeah, a lace thong is my go to underwear of choice. It's a lot more flexible and easy to move in, which is beneficial to our lifestyle. Why is that so surprising? Did you think I wore boxers like you?

Allen: I kind of assumed…

Cas: I suppose Allen is going to have to get back to you on that one so he can work up the courage to take my pants off.

Allen: You're so mean, Cas!

Cas: You're right, I'll probably take yours off first.

Allen: Stooopppp!

Me: Well, Cas: "…what would you do/say/think of you saw Allen is assless chaps?"

Cas: *nuzzles his neck* Mmmm, yummy.

Allen: I can't take this anymore*starts to climb off her*

Cas: Oh no you don't. You're not going anywhere!

Allen: Cas, let me go!

Me: While they sort themselves out, let's continue on, shall we?

Allen: Stop asking sex questions!

* * *

Note: This chapter is also a bit of an interlude from the main plot. It's basically a one shot of events from Tyki's perspective. It was fun. I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Girl on the Train

* * *

Seven Months Ago

* * *

 **Crack and Momo are fighting again.**

 **They're trying to do it as quietly as possible so as not to wake Eeez, who's sleeping on a storage crate in the corner. If he'd heard their squabbling, he'd probably get upset and blame himself. After all, he's the reason we're heading north to find new work, leaving a stable mining job behind.**

 **I guess he just doesn't understand that we can't stay in that filthy place any longer. With his lungs being the way they are…**

 **The other two are squabbling about where our next meal's coming from; I don't contribute because I have no ideas myself.**

 **I decide to head out for a smoke; I always do when I need something to take my mind off things.**

 **I get up from the overturned suitcase I'd been squatting on and head for the door of the baggage car. The train rocks against the tracks, jostling the bulging compartment slightly. I grip the side of the doorway for support.**

 **"** **Tyki," Momo calls out to me as I steady myself. I glance over my shoulder, one hand still gripping the doorframe. "Where are you going?"**

 **"** **Just out for a smoke."**

 **"** **What if someone sees you?"**

 **I smirk. "Don't sweat it; I'll be careful. I always am."**

 **I don't wait for a response as I step out of the car, sliding the door shut behind me. The harsh wind generated by the rushing train crashes into me as I move out onto the narrow platform swaying between cars. The friction and flecks of debris kicked up from the tracks cloud the lenses of my glasses, making my vision slightly blurry.**

 **I can't see shit without these damn things, and my vision's only twenty/twenty when I'm in my Noah form, so it can't be helped that I'm mildly inconvenienced like this.**

 **I still manage to jump the narrow space between train cars, but that's about as far as I get before I smash into something. This 'something' let's out a startled cry, and I find myself staggering backwards, the sudden motion knocking the pack of playing cards loose from my oversized jeans, painting the iron platform red, black and white.**

 **"** **Gah! I'm so sorry!"**

 **I look down, blinking through the haze, just as the source of the voice drops to their knees and manage to make out a head of brilliant red hair and long, slender gloved hands scrambling to gather up the fallen deck.**

 **After a moment, I figure I should probably aide them in this endeavor and crouch down to finish remedying the mess. "It's fine," I assure them. "Don't worry about it."**

 **At my words, they raise their head and I'm greeted with a thin, feminine and very red face-whether flushed with embarrassment or something else, I don't know-framed by even redder hair and accented by gold…the most brilliant pair of golden eyes I've ever seen.**

 **My blood surges.**

 _ **Jesus…**_

 **For a miniscule moment, I can't say anything, but then I feel it: a pulse deep within my core. The Memories of the Noah that linger like a second shadow around me begin to stir. I know this sensation, I might have known even without it.**

 **I see the woman's shoulders are draped in black, white and silver.**

 **An Exorcist.**

 **A carrier of Innocence.**

 **A smile slowly slithers across my face as I regard her, clutching my cards in her hands.**

 **Now, how are we to play this game?**

 **"** **Hello there."**

 **Instantly, those gold eyes fall from my gaze and find occupation with the iron grating rattling beneath us.**

 **I can't help but smirk slightly; I know this. It happens to me all the time, 'White' or 'Black', with common women on the street or the young ladies of my brother's court.**

 **All of them blushing, withering like malnourished flowers beneath my piercing gaze.**

 **After all, I am rather-how does the phrase go?-'Fine as hell'?**

 **"** **Um, hi."**

 **I find the smile dropping slightly in spite of myself. A not entirely unpleasant voice. Clear, stern, nearly boyish but with a garnish of an accent that I can't quite place. English? German?  
** **"** **You gave me quite a surprise there," I remark, tilting my head to the side.**

 **If I have her, ensnared her, then this game will be short but sweet.**

 **"** **Huh? Oh! I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. That was really rude of me. I'm sorry-" the woman scrambles, her words falling over themselves on the way out of her mouth before she finally slams it shut, seemingly realizing she's rambling.**

 **My smile resurfaces: pleasant, unassuming**

 **White.**

 **"** **Don't worry about it. There's no need to apologize." I then notice that she's also gripping, along with the retrieved playing cards, a blue pipe and a box of soggy matches.**

 **How perfect.**

 **"** **Need a light?"**

 **"** **Yes." She's still blushing.**

 **"** **Well, I was just off to the caboose for a smoke myself. Care to join me?"**

 **"** **Sure."**

 **The Noah within me surges at the notion, the thought of getting her alone. I can practically feel the Innocence burning through my fingers as it falls into oblivion, nothing but ashes over her corpse.**

 _ **Yes, give me her blood. Give me her soul.**_

 _ **Turn out the light in those lovely golden eyes.**_

 **The girl straightens up and passes me the cards. I take them and her gloved hand brushes against my own bare one.**

 **I feel a thrill shoot through me, the Noah laughing in my mind, and it's all I can do to maintain my composure and not change right then and there.**

 **I will see this through to the end. Sometimes, in a game, one must be patient.**

 **Just a little longer…**

 **The woman then turns and heads back into the car before me; I follow without hesitation, folding the pack of cards in my fist.**

 **You're mine.**

* * *

 **The wind feels sharper, colder on the edge of the caboose; the sounds of the train ring in my ears.**

 **I watch the woman as I light her pipe, and she blows a drag.**

 **She looks rather young: my junior by nearly a decade most likely, but there's an older soul in her eyes, those eyes that are deep and rich like a golden nectar that a part of me wants to drink up.**

 **And the other part of me wants to stab them.**

 **Snuff out the light.**

 **Her red hair is long and dances fiercely in the wind like tongues of fire, glinting in the sunlight. Before, I'd compared her to the soft, dainty creatures swooning over me at the lavish galas in my brother's home, but she was really nothing like them.**

 **Tall, tall like a man, and strong, but I suppose she would have to be. Her body is lean and toned, there's a practiced form to her actions; she carries a guarded pallor as though she's expecting even the shadows to pounce.**

 **I can't help but laugh internally. _Sometimes the monsters come from the light, darling._**

 **I tell her my name, because why not? She's never met me before, and she won't ever again. Or anyone else for that matter.**

 **The Noah writhes within me: seething, chomping at the bit. The Innocence is ripe for the taking; I can almost smell it, like the musk of sex.**

 **I wonder where it is; I can't see a Weapon on her or anything protruding from under that cloak.**

 **Is she perhaps one of those 'Parasite-types' I'd been told about?**

 **I'd never encountered one before because they were supposedly rare, but the Earl told me that sometimes shards of Innocence were imprinted within the very bodies of the Exorcists that wielded them.**

 **I think now as I did then: such a perfect kill for me to make. I, the Noah of Pleasure, who can 'chose' what I touch.**

 **What I could do to her body, hunting for that Innocence.**

 ** _Kill…_ the Noah hisses, like an agitated serpent.**

 **Must I? I'd rather a demonstration.**

 **Should I provoke her? Show her my true colors, so she can show me hers?**

 **Does she even know what a Noah is?**

 **She tells me her name: Cas.**

 **Just Cas. Bold, simple, like a spark of fire glinting in those amber eyes.**

 **It's a fitting name.**

 **I decide to play this further, because why not? I'll strum her like an instrument; the woman's already puddy in my hands, flushing and gaze averting from a simple drag of my cigarette.**

 **So I flirt with her, deciding to press, prod, slither through the cracks I'd made.**

 **Idle talk of course, about my work and hers.**

 **She recognized my accent, that makes me rather happy.**

 **"** **Beautiful and clever."**

 **She tells me to stop.**

 **I have you, Cas: hook, line and sinker.**

 **As if I'd stop now.**

 **But she doesn't fall yet, not quite. Perhaps a little more…**

 **She seems to be playing at me too in some way, nudging in one direction or another, must be part of that guarded nature all Exorcists seem to have. Who could blame them? They live in a world of enemies.**

 **When I tell her that I recognize her as an Exorcist, however, she surprises me.**

 **"** **Beautiful and clever."**

 **I falter inwardly. The Noah hisses at my hesitation, but I can't help it. I look down at her, smirking up at me with a half-raised brow as though egging me on.**

 **She _is_ playing me! There's a practice in her posture, in her motions and her voice. This is a woman used to beauty, to playing at it, taking it for herself.**

 **She wants me; I know this, but she also wants to take me on her own.**

 **This was the kind of woman that would tie me up and fuck me senseless, and she would do it with practiced ease.**

 **What a curious notion.**

 **I wonder, in that moment, what kind of interesting things might occur bedding an Exorcist woman.**

 **The Noah within me screeches before the thoughts can even fully surface**

 **I recover but I seem to come back different than before. The Noah doesn't get any quieter, still calling for her blood flooding the grates of the train, but I find it easier to drown it out, not to listen to it.**

 **This is the longest I've stayed "White" in front of an Exorcist, but I'm…curious.**

 **I explain to her what I do for a living: job hoping from salt mines across the country and how now I'm heading north for different work.**

 **She wishes me luck, and I try to pull her in one more time, but she announces that she has to get back to her friends.**

 **Friends? Are there other Exorcists on this train?**

 **The Noah growls, desiring their flesh, their blood, their screams and shattered Innocence.**

 ** _Nah, fuck it._ **

**I adapt my 'do it later' mentality. Pleasure does as Pleasure wills. I don't want to do this now, not when I'm comfortably settled into my White form.**

 **"** **See ya, Cas. Perhaps we'll meet again some time."**

 **I watch her go as she moves back into the train, out of the wind, losing the magic of her billowing cloak and floating hair. However, there's still an allure in the way she walks, the way her hips sway and her hair drifts behind her.**

 **She carries herself tall with confidence radiating from her.**

 **She's like a beautiful marble statue.**

 **That I want to break apart, piece by piece.**

* * *

 **The pale man wanders into the baggage car shortly after I return to my friends.**

 **One look at him, and I can tell the arguments about where the money for food would be coming from are over.**

 **He doesn't even need any coaxing when we offer to let him join our 'game'. Most people are dubious at the word 'poker' but this man doesn't even bat an eye.**

 **He actually seems eager to participate in our game; even when it starts going bad for him, he never loses his enthusiasm. It's like shooting fish in a barrel.**

 **Of course, the strange man's mood does start to waver once he begins to lose everything on his immediate person. I can hear Crack and Momo laughing at his sniveling as he's stripped of garb after garb.**

 **I can't help but marvel at the finery of his possessions as he passes them across the cards; we'll eat good for a month at this rate.**

 **We have the man in his boxers before it all comes crashing down.**

 **The door behind our shivering victim suddenly flies open, and three people step through it.**

 **"** **Krory!" Two boys: one with scarlet hair that's spiked up around a floppy headband and an eyepatch and the other with white hair and a bizarre scar down the left side of his face.**

 **"** **Tyki?" Cas walks in behind them, looking equally startled.**

 **I almost drop the cards I'm holding. The Noah within me snarls as the room fills with black cloaks. These must be the Exorcist companions she had mentioned.**

 ** _Can I take all of them on my own? What am I talking about?_ I shove the vicious thoughts of my Black side down into the depths of my mind, remembering my place and my friends.**

 **It soon comes to light that the strange man they call Krory is a companion of Cas and the other two Exorcists, and they are none too happy at us for robbing him blind.**

 **But what could be done? It's not like we forced him or anything…not really.**

 **I must admit I'm surprised when the white-haired boy steps forward and offers his own beautiful coat with its silver embellishments that could have bought a house in certain circles. Cas and the other red head seem just as startled at his proposition to play us for Krory's belongings with his own as leverage.**

 **I can't help but laugh out loud at the boy's offer. He doesn't look like much: young, baby-faced, scrawny and unassuming.**

 **This will be a piece of cake.**

 **It is not.**

 **I don't know what this kid is doing. I know every card cheat in the book, but it's only a matter of time before my friend's and I are striping off our own clothes.**

 **Krory and the other red head are gaping at their white-haired friend. Cas is sitting a little further back on a shipping crate, looking equally impressed.**

 **She's crossing her legs with her elbow propped up on them and her check pressed to her palm, grinning in apparent enjoyment. The way she's looking at the white-haired cheater boy momentarily distracts me from counting the cards.**

 **Her emotions are hard to read; they're so tangled up inside those deep golden eyes, but there's something in the way she's looking at that boy that's creating a sour taste in my mouth.**

 **As I fixate on her, her own eyes suddenly flick to mine before sweeping over my body, noting every inch of exposed skin as I'm now in nothing but my boxer shorts at this point. She raises an eyebrow, smirking in satisfaction.**

 **My heart flutters.**

 _ **Oh, shit; is there a Tease caught in my ribcage again?**_

 **All too soon, the train stops, thereby concluding our poker match. Cas's friend has won back their companion's stuff as well as swiped all of ours.**

 **I soon find myself huddling on the pavement beside my friends in the bitter February chill. My whole body trembles, and my teeth chatter so much I can barely speak; I almost consider turning into a Noah so at least I wouldn't be as affected by the weather.**

 **I'm surprised and a little offended when the boy offers to give us our clothes back; I try to pull a proud face, but my hand reaches four the warm garments almost of its own accord.**

 **Once we're dressed, I suppose I might as well thank the boy for returning our clothes. I'm genuinely pleased and impressed he did that. We might have caught frostbite otherwise.**

 **In gratitude for his kindness, I give him the pack of cards we'd played with, and he accepts them with a sweet smile.**

 _ **Such a light-hearted child. What's someone like Cas doing with a boy like this?**_

 **Speaking of which, I find myself turning to her as she leans out the window beside her friend. I smile as I look at her, remarking on the coincidence of us crossing paths twice in the span of only a few hours.**

 **Cas chuckles before she leans forward and slowly lifts my glasses off my face. I freeze upon her action; unsure of how to respond. My White side wants to pull back while my Black side wants to pounce, so they fizzle out into an equilibrium.**

 **"** **Wow, you're actually really cute under these things."**

 **Before I can respond, she presses her lips to mine. The Noah within me screams, tearing through my mind at the contact of an Exorcist is such a fiercely intimate way.**

 **I can't…I can't move. I'm captured, spellbound, completely at her mercy. The feeling of her hot mouth pressing hungrily against my own, the heat of her body passing into mine, warming me up more than my reclaimed clothes ever could. Her skin burns slightly against my own, burns from the Innocence under her skin, but there's a tantalizing edge to the slight pain her touch brings, an almost addictive quality the forbidden nature of this contact, the thrill of this taboo act.**

 **I press into her, reciprocrating her touch fully.**

 **I want…more. I want more of her. Her hands pressed against the sides of my face, her lips upon my own…I want to pull her from the train, gather her up in my arms and run away with her in that moment.**

 **I want her to be mine.**

 **The train whistles and the moment shatters as Cas pulls back a mere second after the engine thunders, and it starts moving.**

 **She slips from my grasp, and I'm left breathless and heated on the platform as she's carried from me, for places unknown.**

 **"** **Thanks for that!" she calls, "Tchau!"**

 **Goodbye in Portuguese…Oh, Cas. You wicked woman.**

 **I watch through my blurred vision as her victorious smile grows smaller and smaller, dimmer and dimmer as the train passes through a tunnel before slithering around a corner and out of sight.**

 **I want to run after her. I want to pull her away with me. I want to…I want to kiss her and hold her and fuck her…**

 **…** **And destroy her, rip her apart piece by piece, take her Innocence from within her and crumble it to dust to rest upon her corpse.**

 **I close my eyes, shaking my head. My had pounds as my two natures clash in their conflicting instincts.**

 **"** **No fair, Tyki!" Momo whines, jerking me out of some kind of trance, "You get all the girls."**

 **"** **I guess I'm just lucky." I smirk, picking up my glasses that had fallen onto the platform during our kiss, whether dropped by Cas or me I don't know.**

 **I slip them back on and turn to my three companions.**

 **"** **Let's find somewhere to stay for the night."**

* * *

 **That somewhere turns out to be an old warehouse in a scarcely used yard, so we won't be detected. Crack lights a fire in the middle of the dirt floor, and he and Momo get started on dinner.**

 **Just as we all get settled in, the derelict phone in the corner abruptly rings.**

 **I'm on my feet in an instant. A buzzing thrill slowly builds in me. I know who it is before I pick up the receiver, before I even cross the room.**

 **I hold the phone up to my ears, and his voice speaks.**

 **"** **Hello, Tyki-pet!"**

 **I turn to my friends, holding the phone away from my ear.**

 **"** **Sorry, guys. I have to go."**

 **"** **What? Do you have another secret job?" Crack half-whines. He and the other two are pretty much used to me sporadically slipping out every so often, but my excursions are becoming more and more frequent now that the Earl's plans are moving at a quicker pace.**

 **These 'secret jobs' as I called them are thankfully all the excuse I need. My friends trust me.**

 **They're very wrong for doing that.**

 **"** **Well, your loss," Momo declares, holding up the platter of beans before setting them over the fire. "Just means more food for us."**

 **I chuckle. "Yeah. I suppose. I'll catch up with you in the north."**

 **"** **Goodbye, Tyki," Eeez calls to me as I head for the door.**

 **I turn back to him, smiling warmly. "See ya, Eeez," I say as I bend down and grasp his small hands in my own. "I'll see if I can bring you back a present. How does that sound?"**

 **The boy's face breaks into a smile behind his medical mask. "Really? That'd be great!"**

 **With one final wave of farewell to the other two, I step out into the chilly air as night begins to descend upon the yard.**

 **The shadows are long and misshapen amidst the under-used structures lining the frozen ground. The sun's long black fingers seem to crush the twisted buildings into the harden mud as it sinks lower and lower into the horizon.**

 **The atmosphere is almost perfect as I calmly stride around the back of another warehouse.**

 **The Earl is waiting for me; his large form bathed in the shadows of dusk.**

 **"** **Hey! Mind if I get some grub in me before we start?" I call to him casually, slipping off my glasses as they vanish in a puff of smoke.**

 **"** **I have no problems with that," the Millennium Earl replies in his deep, growling voice.**

 **"** **Good, 'cause I could eat my own foot at this point."**

 **"** **Just put something more appropriate on," the Earl adds. "No one would ever let you into a five star restaurant dressed in those rags."**

 **"** **I take it you speak from experience judging by your weight," I chuckle as my clothing shifts, and my skin underneath it begins to burn. The sensation starts in the tips of my fingers and toes and slowly builds up my arms and legs, stretching across my torso until it reaches my heart where it hardens like a black ice. I feel it rush up my face, the flesh tearing open as the stigmata rip through my forehead and wrists. The sensation is biting but not nearly as painful as when they'd first burst forth what feels now like so long ago.**

 **"** **I am _not_ overweight," the Earl retorts my remark, a darkened edge to his voice as I step up to him, now dressed in a sleek black suit with a white cravat. "I would watch your tongue, if I were you, Tyki-pet," he adds before tossing me my top hat.**

 **I catch it in my now gloved hand as I slick back my hair to reveal the stigmata that still tingle slightly.**

 **"** **As you wish, Lord Millennium."**

* * *

 **The trip to the Ark through a gate is bumpy as hell. I hear the Earl grumbling about re-downloading it or something once we touch down.**

 **I follow our leader down the hall of the darkened, abyss-like space with paintings hanging in thin air without walls or strings for support.**

 **We walk through a set of double doors into a large dining room. In the center of the room is a massive table covered in a white cloth with every food one could imagine laid out across it.**

 **I spy my niece Road sitting at the corner of the table beside the Earl's empty throne at the head. Her spikey raven hair shines blue in the candlelight as she scribbles intently in a notebook, probably some kind of homework.**

 **Skinn Bolic sits across from her; a massive man with biceps the size of my head but eyes as hollow as pits as he stares blankly at the spread of food before him, salivating intensely.**

 **The twins, Jasdero and Devit, are squabbling about one thing or another next to Road. They're a pair of odd boys with an affinity for ripped and threaded clothing and heinous makeup. Jasdero had even dyed his hair a vulgar canary yellow to clash even further with his charcoal Noah skin and stitching makeup across his black lips. As least his brother Devit has the sense to keep his natural ebony locks.**

 **Lulu Bell is sitting stiffly in the chair closest to the door, not a hair out of place as usual, with a practiced patience. She's istening with her eyes closed as though lightly dozing, but with all the intensity of a prowling cat despite her demure expression.**

 **I notice that Sheryl isn't present, which I suppose isn't all that surprising. Out of all of us, my older brother's job for the Earl is probably the most demanding, so it makes sense his absence is excused. He's probably off starting some war on the other side of the world.**

 **The Noah that are here all look up as we enter. The Earl steps around the table, his large body brushing the back of the chairs as he moves to his throne. I follow towards my seat at his immediate right.**

 **However, I freeze when I hear the distinctive sounds of giggling coming from the other side of the table. I glance over to see that Road and the twins are laughing hysterically into their hands, their restricted peals so intense they seem unable to contain themselves.**

 **"** **What is it?" I snap, glaring at them.**

 **The twins can't seem to respond as they're too busy cackling themselves silly. Road's laughing breathlessly, pointing at her mouth as her eyes shine with mocking delight at me.**

 **"** **What is it?!" I repeat louder, "What are you laughing at?"**

 **"** **Here." I turn at Lulu Bell's hushed voice as she holds out a makeup compact to me.**

 **Perplexed, I take it and flicking it open, hold the small mirror up to my face. My eyes widen when I see a distinct red smudge dusted across my dark lips. Lipstick.**

 **My stomach drops. It's obvious who that's from.**

 **"** **And you always give us shit about our makeup!" Devit exclaims, his chest heaving as his brother snickers into his hand. "Perhaps we can give you a bit of advice."**

 **"** **It's not mine, you moron!" I snap, snatching the napkin set at my place and frantically rubbing at my mouth in an attempt to erase the smudge.**

 **"** **It seems like Tyki was getting a little action before dinner," Road remarks, twisting her pencil innocently through her fingers.**

 **"** **Who was it this time?" Devit inquires while his half-whit brother chirps:**

 **"** **Action! Action! Tyki got action!"**

 **"** **An Exorcist actually."**

 **This shuts the two twins up immediately.**

 **"** **Wait, really?" Devit is shocked. "Tyki, I knew you were good, but I didn't think you were** ** _that_** **good."**

 **"** **She had no idea who I was," I explain, smirking as I sit down across from them, "And she was a red head with looong legs."**

 **My fellow Noah wilts, "Lucky!"**

 **"** **Wait, a red head?" Road pipes up, "Did she have gold eyes?"**

 **I look at her, startled. "Yes, not unlike our own, as a matter of fact."**

 **"** **And did she smoke a blue pipe?"**

 **"** **Yes."**

 **A wicked little smile spreads across my niece's face, "Oh! You mean Cas!"**

 **I blink, "How did you know?"**

 **"** **She was one of the Exorcists I got to play with when I went to that town in Germany to find that Innocence that was making everything go backwards."**

 **I raise an eyebrow. "Really?"**

 **"** **Yeah, she was pretty annoying actually. She has this weird kind of power, kinda like my dad's actually, where she has these strings, but they come from her body, and you can see them; they're red."**

 **"** **That sounds fascinating," I declare, genuinely curious about Cas's abilities.  
Why shouldn't I be? In my Black form, my Noah self would be more interested in her Innocence and its powers than her as a person. Why would I be concerned with that aspect? She's merely an obstacle now…as she has always been. "I'd like to see that for myself."**

 **Devit sniggers. "Do you want to fight her or fuck her?"  
Jasdero bursts out into another round of caucus laughter.**

 **I shoot them a seething glare as Road continues her musings. "She's also incredibly hard to kill."**

 **I chuckle, "Obviously."**

 **Road scowls. "Shut up!" she then picks up a turkey leg and hurls it at me.**

 **"** **Now, now, that's enough teasing," the Earl chides as I swerve to dodge.**

 **"** **Lord Millennium," Lulu Bell's quiet voice surprisingly commands the room as she addresses our leader, "If I may, surely you did not simply call us together for a meal."**

 **"** **You are correct in that assumption, my dear," the Earl replies, "Everyone. I am pleased to say that things are progressing beautifully and our plans to radically change the course of this world are quickening their pace. The time has now come for you to show yourselves." That maniacal grin spreads even wider across his goblin-like face, "This is when the fun really starts."**

* * *

 **After our meal, we all get up to leave the table and go our respective rooms. I find myself chasing my niece out of the dining hall as she skips along loudly singing:**

 **"** **Tyki and Ca~as sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"**

 **I almost catch her before the brat vanishes into her Dreams, and I'm left to trudge back to my own room on the Ark.**

 **A wave of exhaustion washes over me as I step into the darkened room and close the door behind me. I heave a sigh as I phase out of my clothes, letting them crumble in heap on the floor. My hair falls loose of its styling, dancing in thick shaggy curls around my face as I collapse onto my stomach on the bed in nothing but my underwear, jostling the mattress slightly.**

 **I reach up and caress a slight ache building in the side of my neck, perhaps from weeks of bumpy train rides. Something comes away in my hand, and I sit up slightly, holding the delicate strand up to the half-light.**

 **My stomach flips when I see a distinctive red hair clasped in my fingers.**

 **I groan as I roll over onto my stomach, gazing up at the canopy of my bed. Try as I might, I can't get that stupid kiss out of my head.**

 **It had caught me completely by surprise. The moment I'd met that lady Exorcist on the train platform, I thought I'd had everything figured out. My encounter with Cas had not gone as planned at all. How had she turned the tables on me so greatly?**

 **Why was I left with this lingering desire? Was it merely for her blood? That must be it. The Noah within me was enraged by that stolen kiss and wants retribution for the humiliation. I can feel the heat of its anger building in the pit of my stomach.**

 **No…it isn't anger.**

 **I feel a shortness of breath as the desire floods me instead; at least my Noah Memories can agree with the hunger for pleasure even if from an Exorcist woman.**

 **That kiss…playing over and over in my mind, relentless and ever revolving like a scratch on a record player.**

 _ **Tyki…**_

 **I can almost feel Cas lying beside me, whispering in that seductive voice as she captures my lips once again.**

 **I press a finger to my mouth, trying to make sense of reality, but it starts to slowly slip from my grasp.**

 **The idea of feeling her wrapped around me, laid out under me, hearing that proud voice crying out from my every action. Pleasuring her and being pleasured by her.**

 **My body burns.**

 **"** **Cas," I whisper as I slip my hand under my waistband. I close my eyes, my head falling back into the pillows. "Cas…"**

* * *

Six Months Ago

* * *

 **The sky is the color of steel; the clouds are heavy with the promise of rain. Road rests on a tree branch above my head, her legs dangling in my face as she hums loudly, swinging poor Lero around and around despite his shrill protests.**

 **I ignore their antics, instead focusing on the large ornate wagon resting in the middle of the grassy clearing a short distance from the tree line we're using as cover.  
"So, that's where the General is?"**

 **"** **Yeah, General Yeegar," Road sighs dejectedly, stopping her swinging of Lero and leaving the umbrella very dizzy. "It's not fair! Skinn got Tiedoll and the twins got Cross while we're stuck with an old man!" she whines.**

 **"** **I'm sure the Earl will give you a better assignment soon enough, Road," I assure her as thunder rumbles over our heads. "And remember, every life lost is important to the Order."**

 **"** **I suppose," my niece grumbles.**

 **I'm rather startled when the door to the carriage abruptly opens and something other than a person comes out. A small golden creature on tiny feathered wings zips out into the dreary air, carrying a silk black top hat clenched in its tiny jaws.**

 **Once I get over the initial surprise, I remember that the Order members use these tiny mechanical creatures called golems, like Lero but shaped differently.**

 **However my shock is more intense when I see who chases after the runaway creature.**

 **"** **Goddamnit, Tim! Give it back!"**

 **My stomach twists into a million knots when I see Cas jump from the carriage after the golem, her long red hair wiping behind her, tangling with her dark cloak as she jumps and scrambles to try and snatch her hat back.**

 **I realize my mouth is hanging open slightly and I quickly close it.**

 **I hadn't expected this. I had gone into this assignment believing it would be completely routine: find the Exorcist, kill them, destroy their Innocence, bring one of their silver buttons back for a present for Eeez.  
I hadn't anticipated that Cas would be with the General at this time. How could that have even happened? That we would cross paths again?**

 **I haven't seen her in over a month, but that time has done nothing to quell the emotions burning within me leading my mind with every mention of her to passionate thoughts and filthy dreams.**

 **"** **Oooh, look who it is!" Road croons. My niece, the Noah of Dreams, knew about the latter.**

 **I don't respond to her baiting as I watch Cas continue to try and reclaim her hat from the golden golem.**

 **"** **Tim, what's gotten into you?!" a second Exorcist I only vaguely recognize steps out of the carriage. He's wearing his hood up, so I can't see much of his features as he also tries to get the hat away.**

 **Eventually, the golem drops the hat into the dirt for a sour-faced Cas to pick up.**

 **She glares up at it still fluttering out of her reach.  
"You little shit! I ought to feed you to a cat!"**

 **The boy with her sounds horrified. "Don't say that!"**

 **"** **I'll say whatever want," Cas shoots back as she snakes her arm around his neck and pulls him into a headlock.**

 **"** **Cas! Cut it out!" the boy whines, flailing rather weakly in an attempt to escape, but he's also laughing as he twists in her grip.**

 **Cas laughs as well as she abruptly drops him back before scooping him up in her arms before he can fall to the ground. He tightly holds onto her neck as she spins them around.**

 **I grit my teeth, my hand closing into a fist.**

 **"** **Boy, if looks could kill," Road remarks.**

 **"** **When we make our move, the boy's mine," I grumble.**

 **"** **Our job is just to kill the General," Road reminds me, "I didn't think you of all people would want to do extra work, Tyki."**

 **I look up to glare at her before turning back towards the wagon to see Cas has set the other Exorcist down, and the two seem to be saying their goodbyes to an old man that has stepped from the carriage. I instantly identify him as General Yeegar as he's wearing the distinctive gold and black coat.**

 **"** **See? They're leaving anyways," Road continues, jumping down from the tree and alighting beside me. "Now pull yourself together, Tyki. We have work to do."**

 **I sigh, straitening the cuffs of my coat. "Fine. Fine."**

* * *

Four Months Ago

* * *

 **Well, I'm lost as all hell.**

 **I don't know how this happened. I walked out of the Ark and ended up in a city that's mostly on fire. Well, at least the Akuma are hard at work doing their thing.**

 **I need to be in India though. Am I in India?**

 **Oh, those innocent civilians running away screaming…they're begging for their lives in Spanish.**

 **Damnit.**

 **What now?**

 **Before I can figure out what to do next, something suddenly wraps around my torso, snapping my arms to my sides and causing me to stop mid-step.**

 **I glance down, startled to see strange red strings wrapped around my body.**

 **"** **Thought you could escape, huh?" a voice calls down from behind me, "Did you really believe hiding in your human form would help you get away? I'm afraid that won't work on me, Akuma."**

 **That voice…It's Cas.**

 **Of all places…Once again the red threads of fate had crossed and allowed us to meet in the most unexpected of ways. I feel a thrill at the notion. I'm in my White form, but that doesn't stop my Noah Memories from rearing their heads in a bloodthirsty delight.**

 **I manage to convince Cas that I'm not an Akuma, and she eventually releases me; although, she doesn't immediately recognize me, which I suppose makes sense considering I'm not dressed in my shabby miner uniform but rather my finely made suit.**

 **I'm still a little…miffed, I suppose that she doesn't seem to recall meeting me before.  
"You wound me, Cas. It hasn't been that long. Don't you remember?" I play at her once more.**

 **Only when the lights of the flaming city fall on my face does she finally realize it's me.**

 **"** **Tyki!" Cas lets out a rather uncharacteristic shriek as she falls backwards to the ground, completely shocked.**

 **I chuckle lightly. How adorable.**

 ** _Wait…did I just call an Exorcist_** **adorable** ** _?_**

 **Shaking the notion off, I help her to her feet.**

 **I note her eyes sweeping over my body, noting my more done up appearance.  
"What are you doing here, and why are you dressed like you're going to a dinner party?"**

 **I laugh. What charisma! I take off my hat and running my fingers through my hair.  
"Why? Don't you like what you see?"**

 **"** **No! I like it a lot actually."**

 **I grin wolfishly at her remark.** ** _Damn right you do; I don't need to have Wisdom's powers to tell your undressing me with your eyes._**

 **Not to say I'm not doing the same.**

 **"** **Watch out!" Cas yells as an Akuma appears out of nowhere, and she shoves me to the side.**

 **I'm about to say 'why bother' when I remember that I'm supposed to be a civilian.**

 **I'm thrown rather roughly against the wall as another of those strange red ribbons snakes out from Cas's cloak and slices through the Akuma, tearing it apart in a single blow.**

 **I can't help but gape slightly. She's strong, and her Weapon...does it come from within her body as I'd suspected?**

 **The Akuma erupting to ashes knocks Cas into me, and I grab her shoulders to stop her from falling over.  
"Sorry about that," she says, turning to look up at me.**

 **I can feel her pressed up against me, and the sensation is intoxicating.  
"No apology is necessary. You just saved my life after all, Lady Exorcist."**

 **I see the perpetual flush on her cheeks grow darker at my remark.**

 **The thought pleases me intensely. Or at least my White side, my Black is furious. It wants her dead as it snarls at my negligence, my hesitation.**

 **I will kill her, eventually. I just…I just want to see how she fights first.**

 **Cas takes off down the city street a second later, slicing through Akuma as she goes, calling out about some golem called 'Becky' or something.**

 **I follow, intrigued. Seeing Cas in action is almost thrilling. She has such a brash manner, throwing herself at one opponent after another, tearing them to pieces with such a practiced ease, a single swipe of her scarlet threads.**

 **As I follow her, I learn there are other Exorcists in the city but they're far from us. I am relatively alone with her…the idea brings about a mixed result.**

 **Kill her is the obvious course of action.**

 **And yet, I…**

 **I follow her into an alley where she pauses after noticing several Akuma bobbing through the air in the open street beyond. She surveys their movements, her golden eyes calculating, trying to piece together the best course of action.**

 **Her movements are captivating to me; they have been since I first met her. Her voice…Her hair that I long to run my fingers through.**

 **The Noah within me is screaming to the point that it drowns out even the thunderous sounds of the Akuma destroying and being destroyed: _Kill her! Kill her! KILL HER!_**

 **The thought is primal, burning in my veins, but I wrestle with myself again. Lust and anger burn with a similar fire, and I feel both in this moment. Pleasure will overpower, the strongest of all my Memories as a Noah, stronger even than the desire to destroy Innocence and all who hold it.**

 **Cas has had her thorns in my mind from the day we met; these longs months I've spent tormented by her day and night. That kiss that she stole from me, pulling all sense of control out from under me.**

 **Such an action had both angered and enraptured me. I wanted more of her, both in pleasure and in pain.**

 **Perhaps I can blur the line a little further than usual.**

 **I'll kill her, but first I'm going to fuck her brains out.**

 **I move closer to her, tenderly caressing Cas's hair, feeling the soft crimson strands fold through my fingers.  
"You're so focused," I whisper.**

 **"** **Tyki, stop it; I'm trying to think."**

 _ **That's enough thinking, love.**_

 **"** **Why bother?" I take her hand and spin her back towards me before pressing her up against the wall, the cold, moist stone providing a stark juxtaposition to the burning heat. "You said it yourself: you have comrades in the area. Let them take care of it."**

 **"** **Tyki-" Cas starts to protest, but her words trail off as I place my arm beside her head and lean closer so that our noses almost touch.**

 **"** **I missed you, did you know that?" I say as I caress the side of her face, "You have consumed my every thought ever since the day that day you captured my lips on the train platform."**

 **I'm not being dishonest here either.**

 **Does she believe me? I can see in her eyes she has her doubts.**

 **"** **Well then," I lower my voice to a sultry whisper, "Shall we pick up where we left off?"**

 **"** **I-" Cas's voice sounds weak, unsure.**

 **I have her.**

 **I press my lips to hers before she can get the rest of her words out and the last of her resistance crumbles away.**

 **She's mine, now and fully. There's nothing left between us, no distractions or obligations or anything else.**

 **I give in to the Pleasure within myself fully, the bliss that denies the barriers that may divide an Exorcist from a Noah.**

 **In this moment, I'll take her as a normal human and leave her as a corpse.**

 **But I'll worry about that once I've had my fun.**

 **The burning returns and soon becomes a numbness like a light poison upon my mouth as I kiss her, as she welcomes me, knocking off my hat and pulling on my hair. I find myself moaning slightly, pushing my tongue between her soft lips, feeling the heat of her mouth, the flame increases, numbing the muscle in a pleasant agony as I touch more and more of her.**

 **Her hands in my hair as mine move down her hips, pressing up against her, grinding my hips into hers, feeling her fully, deeply, taking full control of everything she is. There's nothing between us but our clothes and even that is only temporary.**

 **I eventually move from her mouth and trail my lips across her jaw and down her neck. Cas lifts up her head to allow better access to the exposed skin of her neck. I grab hold of her leg with my free hand and hook it up around my own hip as I thrust up against her again.**

 **I'm eager and aroused, practically salivating and trembling in anticipation. I grin against her moist flesh as I suck fiercely on her neck.**

 **"** **Ah! Tyki!"**

 **That moan is the most titillating thing I've ever heard. To think that I could make her pride crumble. Well, of course I could, I'm** ** _me_** **. But for someone like Cas, it's all the more delicious.**

 **She's used to being in control, and I've taken it from her.**

 **I laugh quietly as I momentarily pull from her. She looks embarrassed: all flushed and shook up with her damp hair sticking to the slick tiles behind her.  
"I had to repay you for the last time," I declare, "I'll kiss you somewhere else too, if you want."**

 **As I speak, my hand goes along the inseam of her pants, brushing up against the clasp of her belt.**

 **Cas looks at me, breathless, but there's want in her eyes.**

 **She's all mine. I have ensnared her in Pleasure's trap.**

 **But before the affirmation can leave her lips, a burst of light suddenly tears through our pocket of darkness, and I'm forced to break from Cas least I get my head blown off.**

 **She falls without my support, sitting down hard against the alley wall as I stagger backwards and glance in the direction the spinning ball of light had come from just as it returns to its owner, who stops it under their foot.**

 **It's a ball of Innocence.**

 **"** **You! Stay away from her!" Another Exorcist stands at the other end of the alley: a short boy with a black cloak and a hood draped over his eyes.**

 **My eyes widen slightly. A hood.**

 **Is this the boy that I saw dancing around with Cas that day Road and I killed that old General?**

 **Regardless of that, he was interrupting our 'endeavors', my conquest of Cas had nearly been complete. I close my hands into fists.**

 **I'm ripping pissed. This cockblocking son of a bitch is going to die a slow painful death.**

 **"** **Daisya! What are you doing here?" Cas's voice is almost shrill with embarrassment.**

 **"** **Your golem went dark, so Kanda sent me to check on ya. Good thing I did too."**

 **I frown at the boy as I size him up. He knows. He knows what I am, doesn't he?**

 **The boy does seem to put two and two together as he addresses me, unlike Cas who is still trying to get over her initial humiliation.**

 **I can feel the anger rising in me, the wrath of the Noah's Memories that has spanned thousands of years. It's a fury that cannot be matched, and it wants only one thing and that is to snuff out the light**

 **In this moment, my light side cannot fully maintain control. It has been swallowed by both the Pleasure and the pain.**

 **I attempt to salvage my White side, still eager for Cas.**

 **I try to get the boy to leave, telling myself I'll kill him later for interrupting us and for being with Cas that one time.**

 **It sounds petty of me, but Cas is a prize I've taken, guided her into my domain of Pleasure, and for my efforts, I should reap the rewards.**

 **But the boy refuses to go.**

 **I know now that there is nothing that can be done. I have disobeyed the Noah within me one time too many and now it will do its part, claim its right as a part of my soul.**

 **And it will do it in blood.**

 **I look at Cas as the darkness rises up within me and the Black side takes hold.**

 **No one is safe now. The Pleasure was stopped, leaving only the pain.**

 **"** **I really was enjoying myself, Cas. Believe me."**

 **I hardly even realize what has happened before I've lost myself to the Noah completely.**

* * *

 **Cas is going to die here.**

 **I've already killed the boy, and now I've strung both their bodies across form one another by the telephone poles.**

 **Cas fought admirably, which I had anticipated. She'd fought longer and harder than any other Exorcist I'd ever encountered.**

 **She truly is one of a kind.**

 **I can't help but marvel at her and at least get the chance to touch her body and feel up her insides while searching for her illusive Innocence.**

 **I eventually strung her up so as to have better access.**

 **The Noah is hungry for it, seething in my soul for the euphoric feeling of Innocence falling to ash in my grasp.**

 **I walk towards Cas, grinning manically as the thought nearly consumes me, but as I approach her, she suddenly raises her head and there is a calmness in her eyes that makes me falter.**

 **And then she speaks, doesn't yell, doesn't curse, just speaks.**

 **"** **I'm sorry."**

 **Something inside me screams, I think it's my Black side, bemoaning my hesitation, but it isn't. it's my White side.**

 **Because Cas is looking at me with those brilliant golden eyes that gleam like twin moons in the darkness and those eyes are full of empathy, pity.**

 **My whole body seizes up as I find myself consumed by them.**

 **I hadn't...No one had felt** ** _pity_ f** **or me in…I couldn't even remember how long.**

 **There may not have even been times back before I was a Noah, before my Black side moved in with the White.**

 **I can't believe what I'm seeing. What I'm hearing.  
"What did you say?"**

 **"** **I said I'm sorry," Cas chokes as blood drips from her lips, "Y-You didn't choose this. I know that. I know that you didn't want this. You didn't want to be a Noah, and I'm sorry, Tyki; I'm so sorry."**

 **Pity. She's feels pity for me. A human being is feeling sorry for me.**

 **How? In this moment where I could probably count her remaining breaths with one hand, as I stand over her, master of her fate, and she feels geuine pity for _me_.**

 **Once again, Cas has left me speechless and frozen in shock. Once again, Cas has spun everything I'd thought and planned and felt completely out of control.**

 **My White side howls; I feel pain, pain and human misery. There's a bitterness in my throat that makes me want to wretch. My Black side can't even bring itself to feel glee at its apparent victory over an Exorcist.**

 **Every joy has been sucked from this act by that simple notion of empathy.**

 **How dare she? How dare Cas come into my life and upset my perfect world, a world full of thrill and intrigue, of violent hedonism, in which I lived two lives and had two sides of myself that were completely different and yet still harmonious in a way I'd fashioned all on my own?**

 **How dare Cas blend them, bend them, break them?!**

 **I feel an anger that surpasses any and all sides of myself. My arm shoots out and slams against Cas's throat; she chokes, and her eyes flicker shut momentarily.  
"I like being this way," I seethe.**

 **"** **I know you do," she manages to force out, and her eyes reopen to look at me: blinding, piercing.**

 _ **No! Go away! Leave me be!**_

 **"** **Don't look at me with those eyes!"**

 **I'm consumed by an emotion from both sides and perhaps even beyond them. A rage of the Noah, a rage of the man I don't know. All I know is I want this woman to bleed and bleed and bleed until she has nothing left to lose and to drain every drop from those eyes that seem to shine with an eternal fire.**

 **I don't even care about the Innocence right now. That's the Earl's problem.**

 **I just need to get Cas out of my life. Once her flesh becomes a corpse, the Innocence within her will fall into oblivion until it finds a new host. I can destroy it then when it isn't surrounded by those damn eyes…**

 **I leave her to my Tease. I can't even bring myself to take her life myself.**

 **After all this, I feel so tangled up inside I can't even breathe.**

 **I walk blindly, my feet seeming to move on their own with no particular direction in mind.**

 **When I seem to have broke away from this haze, I find myself on the edge of the city looking out towards the water. The ocean looks dark in the wake of night, the grey light of dawn a fuzzy line on the horizon.**

 **The sounds of the Akuma are fading into the distance, the battle most likely dying down, slowly.**

 **I wonder…will I be able to feel Cas's last breath leave her lungs?**

 **I shake my head.  
 _Don't be stupid, Tyki._**

 **I glance down at my hands. My gloves are ripped and covered in blood.**

 **Her blood…**

 **As I look on, they start to tremble. I'm shaking; I'm shaking so bad, and my heart is hammering in my chest.**

 ** _What-What's happening to me?_ **

**In a frantic movement, I yank off my gloves and toss them into the sea. They alight upon the waves, rolling over the waters before it fills and consumes them, and they sink below the surface.**

 **I look on as the darkness starts to retreat from the shadowed deep while the sun grows stronger in the sky.**

 **I have to be careful. I want to have both: both the dark and the light, the day and the night to exist at once. There is so much more to my life that way, as difficult as it might be, it is all the more interesting, intoxicating. To do this, though, I have to keep a separate but equal harmony of my Black and White sides within my soul. And in that moment, Cas had knocked my delicate structure apart like a light wind upon a house of cards.**

 **Well, she's dead now. She's gone, and she won't be impeding on my little world of Black and White any longer.**

 **I've made sure of that.**

* * *

Three Weeks Ago

* * *

 **Cas is alive.**

 **She's alive, and I'm just angry.**

 **But at least this emotion is not unbridled; it is controlled and calculated.**

 **I won't allow her to trap me this time.**

 **When the Earl had told me that Cas had survived the attack in Barcelona, at first I'd been angry, but now I realize that it was better this way.**

 **This time wouldn't be rushed, frantic and desperate.**

 **Now I can make her suffer slowly, fully as I pull the strings of my torturous devices.**

 **There's another boy Exorcist with her. He's a tiny little thing with white hair that seems to glow in the light of the full moon above us.**

 **Good. He can serve as an appetizer. I'll save Cas for last; I want her death to be as long and drawn out as possible. She seems to care for this boy anyways as she immediately stepped in front of him as soon as she saw me. Watching him die will make a nice preamble.**

 **However, Cas has other ideas. When I break the boy's-who I had recognized as the cheater from the train-hand, she manages to break free of the Tease binding her and head butts me in face so hard she breaks my nose.**

 **I'm momentarily too shocked to move, but once the initial fire has died, it is replaced by a calm, cool wrath as I slowly wipe the blood trickling onto my lip.**

 **No more. Enough of this.**

 **Cas is going to die.**

 **Now.**

 **A weakness consumes Cas; she's already injured from her fight with the Fallen One, so she won't put up as much a resistance this time.**

 **That suits me just fine.**

 **It doesn't take me long to completely debase her. I have her on her back in the grass as I sit on her hips, completely dominate and overpowering her.**

 **She looks up at me with a face so stricken with fear it's almost a tangible aura around her, it's tantalizing, delicious.**

 **It suits those golden eyes quite nicely.**

 **"** **Oh how I've missed this face."**

 **I'm kissing her almost on instinct, a touch of Pleasure because that is my calling card after all. Her lips are rough against my own, and there is no tenderness in the action this time as Cas screams against my mouth in open defiance.**

 **But it is all she can do as she can't move.**

 **The beauty is still there, however. I run my hand along Cas's body, feeling her muscles ripple, her form trembling with fear under her torn clothing.**

 **I can't deny the erotic nature of this situation as I sit across her hips, and I'm trying really hard not to become aroused.**

 **I can't deny that the lust is still there. I run my hand along Cas's neck. The lovemark I'd left there in Barcelona had long since faded, but I can almost feel the place it had been beneath my burning fingers.**

 **I can't deny that I don't find her beautiful, that I'm not still attracted to her. Even in this moment as she lies under me: bloody, burned and filthy. her death will be slow and beautiful, like a macabre painting. It's a shame that the Earl had ordered me to kill her quickly or I might have even taken weeks to complete the task, months even, years.**

 **Cas had survived through her healing abilities. She's a perfect torture victim for my Tease; a permanent feast that will continue to reform itself so that we can begin again. The Pleasure for myself and the pain for her would be electrifying.**

 **I can't deny the connection between us.** **I kiss her cheek and a spark leaps against my lips.**

 **Then I start undoing her shirt buttons. She squirms and bucks her hips weakly, trying to unseat me.**

 ** _Defiant to the end, I see?_ I had anticipated that.**

 **My fingers and lips go along her chest, tenderly caressing her in the ghost of a lover's touch, a masquerade embrace that even fooled Cas into a moan.**

 **Her bra is boring though, and there are no breasts to grab or tease with my tongue.**

 **I suck on her neck instead. I catch a glimpse of the boy looking at us, and I'm a little surprised and almost intrigued by his expression.**

 **The boy Cas had called Allen is looking at me with a mixture of horror, disgust…and fury.**

 **Well, now that's interesting. I knew that Cas was close with this boy, that she seemed to value him as a friend and comrade, but what about him…?**

 **Perhaps they're fucking? No. There was a nobleness in his actions towards her, a chivalry as I'd watched them tangle with the Fallen One.**

 **Unrequited. That was it!**

 _ **You're in love with this woman, aren't you, boy?**_

 **Well, I suppose Cas would have her thorns in another. With her beauty and charm and empathy…No. I can't think of that.**

 **I grin as I watch the boy tearing me apart with nothing but his eyes staring out from his broken body. "What's the matter, boy? Jealous?"**

 **He doesn't respond, but that anger doesn't leave.**

 **I look down at Cas, my actions having been made all the more sweeter by this revelation.**

 **Perhaps I will still take her. Here and now. I can't help but feel a thrill at the thought of tearing apart the rest of her clothes and fucking her senseless while that whimpering boy was forced to watch.**

 **The hunger floods me, brimming in my fingers as I run them along the inseam of Cas's pants, trailing up to her waistband before beginning to unclasp her belt.**

 **"** **N-No, please don't," Cas's voice is so quiet and small that it makes me pause in my actions. I see she's not looking at me; her eyes are closed in a kind of defiance, whether towards me or perhaps the whole world itself, I don't know, but she's begging me here. She's begging for her honor to be spared for the sake of that boy.**

 **It makes me angry, but also rather satisfied. I have Cas in my grasp; finally, she is at my complete mercy.**

 **This realization cools the lustful fire within me and takes me away from the dominate satisfaction of carnal pleasure and back towards the calculative act of pain.**

 **I will hurt her, for the Earl had ordered her murder, and I will do it in my own way, at my own pace.**

 **Slow…very slow.**

 **I rip off her bra because at this point I think fully topless or nothing.**

 **And I find her Innocence.**

 **It's in her chest…not only that it's in here heart.**

 **It _is_ her heart.**

 **Cas has a heart of Innocence!**

 **Then those ribbons must have been her Blood, controlled from within by this shard that beat her life.**

 **Did that mean…?**

 **I couldn't help but laugh.**

 **Was this really it? The elusive answer that had consumed the Earl for so long?**

 **Did I hold the Heart of Innocence in my metaphysical grasp?**

 **It was almost too perfect.**

 **Would one touch of my hand not only end this war of heaven and hell but the war within myself as well.**

 **I inwardly falter at the notion.**

 **Was that why she had such an effect on me? As the Heart of Innocence, was she using some inborn power to try and intrinsically tear me apart?**

 **It would make sense. It would all make too much sense.**

 **It couldn't simply be that some little Exorcist girl from a village no one knew had made the Lord Tyki Mikk, Noah of Pleasure lose all sense of himself simply because of a charming smile and shining eyes.**

 **Well, there was only one way to find out.**

 **But first, let's break her ribs.**

 **Her screams are like music to my ears, far louder and sweeter than they'd been in Barcelona.**

 **I hear her break in every cry, every gasp, every desperate plea. She is dying slowly, her strength is seeping from her with her Blood and there were no sudden bursts of defiance.**

 **I wish she'd cry though. I wish to have a visual representation of breaking her fully.**

 **Regardless, she's falling apart all the same.**

 **Cas passes out on the final rib, with only the murmur of 'Fuck you' on her trembling lips. All the same, I'd dare say, she outlasted even the strongest of most men. The pain might have killed some people all on its own. I kiss her again; I'm so pleased, I couldn't help myself.**

 **The boy panics, so I decide to be courteous and assure him that she wasn't dead yet. Besides, I want him to know when she is.**

 **It's his turn now. The boy is called Allen, and Cell Roron confirms that he is indeed Allen Walker: another the Earl had ordered me to 'delete'.**

 **I take his arm next. It's a simple act of tearing it at the shoulder. He screams too, louder and shriller, like a baby's wail. While his cries are good, they are not nearly as satisfying as Cas's had been, given the effort necessary.**

 **Once the limb is separated, I break apart the Innocence within it. The boy called Allen lets out such a mournful sob at the loss of his arm and Weapon.**

 **Now, for the moment of truth.**

 **I slowly walk back over to Cas. This is it.**

 **Now, finally. This woman will leave this world for good and perhaps all of Innocence with it.**

 **Even if not, it will still be personal victory for me.**

 **For erasing this shade of grey upon my Black and White world.**

 **I take her heart. I hold it in my hand. It burns like a hot stove, like all Innocence does, but I ignore the pain as I rip it from her.**

 **Her eyes open for a split second and meet mine. I see it, in that moment. That last shred of life as I hold her demise in my fist. She looks up with that same look of empathy in those golden irises.**

 **Anger seizes me, that in this last moment, I still haven't broken her. My fist closes, and it's over in an instant.**

 **Her heart shatters like glass in my grasp.**

 **Cas's eyes drop closed almost instantly followed by her entire body going limp, like a puppet with cut strings.**

 **Her death is silent, simple. As the saying goes: not a bang but a whimper.**

 **The boy, however, screams.**

 **He screams and wails and yells in agony at the sky, kicking and crying so horribly its almost pitiful.**

 **Any doubts I might have had about his affections for Cas are gone now.**

 **But there had still been the way he'd looked at me, in that moment of defiance that he'd had, which had only lasted a second, when I'd threatened to take his heart. Or even now, when he sends his golem off with the third piece of Innocence lying on the ground in a vain attempt to get it to safety despite the wall of Akuma waiting just beyond the trees.**

 **I couldn't risk a second time knowing that a person had walked off to the grave unbroken.**

 **So I take a Tease, one of the new one's that had grown within the traitorous Fallen One Suman Dark, and placed it within his heart, commanding it to eat a hole in his heart so he'll bleed out slowly.**

 **I then do my usual thing: I take a button from each of their coats as trophies.**

 ** _I'll keep Cas's close_ , I think as I pluck it from her chest.**

 **It's my greatest victory.**

 **I flip it around and hold it up to the moonlight as I know that the coat's owner's name is always engraved on the underside.**

 **In the gleam of milky light, I read: Cassandra Audrey Wilhelm.**

 **Cassandra. So that was her name.**

 **That's rather…beautiful.**

 **As I stand in the clearing, amidst the bodies of my latest victims, I find for a moment that I can't move. I look up at the moon, so white and so piercingly bright and yet not matter how harsh its light shines, it can never fully pierce the blackness of the night sky.**

 **A world of Black and White.**

 **I press Cas's button to my chest, feeling a strange emptiness in the pit of my stomach as though I'd lost something important, but couldn't remember what it was.**

 **Perhaps it's merely the last bit of grey leaving my Black and White world.**

 **It doesn't matter. Mentally shaking myself, I turn and slowly make my way towards the forest of bamboo lining the edge of the clearing, stepping over Cas's body as I go.**

 **Cas is dead, and it can return to business as usual.**

 **It's all over now.**

* * *

Now

* * *

 **"** **What did you say?" I stare at Cell Roron in complete and utter shock.**

 **The little playing card hovers beside me on the edge of the koi fish pond.**

 **At first I'd been annoyed at the little joker figure interrupting my meal of surprisingly good raw koi fish, but then I'd actually taken the time to listen to his whimpering, which I normally tune out.  
"They won't disappear!" the little jester wails from inside his cage, "Allen Walker and Cas Williams' name won't disappear! I scrub and scrub, but they won't go away!"**

 **"** **No! That's not possible," I snap, "You need to scrub harder. Don't make up lies just to get out of that cell!" I snap before smacking the little card with the end of a dead koi and sending the Keeper of the List Cell within tumbling to the floor.**

 **"** **But they're alive!" Cell Roron sobs, "I tell you they're alive!"**

 **My eyes widen as his words finally sink in. _No…They can't be._**

 **But if they're names aren't disappearing…**

 **That Exorcist boy, Allen Walker, who's arm I had removed and who's heart I had a Tease eat a hole through.**

 **The Lady Exorcist, Cas, who's very Innocence heart I had removed from her chest.**

 **There's no way in fuck all they could possibly be alive after suffering terminal injuries like that.**

 **And if hell really has frozen over, and they are still in the land of the living, then they would no longer be a threat or even an intrigue. Their Innocence is dust in the wind. They can no longer be Exorcists.**

 **But, all the same, that would only be from the Earl's perspective. From my own, it would be a personal loss. Knowing that I still had not broken Cas, finally claimed her as Pleasure's and pain's made me decidedly uneasy.**

 **However, if they are still alive, it would just give me another chance to break them.**

 **But do I really want that? Do I want this agony to continue? Especially after I thought I'd been freed from it?**

 **I reach under the collar of my shirt and pull out Cas's button, which I wear on a chain around my neck. I momentarily examine the carved and polished silver front before flipping it over to view the underside.**

 **The engraving on her name: Cassandra Audrey Wilhelm is beginning to smudge from the amount of times I'd kissed it.**

 **I have been freed from it, haven't I?**

 **"** **But I…"**

 **"** **Hey! What are you doing? Stealing fish from a pond?"**

 **Whatever I was about to say dies in my throat as I whirl around to see the twins Jasdero and Devit striding towards me out of the woods.**

 **They're strolling along in their baggy clothes all fur and threads with their matching guns pressed to each other's heads in some kind of 'deep' gesture.**

 **"D** **on't you have a special mission, Tyki?" Devit continues.**

 **I turn back around, unimpressed at their presence. "Yo, twins."**

 **"** **It's Jasdero!"**

 **"** **And Devit!"**

 **"** **Jasdevi!" they bark in unison as though they really are one entity.**

 **I ignore their quips. "You're looking pale as usual."**

 **"** **It's makeup, you bum!" Devit snaps, aiming a kick at me, but I catch it in my hand.**

 **"** **Can you two come back later? I'm thinking."**

 **However, the two ignore me, as usual.**

 **"** **Hey, I heard you finally offed your girlfriend," Devit croons. "What was her name? Cal?"**

 **"** ** _Cas_** **," I correct, forgetting myself.**

 **Devit grins knowingly while Jasdero jumps around singing: "** **Cas! Cas! Cas! Tyki loves Cas!"**

 **"** **I do not!" I yell at him**

 **Devit clucks his tongue. "Honestly, you're hopeless. Falling for an Exorcist girl. The Earl would not be pleased."**

 **I round on him, fuming. "If you don't shut up, I'll pull your liver out through your ass."**

 **The elder twin instantly falls silent, knowing full well I can make good on that threat.**

* * *

 **Despite our squabbling, the twin's offer me a ride to Edo, saying something about the Earl waiting for us, having commanded our assembly.**

 **We ride in a funny little carriage with no front and only two wheels. There's also no horse, and it's instead pulled by Jasdero, giggling like a mad man all the way.**

 **"** **You two were assigned to General Cross, weren't you?"**

 **"** **Yeah," Devit snaps, "And the General's our prey. You better not lay a hand on him or we'll kill you."**

 **"** **Kill you! Kill you!" Jasdero parrots.**

 **"** **Well, then hurry up and finish him off yourselves," I retort, "What's taking you so long?"**

 **"** **He's an unusually strong guy!" Devit asserts defensively.**

 **"** **We've tried and failed to kill him three times," Jasdero adds.**

 **"** **And we heard you failed to kill one of your targets too," his twin croons, "Allen something…?"**

 **"** **Shut up," I snap, "And tell your brother to slow down or he's going to run over Skinn."**

 **"** **Hey, don't change the subject!"**

 **"** **I'm serious, Devit, tell Jasdero to stop or-"**

 **CRASH!**

* * *

 **For such a big guy, Skinn flew pretty far. I'm reminded of his size after we'd gotten him revived, all dusted off and he's now currently crammed between Devit and me on the narrow coach seat.**

 **"** **So, if the Earl has called us for assembly, it means that the new Ark is complete, correct?" I ask, trying to make light of the awkward silence.**

 **"** **I guess." Devit sounds disinterested.**

 **"** **So, what are you doing out here, Sweet Tooth?" I add to Skinn.**

 **"** **That's not my name!" he growls,** **"And** **I was still chasing General Tideol and his companions."**

 **"** **You too huh?" I sigh, "It seems like we all suck at our jobs."**

 **"** **I don't suck!" Devit**

 **"** **Your makeup says otherwise," I retort which causes Skinn to burst into booming laughs, and Devit's face goes beet red despite the pasty makeup.**

 **Meanwhile, his brother cackles as he pulls us along. "The Earl's going to be mad! The Earl's going to be mad!"**

 **All the same, if it's true Allen and maybe Cas are somehow alive, I'll need to remedy this and quickly.**

 **It's a good thing we're in Edo. I can send an Akuma to do the job.**

 **One more powerful than any they'd ever encountered before.**

* * *

A/N: Well, that was fun. Like really fun. I figured this chapter was necessary since Cas and Tyki have some more moments during the Ark arc soooo I wanted to have a more detailed description of Tyki's feelings. It was also a BLAST writing for the Noah for a change and getting to finally introduce Skinn and Jasdevi. I hope you enjoyed! And don't worry, Cas and Allen will be back next week, probably with a double feature so I can stay on schedule. As always, leave reviews and questions!:D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here's the first of two chapters I'll be posting this week, the second will be up tomorrow, and we're back with Cas and Allen. Horray!

Also, I didn't mention this at the start of the previous chapter but I would just like to take the time to say how grateful I am to all of you for the support and positive feedback I've gotten for these stories in the past but especially now. I'm going through a bit of a rough time: I'm in a bit of a rut with my schooling, someone I've been in love with for several months is seeing someone else and anxiety is starting to get to me a little bit.

So, I suppose what I'm saying is that I sincerely thank you for all your kind words; they really do brighten my day.

With that, let's continue.

* * *

From: TitanOfStone  
Q: I LOVE THIS!  
I myself love to play with psychology; tortures, that kind of thing. And this! This is a psychological fucking masterpiece! How he wrestled with his Noah side is so perfectly crafted! "Split personality disorder", controversial in field of medical science but one I have most fun using ;) beautifully delivered, this chapter!  
Bravo!  
I'll be waiting for the next one with GREATER interest!

A: Well, thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. A masterpiece! Oh God, thank you so much! I'm so very flattered:D Yeah for a disorder that is rather controversial, it's certainly a trope that's used a lot, even in the canon there's this conflict with Tyki's character. I figured it was about time I clarified where he fits into things, and that is a big ol' wrench between Allen and Cas. He wants her all to himself…  
Thanks again, so much!

From: AkaneZuki  
Q: Ahhhh...i see that tyki has a good, bad, good n bad issues in there , just like kaneki. Well, i like characters like that, it makes life a mystery..  
Well goodluck on your writing. About that manga update, i was happy, but then it turn out to be a half page of the chapter. But still less the page, it explain alot.

A: Yep! Both his Black and White side. Yes, I suppose it is a bit like Kaneki…Thanks for the luck, and yeah I feel like a bitch for complaining but I felt like this chapter was just such a tease (no pun intended) considering the connection between Tyki and the Fourteenth is something I've been dying to learn!

From: Anime no Akuma  
Q: Oh God, that was unexpected, but extremely appreciated! This is awesome!  
Say, is it going to turn to love or whatever? Or will you stay with his character until the very end? I'm cool with either way, but really curious now!  
I loved that chapter, and can't wait for the next.  
Toddles!

A: Thank you! I mean…I suppose you could make the argument that it already is a kind of love/obsession but obviously Tyki is going to relate to Cas far differently than say Allen considering their circumstances. It's very much a love/hate feeling. He is legitimately physically and romantically attracted to her though. His feelings will grow over time during the Ark arc, so you'll just have to see. Also, since I don't know where Tyki's character's going in canon, it's anyone's guess for the future.  
I'm glad this was able to shed a little bit of light on his actions in the previous work. So happy you enjoyed:D

From: Chymera-Dragon  
Q: How dare you make me feel anything like "remorse" on how I view Tyki! Where else can I put my pessimistic views in this franchise.

A: Well, it was intended to not be a one sided issue. Glad you got that! I dunno…you can put it all over the place quite frankly. Lots of angst ;D

From: Keelan1210  
Q: "Huh, Tyki is surprisingly naïve," is what I thought what with his, "Oh, shit; is there a Tease caught in my ribcage again?" Then, of course, that's shattered with all the tension and UST that follows.

A: Well, I was trying to get across there that he was in denial about his attraction to Cas. Sorry if that didn't translate well. Yes! There is so much unresolved sexual tension; that's basically Cas and Tyki's entire relationship tbh.

From: AmericaNidiot  
Q: I aim to please (just like Tyki). *wiggles eyebrows suggestively* for some reason Tyki actually makes me think of the Graverobber from Repo! The Genetic Opera...

A: *Snorts* He sure does. Really? I don't know that movie; is he a lot like that character?

* * *

QUESTIONS FOR CAS AND ALLEN:

Me: Hey, you guys are back! I'm sure everyone missed you last chapter!

Cas: What were you all doing in our absence?

Me: Never mind that. Question time! First a few from TitanOfStone. Oh this one's for me: "Have you read/read manga/watch anime Overlord? Totally unrelated, but it's crazy good ;) try watch an episode or two! T-r-u-s-t me".  
I've never heard of this *Googles it* Oh Jesus! This looks right up my alley; I'll be sure to put it on my list:D

Cas: Any questions for us?

Me: Yep: "Cas-san, what would you do if something fucking crazy happens at Asia branch? For further clarification; such as Akuma unlike any you've seen breaking in and try to kill you and Allen? ;) ;) ;)"

Cas: *dubious look* That's an oddly specific question. I…I don't really know what we _could_ do.

Allen: We'd fight, of course!

Cas: How could we without our Innocence? I suppose we're just going to have to hope that suspiciously detailed situation doesn't come to pass.

Me: Next question: Cas and Allen-san, seeing that someone had asked about the Laven and Yullen shipping, let's see how you handle this - TykiAllen and YuVi? I mean, well, you guys sure are funny answering these kind of sex questions.

Allen: Do I even want to know what those things are?

Me: Well, YuVi is Kanda and Lavi being romantically shipped.

Allen: What is _wrong_ with people?!

Cas: I dunno, Lavi didn't object to my proposed threeway. I could see it.

Allen: Caaas!

Cas: But if it's in that vein, then TykiAllen would be…

Me: Yep.

Allen: *screams and hides behind Cas's wheelchair* Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope! Absolutely not!

Cas: You're right, Allen. What _is_ wrong with people? *pauses* Actually…You know, I was initially resistant to the idea, but the more I think about it, the hotter it sounds.

Allen: *shakes her* Don't say things like that!

Cas: The only question is: could I get in the middle of it?

Me: Well, I do have an idea for a threeway oneshot…

Allen: Nooooo! Please, no more!

Cas: Alright, calm down. What's the next question?

Me: "Hey! Give Allen GenderBend version of Kanda! It's a blackmail material! XD XD XD *laughs evilly*"

Cas: But Kanda already looks enough like a girl. He'd actually make a good drag queen.

Allen: You'd lose all your fingers if you ever mentioned that in his presence.

Me: Here's a hypothetical picture.

*Cas and Allen look at it*

Cas: Yeah, see? Not that different. I'd still tap that.

Allen: You'd 'tap' anything.

Cas: True, true. So, do you want to use it for blackmail?

Allen: I'd rather keep all my parts in one place thanks. I'd definitely lose a few if Kanda ever found out I had this.

Me: Here's more: "Oh! And for Cas' heart, give 'er this! (Throws bunches of Chibi Allen with present bows on top of their heads)"

Cas: Hey! It's raining little Allens!

Allen: Gah! *ducks back behind the wheelchair*

Cas: Awww, can I keep 'em?

Allen: *whimpers* Aren't I enough?

Cas: Oh, stop-Don't look at me like that! Of course. C'mere *pulls him into her lap* There, happy? Wrap up all those chibis for me though!

Me: Will do;) Alright, last question from TitanOfStone: "Off topic again, but I think if Cas meets my OC (who's scientific as fuck)... Well, it could be fun XD"

Cas: Yeah sure! We could roleplay!

Me: Sounds fun. Then one question from Chymera-Dragon: "Cas, what did you want to be when you grew up (pre realizing that you had innocence)?"

Cas: I wanted to be a fashion designer, actually.

Allen: Awww!

Cas: Oh shut up.

Me: And then this one from Keelan1210 is for you, Allen: "Allen, people are gonna keep asking sex-related questions BECAUSE of your reactions. They're hilarious and brighten up the darkness of our (slightly) sadistic hearts. There is no escape. MWAHAHAHAHA~"

Allen: *Holds Cas a little tighter* What's the question?

Me: "Do you ever wish that you were taller than Cassandra, and if you were to wake up one day and find yourself around Kanda's height, what would you do?"

Allen: I mean, I don't _mind_ that I'm shorter than Cas. It really doesn't bother me.

Cas: It would be kinda nice to sit on _your_ lap for a change, but I'm glad you feel that way since a lot of guys don't like it when a girl's taller than them.

Allen: Well, I like _you_. As for the second part: if I suddenly woke up Kanda's height, I think I'd go up to him and smack him in the face like: "not a shortstack anymore, bitch!"

Cas: *Laughs* I would pay money to see that.

Me: This is also for you, Allen, from AmericaNidiot: "Dear Allen "Shortstack" Walker, I will reply to your demands of no sex questions in multiple different languages; no, no, iie, nein, 아니 (ani), net. You have 3 redheaded perverts in your life, so your White Side should already be used to it just like your Black Side..."

Allen: *rests head on Cas's shoulder and whimpers*

Cas: Oh, stop bemoaning your existence.

Allen: "Three redheaded perverts", what even is my life?

Cas: All the better for having me in it.

Allen: *leans on her again and sighs* Yeah, that's true

Me: Alright, onwards with the story. Also, READERS: Since Tyki's joined the perspective club, feel free to ask him questions too!

Cas: Wait…WHAT?!

* * *

Chapter 5: Disturbance and Impatience

* * *

Disturbance.

That is the best that I can describe the dark room with its rows and rows of identically bound books.

The rustles of my rose petal skirts echo throughout the cavernous space as I approach the candles resting in the middle of the library on a table.

"This wasn't here before," I remark as I stand over it, the golden glow of the flaming wick stains the shadows a luminous gold.

"What do you suppose it means?" Bak inquires from the shadows behind me.

"I dunno."

Almost on impulse, I slowly reach out and grasp at the flickering flames. They fall through my fingers without heat as the digits break up the fire's dance, startling it into fragments that scatter through the air. I withdraw my hand and the flame reforms; although they do not take the same shape as before.

My eyes widen, and I stagger back a half-step.  
"Allen…" I watch in alarm as the little flame figure takes his shape and reaches out towards me; his smile shining even brighter in its fiery form.

Bak chuckles, "Well, isn't that interesting?"

I feel a heat on my face, and I don't think it's from the candle.

"A light in your darkness," the Branch Chief continues, "How poetic."

"I suppose," I sigh quietly as I drop down against the table, folding my arm and leaning my cheek against it, now eye-level with the candlelight figure of Allen as he continues to smile and laugh, reaching out to me with fiery hands.

"It's almost romantic."

I groan, my brow falling against the cold wood.

"I had my suspicions." I hear Bak walking closer to me before placing a hand on my shoulder. "You're in love with that boy, aren't you?"

"Yes," I murmur, not raising my head.

"And he loves you too, I'd imagine."

"Yeah…He does."

"And yet…there's something holding you back. Why do you hesitate to embrace him?"

I don't answer right away. I slowly raise my hand, my vision blotchy from being pressed against the wood, so the light appears temporarily out of focus. "Allen's become my whole world; he's what I fight for, what I fight through, live through even. I've always existed through others, people around me that I take strength from, take conviction. It's never intrinsic, I'm scared to look within myself, scared of what I might find, of what not be there."

"What is within your mind, Cas? What are you so afraid to unearth? To examine about yourself?" Bak inquires.

My movements feel heavy despite my metaphysical body as I slowly rise to my feet and turn to face him. His face is striped in blackness from the broken candle fire.  
"Something I've kept buried within me most of my life," I turn to look at him. "It's something buried so deep down inside of me that I'm afraid I couldn't get it out even if I wanted to."

Seconds later, the light goes out.

* * *

 _Impatience._

 _I can't seem to get to Bak's office fast enough; it takes all my self-control not to run through the drafty halls of the Asia Branch, but I must follow Lou Fa's intrusions meticulously least I get lost in the base's cavernous halls._

 _I can't help but shiver at the thought._

 _I can feel my anxiety burning in me like fire in my blood. The kind of intrinsic frustration that makes me want to crawl from my skin and scream. This useless flesh I've found myself trapped within; a body weak and draped in bandages, unable to fight or protect those I care for, unable to fulfill my promises or convictions._

 _I need to restore my Innocence. It's become more important than breathing at this point._

 _And my current methods have done nothing to steer me towards that goal. Yesterday yielded no progress, and left me with nothing but a worn out body and a night of morphine._

 _And Cas…_

 _I shake my head, still having a hard time wrapping my head around what had happened. Had a merely dreamed it? It felt like a dream, the euphoric sensation of her lips against my mine, her fingers in her hair, her mouth on my neck._

 _Just the thought sends a shiver up my spine._

 _I'm so lost in thought that I almost walk past the door Lou Fa's directions had lead me too. Bak's office; I'd nearly missed it and then I would have been wandering these halls for who knows how long._

 _I figure it prudent to knock, but don't receive any immediate response. Is he here?_

 _I'm about to head back and inquire of his whereabouts elsewhere when I hear muffled talking._

 _Curious, I press my ear against the wood just as Bak resumes speaking._

 _"_ _Damn does that girl have_ issues _! She's giving_ me _anxiety!"_

 _"_ _I can tell, sir," I hear Won reply._

 _"_ _Oh, just shut up and keep applying the ointment would you? These hives are driving me crazy!"_

 _Deciding my presence wasn't going to be noted, I eventually just take the initiative to open the door and let myself into the office._

 _Bak's space is a lot neater than Komui's but also not nearly as brightly lit. the light's are dimmed around the massive black desk in the center of the room; the curtains are drawn and the only light comes from a series of computer screens mounted on the walls that are either displaying rooms throughout the branch or running several calculations simultaneously._

 _Bak is sitting at his desk with his head in his hands, groaning with an air of potential dramatics. His shirt and jacket are draped over his chair and Won is standing at his elbow, administering a series of cloths coated in some foul-smelling ointment all over his blotchy and severely irritated skin._

 _I linger in the doorway. "Um…"_

 _Bak glances up. "Oh, Allen. Lou Fa told me you were coming. You have something you'd like to discuss with me?"_

 _"_ _Yes," I eventually reply, stepping further into the room. "I'm concerned about my lack of progress in reforming my Innocence. It doesn't look like sheer willpower alone is going to reform it."_

 _Bak nods in agreement, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Yes. I suppose we couldn't have anticipated it to be that easy. After what happened yesterday, I've given it some thought. Here. Have a seat."_

 _Bak gestures to a chair before his desk with one hand while waving Won off from administering more of the medicinal rags with the other._

 _I quickly take a seat as the Branch Chief folds his hands under his chin and eyes me pointedly.  
"The thing is, Allen, Parasite-Type Innocence Accommodators are far rarer than Equip-Types and therefore there is considerably less study done on them than the latter. However, there is one distinction that can be made that is, I believe, quite crucial."_

 _I raise an eyebrow. "What's that?"_

 _"_ _The thing about Innocence, Allen, is that even when a person is found to be compatible with it, they still cannot completely master the shard in its natural state, it's far too unstable. That's why Weapons are formed, they are shaped to best suit their bearer so that an Exorcist can fight with their respective Innocence. Essentially, an Equip-type's power is restrained and refashioned so that it can be controlled. However, with a Parasite-type, it's obviously a bit different. Rather than outside forces constructing a suitable bind for their Innocence, a Parasite-type's very body becomes the armor of their power. Essentially, their very bodies are the Weapon of their Innocence."_

 _"_ _I'm a Weapon…" I suppose that makes sense. Cas had always sort of held that mentality already. "But what does this have to do with reforming my Innocence?"_

 _At my words, Bak gets to his feet and begins removing the cloths from his irritated skin, "I believe, Allen, that in order to repair your Innocence, the Weapon needs to be improved, strengthened, given a new power so that it might successfully house the Crystal shard once more. Therefore, we have to train your body, refine it to a stronger form. Perhaps then it will be able to accept your Innocence once more."_

 _I stand up as well, instantly eager. "And how do we do this?"_

 _Bak smirks slightly. "I have a few ideas. Follow me." He then moves past me, Won close at his heels._

 _I'm about to follow, but something gives me pause.  
"Bak, how's Cas doing?"_

 _The Branch Chief pauses in the doorway. I don't like the way he hesitates.  
"She's very weak, Allen. Physically, anyways, but I do believe we're making at least some progress with our methods. We can only hope with what little time we have."_

 _"_ _Fine." I nod, not exactly reassured._

 _I follow Bak and Won into the massive room in which I'd first met them; the room with the large ornate door that doesn't open._

 _The room feels colder than before, and I'm grateful for the jacket I'd draped over my merely bandaged chest before leaving my room._

 _I stand in the center of the eerie space, unable to not be unnerved by the ceiling vanishing up into the shadows like the roof of a cave._

 _Before I can ask what we're doing here, Bak steps forward.  
"Fo," he calls out the name of the Branch Guardian, even though see no one else present, least of all the imp like little girl that had rescued Cas and me._

 _"_ _Seriously? What a pain…" I hear a sleepy voice murmur._

 _I jump about a foot in the air and spin around just as a strange white light begins to bubble up from under the surface of the massive door while sparks of blue energy spurt out wildly from the source. As I look on, the light begins to take shape, melting into the familiar figure of Fou as she hovers within the stone, her body bursting with light and raw power that sends a shiver down my spine while she fixes me with eyes flooded in glowing energy._

 _"_ _Why do I have to do this, you moron?" the Guardian addresses Bak, "I'm not a fucking nursemaid, you know?"_

 _"_ _It is your obligation to look after the Asia Branch and everyone in it, is it not, Fo?" Bak replies coldly, "And to obey my orders."_

 _Fo sighs dramatically, while I look between them in complete shook._

 _"_ _As I said, Fo is the Guardian of the Asia Branch like Hevlaska is the Guardian of the European Branch. She possesses a crystalized form created by my grandfather."_

 _"_ _I'm the warrior that protects this place," Fo adds, a smirk unfolding across her lips, "I'm strong, Walker."_

 _She suddenly breaks free of the door and lunges forward, her arms having morphed from their rounded state to a pair of sharpened, flesh colored blades. I'm barely given a second to react and stagger back in an awkard dodge as she strikes at me._

 _However, she turns and the second blade slices through the air; I feel a heat at my throat and instinctively freeze, my insides trembling. Fo's morphed arm ripples like fire against my skin as I look down at her. She's small but her eyes are steely, murderous._

 _"_ _Your head is mine."_

 _I can't respond. My heart is hammering; I find it difficult to even breathe._

 _Fo chuckles in the back of her throat, and I know the strike is coming, but my brain lingers in response as she abruptly throws her body into me. I feel her blunt food slam into my stomach, tearing the wind from my lungs. The ground leaves me and I'm sent flying backwards until I collide with the far wall; there's a loud crack and an explosion of pain and fireworks in the back of my skull._

 _I gasp as I slide to the ground, my whole body is shaking and my head is screaming. Blood trickles down the side of my face as I stave off the urge to vomit._

 _Fo strides over to me. "Get serious, kid. If you don't activate your Innocence, I'm going to kill you."_

 _I'm still gasping but I manage to struggle to my feet, my shoulders are shaking and I sway slightly where I stand, but I fight to remain upright._

 _"_ _Uh, I hypothesized that the shortcut to knowing your Innocence would be in the heat of battle," Bak hurriedly explains, sounding a little rattled, "A sense of danger can incite new and fantastic sensations and actions in the human body. You may find a way of reactivating your Weapon out of pure adrenaline or instinct."_

 _My vision feels fuzzy. I turn and spit out a bit of blood, leaving a darkened splotch on the rough tile._

 _Bak falters, "Maybe this isn't a good idea. Want to stop, Walker?"_

 _"_ _I'll do it," I assert, rubbing away the lingering fluid around my mouth with my single bandaged hand._

 _Bak and Won both wear twin expressions of shook.  
"Are-Are you sure?"_

 _I glance up at Fo, who's smiling confidently at me. "A plan based on the desperation of battle," I muse as I shrug my jacket off my shoulders and assume a more balanced stance, "It might just work."_

* * *

"The mind is a labyrinth," Bak declares, shining the torchlight along the rows upon rows of identically bound books stretching off into oblivion before us. "There really is no direct route that can be taken, especially when all the paths laid out before you look the same."

"So, what? Am I supposed to just start opening books randomly again?"

"Perhaps it will get the ball rolling?"

I groan as I approach the nearest shelf, "Yeah, because that worked out so well last time. Let's see if a ferocious tiger pops out this time."

Flippantly, I then yank off the first tome within my reach and quickly flip it open. Expecting the worst, I'm startled when soft, pink petals unfurl into a single lotus flower reaching up towards me from the center of the binding.

Behind me, I hear Bak gasp quietly.

I turn to look at him. Is it merely the dim light, or does his face look rather pale?  
"Bak, are you alright?"

He shakes his head before addressing me, almost as though he's trying to banish some dark thoughts.

"Never mind about me, does the lotus flower have any importance to you?"

I look back at it, shrugging. "Not really. I mean, I once had an experience with a fellow Exorcist. He talked about how we're like lotus flowers. We keep rising up, not matter how much we might get buried by the darkness. Eventually, we always come back."

"And that resonated with you."

"Of course it did," I whisper as I gingerly run my hands along the velvet petals, "My body is Weapon. It can get bent or broken or even blown to pieces, but my Innocence always refashions it, so that it can be set back to its purpose."

"You see yourself as a Weapon."

"I _am_ a Weapon."

"Well, yes, but you talk about your very flesh as though it were nothing but a shell. Like there's a disconnect between you and your humanity."

"I'm not human."

Bak raises an eyebrow. "You say that so easily, but there's a weight behind those words, isn't there?"

I drop my eyes, not providing an answer.

"Let's move on," Bak offers after a pause.

I nod, closing the lotus flower book and placing it back on the shelf before grabbing the one beside it.

I flip it open, having absolutely no idea what to expect, least of all to find it blank.  
"Huh…?"

The lights suddenly blink out, making me jump and spin around in alarm. "Bak!"

No response, but a startling bright white light suddenly builds beneath me, and I look down at the book to see that it's melting from within the pages.

I gasp and drop it; it falls to the ground with a blunt thud but the light doesn't recede, instead it increases. There's a blinding explosion of white and color that forces me to shield my eyes; I blindly staggered back and fall to the floor only to feel soft grass brush against my body.

I slowly lower my hand from my face, squinting at the sudden burst of bright sunlight that assaults my vision. As the haze begins to clear, an image of a grassy field speckled with wildflowers comes into clarity before me.

A lazy breeze makes the long blades and stems sway and dance lightly through the air. Beyond the flickering petals, I can make out the deep green shape of a forest's edge.

I'm almost drawn to the shadows of the trees after so long in darkness. Then I remember I'm alone.  
"Bak?" I quickly scramble to my feet, "Bak!"

My calls don't receive any response. I spin around wildly but all I can see is the grass, the trees and the wildflowers.

Something suddenly sparks in the corner of my vision, and my head jerks in the direction of the forest just in time to see a familiar flash of white hair vanish into the trees.

My mouth parts in momentary surprise.  
"Allen!" I take off running after the image of the boy, if only for something to do besides stand alone in that maddening space.

He doesn't heed to my calls; it only seems to make him run faster, weaving expertly through the trees while I'm left stumbling in his wake, brambles snagging on the hem of my dress and the branches scraping against my arms and face.

He skirts around a particularly wide tree, and I lose him amidst the underbrush. Cursing under my breath, I force my way through the cluster of thorns, having to crawl through the black dirt on my hands and knees.

My hand suddenly comes down on nothing, and I scramble back, gasping as I look down and see a large black hole like a gaping mouth before me.

Once I'd regained my bearings, I glance around my immediate surroundings, but I can't find Allen anywhere, or the image of him anyway…

"Cas!"

"Allen?" I lean down, squinting into the darkness, but find Bak standing at the bottom several feet below. He smiles up at me, holding out his hand.

"Are you coming?"

I grimace, not entirely keen on the idea. Slowly, I get up into a crouch, bracing myself against the rough sides of the hole. Taking a deep breath, I jump.

My fall is brief, and I hit the ground standing, nimble like a cat, with a grace that I scarcely thought I possessed. I stare down at my perfectly planted knees beneath the folds of my dirt-stained skirts with my mouth slightly ajar.

"Cas!" Bak's voice jerks me from my thoughts and I glance up in time to see him disappearing into a tunnel directly ahead of me. "Come on!"

"Bak! Shit! Hold on a second," I fumble, stumbling after him as my dress billows behind me. I'm running, slightly disorientated, down the tunnel until my feet touch down from dirt to polished tile so quickly I nearly fall over.

I look down to see that the dirt ground abruptly changes to shiny black and white floor that gleams in a faint light. I look up to see a room with an incredibly high ceiling directly in front of me. It's mostly dark save for a milky spotlight pooling around a door at the other end of the room.

Bak is nowhere in sight, and there doesn't seem to be any other route to take out. Fisting the skirt of my dress, I hurry across the room towards the illuminated door. However, my non-existent heart sinks when I draw up to it and see that it barely reaches my knee, the perspective having changed as soon as I was closer to it.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" I kick the door in frustration before turning from it and combing the room a second time, peering through the darkness for any sign of an alternative exit.

How did Bak get out? Did he even go through this room? Well, he had too; there was no other route to take…

The room feels cold, chills run along my skin as I walk back to the center of the space, the clicking sound of my heels collecting with the tile echoing throughout the vast chamber.

I look up at the ceiling, but it's so high its lost to the darkness.

I feel uneasy, least of all because I'm alone. There's something wrong…

A burning heat suddenly sears the right side of my face, and I quickly clap a hand over my face. It comes away wet and stained a familiar red.

Blood.

Another trickle leaks from the other eye. Tears. Blood tears.

They flow thickly, gushing from my eyes like twin waterfalls. I gasp, clapping my hands over them but the scalding liquid just leaks through my fingers and continues flowing. It splatters all across the floor and pools around my ankles. I lower my hands just as bile rises in my throat.

"No-"

My words are swallowed by crimson vomit as it spills from my stomach and splatters all over the floor, more and more Blood, impossibly flowing out form me. It starts leaking from my nose and my finger nails, pushing out of my pores and flowing from my scalp.

I fall to my knees, gasping and screaming as the liquid pushes out through ever cell of my body, continuously gushing in a torrent until I feel like I'm going to explode into nothing but a puddle of plasma.

All I see is read. I can't breathe. I'm gasping, choking, floundering in the hot, red tide that threatens to engulf me…

 _You feel like you're not in control of your own body, huh?_

When I regain consciousness, I sit up and look around. My vision is fuzzy, and why does it feel like the blood is rushing to me…?

"Ah! Oomf!" I fall from the ceiling and land flat on my stomach on what appears to be glittering purple cobblestones.

I get up onto all, struggling to regain the air in my lungs. I feel hot and sticky. The stone is cold against my fingers, and I have half a mind to lie back down against it, pressing my cheek against the cooler surface.

But I need to find a way out of here. Or something…

At the very least, I can't stay here.

I shift into a sitting position and look on ahead of me. The sky looks like it's on fire, a rippling sunset like the Aurora Borealis in a different color scheme.

The trees gleam gold, and there's roses lining the purple walkway.

I approach one of the swollen bushes and reach out towards the ivory blooms poking out from between the brambles. As I do so, a thick red stream suddenly trickles down from seemingly nowhere, staining the once pure white surface.

I quickly retract my hand and stagger back into the center of the walkway. I look back up at the sky and then the road ahead of me. There seems to be nothing else to do but move forward.

So, I do. I walk along the shining cobblestones for several minutes.

As I do so, more and more of the roses become covered in the thick red liquid, staining their soft white petals.

After a time, I eventually make it to a fork in the road. Between the two identical paths is a stake in the dirt that has several wooden signs shaped like arrows that are all pointing in different directions.

 _The mind is a labyrinth, after all…_

I look up. "Bak?"

"It's about time, Cas," the Branch Chief remarks lazily from his spot in a tree just behind the jumbled mess of signs.

"Where the hell have you been?" I demand, "Why have you been leading me around this wild goose chase?"

"I haven't been leading you anywhere. I've simply been observing the patterns of your innermost thoughts."

I cross my arms. "Oh really? And what have you learned?"

"Well, for one thing: you have some pretty negative impressions of yourself."

I grimace. "I could have told you that."

"You're drowning in your pain; you feel like it controls you."

I glance over my shoulder. "Is that what that was about?" I look back at Bak, "Pain does control you, though, doesn't it? People are shaped by their experiences, more so the bad than the good. The pain we feel leaves a deep stain upon our souls. Mine is no different."

Bak looks thoughtful. "Are you held back because of your pain? Everyone experiences pain, Cas, especially in our line of work. We are always told to look to others for strength, but perhaps you should look to their weaknesses as well," he offers. "They are easy to forget but no less crucial. The way I see it, humanity can be like a gestalt that is united in this common notion of suffering that we all endure to some degree. In this commonality, we can lift everyone together as one."

I look down at my feet. "But what if someone feels like they don't belong in that gestalt? That they are cut off from the rest of world in a single teardrop reality that is entirely unique from everyone else."

Bak raises an eyebrow. "Why would you think that way, Cas?"

"Sometimes I feel too worthy to share in pain, other times not worthy enough."

"There seems to be a divide within you," the Branch Chief remarks, "As though the two sides of you are pulling you apart at the seams."

I look up at him, but before I can answer, I hear a foostep behind me.

I whirl around just as I hear Bak jump down from the tree.

My eyes widen. "No!"

The sound of the gun erupts throughout the temperate glade, tearing through my mind all over again. The pain fills me, consumes me.

I'm falling, slowly, the ground slamming into me as all feeling leaves my body.

 _Off with your head…_

I awake screaming. It's cut off sharply and I'm left gasping, slumped in my wheelchair. I try to grasp one of the armrests with my one hand, but it takes a long second before I can regain feeling in it. I eventually grasp the metal, it feels cold under my fingers.

I look across the table, past the ceremonial tea set to Bak. He's gripping the edges of his chair even harder than me, trying to disguise his bated breath and the sweat gleaming on his brow.

He looks at me, and it's a heart pounding minute before either of us speaks.

I actually don't talk, I just wretch. My body heaves forward.  
"B-Bak, bucket!"

The tea comes up a second later, but the Branch Chief is across the table in record time, holding the medical pan under my chin as I empty my stomach in a scalding runny liquid that lingers on my chin.

Bak hands me a napkin. "Is is only the tea this time? Haven't you eaten anything else?"

"D-Don't want anything else," I gasp, clapping a hand to my mouth to avoid coughing myself into hysterics. "W-Won't stay d-down."

"That won't do, Cas. You need to try and eat something."

I lower the napkin, glaring at him. "Yeah, I just threw up, please give me a five course meal."

Bak checks his watch. "Well, lunch is beign served right now but obviously you don't' want that now. Why don't you take a break at least, try to get sleep."

"No. I don't want a break. We need to keep going," I insist.

"Cas," Bak places a pointed hand on my shoulder, "Your body is delicate. We must proceed cautiously if we are to be successful."

I drop my gaze, fuming. "Fine," I eventually relent, "But we're starting again once I wake up."

"Alright." Bak obliges as he grasps the handles of my chair and turns me towards the door to take me back to my room. "I'll check on Allen's progress while you're asleep."

"How's he doing?"

"We're trying a new technique. It's a bit risky, but we're hoping for better results. He seems eager despite the potential danger; the kid's got a lot of resolve."

"Why do you think I like him so much?" I reply, smiling grimly.

Bak chuckles. "Indeed."

* * *

 _I can't seem to hide my disappointment when I find Cas isn't in the cantina when I arrive for lunch._

 _Won had urged me to halt my training with Fo in order get a meal in me._

 _I hadn't even noticed that much time had passed since we'd started earlier that morning. Time seemed to slow and stop at frightening, lurching intervals as I struggled to remain one step ahead of the Guardian and her scalding blades. She'd nicked me more than once, not to mention kicking me across the room like a soccer ball._

 _It wasn't until the adrenaline had drained out of my system did I realize how beat up and sore I was, not to mention_ hungry.

 _However, even as I shovel food into my mouth with reckless abandon, I can't help but once again lament on Cas's absence. I worried about her, and every second that she wasn't with me left an empty pang in the pit of my stomach that no amount of delicious Asian cuisine could fill._

 _I'd been told by Bak that she was doing some alternative treatment with him in one on one sessions. Obviously, she couldn't spar with Fo when she can't even get around without that wheelchair._

 _The thought of Cas's weakened state almost made me lose my appetite and my grip tightened on my knife as I thought about how much I'd like to stick it through Tyki's eye._

 _"_ _Hello, Allen. Mind if we sit with you?" I glance up, jerked from my musings, to find Lou Fa, Rikei, and Shifu standing over my otherwise empty table._

 _"_ _Uh, sure," I reply, and they all file in around me._

 _"_ _I see you're still eating well," Rikei nods at my rather impressive pile of cleared plates stacked in front of me while there were still more brimming platters for me to move through._

 _"_ _Yeah," I exclaim enthusiastically as I stuff another generous forkful into my mouth, "Authentic Asian food is amazing."_

 _"_ _It isn't just that it's authentic, it's also that it's Order cooked," the junior scientist declares._

 _"_ _All of the Black Ordre Branches are known to have good food," Shifu adds._

 _I think back to Jeryy, the chef at the European Headquarters. "I suppose you're probably right. The food back home is good too."_

 _"_ _I think it has to be," Shifu drops his eyes, "I mean, everyone in the Order is continuously putting their lives on the line. It's the least they can do to give us good food."_

 _"_ _Hey, you'll spoil our appetites," Rikei chides, smiling nervously._

 _"_ _But that might be true," I whisper, setting down my fork, "After all, we have a task to complete, even if it costs us our lives."_

 _Lou Fa nods, her expression pained._

 _"_ _By the way, where's Cas?" Rikei pipes up, "I thought she'd be with you."_

 _I drop my eyes, "I haven't seen her at all today."_

 _"_ _I think the Branch Chief took her back to her room to rest," Lou Fa remarks._

 _I look to her in surprise. "Didn't she want to eat something?"_

 _The girl shrugs._

 _I look down at my own now empty plates. "I'm going to go see her," I declare, abruptly standing up as I gather up the dirty dishes and move away from the table before the other three can respond._

 _I can hear Cas talking with Won while still in the hallway._

 _"_ _I don't care that you need to run more tests to be certain my kidneys are failing. I_ know _they're failing."_

 _I pause just beside the partially ajar door as Won sighs. "And you haven't been able to keep anything down?"_

 _"_ _No. I can barely hold water."_

 _"_ _In that case, we may need to consider administering a feeding tube."_

 _"_ _Oh. Great."_

 _"_ _On that note, how is your breathing apparatus?"_

 _"_ _Fine, I guess."_

 _"_ _I'll be sure to have the tank refilled soon so you don't run out."_

 _"_ _That'd be nice. Thanks."_

 _"_ _Now then, the Branch Chief has advised you to get some rest. I suggest you do so."_

 _I quickly move away from the door as it suddenly opens and Won steps out; the large man breezes by me without noticing my eavesdropping as he makes his way down the hall in the other direction._

 _Once he rounds the corner, I approach the door once again and cautiously make my way inside._

 _Cas is lying in her bed apparently asleep. She's as still as a statue with the nubs of the oxygen mechanism still attached to her face; her skin is sallow and her hair drained of all of its pigment gives her the illusion of a corpse._

 _The notion makes my stomach turn somersaults._

 _"_ _Are you going to say something or just keep staring at me?" Cas speaks without opening her eyes, making me jump._

 _"_ _I…um," I stammer as she opens her eyes, "I thought you were asleep."_

 _"_ _Obviously, I'm not."_

 _"_ _Y-You probably should be," I continue, averting my eyes, "You seem-I mean, you look…Uh."_

 _"_ _I look like death, Allen."_

 _My shoulders sag. "Please don't make jokes like that."_

 _"_ _Anyways, is there something you wanted?"_

 _I blink. "Well, no. I just…I just wanted to see you." As I speak, I move over to the bed and sit down on the edge. "Is it true that you haven't been eating?"_

 _"_ _It's not that I don't want to, Allen. I can't keep anything down."_

 _"_ _Then your kidneys really are failing."_

 _"_ _Yeah. They are."_

 _I avert my eyes, feeling like I myself am sick to my stomach._

 _"_ _Is it really that surprising, Allen?" Cas asks, waving her one hand weakly. "I mean, look at me."_

 _"_ _How can you be so nonchalant about this?!" I exclaim._

 _"_ _I'm not being 'nonchalant', I'm just very good at hiding agonizing mental pain and anxiety."_

 _I close my eyes, sighing heavily. "Cas…"_

 _Her silence makes me reopen, and I find that she's not looking at me. Her gaze is fixed on the window. My stomach clenches when I see that her head is turned to hide the shine of tears that are silently trailing down her bandaged cheeks._

 _These last few days, a few of my minor injuries had healed, and I was able to remove some of the gauze, but all of Cas's wounds refused to close._

 _"_ _Hey," My voice is tender as I lean forward and cup her cheeks in my hands. She stiffens as I lean in and kiss her eyes. Or at least try because she pulls away from me._

 _My heart drops into my stomach as Cas turns onto her side, facing away from me._

 _"_ _Cas, what…?"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry, Allen."_

 _"_ _You kissed_ me _!" I blurt._

 _She winces, "I know."_

 _"_ _That was my first kiss, did you know that?" I continue, grabbing her shoulder rather roughly and pulling her back towards me, "The one before in the Fallen One, my first kiss and it didn't even mean anything?"_

 _Cas's eyes widen; she looks pained. "It did mean something, Allen-"_

 _"_ _Oh really? Then why are you doing this again?" I demand, seething slightly as my hand grips her shoulder tighter, "Playing this off again on again game? Why is it okay for you to kiss me but not the other way around? Why do you always pulls back into yourself?"_

 _"_ _Because I can't-"_

 _"_ _Bullshit, you can't!" I cut her off, "You obviously can! What's holding you back? Why are you allowed to play these games with my heart? To pull me in only to push me out again and give me false hope?!" I feel angry tears burning in my eyes and pull away, turning from Cas so that she can't see them._

 _My hand is shaking, my whole body trembles with rage.  
"This is torture! This fucking torture, and I don't understand what I did to deserve this."_

 _"_ _You didn't do anything, Allen-"_

 _"_ _Then why do you do this?" I demand, whirling back around, no longer caring as the tears start to fall._

 _"_ _You think that it doesn't hurt me too?" Cas yells, attempting to sit up and only halfway managing it, "You think that I don't want you?"_

 _"_ _I don't know, I've been getting mixed signals," I spat bitterly. "Why can't you just be honest with your feelings."_

 _"_ _You know what I can't."_

 _"_ _No," I look at her, "No I don't understand, Cassandra."_

 _Cas's eyes widen at the usage of her full name before her gaze falls from my own, which enrages me._

 _"_ _Look at me, Cas! Tell me why!"_

 _"_ _It would just be in our best interests if we remained apart. Don't you see that I'm trying to protect you?"_

 _"_ _No! You're just being selfish!" I snap, turning from her, "Selfish and a coward. I would think my fucking feelings would be important to you. I guess not!"_

 _With that, I leave, slamming the door in my wake._

 _As I stalk down the hall back towards Fo's door, I faintly hear the sound of Cas sobbing._

 _It almost breaks my resolve._

* * *

Time moves in a strange, unfamiliar dance.

It could have been hours or it could have been years for all the difference it made to me.

I haven't seen Allen since our fight. He goes off to train with Fo early in the morning and often doesn't leave until past midnight, usually being carried back to his room by Won or Rikei as he'd collapsed from exhaustion.

I don't see him at meals as I'm now on a feeding tube and don't go to the cantina. He never comes to visit me, and I don't leave my room.

My heart aches for him…or what's left of it anyways.

It's what I've felt since the day I've met him, but it's all the more agonizing now.

Why is it that one always wants what they can't have?

So, while Allen trains with Fo, I'm off for another round of the tea party from hell.

"You're quiet today, Cas."

"Enough with the small talk, let's just get this over with," I grumble bitterly through clenched teeth as I struggle to lift my arm enough to grasp the teacup.

"Where are we this time?" I ask once the book has been opened and the scene erupts around us. I falter once I make it out clearly. It's my attic bedroom in my childhood home.

"Is something wrong, Cas?"

I don't answer as I gaze around. It looks exactly the same as the day I'd left it. There's even the broken lamp that I'd hurled against the wall lying in pieces in the corner.

The only difference, I soon realize, is that the entire space is covered in a thick blanket of black thorny brambles that are dotted in the occasional ebony rose.

It looks like an infestation, a growth of mold-colored blooms that stretches over the bed, desk, my old sewing machine, dresser and carpets the floor.

"Interesting…" Bak remarks, reaching out towards one of the dark roses.

Something moves just beyond his reach.

"Bak, watch out!" I shove him to the side just as a londe snake lunges out of the thorn bushes, hissing fiercely.

Bak staggers back, and I fall to the side as the serpent breaks from the brambles, it's body twisting and writhing on the floor as it strikes at me, it's jaws snapping, fangs glistening.

I yank back my feet as I scramble backwards on hands and knees across the uneven ground. The snake jerks towards me, mercilessly striking, it's fangs hooking and dragging on the hem of my skirt.

I jerk back one more time before I kick on instinct. The heel of my boot collides with its head, knocking it back with a sharp hiss.

I kick it again, breaking through it's skin as black blood and venom spurts out. The snake falls over, wriggling like a cut warm as I jump to my feet and bring my foot down on it again and again, smashing it's insides to nothing but mush as the venom coats the ground.

I stand over the snake's carcass, breathing heavily before looking over at Bak. "You okay?"

He nods before his attention returns to the serpent. "Look."

I glance down and quickly jump back as the puddle of venom on the ground begins to bubble like it's being heated. It suddenly hardens and there's a loud crack just as dozens of black leaves erupt from the stain and shoot up towards the ceiling. They unfurl as a trunk follows suit and the leaves unfurl into a tree that continues to stretch as its roots hungrily drink up the snake's remains and the branches reach out further and further, more black leaves unfurling at their tips like grabbing fingers for greedy hands.

Bak and I quickly move back as the tree fills the room, swallowing even the black roses.

As we look on, veins of silver start to shine against the darkened skin, dripping from the leaves in toxic drops that pierce the ground.

"A Poison Tree," Bak muses.

* * *

 _The weeks bleed into each other. Day and night seem to have no meaning and I rarely seem to sleep. Exhaustion comes in brief moments that don't carry enough weight to affect me. I rest only enough to regain my sleep before I'm back to the Fo's chamber._

 _She never lets up despite my injuries, despite my fatigue, despite anything._

 _I don't let her in as many times as I can. I stumble and stagger, but the movement of her blades becomes like clockwork and soon I too find a rhythm in them. It becomes easier to miss their teeth, to miss the terror of those boiling metallic fingers pressed against my throat._

 _To dodge her kicks, I find a sense of balance that only slips occasionally, and I find myself plastered against the wall._

 _I don't see Cas at all during this time, and I don't go out of my way too either._

 _My emotions feel like a knot in the pit of my stomach that I keep pushing down deeper and deeper._

 _I can't think of anything except reviving my Innocence. That's all that matters now._

 _"_ _Walker, stop daydreaming!" The shine of metal and I'm flat on my back on the hard ground._

 _Gritting my teeth, I get up and start again._

 _I've barely regained my stance before Fo swipes at me again. I rear back, instinctively throwing out my right shoulder despite no limb to accompany it._

 _My heart jumps as I realize my mistake and expect the metallic fire at my neck at any moment._

 _However, it doesn't come._

 _CLANG!_

 _There's a flash, and Fo stops dead as something pushes back against her might. I'm looking out at my arm, fully materialized in front of me._

 _And yet...i don't feel the familiar power surging through me, the burn of my Innocence in my blood, in my cells, in my soul. I don't even feel the friction of Fou's weapon against my own._

 _I can barely gasp before the light fades, and the arm dissipates once more._

 _This has happened before, and it always ends the same: falling away like ashes in the wind._

 _Fou pushes through the smoke, and strikes me hard in the face with her elbow. I cry out, staggering back as pain erupts behind my nose and I feel blood trickling down onto my nose._

 _"_ _You didn't even dodge. Pathetic!" Fo thunders as she lunges forward, and I barely manage to sidestep the assault._

 _Time moves in short spurts of speed before lurching to a dizzying halt. There's nothing beyond these maddening pauses before I'm tugged back into the fray._

 _My Innocence is all that I can think on, focus on, strive for. Reforming the Weapon is my only conviction, divesting all my attention, almost consuming me._

* * *

Sometimes I can't tell what's dreams and what's that damn tea.

The images of Kanda being chased by some great beast covered in shadow. Are they my own fears manifested?

Tyki's fingers inside me…Has he comes back for me?

Lenalee drowning in an inky sea as an Akuma follows her into its murky depths.

Daisya with eyes full of bugs reaching out to me with a hollow, pleading voice.

I pull my legs tighter against my chest, tightening my arms as I bury my face in my knees.

My whole-body trembles, and my teeth chatter so hard, I can scarcely breathe through them.

The storm is buffeting around me, piercing my skin with each blast of ice. It's cold as sin, as hell freezing over.

There's nothing around me but white, an abyss of not even darkness.

Of nothingness.

My Innocence is screaming in my chest.

Vaguely, I hear Bak shouting over the storm: "Cas, you can't stay here forever!"

 _Watch me._ I want to yell back, but I don't.

My Innocence surges again and the wind howls, making my ears ring and my head feel like it's splitting. My chest is heavy like there's a weight upon it.

The storm is all around me, never ending, never ceasing.

Bak is suddenly beside me.  
"Cas, come on. We're done for the day."

I didn't even realize the storm had stopped; it still echoes in my ears. There's still the cold, but it's coming from the floor.

I've fallen from my chair and am lying face down on the marble tile. I can't feel anything, and it's not even numbness from the cold.

Are my legs even still there? Did they wither away in the storm?

"Cas, can you move?"

"No," I murmur into the ground.

A second later, Bak's hand are around my waist, gently lifting me back into the wheelchair. I sag like a rag doll against the seat, my arm draping uselessly at my side where not even the brace can help it.

"It's time to rest now, Cas. We've been at this for six hours."

I nod, my eyes feel heavy.

Weakly, I murmur. "I don't have much time."

* * *

A/N: So, there we are. This chapter was a fucking pain in the ass, but I hope you liked it. Also, I purposefully didn't shine too much light on the contents of Cas's mind in order to leave it up to reader interpretation, but if you understand some of the literary and Biblical references, it'll draw different conclusions.  
Anyways, let me know what you thought. Leave reviews and questions for me, Cas, Allen, and now Tyki if you want:D I'll hopefully be back tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: As promised, here's the second chapter for the week. We're nearing the end of the Asia Branch Arc, so get excited. Who wants to see Cas's equivalent to Crown Clown?! :D

* * *

From: Anime no Akuma  
Q: Ooh, I can't wait for the "big moment", when the Level Three bursts in and tries to kill Allen!

A: Well, that's going to be happening soon! I'm glad you're excited:D

From: AkaneZuki  
Q: Hehe..this chapter reminds me of my two classmates..well almost, they've been argue for a year, or many Days...yup, love is weird...I'm sorry i didnt mean to relate this to this chapter...well...anway keep up the good work, and im counting on the next chapter.

A: Oh don't worry about it! I consider it flattering when people can relate real life events to my stories.

From: TitanOfStone  
Q: First thing first, the Q and A section is HILARIOUS!  
Damn, I didn't expect the "Threesome" comments at the mention of Yuvi OR the "fit in the middle" comment in the TykiAllen section XD damn I laugh my ass off during the shifts. And I got eyed for half an hour! DAMMIT, you!  
Alright, seriously, Cas has too many fucking problems, and just like how I like it, the "Inside your mind" section is ingenious! Because, quote; "some people have minds like a maze; you can't know what they're thinking". And I sure as hell have not a clue! But it seems so dark and tormenting I just can't help FALLIN' IN LLLLLOOOOOVVVE  
Ahem. Now, I look forward to tmr ;D

A: Well, Cas was referencing a conversation from Chapter 40 of IDiB where she remarks to Lavi that she'd 'top' him, and she'd top Kanda and Lavi replies: "You know; I actually wouldn't mind that. Yu does look like a woman if you get drunk enough".  
Come on, this is Cas we're talking about! Of course she wants to get in the middle of two men she's very attracted to (for better or worse). Sorry not sorry I got you stared at.  
Can you blame, Cas? She probably has some undiagnosed anxiety disorders. I'm so happy you think so! It's very true; everyone's mind is a clusterfuck, and for Cas, she simply has to try to find some way to work it out.

From: AmericaNidiot  
Q: You need to watch the movie, mainly the "Zydrate Anatomy" scene cause it oozes sex. Anyways, Cas, I just wanna strangle you for being so fucking stupid...

A: Will do, I looked it up and it seems right up my alley! Yeah…I don't believe in the reader agreeing with a character's actions 24/7 so they unlikeable nature of that it meant to be intentional as well as believable. Cas can be kinda unlikeable sometimes; hell, even when she's likeable, she's a likeable _asshole_.

From: Keelan1210  
Q: I really enjoyed your description of Cassandra's mind, and I can't help but feel that, despite everything, there's still a part of her that doesn't want to face her deepest fears and regrets and would rather bury her head in the sand, and that's what's causing the whole process to be so difficult— that's just my own opinion, though. Your telling of the events was great, regardless.

A: Well, thank you very much; those scenes sucked to write but I'm glad it was worth it. You are 100% correct in your assumptions about Cas's reservations and how they're holding her back. She's traumatized but also deathly afraid of the unknown, particularly the uncertainly of her own nature…Thanks again:D

* * *

QUESTIONS FOR ALLEN AND CAS (AND TYKI)

Allen: So, do you have more questions for us?

Me: Um, not exactly…

Cas: What? Then what are we doing here?

Me: Well, I have a few for you, but first some for someone else.

Tyki: Hello, sorry I'm late.

Allen: *screams*

Cas: What the fuck are you doing here?!

Tyki: I'm here to answer some questions of course.

Cas: Who would ask _you_ questions?

Tyki: I got an entire chapter to myself. I think I deserve a little respect.

Allen: Not from us!

Tyki: Besides, I hear they ask a lot of interesting questions here like what are Cas's three sizes and what she likes in bed.

Cas: *groans* Someone please shoot me…Although, it probably wouldn't kill me.

Tyki: So, the questions?

Me: Uh…Right! So this one is from Anime no Akuma: "Will you send the Level Three to  
A) Kill Allen AND Cas  
B) Kill Allen and RETRIEVE Cas  
C) Kill Allen but let Cas be  
So, what will it be?"

Tyki: Well, that is a rather awkward question to ask considering they're right here.

Cas: *scowls at him* No, please! By all means!

Tyki: Oh, Cas, darling, don't be like that. Well, to answer your question, you know that I can be rather greedy so I suppose I'm going to have to go with B. It's far too impersonal to just have an Akuma take care of her; I want a bit more time with my Cas.

Allen: She's not _your_ Cas!

Tyki: No more than she is yours, boy.

Cas: I'm not anyone's!

Me: Alright, time out. We have more questions for Tyki from TitanOfStone.

Tyki: Do tell.

Me: "Tyki-samaaaaaaaa! Here's a gift for you joining this ethically questionable Q&A section! *gives him photos covertly taken of Cas in the bath;D*"

Tyki: Oh! Well! This is…Um *clears throat* How very thoughtful of you.

Cas: What's that-? WHERE DID THEY GET THOSE! Give me those! *tries to snatch the photos*

Tyki: *Holds them out of here reach* Now, now, Cas. Don't be rude; it was a gift.

Cas: No! Give it-Tyki, give them to me!

Tyki: Well, I don't suppose I'll need these anymore if you give me the real thing.

Allen: That's enough! *snatches the photos*

Tyki: Hey! Give me those.

Me: Hey, hey. I'll take them *takes the photos* We still have more questions to get through: "Alright, Tyki! Now that those two've been asked (by me and some others) what they think about shippings, I shall reference to the previous one!" FYI, shipping is romantic pairing. "What do you think of us shipping You and Allen together?" Keelan 1210 wants to know too!

Allen: Nooooooooooo!

Tyki: Hmmm, now that is _very_ interesting idea. I've never given lying with a man much thought, but it could be interesting. Would you enjoy that, Cas?

Cas: No comment.

Me: That actually leads to the next question: "And what do you think about Cas' comment on 'if I can fit in' :D"

Tyki: *grins evilly* In that case, let's get started *picks Cas up*.

Cas: Ah! No, I was kidding! Put me down!

Tyki: No, I don't think I will.

Allen: *jumping up and down to try and reach* Hey, let go of her!

Tyki: *shoves him down* No. Go away. You're short.

Cas: Tyki, stop it!

Me: Uh, guys...? Guys? We still have questions…Guys?

Tyki: *still holding Cas* Right, right, forgive me. Go on.

Me: This one's actually for all of you: "You three! Between a puppy, a kitten and a fucking dragon, what will you choose?"

Cas: I can answer this one! *points at herself* Kitten. *points at Allen* Puppy. *points at Tyki* Fucking dragon.

Tyki: Why am I the dragon?

Cas: Because you're outwardly beautiful but you also bite.

Tyki: *nuzzles her neck* I do indeed.

Allen: Why am I a puppy then?

Cas: Because of your eyes.

Allen: Oh. Fair enough.

Cas: And I'm a kitten because I'm kinda cute but I can also scratch your eyes out, like I'm going to do to Tyki if he doesn't stop kissing my neck.

Tyki: *face still pressed in Cas's hair* Mmmm, any more questions?

Me: Yes, "Tyki, what kind of Kagune and Kakuja you're gonna have? Cas and Allen has answered, so now it's your turn!"

Tyki: That's Toyko Ghoul, right?

Me: Yeah.

Tyki: Well, no Ghoul abilities really coincide with my own powers, but I suppose I would be something like a Koukaku, maybe? I don't know.

Me: I think that would work.

Tyki: As for kakuja, I think an armor, perhaps? I do have a full body ability.

Me: Sure, why not? Now, one more thing: "I wanna see you three dance together!"

Cas: *still being held by Tyki btw* Um, I hate to disappoint, but I can't really…

Me: Here. *uses the powers that be to enable Cas to temporarily walk again*

*Tyki sets Cas down*

Me: *puts on _Yonce_ by Beyonce*

Cas: Alright, what kind of dancing do you want, might I ask? Because there's two types of dancing.

Tyki: Well, we can always break the ice. *grabs and dips her*

Allen: *is small and jealous*

Tyki: Wait your turn, boy.

Cas: *rights herself* So that's how you want to play it? *wraps her arms around Tyki's neck and rubs up against him, kissing his neck and running her hands along his torso

Tyki: *stiffens and goes bright red* Oh, um…This is-Uh…Alright then, we can keep doing this *puts his hands on her hips*

Allen: Caaass! What are you doing?

Cas: *turns from Tyki* Oh, alright, I've neglected you long enough *grabs him and pulls him into her* Let's dance.

*the whirl around a few times*

Tyki: Hey, you're neglecting me now, sweetheart. *grabs Cas's hips from behind and presses her into him*

Cas: *winds her arm around his neck and grinds back against him*

Allen: Hey, let go of her!

Tyki: Why should I? She seems to be enjoying herself.

Me: *turns off music* Guys, if you keep this up, there's going to be OT3 shippers.

Tyki: Anymore questions?

Me: Yep, a few from Keelan1210: Allen, you have my deepest (not really) condolences. You do realize that, since Tyki's joined Q&A, there's going to be even more sex-related questions?

Allen: *sighs* I have accepted my fate at this point.

Tyki: You know, I think I'm going to enjoy these interludes.

Me: Now a question for Cas: "Cassandra, who do you think is more attractive: Kanda or Lavi?"

Tyki: Why does she even need to answer that? I obviously beat both of them.

Cas: Tyki, shut up. And to answer your question: Kanda. There's something about his androgyny that I find really arousing. It's probably because I'm bisexual.

Tyki: Hold on, you're bisexual?!

Allen: Why did you have to mention that in his presence?!

Cas: Yeah, I am. I'm a top with women as well.

Tyki: *grabs her hips tighter and nuzzles her neck* My dear Cas, if I wasn't sold on you before, I am now. You're all mine.

Allen: *tries to pry him off* No! Bad touch! No more! Get off her!

Me: Yeah, Tyki; I think you've overstayed your welcome, at least for now.

Tyki: I suppose. Well, this has been fun, but I believe I now must take my leave *whispers in Cas's ear* I'll be up for that threeway another time, Cas; if you're still interested*

Allen: Leave! Leave now!

Me: Wait, before you go! I have two more questions for you, Tyki, from AmericaNidiot: "Tyki, our beloved torch of pleasure (pls don't kill me over that lame tikitorch pun)…"

*Tyki scowls while Cas laughs not so quietly into her hand*

Me: "…would you like to join the exclusive club for people with beauty marks? Mainly the tear moles that you and I both have~?"

Tyki: *grins* Sure! Why not?

Me: "Also, Tyki-dear, may I ruffle your hair? *smiles innocently*"

Tyki: If you must. *gets his hair ruffled* Thanks for that. Do you want to pull my hair too, Cas?

Allen: I thought you were leaving!

Tyki: Alright, calm down, boy. I'm going, I'm going.

*Tyki leaves*

Me: Well, that was…interesting. Hope you guys enjoyed that.

Allen: I didn't.

Cas: I have mixed feelings…He's going to be back, isn't he?

Me: They'll undoubtedly have more questions. I hope everyone enjoyed the Cyki 'fanservice'. So sorry Allen…

* * *

Chapter 6: Never Love

* * *

 _Fo's yell is sharp cry that sings in my ears as she rushes towards me. Her arms are shining blurs as they came at me._

 _Strike, dodge, step, parry, move, move, move! Move faster. My feet stagger back, my body lurching faster than my mind can catch up. Everything is focused on those blades before me, the tunnel vision around her actions opens up a sensation in which my mind seems to melt into my body, and all my actions appear predetermined._

 _She swipes at me again, and I inch further back, feeling the air being cut as the blade grazes my chin. I grit my teeth, struggling to remain on balance as my knees buckle slightly. Fo suddenly leaps forward, and I hold up my one good arm: no longer bandaged in an instinctive defense._

 _But the attack doesn't come, Fo instead uses the limb to vault herself over my head. My thoughts scramble as I try to correct the error but it doesn't come fast enough. Fou jumps from my sight, and I can't even begin to turn around before I felt the blunt impact and then the blinding pain shooting up my spin all the way to my eyeballs. I gasp, the air being ripped from my lungs as I'm thrown forward and land face first on the hard tiled floor._

 _I gasp, choking and moaning as I roll on the ground; my head is spinning._

 _The Guardian is waiting for me when I eventually manage to struggle back to my fee. I turn to face her, and she's already running with her speared arms at the ready._

 _"_ _Here I come!"_

 _She strikes and I dodge, and we move back into this shadowed dance as though it's pattern had never been broken. My movements sing in my blood, familiar by this point._

 _My whole body is burning with adrenaline, a feeling so intense it seems all consuming, like it's filtered into my very soul, and not even the exhaustion of my weakened mortal form could cease my movements._

 _I run at her, trying to gain more ground, so she can't pin me against the wall._

 _Keep your body centered, but pivoted to the side, don't let her get behind you again. Strike, dodge, slice, parry. Run forward, jump back. My thoughts tumble over one another as my brain struggles to match up with my body._

 _Fo strikes and narrowly misses me again. I stumble, the pattern breaking again as the Guardian pauses. I realize I'd been holding my breath and exhale harshly, my lungs feel raw and like they're corroding as my shoulders heave._

 _"_ _What the hell are you doing?" Fo demands, "Put your spirit into it. Your spirit!"_

 _I glance up at her; my throat feels like sandpaper._

 _This instantly disintegrates as she breaks through the haze of exhaustion that had threatened to overtake me._

 _Strike, lunge, parry, dodge, flip, scramble back, move, keeping moving. Cold stone at my back. Wall._

 _I look up just as Fo lunges at me with a triumphant yell as she prepares to strike._

 _My heart lurches, vibrating in my chest as terror seizes me, and the light consumes me. The adrenaline ruptures and pours from my skin in a torrent._

 _My heart beats impossibly faster as I look up, nearly blinded at the form of my Innocence arm taking shape. I can feel it, close, closer than ever, like something just out of my reach._

 _Hold…Please hold._

 _But it doesn't. The light ruptures and flickers out as quickly as it had come, and the arm evaporates, the pieces falling away into oblivion where I can't reach them._

 _Fo dropped to the ground before me, her attack having been only momentarily deterred.  
"It turned to mist_ again _?"_

 _The bitterness in her voice reflects how I feel inside._

 _Every time…Every time I think I've regained my Weapon, it shatters right before my eyes all over again._

 _Slowly, I stand up again.  
"I'm not done fighting," I say to Fo, "Please, come at me again."_

 _The Guardian smirks. "Well said." She crosses her blades, and they shine together, but she holds off: scanning me for an opening._

 _I jump first. Leaping off the steps that lead to Fo's door. She lunges forward._

 _"_ _That's enough."_

 _The disembodied voice of Bak makes both of us stop dead. I glance over at the black golem twittering in the air above our heads through which the Branch Chief is observing and communicating with us._

 _"_ _This session is complete," he continues._

 _"_ _I can keeping going!" I cry, instantly resistant. My ears are singing. I feel weightless, like I'm on a high. "I want to keep going."_

 _"_ _You've been training for twenty hours. It's time you took a break," Bak urges._

 _I'm startled at his words. Twenty hours? Almost a full day and night had passed without me even noticing. How could I? In this room with no windows and only one door that always remained closed, I never saw anything past Fo's blades._

 _"_ _You need to rest, Walker," Bak's voice is finite. "Got it?"_

 _My shoulders slump. I lower my eyes in silent submission, knowing there's no point in arguing any further._

* * *

 _"_ _We have the data from the training sessions," Shifu announces, rolling out a graphed scroll across the mess hall table I'm gathered at with the junior scientists keeping track of my progress by candlelight._

 _"_ _When Walker first began his training with Fou, he was about here," he pointed at the lowest point on the graph at the beginning, "However, there doesn't seem to be much improvement in the amount of time he can stay released."_

 _He was right; although the graph had dips and arches, none were drastic and the progression never even reached the halfway point. It was sluggish, pointless sight._

 _"_ _At this point, here," Shifu continues, pointing to a later spot on the graph, "It seemed that Walker and Fo had changed their strategy, which seemed to result in improvement, but when I ran the numbers, I found that they have been lengthening their sessions more and more and that is the only variable that's changing. As you can see, the results of today's training hasn't brought forth any improvement."_

 _Rikei grits his teeth, "What's going on here? What's keeping him from activating his Innocence properly?"_

 _Shifu shrugs, "Who knows? We've never dealt with a case like Walker's before. We don't even know if it's possible to properly restore and activate an Innocence fragment once it's been destroyed at a Noah's hand."_

 _The three scientists continue discussing and theorizing, but I'm hardly listening. I can't take my eyes off that little black line tripping its miserable way along the graph._

 _It's like a lifeline. It_ is _a lifeline, and it's the rope that I'm supposed to use to pull myself form this hole._

 _And yet…And yet it's not high enough. It's not even moving. How will I be able to move forward if I remain trapped in this pit?_

 _"_ _Allen?" Lou Fa's voice jerks me from my thoughts. I glance at her to see she's staring at me with eyes full of concern._

 _I force a smile, even though it tastes bitter in my mouth. "Cruel results, huh?" I shrug, trying to sound casual as I get to my feet, nearly disturbing the teetering pile of dirty plates left over from my late-night dinner, "I guess I'm just going to have to push myself even harder tomorrow then." I declare, pumping my fist in the air._

 _Lou Fa, Rikei, and Shifu all look at me in bewilderment, but I ignore them. "I'm going to go get some rest. See ya."_

 _My smile withers as soon as I leave the others' sights. I look down at my hand to find it's shaking._

 _Rest? As if I could rest._

 _Without another word, I head off towards the training room._

* * *

 _Dodge, pivot, dodge. My own grunts of exterion echo in my ear. My movements become so practice, so precise as I swerve to avoid the swinging punching gloves as they sway on their rickety wooden stands, it's as though my body has faded out of physicality and I've become a mist passing through all tangible matter with ease._

 _I throw my hand out and it catches the first before I turn and stop the other two, each in a practiced one hand grasp. I pause, not even winded, to glance at the clock on the far wall._

 _It's nearing six am. Fo had said that we wouldn't be starting the next session noon._

 _I grit my teeth. "I want to start now."_

 _I then step back into that space in which the bags round about towards me and I step to evade, like stepping from my very skin. As they come at me, my movement and there's begins to blur them. They fade into a haze before sharpening in new forms._

 _Lenalee's face, stricken with terror as she beholds the Fallen One._

Faster.

 _Lavi, Bookman, and Krory on the ship bound for Edo, Japan._

Get to the others faster.

 _Suman biting Cas's hand in a last desperate push as his whole world comes apart around him._

 _The Noah Tyki grinning down at me in the darkness of the bamboo forest._

Restore my Innocence to what it was before.

 _The ashes of Cas's heart evaporating in smoke from Tyki's fist._

Faster!

 _CRACK!_

 _I gasp through the clatter of the snapped bag hitting the floor, looking down at it as my shoulders heave and sweat drips down my face._

 _"_ _What am I doing?"_

 _I can't just stay here, playing with bags in a fruitless dance._

 _Perhaps I can convince Fo to start the training session early._

 _I then leave the training room and make my way through the winding corridors of the Asia Branch towards Fo's room._

 _I'm about to 'round a corner when I hear two people approaching from the opposite direction; their voices make me stop cold. "I just can't except those Exorcists' situation. It's impossible to restore Innocence. The girl's inches from death, and the boy's a cripple; why are we harboring people like that at a Branch of the Black Order?!"_

 _"_ _There's no point in complaining now," a second voice adds as two Science Division members in white lab coats breeze past me, "The Director's already put his foot down on the matter. It can't be helped."_

 _"_ _I can't believe Director Chang would make such poor decisions," the first man spat, "Despite the lack of results, he's still covering for those two."_

 _Their voices fade out, but their words feel like they've pierce me with poison needles, each one digging in deeper than the last. My hand goes to missing arm, gripping the stump of my shoulder._

 _It aches._

* * *

 _"_ _Today's session is going to be only one hour," Fo announces, her voice echoing through the massive room, "It's short, but that's the point. Did you get that?!"_

 _"_ _Oh, y-yes!" I stammer._

 _I feel...disoriented, confused, like I've just come from the aftermath of an explosion._

 _The Guardian wastes no time; I almost miss her activating her weapons and coming at me._

 _She goes for my legs; swiping at each one as I lightly step across the ground, skirting to avoid her._

 _I manage to gain a firm footing, which is good because Lou Fa strikes at me with her leg._

 _Strike, dodge, strike, dodge, strike, parry, strike-What?!_

 _There's a crack and a blinding pain in my jaw as I'm knocked backwards and sent skidding across the floor. I've barely sat up before Fo's coming at me again._

 _Okay again._

 _Kick, parry, kick, dodge, dodge, swipe, dodge, dodge, skirt the perimeter, eyes on her arm, dodge, dodge._

I can't believe Director Chang would make such poor decisions.

 _Dodge, dodge, dodge_

Despite the lack of results, he's still covering for those two.

 _I'm causing trouble for Bak._

 _Kick, parry, strike, dodge, strike, dodge, stagger back._

I need to restore my Innocence, for everyone's sake.

 _The image of Tyki crushing it to powder in a burst of violet light flashes across my eyes._

 _If I can't restore it, if I can't return to the fight-No! I have to hurry._

 _My thoughts are a torrent, much like Fo's strikes, but they…_

 _I stumble back, startled to see that the barrage has abruptly ceased._

 _The Branch Guardian steps away from me, deactivating her weapons._

 _I look at her in bewilderment, but she doesn't return my gaze as her eyes are closed._

 _They suddenly snap open. "Dumbass!"_

 _Her bloated fist lashes out and strikes me in the side of the head. The pain erupts from the pressure point, reverberating throughout my entire body as I'm thrown off my feet and fly backwards._

 _I hit the wall with a sickening crunch that lingers in my ears as my vision blurs out. I hit the ground, but by this point I'm numb._

 _"_ _Allen!" I faintly hear Lou Fa's voice, and the next thing I know, she's kneeling beside me._

 _"_ _Cut this out, you bastard!" Fo thunders._

 _"_ _Fo, that's enough; he need a moment."_

 _"_ _Shut it! I could care less! Why aren't you coming at me seriously?" This question is directed at me._

 _I don't raise my head; I can't, my body feels heavy. "I'm t-trying."_

 _"_ _You aren't trying at all!" Fo yells as she slams her perpetual fist into the top of my head. I slam into the ground, and fireworks explode before my eyes._

 _I gasp, bile rippling in the back of my throat. I can't breathe._

 _"_ _What the hell's up with you right now?" the Guardian continues to rave, "You've completely changed. It's like your mind is preoccupied with pointless things. Focus on your training! What? Are you_ afraid _of me or something? Is that the reason your willpower's fading? A fucking beansprout like you could never activate your Innocence!"_

 _It's like that word is the last crack that slithers across my resolve, the last thing holding it together before it all comes tumbling down, and I snap._

 _It's as if I scream from every pore of my being, a single, heart wrenching sound that seems to come from my very soul rather than my mouth. I lunge forward shrieking and flailing about wildly. A pair of strong, muscular arms encircle my chest before I can reach Fo, and I struggle against them, kicking and writhing in their grasp._

 _"_ _Walker's snapped!" Rikei cries as he struggles to hold me back._

 _"_ _You wann go, you piece of shit?! Come on!" Fo thunders._

 _"_ _C-Calm down," Shifu urges her._

 _It's like that last burst of intensity is all I have left to give, and I slump in Rikei's arm, drained and feeling hollow inside._

 _I gasp, my chest aches as hot, bitter,_ useless _tears brim in my eyes, "I don't understand it either. It's-It's not as if I_ like _being here! I don't get it! I don't understand it at all!" My voice breaks as I choke on my tears, "Damnit! Damnit!" I gasp as Rikei lets me slide from his grasp and I fall on all fours.  
_ _"_ _Just how long…will I have to stay here?"_

* * *

"…How has the feeding tube been going?"

My eyes flutter open.

"No significant improvement, I'm afraid. Her body simply refuses to take in the nutrients no matter how we administer them."

I see the fuzzy images of Bak and Won gathered at the end of my bed. Their voices sound faint, and I can't make out their bodies as if I'm underwater.

"B-Bak…" My voice comes out horse.

The form of the Branch Chief turns towards me, rippling across my vision. "Oh, Cas. You're awake."

"H-How long was I a-asleep?"

"About twelve hours."

I close my eyes. They sting when they're open as though there was bright light. When I open, the fog still hasn't lifted; I still can't make most things out.

Bak gets a little clearer when he draws closer to me. "You been sleeping a lot."

His remark is not unwarranted. It's true that I find myself constantly tired and my body aching for long nights.

The pull of sleep has been harder to resist, each time I close my eyes, I fall into a slumber that's heavier, deeper, darker than the last. And each time that I wake, it's harder and harder to pull myself out.

"Cas…?" Bak jerks me from my musings. "You're not looking at me directly? Can you see me?"

I squint. "Y-Yeah…"

My hesitation gives me away, and Bak holds up his hand. "How many finger am I holding up?"

My brow furrows. "Six…?"

Bak makes a small nose in the back of his throat.

I should have known I'd get it wrong as soon as he'd enacted the 'finger test'.

"It's not like it's all that surprising," I remark to the two of them, "Everything with me has slowly been going wrong since I woke up here."

Bak nods grimly, "Won, run some more tests after our session today."

"Yes, sir."

Tests, tests, useless tests. Merely a cover from admitting the obvious truth.

"Come on, Cas. We're going to the library."

"Alright."

I try to sit up, but my arm gives under me. I glance at it, at the blurry grey images of the brace. Despite it, the limb feels like it has the consistency of a wet noddle.

I smile grimly at Bak, "A little help?"

With a nod, the Branch Chief gently picks me up and carries me to my chair, setting me down in the seat before properly hooking up the travel breathing apparatus. I start coughing pretty harshly as he does so, not even able to be away from the artificial oxygen for a few precious moments before my lungs start seizing up.

Once this is taken care of, Won drapes a blanket over my shoulders to keep me from getting chills. My shoulders feel boney, even to me as they're covered.

I take harrowing breathes, feeling like simply contracting my lungs takes ample concentration.

Once I'm situated, Bak takes the handles and wheels me down to the library where the Tea of Truth is waiting.

* * *

I never thought I'd say this but perhaps there is one silver lining to constantly being mind-fucked by a caffeinated beverage: at least in my mind, I'm at my full strength. I can move around, walk, I have both arms.

However, my freedom does not do much to quell the unease that builds in the pit of my stomach as Bak and I walk along the darkened pathway lined in the twisted shapes of stone statues and trimmed hedges.

Their forms look warped in the dim light.

Why is it always so dark inside my head?

I pause quite suddenly when I realize I've been here before, standing amidst familiar statues in a familiar darkness.

"This is Krory's garden," I whisper, remembering first meet the faux-vampire that would later become our ally on the grounds of his secluded Romanian castle.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Bak inquires.

"Yes." I don't elaborate as I move further along the stone path that runs between the yard adornments, the folds of my crimson skirt rub lightly against the ground like a dainty kiss.

I pause in front of one statue in particular, only having walked a few paces. I squint at, unable to distinguish it's features or why I had stopped in front of it in the first place.

Bak comes up behind me just as I'd realize that the statue is depicting the Biblical scene of Jacob struggling with the Angel of the Lord, the moment that would rename him Israel: "one who wrestles with the divine".

"So much conflict," Bak remarks, "Why must there always be a struggle?"

"Isn't there always?" I reply, glancing back at him, "Aren't we always fighting between who we are and who we should be?"

Bak doesn't answer. "Shall we keep going?"

He gestures towards the end of the path where the castle should be, but instead there's nothing but a small wooden door just hanging in the black air with nothing around it.

I swallow as I look at it, suddenly feeling like all the oxygen has been sucked out of the space.

"Cas?" Bak looks at me in surprise as I take a sudden step back.

My whole body's shaking, and I don't know why; my mouth feels dry and I'm finding it difficult to breathe. I can't take my eyes off that door.

Suddenly, all I want to do is run, run and keep running until I'm miles upon miles away.

"Cas." I feel Bak's hand on my arm. I turn to look at him, and he smiles reassuringly, "I'm right here with you."

I nod, swallowing harshly before setting my resolve and moving forward, Bak at my side. I don't even know why I'm afraid.

The unsettling feeling doesn't waver the closer we get to the strange little door. It only seems to grow in intensity, sending goosebumps up and down my arms.

Bak pauses when we reach the door. "Well, Cas?"

I bite my lip, practically hyperventilating as I reach out and grasp the handle, throwing the door open to reveal only more darkness. Although, this is thicker than any before it, almost solid, like a wall of velvet.

Cautiously, Bak and I step over the threshold. There's nothing beyond but a deep abyss, not a break in it, at least a first.

Little by little, a light starts to bleed through, a fuzzy, faint glow. As it grows stronger, it reveals a shape resting in its center, a familiar shape with twisted bones and blackened wings.

My non-existent heart drops into my stomach, and my knees buckle, giving way under me as I slide to the floor.

"Cas…?"

I thought I'd never see it again; I thought I'd banished it down into the depths of my being…but I suppose that's where I am now.

The raven spreads it's wings, and I cower back, shrinking against the floor as I scramble in a huddle surrounded in the red folds of my dress.

 _Never,_ it whispers.

 _Never…_

 _Never!_

 _NEVER!_

I scream, my hands flying over my ears as I just keep screaming, trying to drown out the sound but it reverberates everywhere, around me, within me.

 _Never, Never, Never_

I scream and yell and kick at the floor, slamming my fists into the darkness beneath me.

"Cas," Bak sounds far away even though he's still right next to me. I feel isolate, alone, like an island in the middle of a dark storm.

Bak's grip on my wrists is firm and it jerks me into silence. I whimper as I look up at him, tears leaking from my eyes.

 _Never. Never. Never._

I grimace, squeezing my eyes shut as I struggle against Bak, but he holds onto my arms.

"Cas, look at me."

I don't oblige. I stare at the ground between us: as deep and dense as ink.

 _Never. Never. Never._

"What is it saying?"

 _Never. Never. Never_

"Cas, talk to me. Tell me."

 _Never. Never. Never._

"Cas! Are you listening to me?"

 _NEVER. NEVER. NEVER._

"Cas, can you hear me?!"

"NEVER LOVE!" I scream and its as though it tears me in half, dragging up from that spot so deep inside of me, ripping ever part of my insides to shreds as it's pulled up kicking and screaming. "Never love..." I repeat, gasping from the exertion, but it keeps spilling from my lips over and over again, "Never love. Never love."

Bak looks at me, startled.

The raven continues to croon, but the words are a part of me as much as they are around me, within me. perhaps I might grow used to their sound once more.

"It was a nightmare I had a child. _This_ was a nightmare. I know what it means, I knew even then." I look at Bak, my eyes flooded with tears, "I'm an emptiness, Bak. My parents…Not only did they not love each other, they never-" I falter as my voice breaks and my shoulders slump as I fall forward, braced only by Bak holding my hands. "A child is meant to be the embodiment of the love between two people and yet I…I'm not. I'm a stain upon this world, worthless, meaningless, with nothing to my name. I wasn't born from love, but from frivolity. My life was shaped in a meaningless dance, a meaningless way. And if I…" I take a shaky breath, struggling, "If I do not possess love within me, then how am I to find it

"You lived such a tormented childhood," Bak whispers, "Parents who didn't love you, a grandmother who didn't understand, an environment that rejected, and the one thing that you had, that you held onto so desperately was taken from you." His grip tightens on me, squeezing my forearms. "You've been rejected by those that should love you, that are practically obligated, and you've carried this inside you your entire life, feeling as if there was never anyone you could trust. But, Cas…"

Bak smiles and I'm shocked as he reaches out and brushes the side of my face, "through all this pain, through all this suffer you've endured, you've moved on, you've built a resolve that is like a fortress and perhaps you have let it harden your heart, but people are drawn to it, drawn to your strength and your determination, drawn to your desire to never give up. They come to you, willingly, they choose to hold onto that resolve." Bak's hand drops from my face and presses against my chest,  
"It's not ice, Cas. It's stone. Stone cannot be killed or destroyed, and it can be warmed by an embrace. The embrace of love, because you are loved. You are loved by your friends and companions in the order, the one's you've been fighting so hard to return to, that you'd be willing to give up your life for because of your strength. Perhaps she has made mistakes, but your grandmother does love you, Cas. And Allen, Allen loves you." Bak's hand closes into a fist against my chest and he thumps it twice, "And I…I love you."

His words fall upon me slowly, one at a time, settling across my skin like the warm ashes lingering in the air from a fire. I don't feel cold or numb. I feel warmth across my skin that is steadily melting into my flesh, pushing through every pore like a statue being warmed by the fire of human touch.

The raven is silent.

"Bak…" My voice breaks as I whisper and the tears fall quietly.

The Branch Chief smiles reassuringly.

This man…This man has been my rock.

My hand goes up to curl around his fist at my chest, gripping it tightly like I'm trying to squeeze his essence out and meld it through my own pores.

I feel lighter…smaller.

I am smaller.

I feel the hot Blood of the bullet wound trickling down my face.

"Cas!" Bak draws back in surprise.

I'm a child again, sitting on the ground with grubby knees beneath my thinning tights, the ruffles of my pink dress matching the lopsided bow in my scarlet curls.

I look up at Bak, small, innocent for only a brief moment in time. I feel the sting in my right eye, and Bak's eyes widen.

I know it's exposed. I know he can see it. Nothing is hidden from him here, not now.

Bak screams and falls backwards, scrambling a few inches away on the ground as he stares at me, the two of us together in the middle of this abyss.

"But that's impossible!"

I smile sadly, tilting my head to the side as three drops of blood slip from my face and alight on the frayed hems of my skirt one at a time. "I thought so too, but alas: rosy-cheeked, redheaded girl was stolen away from her home in the night…and something else came crawling back."

"Cas, what-what are you?"

"Do you really want to know?"

Bak doesn't answer, because the next thing I know the light's gone out. There was already darkness, but now it's complete.

The edges are tinged, and I hear frantic voices.

I can't move. There's nothing beneath me but the cold stone of the library floor. Have I fallen out of my chair? I can't feel my arms or my legs. Are they still there?

Is the darkness lingering around me? Has it infested my mind fully, spreading like a disease, cutting me off from the feeling of the real world around me? Am I being consumed?

 _Cas! Hold on!_ Bak sounds so very far away.

The cold stone leaves me, and then I'm lift.

I still can't feel anything. Am I flying? I think I had wings once…

The darkness of sleep is calling to me, the chains feeling heavier and thicker all the while, dragging me down like a drowned man bound in the sea.

 _Hold on, Cas. Hold on!_

I try to, but there's nothing to grasp. I'm not empty. I'm nothing.

My eyes slip shut, and then the whole world goes black.

* * *

 _I lean my head back against the pillar, the stone is rough and cracked with age. The water fall thunders in my ears and the ankle water pooling below the wall laps against the stone I'm using as a seat._

 _The water rushes, pouring outward and tumbling down, down, around and around, much like how my thoughts were when I was training with Fo._

 _The thought of what had happened in our training session earlier makes my stomach twist into notes.  
I can't believe how stupid I was! I was so wrapped up in all my misgivings about my situation that I'd completely snapped on Fo.  
After seeing how angry I was, maybe the Guardian won't want to train with me anymore._

 _I don't know what I'll do if that happens. Fo is my last hope._

 _I sigh, fisting my fingers through my hair and pulling lightly on the alabaster strands.  
Even though we've been trying for so long, it might all be pointless. _

_"_ _How was I able to activate so easily all those times before," I whisper, glancing down at my right hand, now no longer as bandaged (a sign of how long my stay at the Asia Branch had been).  
I flex my fingers: my slim, normal, human fingers, "I can't even remember what having that ugly arm felt like." I laugh bitterly to myself as I lean my head back against the stone pillar, "It's pitch black."_

 _I feel a sudden heat at my cheek._

 _"_ _Boo."_

 _I jerk my head and find myself staring directly into an open flame._

 _"_ _Gah!" I shriek and scramble back, nearly falling off the wall and into the pool on the other side._

 _"_ _Shit, I got you good, didn't I?"_

 _I blink, shocked to see Cas sitting in her wheelchair holding out a match, the flame flickering weakly before her._

 _"_ _C-Cas?" I stammer, thoroughly rattled. I haven't seen her in…weeks. "What are you doing here?"_

 _"_ _What is this? An interrogation?" Cas snorts, "Aren't I allowed to come see you?"_

 _"_ _Well, I…" I falter, averting my eyes, "After how we left things."_

 _"_ _That was a while back, wasn't it?" Cas inclines her head to the side, "You aren't still angry at me, are you?"_

 _I don't answer. Truth be told, I hadn't given it much thought. I'd been so focused on reviving my Innocence._

 _"_ _Anyways, my session with Bak had to be cut short because I passed out again, and then Lou Fa had to refit my brace because I couldn't move my arm earlier, and I figured, since I have some time, I'd come and find you."_

 _Cas smiles, it's a real, genuine smile. Something I haven't seen on her face in what feels like a lifetime._

 _My stomach clenches. "Cas, I-"_

 _"_ _Well?" she holds out the match to me, "Aren't you going to take it?"_

 _I blink. "Huh?"_

 _"_ _You said it was dark, so I got you a light."_

 _"_ _T-That wasn't really what I meant."_

 _"_ _Well, take it anyways."_

 _She keeps holding it out to me, so I feel I have no other choice but to grasp the match and hold it tenderly in my fist._

 _Cas then reaches into the pocket of her robe and pulls out a candle. She holds it out to me, and I use the match to light it. I flick it out and then Cas passes the now burning wax to me. I grip it tightly in my fist as the flame dances faster._

 _My eyes widen when I then see Cas use her one arm to hoist herself up from her chair and sit down on the wall beside me. She looks at me, "Mind if I stay a while?"_

 _"_ _N-No," I stutter, "Stay as long as you like."_

 _"_ _So, I haven't seen you in a while. How's the training been going?"_

 _At this, I instantly wilt, the memory of earlier rushing back. "I'm…pathetic," I whisper._

 _"_ _Why the hell would you say something like that?"_

 _"_ _It shouldn't be this difficult to revive my Innocence," I blurt._

 _Cas rolls her eyes, "And who told you that? Maybe it's just me, but I kind of walked into this under the impression it was going to be_ very _difficult, and you are trying your damn hardest too. I've seen it."_

 _I stare at her, startled. "But trying isn't the important thing here. Even if I do try my hardest, if it doesn't restore my Innocence, then it's all for naught."_

 _"_ _Then it doesn't matter, huh?" Cas averts her eyes, gazing out at the pale sunlight shining on the rippling waters through the high windows, "Then what do you want to happen?"_

 _I blink, surprised at her question and unsure of how to answer it._

 _"_ _You and me. We've made friends, fought the Noah Clan, protected the Heart, killed Akuma, saved souls, witnessed a Fallen One, lost our Weapons. Has that all amounted to nothing? Hasn't it made you want to fight with and for your friends? Against the Noah? After feeling the pain of all those you couldn't save, you feel the desire to push back."_

 _My eyes widen as she turns back to look at me.  
"You don't fight for fuck all, Allen; your kindness is what pushes you forward. It's that kindness that makes you feel obligated, but it's only the surface of things. We don't just fight for the sake of it, nor do we live to continue fighting." She leans closer to me, "We fight because there are things that are precious to us for which we desire to protect."_

 _Cas is look at me, her eyes are gold, faded but still shining gold._

 _"_ _Precious things…?"_

 _I suddenly a scream. I jerk my head to see Lou Fa standing nearby, white as a sheet and pointing at Cas while her knees knock together.  
"C-Cas, w-what are you d-doing there? You're s-supposed to be in y-your r-room!"_

 _I blink. "What?"_

 _Cas growls. "Shit. She ruined it."_

 _I look back as there's a sudden burst of blue energy only for Cas to disappear and I jump back with a shriek when I see Fo sitting in her place._

 _"_ _What's all the yelling?" I nearly fall off the wall as Shifu and Rikei come running._

 _"_ _F-Fo turned herself into C-Cas," Lou Fa stammers to her two colleagues._

 _Shifu blinks, "You didn't know? The Guardian can mimic other people. She does it all the time to tease the Director."_

 _"_ _But why'd she pick Cas...? Oh," Lou Fa trails off as Fo gets to her feet._

 _"_ _Don't get the wrong idea, Walker," she snaps. "I didn't come here to make you feel better or anything. I'm still pissed out. It's just that Bak kept nagging me to make amends after earlier. Got it?"_

 _With that, she jumps form the wall and alights on the waters of the pool, walking across the surface as though it were moving glass.  
"The shit I have to deal with because of your brats."_

 _Despite her grumbling, I can't help but smile._

 _"_ _Thanks, Fo!" I call after her, causing her to pause. I hold up the candle she'd given me, "For the light."_

 _"_ _After I rest, we'll start again," she replies without turning around_

 _"_ _Okay."_

 _As Fo walks off, I suddenly feel Lou Fa's hand on my shoulder.  
"Allen, I came to find you because of Cas…"_

 _I turn to look at her, and the expression on my face makes my stomach twist into a hundred knots.  
"W-What happened?"_

 _Lou Fa purses her lips. "She collapsed during her session with Bak. She's…"_

 _I don't even hear the rest of what the female scientist has to say. I'm already running._

* * *

 _Won and Bak are coming out of Cas's room by the time I arrived, slightly winded from how fast I'd run. They're talking in hushed voices but both instantly fall silent when they see me approach._

 _"_ _Bak!"_

 _The Branch Chief sighs heavily. He looks exhausted. "Hello, Allen."_

 _I stop dead before them, "Is Cas…?"_

 _"_ _She's resting," he explains. "She took a bad turn during our last session. These ceremonies…they've been putting continuous strain on her both physically and mentally."_

 _"_ _She's deteriorating rapidly," Won interjects, "Many of her systems have begun shutting down."_

 _His words pierce me like a hot blade. I suddenly find it extremely difficult to breathe._

 _"_ _We're going to continue with the ceremony, but it's going to be held in her room from now on," Bak continues, "We don't want to put any additional stress by moving here. She's weak, Allen, she's very weak."_

 _I squeeze my eyes shut, my blood pounding in my ears as I squeeze my fits so tightly my nails dig into the meat of my palms. "Bak, do you think…?"_

 _"_ _We can only hope, Allen."_

 _"_ _But have you made any progress?"_

 _Bak sighs. "It's difficult to say. Cas's Innocence isn't like yours, Allen. It can't be so easily measured. As I said, we can only pray that we may see a breakthrough soon. Otherwise…" I open my eyes when he steps forward and places a hand on my shoulder. I look up into him, meeting his pained eyes. "It's in God's hands now."_

 _I swallow. I feel like my throat's closing up. The corners of my eyes sting.  
"C-Can I see her?"_

 _"_ _Of course."_

 _"_ _Sir." Won gestures to Bak, something he seems to recognize because he nods in understanding._

 _"_ _Alright. Call me or Won if you need anything," he adds to me before the two head off down the hall._

 _I linger before the doorway, unable to move as though my body is disconnected from my head._

 _"_ _Allen." I look up to see Bak has paused and is turned back towards me, "Cas Williams survived three weeks and six days without a properly functioning heart. That is a miracle. She is a very strong young woman."_

 _I smile in response even though it pains me. "She's unbelievable."_

 _With one final nod, Bak turns and follows Won down the hall. I turn my attention back to the door; taking a deep breath, I push it open and step in._

 _The room is dimly lit, but I can faintly make out the misshapen silhouette of Cas's bed. She's resting upon it in a thin hospital gown, propped up on the pillows with an oxygen mask over her face. She's a mess of wires: an IV, a dialysis, the breathing apparatus, the feeding tube. A jumbled nest of serpents branching out form her withered, boney form: a corpse. She's skin and bone by this point, her hair is frayed, colorless mess amidst her sharpened cheekbones._

 _Her arm is draped useless as a doll's at her side, stuck through with some of those wires until it seems more machine than human cells._

 _It's like pieces of Cas's soul are broken apart and spread thinly across all these devices, forming a collaboration that doesn't quite fit, doesn't quite work well enough._

 _I feel weak, I grip the end of the bed to keep from keeling over._

 _I don't know what to do. I feel a helplessness crashing over me like a tidal wave, pushing me down, down, crushing me._

 _I gasp, struggling to breathe._

 _I suddenly notice Cas's brow furrow before her eyes flutter._

 _"_ _Cas…" My voice is louder than I intended as I stumble to the other end of the bed, crouching beside her. "Cas?"_

 _"_ _W-Who's…?" her voice is barely a whisper. "B-Bak is that you?"_

 _I falter. "No, Cas. It's me. It's Allen."_

 _"_ _Allen?" Her eyes slowly open as though with great difficulty, like some force is pulling them shut. They open all the same, but they don't look at me. They don't look at anything: they're clouded, unfocused, grey._

 _She can't see. Cas's vision has failed her._

 _The noise I make is somewhere between a choke and a sob.  
The tears spill from my eyes, trailing down my cheeks and scalding the raw skin of my face. My breathes are shaking, each intake feels like needles running down my throat._

 _"_ _C-Cas…"_

 _She shifts her head slightly. It seems to be all she can do. "Allen…Where are you?"_

 _I then notice that the brace is off her arm. It's covered in fresh bandages, over and over again like the white wrappings of a burial cloth._

 _I want to be sick._

 _The arm isn't moving anymore, not even Lou Fa's brace can salvage it._

 _"_ _Cas…" I reach out and grasp her arm in my own bandaged fingers, gripping it tightly._

 _She smiles slightly. "There you…are."_

 _I press the back of her hand against my moist cheek, running my lips across the rough gauze. I grip it tighter, like I can pull at the pain and suffering and misery out of her body if I just hold onto her tight enough._

 _"_ _Oh… Allen," Cas feels my tears against my fingers._

 _"_ _Alright," I force out, squeezing my eyes shut as I press my brow against her limp fingers, "Y-You're going to be a-alright. I p-promise."_

 _"_ _Piecrust…promise," Cas murmurs. Her voice is so quiet._

 _My stomach turns a somersault. I think I might be sick. "But Bak said-."_

 _The ghost of a smile crosses Cas's face. "Bak is…an…o-optimist."_

 _"_ _But Cas, you can pull through!" I insist, my voice quivering as I grip her hand impossibly tighter, "You've held on this long, you just need to a little longer, just until your Innocence is reformed. Do you hear me? Just a little longer_

 _"_ _Allen," Cas chokes out, "I don't want you doing this to yourself, it'll eat you up."_

 _"_ _B-But Cas-."_

 _"_ _Look at me…Allen. I can't walk…I can't move my arm…I can't see…I'm on dialysis…I'm being fed through a tube…I can't even_ breathe _on my own. A-Allen, I just want you to be…prepared."_

 _Her words sink in, slowly, dragging like a jagged blade._

 _"_ _NO!" My voice is shrill, like breaking glass, akin to a breaking heart, a heart so tender and fragile, after having her ripped from me all at once, now why must I watch her slowly die before my eyes?_

 _I simply come undone. "No! Cas! Please no," my tears are loud, harsh, brutal as I throw myself on top of her, tearing at her clothing with my hand as I bury my face in her shoulder and howl in pure misery, clinging to her desperately, like I'm the last thing that can save her, like if I hold onto her tightly enough, nothing will be able to pry her from me. "P-Please don't leave m-me! Please d-don't l-leave me, C-Cas," I bawl against her hair, my grip constricting as she lies still and limp against me, "Please, d-don't leave me. I…I n-need you. I-I l-love you. Please. Please," I'm begging, desperation like acid in my lungs as I choke on my sobs, "Y-Y can't give up."_

 _She smiles slightly, "I'm n-not. Not just yet, b-but I'm content w-with how I leave things…if I do," she nudges her head slightly, gesturing to my chest, "Y-You're like me now…a piece of Innocence will live inside your heart for the rest of your l-life. If a p-piece of me can keep your h-heart beating. For me…that will be enough."_

 _Her words roll over me, moving me, flooring me, as does the agony, it stills only momentarily. I fist the sheets, squeezing my eyes shut as the tears keep falling.  
" I-If you l-left me, I w-wouldn't b-be able to b-bear it!"_

 _"_ _Allen…"_

 _"_ _W-What w-would I d-do without y-you?"_

 _"_ _Allen, I'll t-tell you what you're going to do."_

 _I lift my head, falling silent as I hear just a spark of intensity in her words. She's not looking at me because she can't, but I can still feel her gaze boring into me.  
"You're going to k-keep walking…Allen."_

 _Her words strikes me, an old misery resurfacing to mix with this new agony._

 _"_ _Y-You have t-to keep your p-promise to…Mana," Cas continues, "K-Keep moving forward…n-no matter what."_

 _"_ _Cas…"_

 _"_ _A-And do one more thing…for m-me," Cas continues, her sightless eyes gazing out ahead as a single tear trails down her bandaged cheek, "W-While you're w-walking on that p-path of yours, every so of-often, don't forget to look b-back and r-remember…the places y-you've been…the p-people you met…the p-person y-you were. L-Look back, Allen, r-remember we're y-you came from…Look b-back and r-remember me."_

 _It's like an eclipse, like a darkness and a light melding together into a single beautiful, terrible moment._

 _"_ _A-Allen, p-promise me…"_

 _I slowly release my hold on the sheets of her bed and reach up to brush the side of her face.  
"I promise," I whisper before leaning forward and placing a kiss on her cheek, "I love you, Cas."_

 _She closes her eyes and nods._

 _Wordlessly, I then kick off my shoes before tugging back the covers of her bed, exposing more wires winding around Cas's frail body._

 _"_ _W-What are you d-doing?"_

 _"_ _Being with you," I reply, "Because that's all I want right now."_

 _She doesn't respond to this as I clamber onto the bed, nudging her gently to accommodate me as I then pull the sheets up over us both. I rest my head in the crook of her shoulder and drape my arm across her chest, the cold steel of the torso brace pressing at my skin through the thin fabric of the hospital gown._

 _Cas's eyes fall shut, and I can hear each labored breath struggling to pass through her lungs. It makes me want to cry, but I don't think about that. I simply focus on the feel of Cas's skin against my own, the smell of her hair…even if they are just pale reflections now, they are still the last remaining pieces of her that I will cling to._

 _I nuzzle Cas's neck as my hand forms a fist and lightly knocks against her chest before my head goes limp and I drop off to sleep beside her._

* * *

A/N: Sorry, sorry, I'm awful I know. Also, um, does Bak love Cas romantically you might ask? Weeeellll…I honestly don't know. I'm gonna leave that up to reader interpretation, but it's obvious that they have formed a connection after how much of herself Cas was forced to share with him. Take that as you will. Anways, I'll be back with two more chapters next week where we're finally going to see some BIG changes! I can't wait! As always, leave reviews, questions, comments, all that good stuff. :D


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Alright, first chapter of the week. The second will be up tomorrow I'm sooooooooooo excited because Cas's secret is getting revealed in this chapter! FINALLY! After months of hinting and skirting around, here we have it. Also, this cliffhanger was just too delicious. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

From: TitanOfStone  
Q: Good god you're a sadistic fuck, dude (no offense, da, but that's the truth)  
It really is painful just reading... and then this last bits D: Oh gods, what the flying fucking fuck is going on around here? I can't understand shit! D: D: D:  
And Bak you little shit, that was a lower-than-the-belt kind of punch :v And you're ten years older than the fucking Cassandra Williams, you hive-infested shorty!  
And that last part... you are going to make us think Cas is gonna go get fucked again, aren't you :v dammit, STOP DOING THAT!  
Anyways, well done, and I'll be looking forward to more!

A: Well, yes, but you already knew that, didn't you? What's going on is pretty simple even though no one was able to admit it, except oddly Cas herself: she's dying. Her body could only hold out for so long.  
It wasn't meant to be below the belt, he's trying to show her a different perspective. I mean, yeah the age difference is a little shaky, but Tyki's almost a decade older than Cas too. At least Cas is an _adult_ and not Lenalee who's literally half Bak's age. I mean, I like Bak a lot which is why I cut out that stalker-y crush on a teenage girl. We all have our flaws, but c'mon, man!  
Cas _is_ getting fucked again tbh. She's always getting fucked again. Well, there will be relief soon after…one more chapter of pain.  
Thanks:D

From: AkaneZuki  
Q: My, my.. this chapter is shocking, the way that Bak said to cas 'I'm right here with u', 'I love u'; and I was like :O , and I think that, is he joking?or flirting...well, maybe, and hoping for the next chap. ;-)

A: Why would he being joking? I hardly think it's the time to joke lol. I'm glad you're eager for more:D

From: Anime no Akuma  
Q: Oh, that one was awesome! And almost done with that Ark, then? Can't wait, I love your story so much! As for Cas' new Innocence... God, I really have no idea, lol. A new heart, I think we can guess that much, but I'm not if it'll be Innocence again... Oh, and I don't think Bak is romantically in love with her. I mean, he's 29! That's kind of a big gap (I know, Tyki is 27, but he looks 21 or less) Plus, his stalker tendencies are funny. But all in all, I think it's more of a father/daughter thing, or maybe a brother/sister thing, but nothing more.

A: Yeah we are, we have three more chapters before Allen and Cas are off for Edo. I'm super excited for what's ahead and for revealing Cas's new Innocence. Yeah, a new heart is definitely in order, I think. Well, yes, but Bak likes Lenalee in the canon, and she's half his age so…At least Cas is an adult. Yeah, appearance doesn't really matter though, and who knows? Tyki might actually be a lot older since I don't think the Noah continue aging after becoming Noah (i.e. Road). Tyki's stalker tendencies or Bak's stalker tendencies XD? Well, your thoughts are very interesting and I enjoyed them;)

From: Chymera-Dragon  
Q: He better not love Cas romantically because I ship him and Fo! I know that she is basically a computer program with innocence and a tangible body but fuck it! BakxFo for life!

A: Hell yeah! I'm totally aboard that ship too:D

From: Keelan1210  
Q: Bak is officially one of my favorites from IDiA. Also, that part with the raven reminds me of Edgar Allen Poe's "Nevermore". It's funny, too, seeing as how his middle name is Allen.

A: Aww, that's so awesome! Yes! That was entirely the point; Cas's entire mind is filled with literary allusions and references which is why I have the library theme. Cas bases her own experiences on others, including those she's read in books. Lol yeah that is kind of funny.

From: xXChaoticOrderXx  
Q: I'm yellinggggggggggg about this whole chapter I looooooooove iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit! The Q&A this time was particularly hilarious this time. Tyki: *enters*, Allen: *screams*, Me: *also screams, for similar reasons* lol. I can't help but feel that Tyki got off too easily on the sexual questions department. _ (pointed look at the other regular/semi regular reviewers) (omfg unintentional double entendre whoops.) And had you not already killed me dead with Bak's speech to Cas about how she's loved, which is exactly what she needs right now, then you did me in with the end bit with the tragic Callen feels

A: I'm sooooooooo glaaaaaaaadd lol. I'm happy you enjoyed the Q&A since I think I had a little too much fun with it. Well, he had Cas grinding on him, so I think he's pretty happy *snorts* But feel free to try to get him worked up, I'd imagine it's going to take A LOT to get Tyki embarrassed though.  
Sorry, the pain train has no breaks unfortunately…well, it'll break in a little bit with some badassery so stay tuned for that. Figures the only time Cas and Allen can make up is in life threatening situations.

From: AmericaNidiot  
Q: Bak loving Cas romantically is just weird mainly when he has the hots for Lenalee...

A: Yeah, I kind of intentionally skirted around that fact because I found it really creepy considering how young Lenalee is compared to Bak. At least Cas is an adult lol. I watched Repo the Genetic Opera btw under your recommendation: I FUCKING LOVED IT! It was entirely in my wheelhouse: so dark and twisted and such good music! I love a good goth movie just…AUGH so good (loved the Graverobber btw…and Shilo and just everything!)

From: Bitch Ate My Cupcake  
Q: Why! Whhhyyy! So much tear fest! But I love it so much! Am I a masochist for loving this wonderful agonizing pain? Once again this is Fanfiction gold and I can't stop reading it

A: Well, I don't know about you being a masochist, but I'm glad you're still enjoying this regardless. You're words are so flattering. I hope the Q&A sections at least provide a little levity.

* * *

THE ETHICALLY QUESTIONALBLE Q&A SECTION (We're calling it that now)

Me: Questions everyone!

Cas: *grumbles* Oh joy.

Tyki: Now, now, Cas. Don't deny this experience has been enjoyable.

Allen: It used to be fun until you came along.

Me: Alright, you three. We're here for the readers, you don't have to like each other, just answer the questions. Now, first from TitanOfStone: "You three, here's the question; what kind of animals do you think you'll be reincarnated as? I think mine's gonna be... you know... a protozoa... or maybe a mosquito (MALARIA SPREADER! MWAHAHAHAHA)"

Tyki: What the fuck…?

Cas: Personally, I think I'd be a fox, a nice red one.

Allen: I don't know what I'd be.

Cas: A rabbit maybe…or a sheep? A puppy?

Tyki: I believe I'm a wolf.

Cas: I would agree.

Me: See? We _can_ get along. Now, next question: "Tyki, from 1-10, rate Cas' sassiness".

Tyki: Hmm, I'd give it an eight, I think. She is pretty sassy.

Cas: Hmph, damn straight.

Me: "Cas, from 1-10 rate Allen's 'fuckability' (Yes, that is how I'm going to put it)".

Allen: *makes a choking sound*

Cas: I'd give him a 10, quite honestly.

Allen: Really?!

Cas: Allen, ice cream off the abs, remember?

Tyki: What does that make me then?

Cas: An 11.

Allen: Caaaas!

Cas: *shrugs* Just being honest.

Me: Moving on, "Allen, from 1-10 rate Tyki's ability to 'Get on someone's nerves'".

Allen: 20.

Tyi: *puts a hand over his chest in mock heart* You wound me, boy.

Me: "And you three, rate 1-100 us readers' (not just me, duh) 'Dirty-Mind Index' :D"

Cas: 80, you could be worse.

Tyki: 70, you could be better.

Allen: 200.

Tyki: You're weak, boy.

Me: Alright, Cas: "Of course, the sex question! It's all your fault for making us wanting to ask more, you know... MWAHAHAHAHHAA *cough* so, Cas, from previous question, why did you give Allen the score of, uh, 'Fuckability' what you've given? :D :D :D"

Cas: Oh I don't know! Maybe it's because I want to pull his hair, lick his scar, bite his neck and screw him into the bed. All of the above are possible reasons. Potentially handcuffed too, if Allen's down for it.

Allen: *curls up in a ball on the floor*

Tyki: I think you broke him.

Me: Last thing from TitanOfStone: "Alright, as compensation for you and you only, Tyki-sama, here's another batch of Cas' photos *gives him shots of Cas changing clothes, half-nude and whatnot*"

Tyki: Ah! Thank you.

Cas: Nope! Nope! No more! Gimme those!

Tyki: Hey, no! I need these for…research.

Me: Oh, and there's this to: "And then gives Tyki-sama this, too *a photo of a nude Earl*"

Tyki: Ah! My eyes! *drops the other photos*

Cas: *snatches them* Victory is mine!

Me: Cas, give them to Allen for the moment.

Tyki: Why him?

Allen: Because I've already seen her partially naked a few times before.

Tyki: *gaze turns murderous* WHEN?!

Me: Moving on! Questions from Anime no Akuma: "Allen, do you have any suspicions as to who is Cas's father? And if you do, what are your impressions?"

Allen: Uhhh, I don't really see how that's important. Not really, um…no. I mean, Timcampy likes to sit on her hat sometimes but um…Yeah never mind.

Me: Now for Cas: "What will you do when you find Cross? I personally suggest castration, for making you run around the world like that, but any other evil plot of vengeance? ;-)"

Cas: Hmm, I was originally just going to punch him in the face because I promised my grandmother and Allen I'd do that, and I keep my promises, but castration's not a bad idea either.

Tyki: You are a cruel woman.

Cas: I know.

Tyki: I like that.

Me: And lastly for Tyki: "(not exactly a question but anyway): You're weird, but cool. A little psycho on the side, but still one of my favorites."

Tyki: Well, thank you…I think.

Me: Now, here's a question from Chymera Dragon: "I have a question for Allen. When you first met Cross what was your first impression? I also want to hear Cas's thoughts on him as well because I need a new pessimistic punching bag for my feelings."

Allen: Well, I don't remember very much about initially meeting him because it was right after Mana died and all the injury and pain that came with it kind of distracted me. Honestly, I remember him being rather kind to me; he took care of me while I recovered, even though I could tell it made him uncomfortable. It was only after I got better that he started getting borderline abusive.

Cas: I've only ever met him once, and I was only four, so I don't really remember it. I just remember him being kind of…distant, you know?

Me: Alright, the next few questions come from Keelan1210: "Allen, what's the worst, most embarrassing thing you've had to do as Cross's student?"

Allen: Oh God, I dunno. I mean, I've had to get down on my knees and beg people for money or to lessen debts. That was never fun. And there was that one time I mentioned before where this perverted bastard made me put a dress on. Yeah, probably that. That was humiliating-Tyki, stop laughing!

Me: Tyki be nice. Now, for Cas: "Cassandra, this is an awkward question-"

Cas: Oh no.

Me: "-But can you also manipulate the blood from your menstrual cycle?"

Allen: Oh gross!

Tyki: I sure hope not.

Cas: Um, no, that's disgusting, and I, uh…I actually don't-um…I don't menstruate; I never have. I'm infertile.

Allen: *shocked* Really?!

Cas: Yeah, when I hit puberty, it just never happened. I mean, can you imagine if I did? It'd be a disaster! *laughs nervously* But yeah, I suspect it's because my body was built to fight and guard my Innocence. There's not really time or energy for anything else, but hey, it makes sex a lot less stressful! Yeah…Next question.

Me: Right. "Tyki, of all the Noah, who do you get along the most with?"

Tyki: My dear, you're talking about the most dysfunctional family in history. Although, I suppose if I had to pick, it'd be my niece Road. I do have a pretty good relationship with her, and my brother Sheril…on his good days.

Cas: You have a brother?

Tyki: Yes.

Cas: Is he hot?

Tyki: Well, I couldn't tell you, but not nearly as hot as me, I assure you!

Cas: Hmm, we'll see.

Me: Now then, just a few more questions from AmericaNidiot: "Cas! How is your carpet? Do you trim it, let it do its own thing, or go bald?

Cas: Seriously? We're doing _pubic hair_ now?! *groans* Well, I guess to answer your question, I _do_ shave it. I like to keep everything under control in terms of my appearance. Let me tell you, shaving my praying mantis legs is a pain in the ass.

Tyki: Hey, can I ask a question too? Cas, does the carpet match the drapes?

Cas: *smacks him*

Me: According to them: "Tyki and Allen can answer this about their own carpets *chuckled evilly*"

Allen: I'd rather not…

Tyki: Of course, manscaping is incredibly important.

Cas: *puts face in hands* Oh my God…

Me: Moving on: "Cas, what will you do when- once you and Allen get over all this angsty shit and back to 100 percent health- Allen finally asks you to sit on his face? And Allen, same question to you, but phrased as Cas saying she wants to sit on your face?"

Allen: Um! I-uhhh *stammers nonsensically*

Cas: Oh come on! We all know that Allen would never get the courage up to ask something like that of me. I mean, if he _did_ , I'd say 'Sure. Get over here', but I mean, I'm gonna be the one to break _that_ ice.

Allen: *whimpers* I don't even know how to do something like that.

Cas: It's easier than you think. I'm quite good with my tongue, as a matter of fact, which really begs the question why they didn't consider Allen sitting on _my_ face.

Tyki: *snorts*

Allen: Wait, but how would that work?

* * *

Cas: Maybe I could show you some time. *winks* [Don't know why these lines happened -_-)

* * *

Tyki: You still have so much to learn. Besides, Cas can always sit on _my_ face if she wants-Ow! Don't try to start something with me, boy!

Cas: Allen, don't hit Tyki. He's not worth it

Me: Oh, now we have a video, everyone!

Tyki: Fun.

Cas: Okay…

Allen: It better not be porn.

*They watch _Zydrate Anatomy_ *

Cas: Check out this dystopian craziness. I would literally fuck everyone in this shot.

[AmericaNidiot] "Tyki this is you if your White and Black Side ever became one, *points to Graverobber*"

Tyki: Yeah, because I go around giving people drugs…

Allen: Ow! That looks painful.

[AmericaNidiot] "Shilo is probs Allen and Cas' love child"

Cas: Uh, no. I think I'm her. That Amber Sweet lady in the dominatrix outfit.

Tyki: If I'm the Graverobber, I'm on board with that. Why don't you wear something like that Cas? Instead of men's slacks?

Allen: *gulps*

Cas: Wow! This is really arousing.

Allen: And now it's porn! I knew it! I fucking knew it!

Tyki: Would you let me do that to your legs, Cas?

Cas: Maybe with your teeth…

Allen: And now the video's on drugs.

Tyki: *grabs Cas's hips from behind and whispers in her ear* I'm kind of turned on right now. Do you want me to be your Graverobber?

Allen: Okay! That's enough. Turn it off.

Tyki: Anymore questions? No? Good! Come on, Cas; that video gave me some ideas.

Me: Wait! Hold on, I have one more question from AmericaNidiot for you, Tyki: "And lastly to our sinfully beloved Tyki-dear, is your carpet just has soft as your lucious drapes? *grins coyly while playing with a strand of his hair*"

Tyki: *smirks* Wouldn't you like to know, darling?

Me: Alright, I think that's enough. We have a lot of ground to cover so let's continue with the story.

* * *

Chapter 7: Thread

* * *

 _The moon appears heavy in the sky above my head, far darker and closer than I've ever seen it._

 _It reminded me of that night in the bamboo forest. It gleams in the sky like a single, milky eye, looking down on the world from its perch in the heavens. Safe from harm, and yet looking as though I could touch its velvet surface if I just reached high enough._

 _The cold air stings my eyes as it thrashes through my hair and clothing. My shallow breathes escape my lungs in ivory clouds. I walk across the black earth; the frozen ground crunches under my feet._

 _I look down, my feet stopping just at the edge of a frozen pool. The ice looks black, lit only in slivers by the pale moonlight that illuminate the scratches crisscrossing along the smooth surface._

 _I exhale in another cloud of steam as I raise my eyes to look out across the stilled waters, only to stiffen when the form of someone hunched over with their back to me in the center of the ice melts out of the darkness._

 _I spy crimson tresses tumbling down around their shaking shoulders as they sit with their legs against their chest, and their arms around their knees._

 _"_ _Cas!" I start out onto the ice without thinking, struggling for traction. The ice burns under my thin shoes, but I don't car as I scramble towards her. It feels like hours before I finally reach her.  
"Cas…?" I tentatively whisper as I crouch down behind her, slowly reaching out towards her._

 _My fingers just barely brush her shoulders when she jumps up and whirls around so suddenly, I find myself staggering back with a sharp cry._

 _I'm stopped by her hand closing around my throat; I gasp as her grip tightens, constricting my windpipe.  
"C-Cas!" I choke._

 _She doesn't respond to my strangled plea; a silky smile spreads across her lips as she raises her eyes to meet mine. My own widen to see that they're not their usual gold but rather green, a bright, brilliant, glowing green._

 _Her smile broadens at my horrified expression as she presses a finger from her free hand to her lips._

 _I can't speak; I can't breathe. I'm gasping against the pressure on my windpipe, my heart hammering in my chest._

 _I suddenly feel a shadowed presence behind me, but I can't turn my head. Helpless, I hear them whisper in my ear._

 ** _"_** ** _You belong to Destruction now…"_**

* * *

 _Pain floods my body, coursing through me like I've been struck by lightning._

 _I wake up screaming._

 _"_ _Mana!" The name rips from my throat, a shrill, desperate plea. I writhe, screaming, panicked and in pain as I roll off the bed and fall onto the floor, shrieking at the top of my lungs as my hand goes to clasp over my left eye which feels like it's on fire, like it's melting right out of the socket._

 _I vaguely hear Cas shifting as much as she's able in the bed above me.  
"A-Allen…What is…it?"_

 _I groan, pressing my head into the cool stone of the floor as sweat dribbles down the sides of my face. I'm gasping, struggling to breathe as the agony from my eye courses through my blood._

 _There's suddenly a loud explosion that seems to shake the entire branch to it's foundation. It splits through my head and makes me jerk up, my one-eyed gaze flying to the ceiling to see clouds of dust raining down from the trembling rafters._

 _"_ _Allen! W-What's going o-on?!" Cas's voice is becoming more panicked._

 _"_ _I-I'm alright," I gasp, staggering to my feet and moving over to her bed, gripping my eye as it continues to thaw. I eventually lower my hand from my face and press it against her shoulder, assuring her_

 _Her expression momentarily relaxes before another loud bang rolls slams against the room, shaking everything and flinging me against her as the pillars rattle around us._

 _I gasp, struggling to remain upright._

 _"_ _W-What was that?" Cas gasps._

 _I glance towards the door as it swings open and shut rapidly on its hinges.  
"I'll be right back," I say to Cas before hurrying over towards it, only to be pitched forward again as the ground rolls and sways like a rocking ship._

 _I gasp as I stumble, but fall forwards towards the door and grasp the handle before I can face plant. I'd just gotten it open when another loud explosion assaults my senses. I'm flung backwards off my feet in a burst of ash as still more rains from the ceiling._

 _I gasp, struggling to regain the air that had been ripped from my lungs._

 _"_ _Allen?"_

 _"_ _I'm alright," I force out, struggling to regain my bearings as I jump up and scramble back to Cas's bedside. With frantic movements, I begin disconnecting as many of the wires from her body as I can._

 _Cas moves her head about frantically, the only moment she's capable of as her sightless eyes scan wildly out of habit._

 _"_ _Allen, w-what are you d-doing?"_

 _"_ _Something's wrong. We need to get you out of here."_

 _"_ _B-But you can-can't carry me!"_

 _"_ _I'm going to try."_

 _The door flies open with a bang, stilling it's awkward swinging. I jerk my head, Cas's wires in my fist, in time to see Lou Fa rush over the threshold, followed by Rikei and Shifu.  
"Allen!"_

 _"_ _Lou Fa," I turn towards her, "What's happened?"_

 _"_ _There was some kind of anomaly in the barrier," the young scientist's eyes are full of fear, and her voice trembles slightly._

 _"_ _The barrier?" My eyes widen and my stomach turns a somersault, "Is Fo…Is she alright?"_

 _"_ _Allen, we have to move," Rikei calls to me as he hosts Cas onto his shoulders after Shifu finished attaching her mobile breathing apparatus, "The scanner's detected Akuma in the base."_

 _I freeze, my insides twist into a million knots as his words sink in. I swallow, feeling short of brethe as terror constricts me._

 _Akuma…Here? In the Branch?_

 _I'm snapped from my internal panic when Lou Fa grabs my hand, "Allen, come on!"_

 _She then turns and bolts for the exit, pulling me along with her. I barely have a chance to glance over my shoulder to see that Rikei and Shifu are carrying Cas behind us._

 _We plunge into madness once we're in the hall: there's smoke and ash everywhere and alarm are blaring over our heads._

 _Figures in white lab coats are bolting in and out of focus through the raining dust._

 _Behind me, I hear Cas yell: "What are these noises? Why are people screaming? What's going on?"_

 _I want to turn back and go hold onto her as Rikei sprints along in our wake carrying her on his back while Shifu scrambles along with the oxygen tank, but Lou Fa's grip doesn't lessen on my hand as she pulls me along even faster._

 _"_ _Where's Bak? And Fo?" I shout over the shrill blaring of the alarms, "Are they alright?"_

 _The young scientist hesitates, "I'm not sure."_

 _Another tremor suddenly assaults us. I cry out as I'm flung off my feet and fly forward onto the hard, worn stone, bumping my chin as I land. I gasp, sitting up and coughing as clouds of dust swarm us._

 _I clear a clatter behind me just as Rikei yells, "Shifu!" followed by Cas coughing._

 _I scramble to my feet, my mind reeling. I gaze around, scanning with my cursed eye, despite it's ache._

 _Where are the Akuma?_

 _"_ _Allen…?" I hear Lou Fa struggling to get up beside me. I'm about to go to her when a bloodcurdling scream suddenly rips through the chaos, seemingly to silence all the rest. My head snaps up._

 _"_ _Fo!" I'm running without thinking, sprinting in the direction of that sound that I thought I'd never hear Fo make. She isn't supposed to; Fo is strong, impossibly strong even. She's the guardian of the barrier, the door that separates me from battle. I have to break her down; she cannot be conquered, least of all by an impure bottom feeder like an Akuma."_

 _"_ _Allen! Allen, wait!"_

 _I don't heed to Lou Fa's cries, forcing her and the other two scientist's carrying Cas to run after me as I sprint along the cavernous corridors in the route I'd memorized step for step._

 _I hear the others yelling for me to stop, and Cas crying out in confusion, demanding to be told what was going on._

 _I just keep running, my feet aching, until I finally reach the entrance to the room that contains Fo's door. This is it; this is where she is._

 _I shove the huge door aside without pause, only to be halted immediately on the threshold when a brilliant black and purple light consumes my vision._

 _I jump back a half step, shielding my eyes as I'm momentarily blinded._

 _"_ _Allen!" I hear Lou Fa and the others come up behind me. Panic erupts in me when I remember that they have Cas with them. She's passed out against Rikei's shoulder._

 _"_ _What are you doing?!" I exclaim, rounding on them, "Get her out of here!"_

 _"_ _Walker!"_

 _I look back into the room at the sound of my name; my heart plummets into my stomach as my eye's adjust to the blaring light. The source of the tremors that spread out in cracks, rippling across the stone like the tributaries of black river is Fo herself. She's standing in the middle of the room, her body warped and twisted, bent over backwards almost completely in half._

 _She's screaming horribly, pained sobs escaping her lips as some great black shape forms in the center of her navel, growing wider, larger with each passing moment. It's the source of the light and the dark matter, pouring out of her like the spout of a spring._

 _I can't move; I just continue staring in complete terror as a kind of flower blooms in the center of the churning shadow. Its black-purple petals are hard and sleek like sheets of colored glass, like a stalactite that pierces through Fo's body._

 _Then a hand moves out from within the flower, a long, clawed hand. The creature steps out of the tear it has ripped through the Guardian's body; it's long spindly fingers are attached to a slender body that is covered in black, armored skin like a beetle; it's face is a pointed helmet, narrowed at brow with a row of huge grey teeth bulging out of the jaw. A half dozen red eyes poke out of the right side of its head, and it's lags are slender and long as it rises up to its full height, suspended over our heads._

 _A low, growl of a laugh bubbles up from the creature's throat as it looks about its surroundings, finally noticing Fo writhing beneath it. "Oh? So you were the entrance through the barrier all this time?" it muses, "Not this rather impressive door. Well, no matter."_

 _I then realize I've been holding my breath and exhale sharply, my whole body shaking from head to toe. I fleck my hand, feeling my clammy palm against my fingers._

 _My eye activates, and I see the soul tethered through the blackened lens._

 _It's an Akuma._

 _It's own eyes find me as soon as my cursed one locates it, and my heart leaps into my throat as I hear Lou Fa shriek quietly, clapping a hand over her mouth, beside me._

 _The Akuma tilts its head to the side as it floats away from Fo. "White hair…Cursed eye. You must be Allen Walker." It chuckles as it regards me, "So you were alive, my master Noah that sent me didn't seem to fully believe it."_

 _My mouth parts slightly in shock. "Master Noah…?"_

 _I suddenly notice something fluttering around the Akuma's head to then come and rest on its shoulder, folding a set of soft, leathery wings._

 _A black butterfly._

 _My whole body seizes as the memories of that night in the bamboo forest come rushing back._

 _Tyki._

 _"_ _R-Run, Walker…" Fo's voice is so small and weak, I almost don't hear it. "H-He's here to k-kill you. Run!"_

 _I look at Fo, writhing beneath the Akuma's crushing power, and I find I can't move, let alone run._

 _"_ _I-I can't!"_

 _"_ _Aw, don't leave so soon," the Akuma croons, lightly flicking its wrist. My eyes can register fast enough as the streak of bright pink slices through the air directly in front of me._

 _A coldness strikes my chest and slowly starts spreading throughout my body, a feeling like freezing liquid is swiftly being poured into my veins._

 _"_ _Allen!" Lou Fa's voice sounds so far away. My feet give out and I hit the ground, the bright pink thread still stuck through my chest._

 _I gasp, struggling to breathe, but my lungs refuse to work beneath the intrusion. My whole body starts shaking, revolting under the unbearable cold._

 _Then the pain._

 _Pain: unbearable, unspeakable agony consumes me instantaneously. My whole body freezes, it's so sudden I can't even scream. Tears silently burst in my eyes as I feel like every fiber of my being is ripped apart all at once._

 _I throw my head back and howl in pure torment._

 _I can't feel anything but the anguish coursing through me; it spreads, pulsing, filling, consuming, encroaching on even the other senses themselves. I feel it, I hear it, I see it._

 _I'm coming undone. All of me._

 _"_ _Guardian Deity, by my blood, I summon thee!" I hear a voice, so far away, on the other side of this burning pit of fire._

 _There's a sound like breaking glass and then an ear piercing shriek, and the fire is snuffed out, leaving only its dully aching ashes lingering in my veins._

 _My eyes flutter open, moist but still burning; I hadn't even realized I'd closed them._

 _I gasp, choking. I feel cool hands on my brow.  
"Allen?" Lou Fa whispers, her small voice trembling._

 _The screeching continues, and there's a blinding light consuming the whole room, but it isn't the vibrant amethyst of the dark matter, rather it's a brilliant electric blue like a natural storm._

 _The Akuma's entire body is consumed in this lightning, it's body contorts and writhes as it screams continuously. The source of the light is not immediately determined, not until it becomes apparent that it is everywhere, coming from everything: pouring out from the walls of the room, out through the crevices in the worn stone.  
The very Branch itself is attacking its invader._

 _My attention is redirected by Bak bolting past us like a man on fire; he crosses the room in barely three paces before he's snatching up Fo and rushing back to us._

 _"_ _Now, we run!" he calls as he sprints past us._

 _My head feels fuzzy. I can barely process what just happened. It didn't matter as Rikei picks me up and throws me against his shoulders with his hands hugging my knees and my own arms draped over his shoulders._

 _My forehead falls against his firm neck as I'm jostled against him while he runs._

 _I seem to register everything through a haze; the sound of frantic footsteps and panicked shouting, the scrambling of bodies over the blaring alarms all sound as though they are underwater.  
The Branch is evacuated in a jumbled mess, bodies crashing together and ripping apart as they sweep for the exits in a surging tide, loose paperwork raining around us like snow. _

_We run along its perimeter; Bak carrying Fo, Rikei holding onto me, while Shifu and Lou Fa support Cas between them._

 _"_ _H-How did you manage to do that, Chief?" the latter inquires of Bak, slightly breathless._

 _"_ _My great grandfather forged this Branch and the barrier around it in his own blood," Bak holds up his hand to show that it had been sliced up with seemingly deliberate markings, forming a pattern across his palm, "With his blood that now flows through my veins, I can control the defenses implemented to protect this Branch."_

 _Rikei then stumbles, lightly jostling me against him before he rights himself._

 _"_ _Rikei, be careful!" Bak calls to him sharply, "That Akuma has torn through Allen's body, weaking it considerably."_

 _Lou Fa suddenly screams, "H-He's becoming transparent!"_

 _"_ _His cellular makeup is unraveling. If you're not careful, the slightest pressure, and he will be reduced to molecules."_

 _I feel Rikei stiffen under me. "Y-Yes, sir."_

 _Is that's what's happening? The numbness that lingers in my body, is it really my body slipping away into nothingness, unraveling like a spider's web in the rain?_

 _"_ _B-Bak," I croak, attempting to lift my head, "That Akuma…I've never seen one like it before."_

 _The Branch Chief looks back at me grimly. "I'm not surprised. That Akuma was a Level III."_

 _My heart leaps into my throat. "A Level_ III _?"_

 _"_ _Yes, they are the rarest type of Akuma and exceptionally more powerful than either a Level I or a Level II. They're in a league of their own, quite frankly. I've read up on what little data the Order has collected on them, but this is the first time I've seen one in the flesh."_

 _"_ _Won!" Lou Fa interrupts the Branch Chief as his second in command breaks away from the crowd and hurries towards us, huffing and puffing._

 _"_ _Most of the Branch personal has been successfully evacuated, sir," he addresses Bak, still slightly breathless._

 _"_ _Good. Then we can begin."_

 _"_ _Begin what?" Rikei inquires._

 _Bak doesn't respond, right away. "Follow me."_

 _We keep running, but don't follow the rest of the crowd towards the exits. Bak instead takes us down to the bottom most level of the branch. It's drafty and cool here, shadowed in overhanging stone and the thundering waterfalls over our heads._

 _"_ _Now that everyone is safely out of the way, I can throw up a new wall without interference."_

 _"_ _A wall?" Shifu inquires._

 _Bak nods. "I'm going to close off this part of the Branch, thereby trapping the Akuma within it."_

 _Lou Fa's eyes are wide. "We're going to abandon this part of the Branch?"_

 _"_ _If it means trapping that Akuma, even if only temporarily, then it will be worth it," Bak replies._

 _He sets Fo down, the Guardian having recovered, but still rather shaky on her feet before turning back in the direction we'd just come from._

 _He holds out the hand he had cut, the blood having dried against the meticulous slashes. That glow returns, seeping out from within the depths of the ancient structure._

 _There's a great groaning that fills our ears, like the sound of some sleeping dragon being woken up. The ground beneath us begins to shake, and the pillars on either side are consumed in that same electric blue light._

 _The stone starts to soften around the exterior of the pillars, pouring thickly down from them as though it were melting. The stone becomes a dark clay that then begins to slide together, overlapping again and again as it twines around itself, gripping and binding together as it begins to harden into solid rock once again._

 _There's suddenly a loud shriek from the other end of the hall followed by the sound of a pillar crashing to the ground. A shadow passes over the wall, and the shriek comes again, louder this time._

 _The wall is steadily closing, but not fast enough._

 _"_ _Get behind me!" Bak yells to us, and we quickly oblige._

 _The Akuma's shadow morphs into the real thing as the Level III barrels down the hall towards us and the swiftly closing gape in the wall._

 _It won't go. It won't close fast enough!_

 _"_ _Where are you going?" the Akuma cackles, "The fun's just started!"_

 _There's another beam of bright pink that slices through the stone as it continues to ripple closed. It strikes directly beside my head, meeting its mark, and I hear a scream, a shout._

 _I can barely move my neck on my shoulders, but it happens so fast that I don't need to as the glowing rose-colored tendrils snakes around Cas's limp waist and yanks her from_

 _"_ _No!" The word leaves my lips in a single, shrill scream._

 _My right shoulder jerks, instinctively willing my clawed arm to lash out and snatch her away from that creature, but there's nothing to grab with, nothing to hold or activate._

 _Nothing I can do._

 _"_ _Thank you!" the Level III chirps, "My master will be thrilled to see her again."  
On his words, the stone is almost completely closed; I can barely see Cas's limp form twisting in the Akuma's threaded grip._

 _"_ _No you don't!" the yell comes from Fo as she leaps forward, her tiny body just barely make it through before the wall is sealed up completely with the Level III on the other side with Fo…with Cas._

 _"_ _Cas! FO!" Bak's cry is drowned in my own as I scream and blindly wrench myself free from Rikei's hold before scrambling towards the newly formed door. My hands brush the smooth stone, attempting to pound against it._

 _"_ _Allen, no!" Rikei's arms are around me as gently as he can while still remaining like a vice, pulling me back._

 _I howl in protest, kicking madly as I struggle to break free of his hold. "No! NO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! Fo! Cas is…" I gasp, burning, desperate tears brim in my eyes, "I HAVE TO SAVE THEM!"_

 _"_ _Allen!" Bak's sharp voice instantly ceases my tirade, and I go limp in Rikei's arms, still shaking all over. "There isn't anything you can do." I glance up to see Bak is pressed against the wall he's just formed, his head bent and his shaggy blonde hair hanging in his eyes. "As you are, I could punch you, and you're body would fall apart. Even if you hadn't been struck, your Innocence has not been repaired. You have no Weapon."_

 _"_ _I can still fight!" I insist, "I am still an Exorcist!"_

 _Bak chuckles grimly, "But what can you do for Fo? For Cas? Nothing. We can do nothing for them, least of all you. I'm sorry, Allen. I'm so sorry, but your life must be protected so that your Innocence can be reformed. Every Exorcist is precious to the entire Order, to the entire world. None can be afforded to be lost. Don't you understand that."_

 _I grit my teeth as I look at him, feeling hot anger bubbling up in my throat like bile.  
I wrench myself free of Rikei's hold and stalk over to him._

 _"_ _Allen-" the buff scientist grabs my shoulder, but pauses when I merely yank Bak's head back by his beret, turning his eyes to mine._

 _"_ _Don't pretend to be so level-headed," I spat, "You're breaking out in hives, tears too." I make note of the red rash spreading across Bak's throat and the tears trailing silently down his cheeks._

 _"_ _L-Let go of me," the Branch Chief struggles for his composure, yanking my hand from its grip on his hat as he claps his free hand over his eyes._

 _I can see he's shaking slightly._

 _"_ _Bak, please," my voice is quiet, and he takes note of my whispered plea, raising my eyes to mine. I slowly lower my hand, flexing my fingers so as to quell my own trembling. I squeeze my eye shut, but the tears still slip through. "The Noah that sent that Akuma…the things he did to Cas. Please, I can't-I can't allow him to do that to her again! Don't you care about any of that?"_

 _Bak looks taken aback, "Of course I do!"_

 _"_ _Then help me, please," I take a step forward, "Open the door!"_

 _"_ _I can't, Allen."_

 _"_ _Why not?" I yell, "When we first met, you asked me if I was willing to return to the battlefield, and I am. I'm telling you now that I am ready to fight!"_

 _Bak clenches his jaw, "Allen, I won't take part in helping you throw your life away!"_

 _"_ _Cas is going to die, Bak!" I cry, my voice growing shrill. "So is Fo! You love both of them, don't you?"_

 _The Branch Chief swallows heavily, but doesn't say anything, so I continue._

 _"_ _Bak, you told me once that my body is the container for my Innocence, that I am the Weapon that is used to destroy Akuma. What my Innocence wants is to destroy, to kill that creature," the tears feel hot against my skin, "Does that make me a Weapon? Perhaps. But I have the desire to save Cas because I love her so much, and to save Fo because of all that's she done for me. Maybe I am a Weapon, that has the desires of Innocence, but I have human desires to. A destroyer who saves. I am an Exorcist!"_

 _The tears are scalding against my cheeks; they fall to the ground, and there's a sudden burst of brilliant green light. It consumes me, and I can momentarily see nothing but it._

 _I hear the cries of the others, and I see them shielding their eyes as it surges and then dies. For a second, I can feel my arm against my shoulder; it feeling realer than it had in a long time, not simply an illusion but tied together even tighter than the loosened fibers of my ravaged body._

 _As the glow of my Innocence diminishes, I see that Bak is staring down at his sliced hand. He closes his fingers over the cut palm, and a few ruby drops of blood slide from his fist and alight on the ground beside my burning tears._

 _Wordlessly, he turns around and holds his hand aloft. I hear a gasp come from the others behind me._

 _"_ _Master Bak…" Won's voice trails off as a beam of energy slices through the center of the wall, and it starts to slowly slide apart like a set of curtains._

 _Bak then steps aside, allowing me a clear path through the opening._

 _I see the light growing wider, now far enough apart for me to slip through._

 _I don't hesitate. Not for an instant. It's like my path is visualized before me, an opening that I can rush through, a purpose on the other side._

 _I'm not afraid. Not at all._

 _I walk past Bak, pausing for the mere space of a heartbeat. "Thank you."_

 _He doesn't respond, and I don't linger any longer as I then step through the door, passing the smooth stone just before it shuts behind me._

 _The first thing that I see is nothing but rubble: cracked and misshapen black stones litter the hall like broken building blocks, there's a huge piece of the ceiling missing and frigid water is pouring through the hole, already pooling amidst the broken stone up to the ankles._

 _I then spy Fo; the Guardian is pinned against a slab with her arms and legs being held in place by a set of glittering pink shards._

 _"_ _Fo!" I'm running towards her without thinking, my heart hammering in my ears._

 _She looks at me, shocked, "Walker…? Watch out!"_

 _Her words leave her lips but don't reach my ears as the shadow passes over me.  
"There you are…"_

 _A blinding pain suddenly stabs my mind before I'm knocked off my feet and sent hurling through the air._

 _The wall rushes to meet me, and the entire left side of my body screams in agony as I collide with it. I gasp, the air being torn from my lungs as I slide from the stone and fall into the freezing water._

 _My vision temporarily goes white, and I can't breathe long enough to begin to panic before I finally gasp and color begins to bleed back into my eyes._

 _I thank God for the ice cold water pooling around my body as it snapped me to my senses quickly enough for me to get up and crawl awkwardly until I'm pressed against a jagged stone, not daring to move a single muscle as the Akuma swoops over my head._

 _"_ _Where are you…?" It croons._

 _I press my head against the stone, gasping as it moves to another part of the room, scanning the rubble. I struggle to regain my bearings, trying to figure out what to do; another hit like that, and I'll break apart._

 _"_ _Come out, come out wherever you are, little Exorcist," the Akuma calls out playfully, "Better show yourself soon, I've got a little treat for you."_

 _The way he says that make my blood run cold, and it's has nothing to do with the ice cold water soaking through my clothes. I gingerly lift my head as I inch upwards along the stone just enough to be able to see past it._

 _What I see makes my heart change places with my stomach. The Level III Akuma is suspended in the air holding one of its spindly hands out with Cas dangling between the twisted digits. She's loosely wrapped in one of his glowing pink strings like a worm on a hook. Her body is as limp as a rag doll's, her thin hospital dress soaked and torn with cuts and scrapes snaking around her arm and legs._

 _Her head lolls against her chest. As I look on, the Akuma reaches up and swiftly removes the breathing apparatus before tossing it to the side. It lands in the water with an insignificant splash._

 _I can hear Cas's shortness of breath from across the room as distinctly as if I was directly beside her. The sound of the oxygen being twisted from her lungs._

 _"_ _Come on, little boy. Come save your princess," the Akuma jeers, "Be her white knight." As he speaks, one of long fingers slips inside the papery material of the dress._

 _My breathing hitches, then I hear the metallic winding of clasps being opened._

 _He's undoing her brace._

 _"_ _NO!" My body moves before my mind can fully register, and I'm scrambling over the side of the rock and sprinting towards the Akuma, blindly, unarmed and entirely defenseless, moving on the single, burning desire to save her, like a primal instinct._

 _The Akuma sniggers, regarding me like one might regard an insect they're about to step on._

 _But I ignore the look it's giving me; I ignore everything but the sound of my feet hitting the sopping ground and my eyes remaining focused on Cas suspended in the Akuma's grip._

 _I'm angry. I'm furious. I'm enraged beyond any kind of reasoning. And perhaps now I have none._

 _I have no thoughts to give, only emotions. The feelings of desire to protect, to destroy, to save burning inside me._

 _I can feel it, my Weapon arm at my side. The light erupts from me, from every pore of my delicate body._

 _"_ _What the-?" the Akuma's hands go up to shield it's eyes, and Cas slips from its grip._

 _The phantom limb catches her, embraces her, the velvet fingers. I can feel it, just barely, like a whispered breath against my skin. Her body, being held in my Innocence._

 _Her Innocence, exposed through her open brace._

 _I can feel it. I can feel her._

 _"_ _Cas!"_

 _Then everything goes black._

* * *

 _My eyes flutter open. I'm standing in the middle of a dark room. The shapes of furniture surround me, but they're nothing but fuzzy silhouettes thanks to the tightly drawn curtains that don't permit even a shard of moonlight to shine through._

 _"_ _W-Where am I?"_

 _"_ _Filthy, fucking, ungrateful slut!" I jerk my head at the shrill voice accompanied by a violent banging. Across the room I can see an open concept hallway that leads to the glow of brilliantly pristine white kitchen. Standing out starkly against the ivory cooking space are the darkened shapes of a small woman furiously gripping another figure by their hair and repeatedly slamming their face against the doorframe they're kneeling before._

 _"_ _How could you do this to me? After everything I've done for you? You decide to repay me with this disgusting act? What did I do to deserve this?" the woman spat as she shoves the other person's head against the wall. I see a spurt of red blood dribble down the notched surface, "Aside from feed you, clothe you, tend to you when you were ill, and this is the fucking thanks I get, Cassandra?"_

 _Slam. I hear a grunt, and the scene finally settles into clarity before me._

 _Cas, fourteen years old is huddled on the floor. She's smaller and scrawnier in a pair of mismatched trousers barely held up by suspenders over a baggy shirt, all clumsily homemade. Her hair is chin length and unevenly cut as though she'd done it herself in a great hurry. Her face has none of its meticulously applied make up and is instead covered in Blood from a busted lip and an obviously broken nose._

 _There's far more Blood than normal as it drips thickly from Cas's face and pools on the floor while still slipping down the wall._

 _Her mother yanks her hair back, inciting another dull groan.  
"Nothing to say?"_

 _When no response comes, she releases her hold, letting Cas fall forward._

 _"_ _Clean this up," Elizabeth spat, gesturing to the Blood covering the wall and floor, "And make no mistake, Cassandra Wilhelm. You are never speaking to Emma ever again, if I don't make sure of that,_ her _mother certainly will." With that, the woman turns and stalks back into the kitchen, leaving Cas lying in a heap on the threshold._

 _I want to go to her, not caring that it's an illusion, not caring as to how I even came to be here. Cas looks so much smaller. The desperation is burning in me._

 _"_ _Cas," I cross from the living room and over to the threshold of the kitchen. "Cas, I'm here," I drop to my knees before her, finding I have both hands in this strange place as I reach out towards her. She doesn't move or make any indication she'd heard me. As my fingers are about to brush her thin shoulders, she suddenly shifts up and my hands instinctively jerk back._

 _Cas moves into a kneeling position and raises her Bloody face to look directly at me. I'm startled as those gold eyes bear into me, but they have none of their fire, their light, that burning, unshakeable passion or confidence that I'd seen a hundred times before._

 _They're shadowed, defeated._

 _"_ _Cas…"_

 _She stares through me, getting to her feet, and the moment is shattered as she passes right through my body and moves into the kitchen to retrieve the cleaning supplies while her mother is furiously smoking a cigarette at the kitchen table._

 _I look after her, staring at her back as she gathers the supplies, feeling so helpless._

 _The scene suddenly changes; the images blur like wet ink bleeding together._

 _My eyes are suddenly assaulted by brilliant sunlight, and I quickly squeeze them shut. When I reopen them, I'm met with more screaming, this time from Cas._

 _I'm standing on a winding dirt road I'd been on before. Cas's mother Elizabeth is walking along the middle of it, struggling as though walking through mud as she bears down against the weight of her daughter who she's yanking along by the hair._

 _Cas is screaming at the top of her lungs, kicking and writhing in her mother's hold as the woman continues to relentlessly push on._

 _"_ _No! No! I'm not going! I'M NOT GOING!" Cas twists around, flailing madly as her already long legs drag behind her, digging her heels into the dirt in an attempt to still their movements. Her hands fly to her hair, tearing at the strands, not seeming to care if she rips her scalp in the process._

 _"_ _Elizabeth!" the door to a small house covered in roses standing just off the road flies open, and Audrey Wilhelm rushes out, her big black dog Grimm baying at her heels as she races down the garden path and out into the street. "What do you think you're doing?"_

 _Elizabeth rounds on the shorter woman, "Disciplining my daughter, Audrey; stay out of it!"_

 _Apparently referring to mothers by their first names is a common thing in the Wilhelm family._

 _"_ _You are doing nothing more than making a bloody scene!" Audrey retorts, yanking her daughter's hand from Cas's hair, letting the girl fall into the dirt between them. "And don't you have a train to catch?"_

 _Elizabeth seethes as she yanks her hand from Audrey's grip. "Cassandra refused to go to school again; I must make certain her education is maintained, even if it means taking drastic measures."_

 _"_ _Why don't you save those 'drastic measures' for the ICU, Elizabeth?" Audrey snaps, "I'll see to it that Cassandra gets to school."_

 _She then moves to help Cas, who's huddled on the ground, to her feet, but her daughter gets between them.  
"As if I'd let you have anything to do with her after all this time you've known of her indecencies and did nothing to restrain them."_

 _"_ _Indecencies," Audrey scoffs, rolling her eyes, "It seems to me that Cas's only indecency in your eyes Elizabeth is that she_ exists _."_

 _This gives the other woman pause, while Cas looks between them, her own expression unreadable._

 _I find myself wondering if maybe Cas hadn't been much of a talker when she was younger._

 _Audrey, however, presses on. "Elizabeth, you need to go to work. So go. It's what you're best at."_

 _Her daughter opens her mouth to respond, but then seems to think better of it. Snapping it shut, she turns with one last seething glare at the former General before stalking off back down the road._

 _Once Elizabeth turns the corner on the winding path, Audrey bends down and helps Cas to her feet.  
"There. See?" she soothes, dusting off her shabby clothes and handing her the bookbag Elizabeth had dropped, "No harm done."_

 _"_ _As if it would matter," Cas murmurs, staring at her feet._

 _Her grandmother regards her pointedly, "Cassandra, you have to go to school."_

 _"_ _I don't want to."_

 _Her grandmother's expression softens to one of understanding, "Is it because the other children make fun of you?"_

 _"_ _I don't give a shit about them," Cas spat through gritted teeth, "It's just that I haven't seen Emma; I'd hoped I'd at least see her in class even if I'm not allowed to spend time with her at home like before, but she hasn't been to school in forever," Cas looks up at her grandmother, the pain apparent all over her face, "I have seen her in_ months _!"_

 _Audrey sighs, nodding in understanding as she places a hand on her granddaughter's shoulder, "I know. I know everything seems like it's falling apart right now, but there are still pieces for you to put back together, and I'm sure things will get better."_

 _"_ _Better?" Cas scoffs, "You speak as if they were ever good in the first place."_

 _The scene then changes again, back to one of darkness and heavy shadows._

 _I'm in a bedroom now. It's cramped and messy with a sloped ceiling and creaky floor. Bits of material and scraps of clothing are strewn about the room, gathered most densely around an old sewing machine in the corner._

 _There's a desk nearby that's stacked full of books and drawings and dozens of paper flowers are scattered everywhere._

 _Cas is on her bed pressed against the far wall; she sits with her knees pulled into her chest and her head resting on her folded arms._

 _Thunder rumbles over our heads, but it doesn't seem to faze her, not even when lightning momentarily illuminates the dingy space._

 _There's a lengthy pause._

 _"_ _Cas…?" I whisper, taking a step towards her despite knowing she can neither see nor hear me._

 _There's suddenly a loud scream that rips through the stormy night, making me jump._

 _Cas's head snaps up. She's on her feet in an instant, stumbling across the room towards the window as the purr of thunder fills the air again._

 _It's followed by another shriek as Cas presses against the glass, squinting through the gloom towards the uneven shape of the nearby farmhouse.  
"Emma…"_

 _Her finger then move towards the clasps of the window, but try as she might, she couldn't wrench them free. Gritting her teeth, Cas slams her hand against the glass in frustration_

 _Her eyes then widen, an idea visibly occurring to her as she removes her hand from the glass and looks down at it. Setting her resolve, she forms a fist, and with a scream, slams it through the glass._

 _It instantly splinters with a high-pitched shatter as the fragments clink to the floor. Blood seeps thickly from between her clasped fingers, but Cas ignores her wounds as she knocks aside the lingering shards before grasping the cracked window frame and flipping her legs out so she's hanging out over the three-story drop._

 _I rush to the edge of the window just as she let's go and falls._

 _I don't remember jumping out the window, but the next thing I know, I'm on the grass beside her as Cas quickly picks herself back up. She drops back to one knee almost immediately as her left ankle gives out._

 _Gritting her teeth, Cas reaches back to feel at the wound, pressing on it firmly with her uninjured hand. After a breathless moment, she tries again to stand, and finds she can this time._

 _Not wasting another second, she sprints towards the other house, me close behind her._

 _The rain starts to fall by the time we reach the front door, the freezing drops streaking through Cas's hair and peppering her clothes as she stumbles up to the front door and hammers her now healed fist against the wood._

 _"_ _Emma?! Emma, can you hear me?! Emma!"_

 _There's no response._

 _My heart sinks as realization floods me._

 _Cas puts her hand on the doorknob, and I almost want to reach out and stop her, knowing full well what she's about to walk into upon entering that house._

 _At least, I thought I knew._

 _Cas throws open the door as there's another burst of thunder and crack of lightning. The latter illuminates the front hall, and the distinct shape of a body lying at the end of it._

 _Cas inhales sharply before rushing over the threshold._

 _The body is that of a man, lying flat on his back with his head lolling to the side. He has sandy blonde hair and his face is covered in blood, trickling down from his completely white eyes, having rolled back in his head.  
"Mr. Greenwood…?" Cas's voice trails off as she presses two fingers to his neck. Her expression hardens as she obviously doesn't detect a pulse. She slowly rises to her feet, and fixes the door to next room with a cold stare. _

_It's open just a crack; slowly, Cas moves around Emma's father's corpse and pulls it open._

 _I follow as she steps into the main room of the house; it's a mess: the couch is turned on its side, the curtains are in tatters, there's heavy scratches all over the carpet mixing with the dirt and shattered porcelain from broken house plants and the glittering shardes from a shattered lamp. The only light is coming from a series of candles nestled together on a narrow table by the windows._

 _Thunder rumbles once more followed by the lighting's whip-like sound, and it casts stark white shadows across the bloodied walls._

 _"_ _No…" Cas stops dead before a large black star stained on the floor in the center of the room._

 _The mark of the Earl._

 _As the thunder dies, the distinct sound of giggling can be heard. Cas raises her head, immediately detecting its source. Cautiously, she steps around the large black pentacle on the floor and moves over to the windows on the far side of the room._

 _Something is moving behind the shredded curtains. Cas stops before the offending drape and after a pause, yanks it aside._

 _The figure hunched beneath them slowly raises their head. Cas screams and staggers back, but I momentarily can't see until she's scrambled back across the room._

 _The figure slowly gets to its feet; their skin is ghostly white which stands out starkly against the tattered black dress resting across their thin shoulders: their hair is jet black and falling in thick curls around their shoulders. Their eyes are bright blue but hollow, and there's an inverted pentacle burned into their brow._

 _Wait…Something's not right._

 _"_ _Mrs. G-Greenwood," Cas stammers as she slams against the far wall, her eyes wide in shock and horror as one hand immediately starts fumbling for the phone mounted on the wall above her._

 _"_ _What's the matter, Cas?" the Akuma croons, tilting it's head to the side, "Are you hungry, dear? Do you want me to make you some cookies?"_

 _My mind is reeling. I can't believe what I'm seeing._

 _Emma's_ mother _was the Akuma? But Cas told me it was Emma…_

 _Cas had just managed to get the phone off the wall when an abrupt banging comes from behind a door beside her head._

 _She freezes, her head jerking towards it just as the banging comes again._

 _"_ _Cas? Is that you?" comes a muffled voice from behind the door._

 _Her eyes widen in recognition as Cas scrambles to her feet and quickly yanks open the door, straining somewhat as she pulls it clean from its locked state. It flies open with a jolt, and Cas abruptly steps back, once again shocked into inaction as someone slowly stumbles over the threshold._

 _A small girl, thin, ragged with a sallow face and deep brown eyes half sunken into their skull. Their honey brown hair is matted and filthy as it collects against the ratty folds of a tattered nightgown. Their face, hands, and feet are covered in bruises and cuts._

 _Cas's mouth falls open as the figure steps fully into the room. "E-Emma?"_

 _The figure pauses before turning towards her, her face instantly breaking into a smile. "Hello, Cas!"_

 _She's too shocked to respond as her girlfriend throws her emaciated body against her, wrapping her arms around her neck and nuzzling her. "I'm so happy to see you! I knew you'd come eventually."_

 _"_ _Emma," Cas casts a wary glance at the Akuma that had once been the other girl's mother, who's laughing and twirling on the spot, "You need to leave. Now."_

 _"_ _But why?" Emma looks up at her girlfriend with legimate confusion in her eyes, "Why should I when you just got here?"_

 _Cas looks dumbfounded for a moment, but quickly recovers. "Emma, I don't know how to say this but your mother…"_

 _"_ _Is an Akuma?" Emma finishes brightly, "Yes. I know."_

 _Cas's mouth parts at her words. "You what…?" her voice is low, almost a hiss._

 _"_ _Yep," Emma laughs lightly as she pushes herself up onto her tiptoes and nuzzles Cas's cheek. "I knew she was going to do it eventually, but it took her a lot longer than I thought."_

 _Cas isn't look at her, she's staring at nothing, completely and utterly shocked. "Emma, what are you talking about?"_

 _"_ _The Earl, silly!" the other girl replies as though it were obvious, "My mother called on the Earl."_

 _Cas's eyes snap back to her girlfriend, mouth falling open as utter horror seizes her, "She_ called _on the Earl? But how?! She didn't know-" She's cut off by Emma pressing a finger to her lips._

 _"_ _Well, no, she didn't. Until I told her."_

 _It takes a moment for her words to sink in. Once they do, a million emotions pass Cas's face at once: confusion, shock, terror, pain._

 _She slowly breaks free of Emma's hold, stumbling back a few steps as she continues to look at her, eyes wide in disbelief. "You...what? Emma, what are you talking about?"_

 _"_ _You heard me, Cas," Emma replies brightly, stepping closer to her despite her attempts to back away, "I told my mother about the Earl, so she could bring Lucy back."_

 _"_ _But why would you do that!" Cas exclaims, her voice slightly shrill as she continues to look at the other girl in utter disbelief. "I told you why one should never call on the Earl, no matter what." She points at the Akuma snuffling in the corner, "Look at what your mother has become!"_

 _Emma clicks her tongue, shaking her head, "Oh Cas, I didn't forget what you told me! I never forget anything you say to me, especially important things like that, and that's exactly it. I told my mother to call on the Earl knowing this would happen." Then she laughs, "And now she's an Akuma! Isn't it great?!"_

 _Cas's legs buckle as her lover's words crash into her; her hands are shaking, and she can't seem to take her horrified gaze from Emma as she continues to laugh and sway on the spot.  
"Emma…why? Why?!"_

 _At this, Emma pauses. "Why? Isn't it obvious?"_ _She then steps towards Cas once again, closing the space between them as she wraps her arms around her neck and kisses her. Cas is too stunned to pull back. Emma grins against her mouth before rearing back, "So we can be together."_

 _"_ _Emma….No!" Cas shouts, reeling and still in utter disbelief as she shoves Emma from her and staggers back, her hands flying up to claw at her cropped hair as she vigorously shakes her head, "Don't you see what you've done?!" She points behind her, "Your father is dead! Your sister's soul is in chains! Your mother is that!" she points at the Akuma, "And you did that for_ me _?"_

 _"_ _Of course I did it for you!" Emma cries, stamping her foot as though she were a bratty toddler throwing a tantrum. "I would do anything for you."_

 _Cas stops, slowly lowering her hands from her head as she looks up at Emma, "But they're your family…"_

 _Emma scrunches up her face, "Not really. Not after this. You're the one I want to be with." She tries to move towards her again, but Cas stumbles back this time, holding out her hand defensively._

 _Emma pauses, her fingers curling.  
"Cas! What are you doing?"_

 _"_ _S-Stay away from me," Cas stammers, tripping over the lamp and falling to the ground while still holding out her hands, "You're not Emma are you? Are you another Akuma?"_

 _"_ _Of course I'm Emma! How could you not know your own girlfriend?" Emma chuckles before turning to the Akuma with a leering grin, "You didn't like that word did you? You didn't like the word 'girlfriend' or 'lesbian' or 'gay' or anything else like that! That's why you locked me in the basement. Daddy thought his hand could tear it from me; Mommy thought her words could move it from me. They were wrong!" Emma giggles as she dances around on the spot, "Wrong! Wrong! Wrong!" She suddenly falters, her expression changing to something rather melancholic, "The others never approved either. He didn't…He loved me so much, and I felt nothing. Why can't I ever love the right person…?"_

 _"_ _Emma…" Cas finally shifts to her feet, snapping the other girl from her musings._

 _"_ _But that doesn't matter now!" she exclaims as she rushes forward and grabs Cas's hand, "Now we can be together forever and ever!"_

 _"_ _N-No! Get away from me!" Cas cries desperately, yanking her hand back as Emma looks at her in shock._

 _Her eyes suddenly flash with a far more sinister glare, "Don't run away from me!"_

 _"_ _Girls!" the Akuma calls, making them both freeze; its eyes suddenly darkening before its skin splits down the middle. "NO FIGHTING!"_

 _The skin falls away as the Akuma's true form bursts in all its twisted glory._

 _Instinct immediately seizes me, and I start forward to help, but pause as events continue._

 _Cas suddenly cries out, her hand clapping across her chest as the Akuma fills the room before them, knocking over the table and other furniture that still remained standing._

 _The candles clatter to the floor, and the curtains instantly go up. The fire laps at the bulbous creature's scaly hide but them pays it no heed._

 _Cas is breathing heavily, I see blood starting to pool in her eyes before a single trail drip down her cheek._

 _"_ _Cas, don't leave me!" Cas jerks her head towards her as Emma runs to her, her arms outstretched._

 _There's suddenly a loud ripping sound that echoes, magnified by the flames, the storm, the memory._

 _A crimson spear slices through the air, blood splatters the wall, both black and red._

 _The Akuma shrieks as it disintegrates, its ashes falling into the flames._

 _"_ _EMMA!" Cas's horrified yell as the Blood pulls back, Emma's body speared on its tip, struck straight through the heart._

 _As the Weapon retracts, Cas lunges forward, catching the other girl's slight frame before it can fall to the floor. "Emma? Emma, hold on. Emma, please, please don't leave me," Cas cradles her girlfriend's body in her arms, her fingers gripping her tangled hair as she presses her other hand to her chest, but nothing can stop the blood._

 _And no tears fall._

 _"_ _Emma, please…please don't do this to me. Please! Someone! Help…HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP!"_

 _Cas's screams begin to fade into the roar of the flames as they rise higher and higher. She and Emma's forms begin to vanish as the yellow tendrils curl over their bodies, cradled together in their torment._

 _"_ _Cas!" I rush forward, but the fire abruptly dies, swallowing the scene with it, "Cas! Cas!" I shot into the darkness_

 _"_ _Hey, Allen."_

 _The sound of my name makes my heart leap into my throat. I whirl around, more than a little startled._

 _Cas is standing behind me. The Cas that I know, looking as she did on the day I first met her: gleaming gold eyes, sleek red and black suit, top hat, crimson hair draped over her shoulders, hands in the pockets of a billowing coat. She leans more on one leg than the other, smiling lazily at me in a way similar to Cross on the rare occasion he was sober._

 _I can't help it; I'm instantly elated._

 _"_ _Cas!" I run to her and leap into arms, wrapping my own around her neck as I bury my face in her shoulder. Her hands encircle my torso as I press into her, feeling the warmth of her body despite neither of us having a corporal form. I stand there, holding the hug as long as I can, not wanting to ever let go for fear that I might not be able to hold her again._

 _"_ _Allen…"_

 _"_ _Cas, what's happening?"_

 _"_ _I'm not sure. I think you're inside my mind. I'm just not sure how."_

 _I glance up at her. "Cas, I saw-"_

 _She looks down at me, her expression heavy. "I know."_

 _"_ _But Emma," I finally break away from her and step back, "You-You told me she had been the one that had become the Akuma."_

 _"_ _I lied," Cas replies simply._

 _"_ _Why?" I ask, my voice breaking slightly._

 _Cas sighs, averting her eyes. "Because I hated the truth, I loathed its existence. That it hurt so much…" She closes her eyes, "I told you that Emma and I saw each other in secret after we were found out; that wasn't true either, I only_ wished _it was. That's all those lies were, a desire for myself, that it might be made true in some way. If I had had the courage to see Emma in secret in spite of our parents, I would have felt better, Emma was merely an Akuma, than all of this was so much less complicated, but…" She pauses, "But that isn't the case. Emma and I were separated for months, and during that time, her parents locked her in the basement. When I saw her next, she was emaciated, half-starved. I'd told her about the Earl, that much was true; I'd warned her never to call to him no matter how much she might want to, but she went and…told her mother. She let her own mother become an Akuma, let her own sister's soul be chained in torment, her own father murdered by his dead wife so that we…so that we could be together." Tears start to slip down the sides of Cas's face, "I killed Emma not because I was trying to save her but because my Innocence couldn't bear the pain._ I _couldn't bear the pain…"_

 _"_ _Cas-" I don't know what to say._

 _"_ _That's the thing, Allen," Cas turns from me, "The thing you need to understand. The secret that I was so afraid to tell you," she pauses, exhaling deeply, "That I never told anyone of my own free will, a secret I'd hoped to carry with me to my grave but now you…you deserve to know."_

 _Suddenly, there are trees all around us. Trees as black as coal with hulking, twisted shapes topped with withered, naked branches that scrape and claw at the sky._

 _The grass is yellowed beneath our feet, appearing sickly in the moonlight._

 _"_ _Cas, where are we?"_

 _"_ _The woods just outside Waterende. I would come to play here with Emma a lot when we were kids, but now…"_

 _She trails off just as a small figure stumbles out of the brambles and into the clearing we're standing in._

 _It's Cas. I know this immediately from the bright red hair, but it's tangled and matted, stuffed full of dirt and sticks. She staggers about on toothpick legs that are covered in scrapes and lugging a set of broken shackles behind them, clasped around bloodied ankles. She's wearing a yellowed dress that looks like a pillowcase and her hands and face are caked in grime._

 _"_ _There she is!" A voice from the shadows of the trees not too far away._

 _The young Cas gasps, whipping around in the direction of the voice before she takes off running, scrambling through the trees in a blind, thoughtless sprint, fueled only by adrenaline and the burning desire to just get away._

 _We track with the child's movements, despite remaining in one place ourselves._

 _In the distance, we can hear the shouts and heavy footsteps of her pursuers._

 _Cas watches the scene unfold, her expression unreadable.  
"I told you once, Allen, how I was kidnapped when I was five."_

 _"_ _Uh, yes."_

 _She sighs, her expression almost wistful. "I don't know who they were; I never say anything incriminating that I could remember, only a number, burned over and over again in my mind. Somehow, I managed to escape, and made it all the way back to the outskirts of my town."_

 _"_ _You can't hide, Cassandra!"_

 _A frightened shriek from the girl as she clings to a tree, panting heavily, but she keeps running as the others grow closer, already darkened shapes amidst the trees._

 _"_ _I almost made it. Almost."_

 _Bang!_

 _The sound of the gun is like a firecracker. A scream escapes my lips, and I clap a hand over my mouth as I watch the tiny form of the young Cas immediately stop dead mid-step, her tiny body going rigid as Blood spurts out from the right side of her head. Seconds later, she crumbles to the ground in a motionless heap._

 _"_ _The village priest found me the next day," Cas explains solemnly, "While out for his early morning walk." As she speaks, the scene around us melts away and I find us standing in the middle of a strange dark abyss._

 _Oddly, I don't feel disconcerted by it though._

 _Cas turns to look at me, smiling grimly, "At five years old, I suffered an injury that would have been fatal to a grown man."_

 _"_ _But you healed if, of course," I blurt, "Like you've healed everything else."_

 _Cas continues to smile as she shakes her head, "The thing about the brain, Allen, is that it's different from the rest of the body. Sure it can grow and change just like anything else, but repairing itself…that's a bit more delicate. It can't regenerate cells the same way a scraped knee or even a broken bone. Even when it does repair itself, it leaves scars that run deep below the surface. Even if someone did survive an injury like that, they'd be a vegetable."_

 _I suddenly feel very cold, and I'm not sure why.  
"Cas, what are you saying?"_

 _She doesn't respond right away; her hand slips up to cover her right eye.  
"The thing about my Innocence, Allen, as you know, is that it does everything in its power to protect me. And the only way it could do that was to_ become _me. I became me. I became my Innocence, and my Innocence became me."_

 _That cold feeling continues, settling in the pit of my stomach. I lick my lips. "Cas, what are you talking about?"_

 _She sighs before slowly lowering her hand from her face. My breath hitches in my throat as she raises her head._

 _Her right eye is no longer gold, but green: a bright, brilliant green that glows with an intensity almost too great to look at. It's a familiar light, a light I've seen hundreds of times before. The light of Innocence._

 _"_ _I moved into my mind to repair and replace what I had lost in my injury. In turn, I changed me, I turned me into something completely different than what I was before. You must have seen that I don't behave like a normal human, like I said that I don't feel pain, that I don't feel anything at times. Because of my heart?" She laughs lightly, "No…I mean, Allen, emotions don't come from the heart after all; they come from the mind.  
_ _I think differently, feel differently, process situations differently than humans do because I am_ not _human. I am something else entirely, something that has never been seen before."_

 _Cas takes a step closer to me; I don't know whether I should move forward or take a step back; I find I can't do either. I can't move. "Do you understand, Allen?_ _I am the will of the Innocence, the God Crystal given a voice. I am part mortal flesh, part divine force. A hybrid, perhaps?" she looks thoughtful, "I suppose that's the best way to put it. I am Cas Williams: half Human, half Innocence."_

* * *

A/N: And there it is! Cas has said before she wasn't human and she was being entirely literal.  
That is her final secret, the thing she has never told anyone else, not even Emma. If anyone is still a little confused, just let me know; it's kind of a confusing concept I've cooked up: both human and Innocence at once. No wonder Cas is so messed up. Regardless, send reviews, questions, etc my way! I'll see everyone tomorrow for the conclusion of the Asia Branch arc and I've got a BIG surprise planned for next Tuesday;) Peace!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Alright! Back again with another update. I was pretty burned out from the previous chapter since it was nearly thirty pages so writer's block hit me like a truck.  
Regardless, it's here at last and with this I'm finally back on schedule *wipes brow in relief*  
I'm almost as excited for this chapter as for the last! Who's ready for Cas to get back in the game?

* * *

From: TitanOfStone  
Q: HO LY FUCK ING SHIT THE REVELATION!  
Holy hell I didn't expect THAT from Emma... fucking hell, Cas, you died and then you became this? Are we fucking serious right now!?  
I mean -  
Fuck.  
But I do understand the idea! Because the brain conjured the mind, when one is injured it's literally impossible to remain the same. There's someone in histories who had been impaled on the brain, survives, and "become someone else". Can't remember the name tho, so look it up if you're interested!  
Anyway... aside from the big revelation that had me gaping... and... a thousand different feelings... splendid fucking writing! Bravo! I can picture each shot of Cas' past and left with this feeling of dread the whole way. Well fucking done!

A: Wow! The enthusiasm! I'm glad you like it; I was a little worried about this plot twist, but I'm happy to see it's going over well. Yes, I know what you're talking about! And that was more or less what I was referencing, at least I walked away from AP Psychology with at least some medical understanding of the brain. Thank you so much:D I'm grinning from ear to ear as I read this. So glad to hear it!

From: Anime no Akuma  
Q: Oh boy, that just complicates everything! How will she be able to come back!? Well, I guess I'll find out tomorrow, but oh God... Anyway, it's awesome as usual, and I'm so glad the truth's finally out!

A: Yeah, it really does. As if things weren't complicated enough. Thanks so much; I'm glad you're pleased with it.

From: Keelan1210  
Q: There should be a warning in IDiA's summary. It should be something like, "Warning: Reading may cause irregular heart palpitations and anxiety. Viewer discretion is advised." Seriously, though. I was not expecting for Emma to be a yandere and Cassandra a Human-Innocence hybrid. I didn't think Q&A could become any dirtier either.

A: Lol! I died laughing at that 'warning'. Well, I don't think Emma is technically a yandere by definition, I think it was more the abuse she suffered under her parents lead her to cracking up and just trying to escape so she could be with Cas. Yep! Cas is a Human-Innocence hybrid, which is why she can't function in basic social situations most of the time. Joy. I suppose we might have all expected it to once Tyki entered the picture…

* * *

THE ETHICALLY QUESTIONABLE Q&A SECTION:

Cas: Dude! Not. Cool.

Tyki: Hey, now, Cas! Calm down! Ow!

Cas: A Level III? Seriously? A Level _III_! What the fuck is the matter with you?

Tyki: You really don't want me to answer that question.

Me: I have some other questions though. C'mon, guys: focus.

Allen: What is it this time?

Me: First, from TitanOfStone: "What do you think about the Murphy's Law of everything can go to shit, Tyki? Same goes for you, Allen."

Tyki: That sounds about right to be honest; I mean, at least for _you_ guys.

Allen: Thanks to you.

Me: And now: "To lighten your mood up, Cas, I present you with this! *pictures after pictures of Yullen fanart, where Allen is the seme*

Cas: *faces goes bright red* Well, that's um…Wow, okay.

Tyki: What are you looking at?

Cas: *hides them from him* Gay shit. Leave me alone.

Allen: Caaaas, am I being exploited again?

Cas: What? No! Of course not. Jesus, I'm really jealous of Kanda right now…

Me: They end with this: "After this chapter I just have no fucking idea what to ask next... so, I'm going to drop it with this shit *drops photos of Nude Tyki for Cas*"

Allen: Cas, your nose is Bleeding.

Cas: *claps a hand over her face* What did you say? My brain turned off for a second.

Tyki: *purrs in her ear* Do you like what you see, darling?

Cas: Well, yes, but you knew that.

Tyki: *brushes up against her* How about I show you the real thing? *runs his hands along her torso*

Allen: Hey, no! *shoves them apart* Leave room for Jesus!

Tyki: Are you just going to be my perpetual cockblocker, boy?

Allen: Are you just going to be perpetually horny?

Tyki: *points at Cas* Around her? Yes.

Me: Alright, now we have two questions from Anime no Akuma. First: "Do you think Sheryl would like Cas? And if so, would you mind sharing?"

Tyki: *Noah's shadow surges* **He isn't getting his slimy fingers anywhere near her!**

Cas: *flinches back* Jesus…

Me: *thinks about the future* Oh boy…

Allen: I think we should move on before Tyki's Noah eats someone.

Me: Alright, this one's for you, Allen: "How can you still be that innocent after living with Cross, of all people, for years?"

Allen: *sighs* I'm not _innocent_. I'm just…

Cas: Pure?

Tyki: A prude?

Allen: No. I just don't like to think about that kind of stuff. I mean, I was around it all the time before, but don't like to think about Cas the way Master treated his women. It's…gross. She's worthy of more than base actions.

Cas: *puts a hand over heart* Awww, that's so sweet!

Tyki: I think I'm going to be sick.

Me: Now some questions from Keelan1210: "Allen, would you rather give Kanda, Cross, or Tyki a lap dance?"

Allen: Cross?! Ew! No! Fuck no!

Cas: Yeah, that's gross. He could be your dad.

Tyki: So that leaves Kanda or me, boy; who's it gonna be?

Cas: *whispering* Please say Tyki, please say Tyki.

Allen: Caaaas!

Cas: What? I am allowed to have my fantasies?

Allen: Well, if I give Tyki a lap dance, will you sit on my face afterwards?

Cas: *shocked* Allen! Oh my God.

Tyki: This threeway is definitely happening.

Me: Not in this story it isn't! I'm just barely keeping the Teen rating. Anyways, next question: "Cassandra, if you're technically half Innocence, why are you so not innocent? I don't see Hevlaska offering to sit on someone's face."

Cas: I would hope not! Well, I am still half human for one thing, but I also kind of think that the term 'Innocence' is sort of a misnomer. I mean, it's designed, as its basic purpose, to murder shit.

Allen: I did always wonder about that.

Me: And finally: "Tyki, as the Noah of Pleasure, does gender matter to you?"

Cas: Now THAT is a question.

Tyki: I'll say this, I have a strong preference for women, but as I've mentioned before, I'm pretty open minded. After all, I'm obviously a bit of a fan of Cas's androgyny.

Cas: Lucky me.

Tyki: Also that threeway…

Allen: Please no.

Me: Okay, back to the story.

* * *

Chapter 8: Crown of Thorns

* * *

The way Allen is looking at me makes me wish a hole would open up in the ground and swallow me whole.

It's it often said that one feels like a weight has been lifted from their chest when they reveal some dark secret, but I don't feel lighter at all. I instead feel heavier.

My knees buckle under me and I slowly sink to the floor, finding it harder and harder to breathe. I gasp, my torso folding in on itself as I wrap my arms around my middle.

"Cas," I feel Allen crouching down beside me, "Why didn't you tell me?"

I glance up at him. He's kneeling directly in front of me, his eyes level with mine.

He looks…hurt.

"I-I never told anyone," I whisper, "I didn't. I didn't know how."

I feel sick, like my insides are twisted into a dozen knots. I can hear the noises within my mind, the noises that I'd tried so hard to drown out with action, pushing back against the tide that threatened to crash down upon me.

The human side clashing with the Innocence within me: one a burning fire, the other cold like ice.

"Cas…" Allen's voice sounds farther away than it is, so I'm slightly startled when I feel his fingers brushing against my cheeks, caressing the tears that have leaked from my burning eye. He rubs his thumb against the fever, the raw Innocence that burns in my brain. I try to flinch back, but he puts his other hand on my shoulder to hold me in place, "Where you ever going to tell me?"

"I tried to," I reply quietly, my voice breaking slightly, "I really did, Allen, but I just couldn't find the words, and my fear, my fear kept holding me back, suffocating me. Those things that I did to you…as a result. Do you-Do you hate me?"

I whimper as I feel Allen's hand slide up into my hair. When I glance up, he's smiling softly at me.

"I could never hate you, Cas. I love you."

"Allen, please," I lower my eyes, shaking my head. "You shouldn't love me. You really shouldn't."

"Why? Because you're not human?" I look to Allen in surprise as he sits back on his heels, "Did you think that would be a deal breaker or whatever?"

Allen smirks as he leans forward and presses a finger to my forehead, "I don't care. Why would I? It doesn't change how I feel about you. I'm surprised you would doubt me."

"That isn't the point!" I insist, shrinking back from his touch, "I can't be what you need, Allen. What you deserve. I don't internalize emotion or a normal process of thoughts. My mind is a mess! I mean, look at me!" I throw my arms up, indicating the vibrant glow of the Innocence as it starts to drip from my eye in a vibrant jade fluid.

"I am looking at you." Allen replies simply, making me pause in my tirade, "I see you, Cas. I see a human. I see a piece of living Innocence, and I understand why you were afraid. I do, believe me. You're the only one of your kind, right? There's no one else like you, and you feel completely alone in the world."

"It's not just that," I murmur, once again averting my eyes, "My soul is cold, Allen, my heart is hard and my mind is frozen. Nothing can move past it, my emotions are simply non-existent. Don't you see? I have to draw them from other people through my empathy; I mimic them while feeling nothing on my own. I use my Innocence side to _pretend_ to be human."  
I grit my teeth, my hands curling into fists, "And look at how well that's turned out; I can't form even the most basic of human connections, let alone romantic ones. With Emma, with you, it's always been a disaster. It's like you said, Allen; I'm the only one of my kind. I'm alone. Maybe you do love me, but I could never fully love you back."

"I don't believe that." Allen's words instantly silence me. He holds up his left hand, a translucent ghost of the corporeal one that had still yet to form, "Innocence is a Weapon, born from battle, built to destroy, but any Weapon cannot wield itself, it cannot be left empty. It is fueled by a desire, a purpose that gives it power. I am a Weapon, Cas, just like you, my body houses my Innocence. Within me, is its desire to destroy coexisting with my desire to save, the two of them together."

"A destroyer who saves," I muse, looking out at the darkness around us, "I used to think that was a paradoxical concept, but I was wrong. What you said is true Allen, but it doesn't apply to me."

"Why shouldn't it?" Allen gets to his feet, looking down at me with an oddly calm expression, ""The power of your Innocence lets you feel with your empathy, let's you protect with your Blood. Your human mind makes it stronger, builds your loyalty. You are the strongest person, I know, Cas. Physically, mentally, in every sense. The drive to continue to exist, in spite of everything is what tethers your two sides together," he smiles, his eyes slightly misted, "Don't you see? Your Innocence is what makes you human, and your human is what makes you Innocence, but neither can exist without the other, just like light cannot exist without darkness. Your Innocence is what has tied you to me, the relentless nature of your courage in combat, the loyalty to what and who you believe in. A strength that Kanda admires, that Lenalee leans on, that Lavi relies on. An understanding that Krory looks up to, that Miranda believes in. Humans are always changing, and Innocence remains the same, just as you take what you know and what you learn and combine them to make up your soul. Your Innocence pushes strength out to others and in return takes in love. Your love is your strength, your drive, your never-ending resolve. It's unconditional, and I believe in it."  
Allen then holds out his hand, "You make yourself, Cas. You don't have to just be Innocence, you don't have to try to just be human. You can be both and neither as you have created your own soul. Create now a shade of grey."

I stare up at Allen, who's smiling down at me, calmly and without fear. I look at him, and it's like I'm seeing past him, beyond him and to everything else that resides within my non-existent heart.

What I was. What I am. It's always changing. Different but no less crucial than that of the human soul. Perhaps I do evolve, perhaps I do change. Speared on by others experiences, shaped by what is inherently a part of myself. I take and made it my own person. A strength and a desire to be one with the world, with others, by my own means and no one else's.

I desire a oneness, a completion with one person, with one person that could show me the world in their own eyes, for in every person's soul and heart is their own universe. In one person, I will know everyone, all the darkness and the light and everything in between.

Perhaps that's what my Innocence is calling for, for everything in just one instance. Someone to protect, to be protected by. A medium to my balance, within my soul.

And Allen is that answer. What I've been searching for since I'd vaulted over that fence that night in the cemetery one year ago.

A sense of completion.

A shade of grey.

The tears are lukewarm against my face, no longer burning with the intensity of raw power. It had all broken apart but at last it's starting to come together, converging in on him, the center of my world.  
"Allen Walker…"

I take his hand and let him pull to my feet. He pulls me against his chest, and his arms wrap around my torso. I rest my head in the crook of his shoulder, feeling his soft hair against cheek.

A loud rumble suddenly crashes through the entirety of this hole in reality, and we instantly break apart just as thick cracks start slithering along the black walls and floors.

"What's happening?" Allen cries as I whirl around in time for light to begin pour through the gapes as they grow wider and wider. As white light erupts around us, I suddenly feel like all the air has been ripped from my lungs as if by a vacuum.

I gasp which turns to a choke as my hand flies to my throat. My vision starts to blur as my legs give out under me and I crumple to the floor.

"Cas!" I hear Allen rushing over to me, but I can't move; my limbs feel heavy, like their glued to the ground. I feel cold, and there's a raw burning in my lungs.

My eyes fall shut like slamming shutters. I try to force them open, and when I do I'm almost blinded.

I'm standing in water that sloshes around my ankles, although I can't feel it. There's rubble all around me, and the Akuma is dangling over my head like a taunting puppet, cackling gleefully as it's sharpened teeth gleam in the light that's all around us.

My eyes then drop down, and I see that the source is a strange kind of mist: brilliant and green and glowing like a sun. it's a haze that surrounds Allen as he's huddled on the soaking floor, his arm encircling the emaciated, doll-like body I'd come to inhabit.

 _Oh shit…This is one of those out of body experiences, isn't it?_

I look down and see myself: thin and ragged, torn and Bloodied, broken and with tattered bandages slipping away wrap after wrap, coming undone right before my eyes. My life slipping away to merge with the waters into oblivion.

 _I'm dying. Aren't I?_

Time seems to have stopped. Allen doesn't move, nothing moves. Until the stone falls away, melting like hot wax.

I see Bak burst through the door he'd formed as it's barrier, crumbling under his resolve and not the Akuma's might. He merely hangs in the air like an oppressive star, luring us in on the pull of our attachments to each other.

Bak looks so small as he runs amidst the rocks, almost blinded and sensless in his action, like a king running though the remains of his ruined palace.

"Fo! FO!" he calls for the deity, who's power he feels in his blood like I feel my Innocence in mine.

Fo is pinned to a slab that's breaking apart into the water, her small frame tethered by gleaming pink spikes. I can see through the glare that her body is hazy, breaking apart.

"B-Bak! You idiot! What are you doing?!"

The Branch Chief pays her no heed as he scrambles over the broken rocks in an attempt to reach her.

The Akuma chuckles as it watches him struggle. I see it leering down at him, and then it surges forward to strike.

"Bak! Watch out!" I know that he can't hear me but that cry leaves my lips on a burst of burning desperation.

It does nothing as Bak just barely manages to reach Fo when a gleaming rose thread strikes his chest. Bak screams as it slices through the fabric of his jacket and skin as easily as a knife through butter. He gasps, his body

"BAK!" Fo's scream is practically inhuman.

His form lingers in the air as though falling in slow motion before it plummets into the cold, unforgiving waters that stretch out all around us.

Fo continues screaming as Bak lies still amidst the water and rubble. His body begins to fade, coming undone amidst the rushing liquid as it pulls around him, growing thinner and grey by the passing second.

The Akuma chuckles as it continues to hover over the Branch Chief and his Guardian Deity. "Exorcist or human, you're all the same. You're all fragile little creatures that can come apart so easily, unraveled by my threads."

My body burns, full of a desperation that morphs into something further as I look on, helpless as a mirage. At Fo, who had tried to save me, at Bak who had pulled me back from the brink. I'd be nothing without them. As I am, I must cling to every piece of myself that I have left if anything that they've done for me is to remain meaningful.

That fire within me courses through my veins, my Blood boiling, whether merely an afterimage or the truth as I lay, a half-corpse in Allen's grasp. I don't know. I don't know what I feel let alone a desire. It's a desire that's born from the desperation, like the emotion that was born from that.

A desire that has spurred me to jump forward, through a door that I hadn't thought was there before. Stretched out beyond it was as path that wound and wound around every possible bend; it was long and treacherous but there was a light that flickered along it. A light of knowing, of revelation, like a lantern that had lead me to this point, to this possibility.

Bak's words echo in my mind, _You are loved, so much and by so many…_

Because Bak had helped me without being asked, had guided me through a darkness I'd always thought too dense. He was strong and loyal and I'd grown to care for him deeply. How could I not? After everything he'd done for me.

 _You are loved, Cas._

If I take what I am and what I have learned and merge into my soul, if what Bak says is true, then I must love. Truly I must, deeply, fully. Not just half of me, but all of me. All of me loved Emma, my grandmother, all of me loves Lavi and Krory, Kanda, Lenalee, Miranda. All of me loves Allen Walker.

 _What Innocence is…Without fear, but strength and love. The conviction of mankind born from the harsh earth. That's what it is. That's what_ I _am. The cold drive of the world lit ablaze by the human soul. I am unlike anything else, but I am necessary. I am a heart for Innocence._

"Cas…?" I feel a hand on my shoulder. I know that's it's Allen, but I don't turn to look at him. I can't look anywhere but towards this door that lays before me. The key to unlocking it just within my reach. I'm anxious, shaking with an anticipation, fueled by a fire burning deep within my soul.

It's like the flaming chisel that shall meld the two broken parts of my mind together, fusing them into one with all that I've done and all that I will do in the future. It's all there. It's all possible. Everything is me and I am everything. The whole world within my Innocence.

"Can you see it?" Allen whispers. I look up towards the Akuma, it's body like a black stain against my sight. Above it, lies it's soul. It's tethered like a kite in a storm, shrieking and screaming as it's body ripples and dancing it's twisted, haunted dance, frantic writhing against the chains that tie it to the darkness, to all the pain and misery that had held me back for so long.

"Humans and Akuma," Allen whispers, "They are meant to be enemies, but I've always wanted to protect both of them, ever since the day I destroyed my first Akuma, saved my first soul. I occupy the space that lies between them, the tether that holds them in place, keeps them grounded, protected, and free. I am a destroyer who saves," I can hear the smile on his lips as he speaks, "My right arm lives for humans, my left arms lives for Akuma." I hear him sigh almost in contentment as he leans his face against my shoulder, "And my heart lives for you."

"Then let's end this, Cassandra Williams" Allen declares, "End this and begin it, from now until forever."

I nod in agreement, "Forever and beyond it into oblivion, Allen Walker."

I then turn to face him fully. He smiles up at me, his expression soft and unafraid as he reaches out with the ghost of his left hand and presses his palm against the ghost of my chest. I smile and reach out with my right hand to cover it.

We break apart. Falling to dust like the seeds of a dandelion in a storm as we drift and spread, spinning back together, round and round.

I can't see or hear or feel anything with skin or thought, but my soul is alive and burning.

Something blooms in the center of my chest, something small but piercing, sharp, brilliant, a light growing brighter and brighter, like a fire given strength but the wind. It spread, breaking apart into piece after piece that comes together into a whole, connected by my veins, by the flow of my Blood, watering this pressure, this light, this energy, this strength. The flowers bloom and there are eruptions like volcanos and whispers like tears and songs and dancing and a garden with in my mind full of the whole world. A garden of darkness full of thorns and of light that shines on the soft petals that grow between. Twisting into everything, becoming one at my center, growing into my heart.

My eyes open and I hear a gasp, light floods my eyes for the first time in days, air pours into my lungs for the first time in weeks. I feel weightless, soft like coulds, firm like snow, falling, flying, drifting, crashing, cold and hot and everywhere. I can feel the light upon my skin, the water beneath me and the sunlight above. I can feel anger, but I still want to laugh, because I'm not afraid, and I feel stronger.

I feel open and alive, more so than ever before. It's like I was wallowing before, floundering in the depths as I'd tried not to drown, but now for the first time, I'd risen up and taken a breath of reality, stepping into the skin I belonged in.

All I see is red at first, all I feel is the green of my Innocence in my chest. I feels…whole. Whole, complete, and pure, and there's a figure in red standing in the center of the rippling waters.

A garden all around her, a red garden. It is her and it is the world.

The tentacles are massive, thick and long like the twisted trunks of trees, the tendrils like veins, the Innocence glistening along the silky, scarlet skins like thorns.

Bright, green, gleaming thorns.

The water burns red in it's reflection. The tentacles are all around me, pouring from my back and arms, a massive jungle I'd sprung forth from within me. I can feel them pumping, feel them flowing, but not only flowing. I feel their source, cleared away, the murk and the darkness and it's clear.

The Blood I produce is mine to control, how much, at one what time. Too little, too much.

Not anymore.

My eyes gaze around as the tentacles dance in an invisible wind, waving down at the figure in red looking up at me in the water. i follow their fanfare, and I behold a form I hardly recognize.

A coat of writhing forms snakes around my shoulders like a nest of writhing snakes, the needle points as red as the veins. The glow of the green Innocence glinting at their tips like poison fangs. An armored chest peaks out from beneath the sharpened folds, and there's the brilliant shine of my glowing heart, pure and brighter, no longer dull and murky.

It's the shape of a cross on my chest; it has fussed with the pendant Krory has given me, and now the cross has formed into my chest, clean and sharp and in my control.

Yellow and white roses spring out from all sides, like bubbles drifting amidst the churning, crimson tide. They're brighter, fuller, spreading out like a carpet, like my soul reaching out, my thoughts pressing further and further are more and more of me covers my surroundings.

A tricorn hat is perched on my head and more flowers: red and white and scarlet thorns come tumbling down like a waterfall, spilling onto my shoulders and strengthening the gleaming thorns.

A brilliant gold mask rests on my face, melting into my eyes as though a projection of them, an armor, a shield.

I slowly reach up to touch. It feels warm despite its metallic appearance. I look down at my left hand, stunned to see it's coated in long red claws. My right has melted into a dozen more thorny tentacles that burst out from my shoulder.

I exhale, my breath feels like a cool, spring breeze in the air.

This is a human. This is Innocence. This is me.

"What is that?!" I hear the Akuma cry out, and my head snaps towards it as everything comes rushing to me, but it isn't overwhelming, it merely is.

I see Bak and Fo, both helpless on the ground, one tethered down and the other coming undone.

But I see what stands between them and the Level III.

For a moment, it's like a reflection. A mirror, and I almost feel like I'm other there as well as where I stand.

The red on the white, the brilliant, brilliant white. Whiter than the sea foam or the fresh snowfall, whiter than sunlight or an angel's feathered wings.

It's all those things and more. There's a glow that surrounds it, a pallor like a Pentecostal flame. It rises out of the waters like an ivory statue, stretching towards the heavens: a body cloaked in fur and silky threads, tendrils like my own. Soft and firm, like the pelt of an animal, like the embrace of an angel. There's a quiet strength in the stance of the creature, be it human or Innocence or something in between.

The black claws reach outwards, upwards, not a plea but a declaration. The cross burned into them seems to emulate the light rather than overshadow it. The darkness and the light, the black claws, the white cape, all reflected in the silver mask across its face.

I exhale. "Allen…"

"What is this?" the Akuma roars, "How could this have happened? You were on the verge of disappearing! How? How could a weak human possibly still have the strength to fight?"

"The answer is really quite simple," I call to the Level III, causing it to jerk towards me with a snarl.

I see his eyes widen through the mask and the churning gears of his left eyes. "Cas…"

I smile as I flex my fingers and raise my arm. Instantly, a tentacle rises up and strikes the air like a cobra snapping its elongated neck. It slices through the Akuma's shoulder, breaking through it's armored body and pinning it to the wall.

The movement felt flawless, effortless. As if mind and body were moving in perfect sync without disconnect.

The Level III lets out a roar of frustration as it struggles against the tentacle pinning it to the wall.

I take a step towards it, still smiling. "Because, you see, we're not just humans," I hold out my left hand and point two clawed fingers at it. Two more tentacles lunge towards the Akuma and strike its helpless body.

It screams in a mixture of frustration and fury as it writhes under my restraints.

Allen moves forward, gliding over the waters like a spirit, like an angel. His own tendrils snake around him, soft like silk, the serpents strike the Akuma's head, holding in place before he leaps forward and swoops down upon it like a bird of prey, the light shines out from his cloak, reflecting everything while the darkness of his claw is illuminated as he raises it to strike. "We are Exorcists."

"And Exorcists protect the living," I call as I twist my tendrils, digging the Innocence thorns further into the Akuma's body as it starts to splinter at the edges.

"And free the dead." Allen brings his sleek black claws down through the Akuma's body.

It lets out a bloodcurling shriek as it's body is broken apart. I see the soul twist above it as light consumes it. The chains break apart and the shades leaps free without hesitation, like a bird being set loose from its cage.

I watch it rise up, fading into a brilliant oblivion.

While the Akuma laughs down in the darkness below it:

 _Foolish Exorcists. You may have survived this day, but your days are numbered. To Edo through the Ark, the Earl is waiting for you. To Edo, through the Ark, you'll meet your death!_

With one last cackle, his essence disintegrates fully; the ashes falling into obscurity as the sunlight chases its shadow off with them.

Allen drops back down to the ground, alighting like a snowflake against the rough stone. I feel a silence settle around us like the dust that alights on the rubble, the quiet waters cast quiet ripples.

I exhale, feeling as though everything has fallen into place. Relief cannot being to describe it; I feel euphoric.

As untethered as more soul, there is nothing holding me back whether externally or within.

I am free. I am complete.

With that, I close my eyes, and allow it to sleep.

* * *

 _My body feels soft, yet strong; hot, yet cold. A kind of perfection that melds all together that should remain apart, a perfect equilibrium within in my soul._

 _I watch the Akuma's dark body break apart the blinding light of my Innocence. I've never seen anything so bright that didn't bring pain to the eyes, but there is none. My body is so white, it's almost blinding. I can see nothing but it and the red that surrounds me, the gleaming green thorns that glitter like stones embedded in the smooth, red tendrils that writhe all around me._

 _I turn to follow them, feeling Cas in every inch of them, as they start to retract._

 _"_ _Allen!" I hear Bak behind me and turn to see him stumbling towards me, carrying Fo in his arms. Her tiny body looks beaten and bruised, but otherwise she's alive. Bak's own body is no longer unraveling, and he's just sporting a nasty wound where he'd been pierced that's staining his white jacket black with his blood.  
Bak stops dead as he approaches me, staring at me in utter disbelief._

 _I know that this feeling that surrounds me, fills me is not merely sensation but a physical aspect that now hugs my body like a second skin. I find myself looking down at my new Weapon arm for the first time. It's no longer oversize and scaly but rather sleek and to scale, covered in a firm black skin that clinks like wood as I click the long, sleek claws together._

 _The coat around is me is of the purest white, with a single blemish of battle, a shield that won't even be sullied let alone pierced. The mask across my face feels like my soul is burning across my eyes, filling me with a vigor that sends shivers down my spine._

 _I look up to see that Bak is still staring at me, mouth partially ajar in spite of himself._

 _I'm not sure what to say, but feel as though I should break the silence. "I…I think I repaired my Innocence," I finally say, smiling weakly._

 _Bak grins, "I dare say you have."_

 _"_ _It's about time, Walker," Fo mumbles, shifting in Bak's arms._

 _The Branch Chief looks down at her before glancing back up at me. "Where's Cas?"_

 _My eyes widen, and a spark of panic breaks through my reverie. I swiftly turn on me heel and bolt in the direction I'd seen her last, where the tentacles have retreated to. Bak stumbles along in my wake._

 _I scramble over a particularly large piece of rubble, dropping down into the waters behind it with a light splash. I stop dead as the roses reach my eyes._

 _There are flowers everywhere; their stretching out in all directions, rising out of the waters like water lilies, their petals reaching up towards the light shining down through the hole in the ceiling like a halo. There are blooms on every step, creating a carpet of velvety petals: red and white and yellow. Their twining brambles reach up along the rocks, crawling across the uneven ground, plunging in and out of the waters without hesitation._

 _Directly ahead of me is a mound of flower: a great nest of brambles with the large blooms swelling out from between the overlapping tendrils, their sharpened tips gleaming in the sunlight._

 _"_ _Cas…?" My voice wavers as I hear Bak appear beside me._

 _"_ _What the…?"_

 _Bak's cut off as the nest of roses suddenly shifts and then breaks apart, the tendrils tearing down the center like a cracking egg or breaking cocoon._

 _A hand suddenly slips out from between the tangled thorns, pawing lightly at the air as though confused._

 _"_ _Cas!" I scramble forward, the feathery tendrils of my cloak rippling behind me as I stagger through the waters and up onto the slab. The roses fall away, spreading out in a tangled pile across the stone as I clamber up onto it._

 _A dripping, huddled form rests in the center of the broken nest. It slowly starts to rise to its feet. I find myself drawing up short, hesitating for the barest fraction of a second. The form takes on a human shape, covered from head to toe in rich, pooling Blood._

 _They slowly raise their head and a pair of gold eyes, gold eyes flecked with bits of glittering green stare out at me.  
"Allen."_

 _The Blood falls off the rest of her body, and she stands up fully, and I'm stop dead as I reach her, momentarily breathless. She looks taller than before, her skin glowing like porcelain. There are soft, red scars crawling along her left arm, marks from the Tease that had torn through her. Her hair dances down around her shoulders, tangled full of swollen roses and crimson thorns. Her eyes are glittering like the light on the water. it matches the shine of the cross glowing on her chest, her Innocence heart. And springing out from the cross in her chest is a beautiful pattern of roses and thorns: black, red and brilliant green they shine like fresh tattoos that stretch out from her glowing heart, along her chest, across her shoulder and down her right arm all the way to the fingers. I can see it fully, completely covering her right arm like my shelled red skin covered my lef. She looks softer in her face, not nearly as flushed as before, and she's smiling down at me._

 _She looks amazing._

 _I recover in an instant, and I'm leaping into her arms with a wordless cry of relief and a kind of euphoria that lingers in me like a song, like a prayer. My arms go around Cas's neck and my legs wrap around her waist. She doesn't jerk back at my sudden embrace, she feels fuller, stronger. Her hospital dress had been torn to pieces, so I feel her soft skin against my Innocence cloak. Her Blood clings to her body in the most sensitive places, feeling like velvet against my own body._

 _I look up at Cas as I hang in her arms. Her eyes are even more striking up close, and the way she's looking at me, with a smile that feels brighter than any sun upon my face. Up close I_ _can see a few white scars crisscrossing around her eyes and another along her bottom lip, but I pay them no mind._

 _I can't stop grinning at her. I just hold onto her, laughing as I bury my face in her neck and grip her like I'm never letting go._

 _"_ _Allen. Oh, Allen…" she whispers in my ear as she trails her fingers through my hair, the other rubbing tender circles along the small of my back._

 _"_ _Hey, Cas!" I turn to see Bak clamber up onto the slab amidst the roses. Fo is at his side, no longer being held and instead stubbornly supported by his arm. "You alright?"_

 _Cas grins at him, her eyes shining. "To tell you the truth, I've never felt better."_

* * *

 _The metallic slab I'm lying on feels like ice beneath my half naked body. The light shining above me is so bright, it makes my eyes sting.  
I feel more alert than ever before, like I'd just woken up from a proper night sleep fully refreshed. It was a sensation I was not familiar with._

 _I'm lying on a table in the lab, like I'd done when I'd first woken up here. There are metallic wires stuck to my chest and newly restored arm._

 _I still haven't gotten fully used to having it back; I'd grown so accustomed to the asymmetry of my body, that the restored limb feels like an accessory._

 _Cas lies beside me on an identical table. Her shirt is off, and there are wires snaking under the bandeau bra wrapped around her chest. I glance to look at her as her hand goes up to brush against the glowing green cross._

 _"_ _Allen," I hear Shifu call to me from the other side of the room, snapping me from my thoughts as he, Rikei, and Lou Fa closely follow the monitors on the other end of our wires, "Can you move your left arm for me?"_

 _"_ _Yes." I flex my fist, feeling the wires turn as I lift the limb slightly off the table. It doesn't bring any pain or any sensation other than the glory of having it again, of feeling complete and perhaps even beyond that._

 _"_ _And Cas, take a deep breath." She obliges, exhaling as her chest rises and falls._

 _"_ _Good."_

 _I glance back at Cas, and her eyes meet mine. She winks, and I smile. I can't seem to help doing that every time I look at her._

 _"_ _Well, there doesn't seem to be any problems," Shifu starts._

 _"_ _Thank goodness!" Lou Fa exclaims, but Cas doesn't seem quite as relieved._

 _"_ _But?" she asks, turning towards the scientists huddled around the monitors._

 _I look to them too, concerned._

 _Shifu hesitates, wordlessly typing away at the keyboard before him. "I received the date of your old physicals taken from Headquarters. Compared to before, you are both far more Synchronized with your Innocence."_

 _My heart flutters in my chest, my emotions uncertain._

 _"_ _Really?" Cas sounds astounded._

 _"_ _It's not even a slight physical change," Shifu continues, "It's drastic."_

 _"_ _Indeed, it is." I turn my head just as the door opens and Bak steps in, followed by Won. "The tests are complete," he declares._

 _Both Cas and I sit off and begin removing the wires sticking to our torsos._

 _"_ _I have an announcement for you both," the Branch Chief declares, immediately drawing both our full attention. "We have run a serious of multiple tests over the last few days, and we have reached a unanimous conclusion." He smiles, "Allen, Cas, both of you have reached 100% Synchronization with your Innocence."_

 _Cas's eyes widen, her hand half-covering her mouth in lingering shock._

 _"_ _Really?" I'm stunned, but at the same time, not as surprised as I thought I'd be._

 _Hearing those words, it only seemed to have confirmed what I'd already known in my heart._

 _That sensation that I'd had, a feeling of complete peace within me, like the eye of a raging storm. The perfect unity between an Exorcist and its Weapon, a human and their Innocence._

 _Looking at Cas, at how much she'd changed, at how she seemed more present, more complete than before was enough of an indication. As an Innocence hybrid, this unity was all the more beneficial._

 _"_ _There's something else," Bak adds as he breezes past us with Won behind him._

 _"_ _What?" I ask as Cas and I follow him to the large computer screens mounted on the far wall of the lab. The three junior scientists wordlessly linger behind us._

 _"_ _We managed to salvage some golem-footage of the battle with the Level III," Won explains as he pulls a withered black golem out of its case and hooks it up to the computer._

 _Instantly, the screen jumps to life, displaying images from the battle with the invading Akuma._

 _I see our striking new Innocence Weapons: the brightest white and the deepest red._

 _It's still rather had to believe they're real, despite what Bak had said. They're just so…perfect._

 _"_ _What we found was rather alarming," Won continues as he fiddles with the dial, jumping around on the footage until he finally freezes on an image perfectly capturing me kneeling in the waters with the shadow of the Akuma over me as I hold onto Cas tightly, my body bent over her limp form in a vain attempt to shield her._

 _It's so tragically romantic that it's almost kind of embarrassing._

 _"_ _What is_ that _?" Cas cries, redirecting my attention from the image of us to what appears to be surrounding us like a kind of glistening smoke, like a halo._

 _Won zooms out the image slightly and it fully comes into shape. Surrounding Cas and my broken forms is what appears to be the faint image of two faded green hands clasped together, each grabbing the other rest. It's like the misted forms of our fractured Innocence remained lingering in this world by clinging to one another…like we had._

 _My mouth parts slightly in surprise as I stare at the image._

 _"_ _What does that mean?" Cas inquires._

 _"_ _We aren't a hundred percent certain but we believe," he pauses, "We believe that not only have you fully Synchronized with your own Innocence but with_ each other's _Innocence as well."_

 _My eyes widen as my head snaps towards him. "What?!"_

 _"_ _Is that even possible?" Cas exclaims._

 _"_ _It was theorized to be possible," Bak explains, "But a living case has never been documented. We're going to be running a few more tests on you two for further confirmation, but just by looking at the symmetry of your Innocence's new forms, I think it's a pretty sound conclusion to make."_

 _I look at Cas, who's regarding me with a mirrored expression of shock._

 _"_ _It's theorized that somehow, during the fight, the fragmented pieces of your Innocence got tangled together," Won adds._

 _"_ _Well, I suppose that makes sense," Cas declares, "After all, a piece of my Innocence was already fused inside Allen's heart."_

 _My hand instinctively goes to my chest, my fingers closing around the feeling of the warm, rhythmic beating beneath my skin._

 _I then turn back to the TV screen as the images change back to real time, and I see the form of new Innocence Weapon take shape. Looking at it makes me feel content and also strangely at home._

 _I tilt my head to the side, regarding it thoughtfully. "It looks like a clown."_

 _"_ _What?" Bak, who had been discussing something with the junior scientist looks at me in surprise._

 _My cheeks reddedn slightly as I drop my eyes. "I was just saying that my Innocence looks like a clown."_

 _"_ _Huh?" Cas glances at the screen, now frozen on the our new Innocence forms, "Yeah, I guess. If I squint right."_

 _"_ _A clown, you say?" Bak rubs his chin thoughtfully, "Well, your new Innocence does need a title, befitting of its type. I suppose a clown is a good place to start, but what kind of clown?"_

 _"_ _God's Clown," Cas declares, causing me to look at her in shock. She shrugs, "That's what it is."_

 _I glance back at the image of my Innocence, noting the array of tendrils that snake around my body, like the folds of a cloak, the glittering mask across my eyes, the crest of white fur encircling my shoulders._

 _Like a regal knight, like a king._

 _"_ _Crown Clown."_

 _Cas raises an eyebrow, "Crown Clown?"_

 _Won smiles. "It does have a certain ring to it."_

 _"_ _I like it," Rikei declares._

 _"_ _But what about Cas?" Lou Fa inquires, "Shouldn't she have a name too?'_

 _Cas turns her attention to the form of her own Innocence displayed beside mine. I follow her scanning with my own eyes, watching her note the elaborate hate, the falling flowers, the long, thick tendrils that burst out from her arms and back, twisting about with every move of her hand._

 _"_ _Puppet…" she whispers before turning to look at me, "If you're a Clown, then I'm a Puppet. A Puppet of Thorns."_

 _Bak snaps his fingers. "That's perfect! If it really is true that your Innocence is now connected then together you two shall be Crown of Thorns!"_

 _Cas and I exchange a glance._

 _"_ _I do like that sound of that," she declares._

 _I can't help but grin. "Me too."_

 _"_ _Well, that's good," Bak pauses to stifle a yawn, "Regardless, we'll continue with the tests in the morning. You two should get some rest."_

 _"_ _What about that Ark thing?"_ _ask before we are dismissed, "That device the Level III used to get in here. Is it true we might be able to use it to get all the way to Edo."_

 _Bak sighs, he looks rather tired himself, "Like I said, we've been running exhaustive tests all around, including on the Ark. It will still_

 _That leaves me with a bit of a nagging itch. Now that my Innocence has been fully revived, even stronger than before, I'm more than ready to return to the battlefield with Cas and reunite with the others._

 _However, I know that I can't go just yet, and if there truly is a way for us to get to Edo, Japan from the Asia Branch in just a few hours rather than a few weeks, than I suppose it's worth a day or two longer._

 _"_ _I have one more question though," Cas pipes up before stepping up to Bak, "Can you explain this?" She gestures to herself from head to toe._

 _He looks her up and down, his cheeks slightly tinged. "Explain what?"_

 _"_ _Bak, my pants are too short, and I'm towering over you .I grew about four inches! I'm the same height as Rikei!"_

 _"_ _Oh! That," Bak looks relieved, "Well, Cas, you are rather abnormally tall given your gender and genetics, as I saw in your file. Komui theorized that your Innocence had given you a larger body in order to create more room for Blood flow. I'd imagine that now that you can produce even more Blood, it gave you an extra spurt. Not to mention, now you can do it at will."_

 _"_ _What?" I round on Cas in surprise, "Really?"_

 _She shrugs as though it were no big deal, "Yeah. Didn't you notice I don't look quite as feverish anymore? I found that I only produce more Blood when I need it to heal me or when I'm fighting. I can control the flux in my heart," she grins, "Pretty cool, huh?"_

 _I smile. "Yeah."_

 _"_ _Well, if you don't have any further questions," Bak concludes as he moves past us, Won close behind, "I need a nap."_

 _Cas and I look at one another before following them out of the lab, bidding farewell to the junior scientists until probably tomorrow._

 _We exit the lab as Bak and Won head off towards the former's office. Cas starts to go the other way._

 _"_ _Cas, wait."_

 _She stops without turning around, so I walk up to her, reaching into the pocket of my pants and pulling out a thin chain.  
"Here," she turns around as I grasp her hand and drop the chain into her palm, "I remember you telling me that you were going to put that last piece of the broken pipe Emma had made you on a necklace. I had Lou Fa get this chain."_

 _Cas stares down at it, her green-gold eyes suddenly fill with pain for the first time since she'd opened them._

 _"_ _Cas…"_

 _She squeezes her eyes shut as the tears threaten to fall; the pain is raw in her face. "Em-Emma."_

 _I reach up and grasp her shoulder, squeezing it. "I know, Cas. I know that it's painful, especially when you felt you had to lie, but listen to me when I say that the intentions of that lie can continue."_

 _She opens her eyes and looks down at me, surprised._

 _"_ _You clung to the idea of what Emma had been to you before that horrible night, the person she was when she was unbroken. You can still hold onto those memories of her, those memories of her true self, and the times that you shared together." I reach out with my other hand and gently fold her fingers around the chain in her palm, "There is a long, dark battle that lies ahead of us, Cas; you should carry this light with you, the proper way, so you don't fall in the darkness again."_

 _"_ _I will. Thank you, Allen, I…" Cas shakes her head, seeming overwhelmed as she presses the fist gripping the chain to her chest. "I just…I'm sorry, I just don't understand how you can forgive me so quickly after the hell I put you through," she falters, a sob escaping her lips, "I'm sorry, Allen. I'm so sorry."_

 _"_ _Of course I forgive you," I exclaim, squeezing her shoulder again, "I may have been angry, and hurt before, but I understand. I do. Like I said, Cas. I could never hate you."_

 _She looks down at me, her eyes slightly misted. "Allen…"_

 _I reach up and gently brush the side of her face, my thumb lingers on the thin white scar on her bottom lip. "Cas, I'm happy that you were with me, through this, through all of this. I wouldn't have wanted anyone else, and if it's true that our Innocence is truly Synchronized than that makes me the happiest person alive."_

 _At this, Cas actually smiles. "I agree," she whispers before slipping the chain I'd given her into her pocket. "Regardless of what that Level III said," Cas smirks as she reaches out to thump my chest, "I don't think the Millennium Earl is at all ready for Crown of Thorns."_

* * *

A/N: Meet Cas's new Innocence: Puppet of Thorns. And that actually wasn't intentional. I named Cas's new form that and then looked back and saw that when you combine it with Crown Clown, it makes Crown of Thorns! So of course I had to utilize it, and that's the name of their combined synchronized Innocence.  
Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and now that we're finally back on schedule, we can go back to regular Tuesday updates (hopefully lol) Onwards to Edo after one more chapter which will be up next Tuesday. I think you guys will enjoy it; it's what you've been awaiting for a long time…

.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day everyone;)

* * *

From: TitanOfStone  
Q: At first glimpse, I thought of Crown of Thorn as literally "Jesus"... I mean, seriously, man, the reference is THERE and it is THICK AS FUCK  
Ahem, anyway  
Finally! After so many fucking trials, you did it, Cas! And you got a growth fucking spurt! Why would you be so cruel as to leave Allen behind, dammit! XD I can't help but think that it'd be fucking perfect if you two just... you know, switch the gender?  
Anyway, well fucking done yet again! :D The Crown of Thorns, I'll be looking forward to you in action!

A: Well, yes, religious symbolism is pretty heavy in D. Gray Man so I thought I'd follow that theme. Yep! Cas has evolved her Innocence and is so much better for it! As evidenced by her cool ass eyes now;) Yeah…Went from 5'10 to 6'2; well, it's not like she could help it lol. How would that work? Would Komui need to cook up a serum or something? Thank you so much:D Yes! I'm so excited for Edo in the next chapter; it's going to be hard to write, but Cas's new Innocence is awesome!

From: AkaneZuki  
Q: Cas loves Allen from the bottom of her Hypothalamus... well that's were the feeling and emotion came from...and also I hate cas's mom, she's curle, and over pressured, too much curle!  
If I were her, I would love my daughter, I care her, because I'm the one who bore her, I will scolded her in the right way " paitent is a virtue"!(FIST IN THE AIR)  
And again, I'm looking forward to the next Chapter!(FLYAWAY)

A: *Snort* There you go! Yeah…you have every right to; she was an abusive, horrible parent and poor Cas had no one else to lean on except her grandmother. No wonder she was so drawn to the Order. Well, I don't know how to scold someone about being in a same sex relationship the 'right' way but certainly don't slam their head against the wall until you break their face.  
Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it so much.

From: Keelan1210  
Q: It's kinda funny in an ironic sense how Allen tells Cassandra to create a shade of grey. I mean, he's technically grey, too. What with him being an Exorcist and Noah

A: Yes! You hit the nail right on the head there! That is the entire point of D. Gray Man's story, finding that middle ground, that shade of grey.

From: MayaTheRipper  
Q: I'm for real crying I'm so glad Cas is ok k bye

A: Oh! Don't cry, hon. It's going to be okay;)

From: xXChaoticOrderXx  
Q: So basically what you're saying is that both of them together are Jesus. That's cool. Jokes aside though, I'm glad this chapter ended on such a high note! No better feeling than being at peace with yourself, in my opinion. And red, white, AND yellow roses now, huh? Symbolizing Emma, Allen, and BAK methinks. And while I wish Cas and Allen could stay this happy for the rest of forever, there is obvious still A Big Storm Coming for both of them. (And ME try to embarrass Tyki? Yeah I don't think so. I'd end up embarrassing myself by trying to do that. Oh my god the questions they get already embarrass me enough sometimes. I'm like the opposite of Cas and Tyki. I'm ace as no fuck. But the questions are amusing sometimes too!)

A: Well, not exactly. The Crown of Thorns is a symbol _for_ Christ, not _of_ Him. Regardless, it's a religious motif associated with overcoming adversity, sacrifice, etc. Of course! Exactly where Cas is right now, which is reflected in her appearance. That is certainly one way to interpret it! The roses do contain one other meaning though that will be elaborated on later…You are 100% correct my friend; after this chapter, it's off to Edo and the Ark Arc. Get excited! Don't worry about it, and I totally agree. I often find myself laughing hysterically in a mixture of awe and slight horror when I read these. Yeah, I can see how that would be a little difficult being ace; I'm pan so it's like the complete opposite ;) They are a ton of fun, aren't they? :D

From: Bitch Ate My Cupcake  
Q: I greatly enjoyed this. Once again I am not surprised by the beautifulness of your writing. I cannot wait for more.

A: I'm so glad to hear that. Thank you so, so much and I'm so happy you enjoyed! :D

From: AmericaNidiot  
Q: Given the fact that the story takes place in the 19th century, it's not surprising or even odd that Bak like Lenalee regardless of the age gap. Well, that was a fucking plot twist if I have ever seen one!

A: Yeah, that is true; it also wouldn't be all that weird then if he liked Cas. I hope it was a good plot twist;)

* * *

THE ETHICALLY QUESTIONABLE Q&A SECTION:

Tyki: Wow! Cas, you look um…uh.

Cas: Taller?

Tyki: …Sure

Me: Actually TitanOfStone was wondering your feelings on that, Cas, in their first question: "I gotta admit, I laugh so hard when you grew four inches taller. How do you feel, leaving Allen behind in the dust? ;)"

Allen: I can't win, can I?

Me: Don't make me feel bad! It's not like I can help it. It's only six inches now, Allen.

Allen: Only?!

Tyki: Beansprout *smack* Ow!

Cas: Well, some good can come of it; I can now do shit like this *scoops Allen up and wraps his legs around her hips*

Allen: *holds onto her neck* Oh! This is-um. Yeah, I'm alright with this.

Cas: Anymore questions?

Tyki: Are you two going to stay like that?

Allen: Yes.

Me: Alright, another from TitanOfStone: "So... Cas... any comments on you hugging Allen half-naked? ;)"

Cas: I wasn't 'half-naked' I was fully naked. My Blood was only covering the bare necessities, shall we say?

Tyki: I miss all the fun around here.

Allen: Well, how was it though?

Cas: Fine. I guess. I mean, it wasn't anything sexual; I just happened to have lost my clothes. Although, I will say that Crown Clown is really soft. It looks sexy on you too, Allen.

Allen: *blushes and buries his face in her shoulder*

Me: Next: "Also, I think you two should just, you know, swap the Gender. And let us go Yaoi fangirls on Cas and Tyki instead"

Cas: Hey! Just because I like to wear men's clothing doesn't mean that I-.

Allen: I think we're fine just the way we are. Thanks.

Tyki: Couldn't it be just once? It would be…interesting.

Me: Well, it's not like it couldn't happen. I have ideas. Anyways: "You are a Lil' Beany in the midst of a fucking pine trees, Allen. Live with it"

Allen: *presses his face into Cas's shoulder* I have resigned myself to my fate.

Cas: Do you want me to put you down now?

Allen: No.

Me: Alright, next up: "We're gonna do this in reverse, yo; Allen and Tyki, from 1-10 rate Cas' "fuckability"."

Cas: *sarcastic* Oh this should be fun!

Me: Alright, just like last time, give a number and reasons.

Tyki: Well, I'd give her a ten of course. I mean, you know what they say about red heads in the bedroom. Not to mention I want to pound her into the mattress until the headboard breaks, and the way she moans my name is quite titillating.

Allen: *squirming* I'm going to kill him!

Cas: Allen, stop it or I'm going to drop you.

Me: You have to answer the question too, Allen.

Allen: *sighs* Must I relay all of my fantasies?

Tyki: Of course, boy. It's only fair.

Allen: Even the one's about her tying me up-*claps a hand over his mouth*

Cas: Well, in that case!

Allen: *buries his face in her shoulder in humiliation* Can't I just give her a ten and be done with it?

Tyki: Why boy? Be specific.

Allen: *groans* Because I want her to tie my wrists to the bedframe and ride me until it snaps in half.

Cas: I honestly don't know which is a better offer.

Allen: Caaaas!

Me: Okay, next: "Tyki, rate Cas' and Allen's ability to annoy people."

Tyki: Oh, well, I don't think my Cas is annoying in the slightest!

Allen: She's not _your_ Cas!

Tyki: The boy on the other hand, an eight I'd say. He's like a buzzing fly.

Allen: *sticks his tongue out* Ha! She's holding _me_ right now!

Tyki: She probably couldn't pick me up.

Cas: Yeah, actually I probably could. I'm stronger than the average person, especially now.

Me: Next: "And Cas... rate from 1-10... erm... Tyki's and Allen's "Licking ice-cream off the abs" index, maybe?"

Cas: Oh, well Allen already knows how I feel about that. I think he's a perfect 10, especially after how much more toned he's become since his training with Fo. *nuzzles his neck* You're so yummy looking.

Tyki: Can I get a little attention please?

Cas: *looks at him thoughtfully* Tyki, take your shirt off.

Tyki: Will do. *removes his shirt*

Allen: Cas?

Cas: Give me a second. Blood stopped flowing to my brain. Okay, well, how could I _not_ say 10?

Tyki: Damn straight.

Me: And finally: "Rate from 1-1000, the author's (YOUR creator, Cas) ability to pull "Clusterfuck Shits" on your asses? [No offense intended!]"

Cas: It's all the goddamn time, so I'd say it's like 999.

Allen: I'd agree.

Me: You're too kind.

Tyki: Nothing's really happened to me though.

Me: Just you wait…Now, some questions from Keelan1210: "Allen, since you're so adamantly against a threesome, I just have to ask you this question. If you absolutely had to add a third person to your relationship— at least, the physical portion— with Cassandra, who would it be?"

Allen: That is a really, really weird question that I don't know how to answer.

Tyki: I can't think of anyone better than me, boy. It would make Cas happy, and I would pleasure you quite well, as is my nature.

* * *

Allen: *shivers*

Cas: Kanda could be fun. I'm down for that.

Allen: Kanda wouldn't sleep with me! He'd just kill me.

Cas: Lavi…? Ew! No, never mind. That would be like sleeping with my brother.

Allen: Yeah, I can't really picture that either. What about Lenalee?

Cas: Oh! You naughty boy! While that might be fun, I don't think it'd be worth whatever Komui would do to us later.

Allen: True. I like all my parts where they are.

Tyki: You're running out of options, boy…

Allen: Fine! You know what? To get everyone off my back. Yes! Tyki, can fuck me. You happy?

Cas: I am.

Me: Okay: "Cassandra, what physical feature and personal characteristic of Allen appeals to you the most? Answer as mushily as possible, please. I kind of want to see just how red Allen can blush."

Tyki: He's already blushing.

Cas: I suppose the shortest answer would be everything, but if I had to pick, um…His eyes? Yes, his eyes, and his hair. I like to run my fingers through his hair. As for a personal characteristic, can I say his smile since it fucking melts my cold Innocence heart?

Allen: *scar is disappearing he's so red* Why do you do this to me?

Me: And lastly: "Tyki, I asked Allen a would-you-rather question last time, so it's your turn. Would you rather watch the Earl and Sheril do some dirty dancing with each other while they're completely buck naked for an entire 24 hours, or remain celibate for the rest of your life and that means no PDA, no verbal or physical flirting, no sex, no foreplay, no kisses, no hugging, only ever you and your dominant hand during your private-me-time?"

Tyki: *covers his face with his hands and drops to the floor*

Cas: *puts Allen down* Tyki, are you alright? Tyki?

Tyki: *groans* I question the sanity of these people and the state of their far too active imaginations.

Allen: Ha ha! Yes! Feel their wrath!

Me: You still have to answer the question.

Tyki: You know what? Cas, I cannot bear the thought of a life of torment in not being able to hold you in any way. I will subject myself to that "sight" if only for the sake of being with you.

Cas: That's strangely kind of sweet…

Allen: *gags*

Me: Now we have some questions for xXChaoticOrderXx: "So Cas, you're sporting a new tattoo now, do you like it, and would you ever add onto it? What would you add? Another design, or colour?"

Cas: *looks at her arm* Oh, yeah this. It is a pretty elaborate design already, so I probably won't add onto it. I do like it a lot though; it's really pretty. I used to have tattoos on each wrist that spelled out 'Never Forget' but I lost those after losing and re-growing my arms. I don't suppose I'll add onto it; it's intricate enough.

Me: Alright, and one more question: "And Allen would you ever get inked?"

Allen: Uh…I don't know about that. I can't think of anything I'd like to get to be honest. I'm not opposed to it though.

Me: Okay, now we have some from AmericaNidiot: "Allen~ I BET YOU WERE HAPPY THAT I DIDNT BUST IN LAST CHAPTER TO LEAVE YOU A QUESTION! But now I am back~ And I'm curious, seeing as you are a natural redhead regardless of being cursed, does that mean your body hair is reddish or does your curse also make even THAT white? Hmm? And if you don't wish to answer, then I might have to share these LOVELY photos with everyone *flashes Allen a quick peek of the small stack of photos that have Allen dressed cutely in drag*

Allen: Eeep! *covers eyes* Where do these people keep getting all these pictures?

Cas: Can I see?

Allen: *shoves her away* No! No! I'll answer the question, alright! There's no need to blackmail me. Why am I getting so tormented in this Q&A session?! Cas, hold me! *jumps into her arms*

Tyki: Might I just say as an aside that these people are way too fascinated with our body hair.

Cas: Well, aren't you going to answer the question, Allen?

Allen: Diagnostically speaking, my hair is white because of what's called Marie Antoinette syndrome in which extreme instances of stress or serious trauma can cause your hair to fade.

Me: Another example would be Kaneki Ken in Tokyo Ghoul.

Allen: It _did_ only change the hair on my head though. Everywhere else is more reddish, but I don't really have a lot of body hair anyways.

Cas: Really? So the carpet doesn't match the drapes?

Allen: Caaaaas! Don't encourage them.

Me: They go on to say: "Though I might just give Cas the idea of dressing you up as a French maid and have her be your master *smiles evilly*

Cas: Now that is an arousing idea! *nuzzles Allen* Do you want your Master to tie you up?

Allen: *whimpers*

Me: This next one's for you, Cas: Ah~ Cas, seeing as you liked Repo, maybe you should check this out? *shows everyone the first few episodes of Hellsing Ultimate* Now I want to see Cas dressed in all of Alucard's outfits, and as Integra Hellsing...

Me: Fuck yeah, Hellsing Ultimate!

Tyki: I could certainly see Cas pulling those looks off.

Me: They don't even realize they're some foreshadowing hidden in there.

Cas: Blood-based abilities though. I can certainly see the connection.

Me: Moving on: "Now for Tyki! Do you have any other beauty marks/birth marks?"

Tyki: I have one on my navel, just above the left hipbone. I also a few on my back, I think.

Me: "Also, so you think you'll look sexy as a woman, and dressed in 50s American Greased attire? *shows all three the Grease movie* Thoughts?"

Me: I wasn't even aware there was a third Grease movie.

Cas: I was confused, but I liked it, especially the leather.

Tyki: Question: are you asking me to crossdress or actually change into a woman?

Cas: I'd fuck you either way.

Tyki: That threeway is going to be interesting.

Me: They end with this: "ALLEN ARENT YOU GLAD I DIDNT GO CRAZY WITH THE SEXUAL QUESTIONS?!"

Allen: Your efforts were in vain thanks to previous questions.

Me: "Also, I need fanart of Cas' new look and Puppet of Thorns..." Well, I myself am not the best drawer but maya_timelady on Instagram has drawn some art before so maybe she'll do something based on that. Who knows? If not, maybe I could commission here. We'll see. Anyways, let's continue to the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 9: The Edge of Eternity

* * *

Fo lunges, her elongated limps cut through the air with a speed that's almost dizzying. Despite this, Allen dodges with ease, lashing out with his own claws that clink together like bone with each strike.

"He's improved quite a bit, hasn't he?" I'm jerked from my observing Allen's sparring with Fo and glance toward Bak, who's standing beside me.

"Yeah. He really has," I eventually say.

I'm startled when Bak nudges me playfully in the shoulder, "You both have."

I look at him, slightly startled and not providing a response. I'm not entirely sure why as I then turn my attention back to Allen and Fo, shrinking down into the collar of an overcoat I'd borrowed from Won.

It was pretty obvious that I had improved greatly, coming out of the physical and emotional hellhole I'd found myself in ever since waking up in that place.

Not only had I walked away from the battle with the Level III (now dubbed 'Thread' for records' sake) new and improved, but I felt better then I'd ever felt in my life!

I'm taller, my face clearer, my hair thicker; I'm putting back on the weight I'd lost over the last few weeks of nothing but tube food. I'm also sporting a fantastic body design running from my chest down to my right hand that was a striking construction of brilliant black, red, and gleaming green roses and thorns.  
It's certainly better than clunky ribs and a glowing chest.

However, it wasn't just my appearance; internally, there was a similar feeling: as if I'd been cleansed, my soul cleaned out like a blocked drain, all the horrible emotion I'd kept knotted down in the darkness had all come spilling out and purified. It was like a weight had been lifted off my chest I hadn't even aware of.

"Alright, guys; that's enough," Bak once again pulls me from my musings when he calls to Allen and Fo to stop.

The dueling pair freeze with the Guardian Deity's blade just inches from Allen's face, and he'd just managed to knock it slightly to the side with his own sharpened limb.

"It thought it would never end," Fo remarks sourly as she falls back into a more relaxed stance; however, the 'good job' gesture she subtly makes towards Allen isn't missed by anyone.

"Can I take this thing off now?" Allen inquires, gesturing to the scanning color reading his vitals that's fastening around his neck.

"Go ahead," Lou Fa calls from the corner where she, Rikei, and Shifu have set up a makeshift computer scanner system.

Allen removes the collar, fumbling slightly before deactivating his Innocence; in a flash of brilliant white light, the silky coat evaporates and his claws retract back to his normal scaled left arm. He still seems to not entirely remember he has it, as I've noticed he tends to dangle it at his side as though it were still unusable.

I can't deny, however, that seeing Allen whole again makes me feel so warm.

"Alright, Cas. You're up," Bak calls to me as Allen walks over to us, adjusting his shirt sleeves.

I grimace. "Right. Stand back." With that, I move to the open space in the center of the atrium housing Fo's door. The Guardian Deity quickly makes herself scarce at my suggestion.

"Alright. We're ready to go," Shifu calls before opening a box and a cloud of tiny black creatures similar to golems erupt from the case like a swarm of birds.

The creatures are an invention of Shifu's which he calls Blackspots, and they're quite useful for target practice.

I scan my peripheral as the twittering creations disperse in the air around me.

"Is your collar on?" Lou Fa calls to me.

Without turning my head, I slowly reach up to feel the buzzing of the metallic cuff resting against my throat. "Yeah."

"Alright, then we're good to go," she gives me the thumbs up and I subtly nod as the Blackspots surge around me.

I close my eyes. A heat consumes me, like suddenly being submerged in a hot bath; there's a surge of emotion, of confidence, completion. My Innocence takes hold as the Puppet of Thorns springs forth from within me, spreading out from my chest, a bright, red rush of raw power, raw strength. The armor coats my entire body as my clothes melt into the crimson folds as it morphs into the ribbed vest, the rippling coat of tendrils and barbed thorns and the sharp tricorn hat that's a waterfall of tangled three-colored roses.

The scarlet tentacles explode out from my back and shoulders, erupting outwards into an agitated dance as they write and snap at the air, the raw Innocence lingering in my Bloodstream forming glistening green thorns along their sleek skins. They're hundreds of feet long and as thick as tree trunks.

Like a never-ending river, they pour from me, and I control their tide. It's a thrill, this control; it fills me with a kind of adrenaline that a risk never could, that the kind of fighting technique of 'winging it' that I'd utilized before could never match.

It's why the feverish pallor has disappeared from my face (now draped in an intricate gold mask); my body is no longer producing Blood with reckless abandon; I can now control how much and how quickly. The threat of drowning from overproduction and timing the next time I need to puke up the excess is one of the many weights that have been lifted from my shoulders. I can feel the outpour from my Innocence core, the threads within me that tether my heart to my brain, the energy that passes between them.

We are human. We are Innocence.

I open our eyes. _I_ am.

 _Shlick!_ There's a slimy, sickening crunch as the tendrils lunge forward in a flurry of crimson and strike through the tiny bodies of the Blackspots. They swarm around me, a nest of serpents that pours out from my being. My armor, my Weapon, my body.

The tiny machines crumble apart and their fragments clatter to the floor around me like black snow as I turn towards the others.

Bak claps his hands. "Well done!"

I smile, waving one of the small tentacles half-heartedly.

"Alright! We're good to go on the vital scan," Rikei calls from the setup in the corner. "You can deactivate your Innocence and remove your collar, Cas."

I nod, closing my eyes as I allow the power surging around me to be gently folded up and tucked away down within my body for later.

"Are we done for the day?" Allen inquires of Bak as I wrestle with the scanner collar, "I'm hungry."

The Branch Chief sighs, smiling in understanding, "Yes. We are. You and Cas can go to the dining hall if you want to."

"Great, food," I say through gritted teeth as I continue to fumble with my collar, "Fuck! A little help here, please?"

Allen laughs. "I've got it, Cas." He then walks over to me and reaches up to unlatch the device. I tilt my head up to allow him better access and can't help but smirk.

"You're the best one for it, I suppose. Since it's right on your eyelevel."

Cas glances up at me, scowling as he unhooks the collar before lightly smacking me in the shoulder.

"Take it easy, grumpy," I lightly chide, "It seems like you really do need to get something to eat." I add as he takes the collar over to the junior scientists.

"One more thing," Bak adds one Allen rejoins me, "Once these tests are properly evaluated, I believe we'll be able to give you a sound idea of when you'll be leaving to rejoin your friends."

My heart leaps at the idea, and I see the feeling reflected in Allen's expression as well.

"We'll talk more once we have the full details on your Innocence and the Ark as well," Bak waves us off.

As Allen and I walk towards the door. I find myself falling back into my thoughts.

I don't exactly know how to feel about this, about leaving the Branch: this shadowed place full of walls and dark corridors. I haven't set foot outside this structure in over the month I've been here. The passage of time doesn't seem to register in this place, and the battle against the Earl feels so far away…

 _'I know how you feel'_ I falter when Allen's voice breaks through my thoughts.

I turn to look at him, _'It's all just going to come rushing back once we leave this place. It hasn't exactly been easy, but I don't even want to think about what the others have had to go through since we last saw them.'_

Allen nods in agreement, _'I feel the same way. We haven't seen them in so long, and it's killing me not knowing that they're alright'._

 _'Well, I wouldn't worry too much. They can all take care of themselves'._

The last few days have been an eventful time full of new discoveries.

For instance, Allen and I can apparently read each other's minds.

We found this out quite by accident while eating dinner in the cantina. Allen finished before me and went to go dispose of his dirty dishes. As he walked away from me, I couldn't help but notice the sultry way in which his pants hugged his body.

 _Damn, the way those trousers are hanging off his hips. Thank you, Jesus!_

Allen made a kind of strangled sound before tripping over his own feet and falling flat on his face, scattering broken pieces of china all across the floor.

I'd quickly jumped up to help him.

"Why would you say something like that?!" he cries, face flaming with embarrassment as everyone in the cantina had immediately whirled on us to find the source of the loud noise.

I blink at him dubiously, "I didn't say anything."

"But I heard you!" he insists, "

 _'God, she can be so embarrassing!'_

My mouth parts, "Allen…"

It took me another two seconds to realize what was going on. Snatching his hand, I pulled him away from the broken plates and into the hall where I quickly spouted a bunch of random thoughts in my mind, and Allen repeated them back to me verbatim. He then did the same, and was shocked when I heard them all without a hitch.

 _'Are you reading my mind?'_

 _'Are you reading_ my _mind?'_ I shot back.

 _'How is this possible?!'_

 _'I have no fucking clue, but it's uh-kinda cool. I guess…'_

Bak was greatly amused by the whole thing, citing it as most likely a side effect to our Innocence synchronizing together. We kept this revelation on the downlow from most everyone else; at least Bak is understanding, Komui's going to be all over this once we get back.

Of course, Allen and I quickly set to work on boundaries. While poking through another person's head was fun on occasion and have telepathic discussions no one else could hear could come in handy, we still had to keep our basic dignity and

It didn't take long for us to figure out how to block one another from hearing our thoughts, but we thankfully haven't really felt the need.

Except, of course, when it came to dreams.

* * *

The rest of the data being examined and catalogued came sooner than we thought.

The very next day, Allen and I found ourselves in Bak's office. The space is dark and cramped, but painstakingly neat, a stark contrast to the bright, hopelessly messy sea of coffee stains and paperwork Komui called a workspace.

Bak sits in a large desk before us, propping his elbows on it as he stirs a cup of tea. He offers us some, but we both decline.

I've become more of a coffee person recently.

Bak takes a moment to begin speaking as he sips his drink and then sets down his cup,"I assume you already know why you're here."

I nod as I cross my arms and legs and lean back in my seat. "Well?"

"The information that has been gathered on your Innocence over the last three days has been compiled and sent to the European Branch for your superiors to look over," Bak begins, "I'd imagine they'll want to touch base with you before you leave now that they have all the information."

"And when will that be?" Allen inquires.

Bak smiles grimly, "The tests on the Ark Thread came through the barrier with are finished as well. It appears safe to travel through, so you will be leaving first thing tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow?" My eyes widen. So soon?

"Of course, I figured you'd want to leave as soon as you had the all clear."

"Of course," Allen agrees.

I nod as well. "Is it really possible then to use the Ark to get all the way to Japan from here?"

Bak nods, "Yes. Of course it isn't without it's risks; it did belong to the Earl, after all."

"Despite that, it will get us to Japan much faster than any normal mode of transport, right?" Allen chimes in.

"Yes. It will compress a trip that would take several days into only a few hours at the most."

My jaw drops. "Wow."

"So it's like a teleporter?" Allen inquires.

"More like a tunnel through time and space," Bak asserts, "I believe the Science Division is referring to it as a gateway: you walk in here and then you walk out..."

"…In Japan," I finish.

Bak grimaces, "Yes, and that's another matter we need to discuss. How much do you two know about the status of Japan?"

Allen and I exchance a glance.  
"Not much. I've never been there."

"Me neither."

Bak nods as he steeples his fingers and props his chin on top of them, "That is to be expected. The country has had closed boarders for several hundred years. However, that is not the only reason for the lapse in contact with the outside world. Because of the lack of interference from any other country, Japan has become an isolated target for the Earl, and well…it's flourished."

I raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Bak closes his eyes, looking slightly pained, "Japan is overrun with Akuma, Cas, more so than any other part of the world. No one can get in and no one can leave; it's like a nest of rats, all trapped together, multiplying and multiplying off one another's misery. It's uncertain, but it's believed that most of the population of the Island is now Akuma."

My stomach turns a somersault; I can see Allen go very pale beside me.

"What?" he whispers.

Bak nods, "While Rome is considered the Black Order's capitol in the West, the Earl has commandeered a capitol of his own in the East. Japan is the lost island that has fallen into darkness."

"And it's currently where are friends are," I whisper, feeling bile rise in the back of my throat as my fingers instinctively constrict around the arm rests of my chair.

"They haven't been there long," Bak asserts, "They only just landed about a day or two ago. We also received word that General Tiedoll and a few of his students have docked in the region as well."

"Then Kanda would be with him. Strength in numbers, I suppose," Allen remarks, trying to sound optimistic.

I can only nod.

"This is the reason why yours and General Cross before you's trip to Japan was so treacherous. The Earl was attempting to protect his main base of operations, most likely sheltering the secrets of the Level III, the Ark, and who knows what else," Bak continues, ""Like I said, due to the lack of contact, the Order was unable to study Japan as much as we'd like. That's why so little information exists on Level IIIs which are said to be bred there."

I flex my fingers as his words slowly sink in; my hands feel clammy. I'm about to wipe them on my pants, when Allen's own hand finds one of mine and subtly squeezes it, sending a jolt of vigor up my arm. I suddenly feel rather weightless and surprisingly calm.

"We've dealt with worse, Bak. You know that."

"I have no doubt in my mind that you're up to the task, Allen" the Branch Chief asserts, "I just want to be sure you're prepared for what you might face once you leave for Edo."

I purse my lips, "Edo's the current capitol of Japan, right? I suppose it would only make sense the Earl would hide out there."

"And that his Ark would take us directly to it," Allen adds

Bak smiles grimly, "I really wish I could give you some more uplifting news, but like I said, I want you two ready for what's to come."

"Since it's probably going to be a shit storm," I sigh as I heave myself to my feet.

Bak stands up as well, "You should get some sleep, both of you. You'll be needed for the briefing and to touch base with Komui in Europe first thing tomorrow morning. You need to be well rested."

"Alright. Goodnight, Bak," Allen bids the Chief farewell before breezing past me and exiting the office.

I turn to go as well.

"Cas, wait." Bak's words make me pause, pressing my hand to the doorframe.

I glance back to see he's smiling at me.  
"Fear into strength, right?"

His words strike me, and I almost can't breathe. I exhale sharply, recovering a moment later.  
"Right."

With that, I turn and leave.

* * *

Sleep is not my friend on this night; my dreams are a confused mess, even more so than they've been before recently. Emotions overlap, and I feel like there's two snakes of fearful doubt coiling around under my skin.

The notion makes me restless, and itchy. After a while, I sit up and toss off the covers. I slip on a pair of slippers and throw Won's coat over a pair of pajamas I'd borrowed from Rikei (since they couldn't find anything else that fit me now). I then pad out of my room, and down the hall. As I walk through the dark, silent corridors, I follow the humming feeling in the pit of my stomach, lingering on the edge of my mind like static electricity.

I know that Allen is awake, and I know where he is. I find I know a lot of things about him lately.

I enter Fo's atrium to see Allen leaping about the large space at its center. His Innocence is transformed, and the alabaster form of Crown Clown almost seems to glow in the late-night shadows. It moves like a cloud, like a whisper as Allen spares his invisible foes, striking at their bodies with his long, black claws. His mask is down over his eyes, making their grey irises almost seem the shine like twin mercury pools, intoxicating.

"Couldn't sleep?" I remark, stepping into the room.

Allen stops dead and whirls around, seeming to not have sensed me approach. "You couldn't either," he remarks, deactivating his new Innocence in a flash of brilliant light.

I blink the spots from my eyes as I stride over to him, stuffing my hands into the pockets of my coat, "Were you having my dreams again?"

Allen arches an eyebrow. "Were you having mine?"

I bite my lip, not answering, but I suppose in a way that is answering as I avert my eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You can't help it," I exclaim.

"And neither can you," Allen replies as he turns from me and walks to the other side of the room where the large door is. I silently follow, eventually sitting down on the low steps before the massive structure.

Allen sits beside me. It's a moment before he speaks, "I keep having that one…about me."

My insides constrict at his words, both of us immediately knowing what he's referring to.

The world in red and darkness, full of blood and torment, and Allen screaming in agony as he is torn apart and falls down to join the rest of the world in suffering.

It's bad enough watching someone else die; I can't imagine seeing yourself…

I glance at him, but he's not looking at me, "Allen…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"How could I?" I exclaim, slightly defensive, "Don't you see why I didn't?"

Allen laughs bitterly as his only response.

There's an awkward pause, where we both seem to fold a bit.

"I keep having that one about Mana," I remark quietly, "Do you have that dream a lot?"

"Every night," Allen replies.

I take a deep breath, "Allen, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you the whole truth about the dreams I had about you before we met. I couldn't find the words to do it, and I suppose a part of me was angry that we had to meet because of such…anguish."

"Everyone has their own anguish, Cas," Allen remarks, "Everyone has their own pain."

"Allen, I-"

"Regardless," Allen cuts me off, "Whether or not you told me does not undermine the significance of that dream."

I blink stupidly, "Significance?"

"Yes, it brought us together; it gave you my name and my face. Do you know why?"

I shake my head, but my eyes widen when Allen suddenly undoes the first few buttons of his pajama top. He pulls back the edges of his collar to expose his bare chest, and I can still see the now faded jagged scar across his chest from where I'd chewed through his ribs to pull out Tyki's Tease.

My stomach flip flops, and I almost puke at the memory alone.

"That dream was that night, Cas" Allen continues, "The night the world almost ended for you and me. the night when the moon was too dark and the ground was covered in blood. I would have died that night, but you were there. Don't you realize that? You were there, and if you hadn't been , I would have died without a doubt, but I didn't because you knew me, you came to me with a warning and you prevented it."

Allen leans forward, eyes shining as he thumps my chest. "You came to me, and you saved me. Thank you for that."

My eyes feel wet, and there's a lump at the back of my throat. I'm not sad though, it's not a bitterness, but it's not quite happiness either. It's like that one taste in one's mouth that can never be described, like everything all at once.

I swallow, trying to find my voice. "If that's true…"

"It is true, Cas; I know it is."

I smile slightly, my eyes misting. "Then I'm so happy that it is."

Allen grins before wrapping his arms around my neck and pull me against him. I rest my cheek on the top of his head, feeling his soft hair tickle my face.

He's the most important person in my life. Allen Walker, tied to me in every way: body, mind, and soul. I'm tethered to a boy I met in a world of pain, and walked towards him out of the darkness like a light in a storm. He's my compassion, my humanity, my protection, as I am his strength, his bravery and his protector as well. We are together: as Crown of Thorns, and a united Innocence, a Weapon that shall be both shield and sword. Clown and Puppet: lights in the dark.

"You know it's funny," I remark as I pull back from Allen. He looks at me, perplexed. I sit back on the steps, thinking out my next words. "All the stuff that Bak told us, about where we're going in the morning, it's pretty fucked up. I think I should be afraid, I suppose any other person would be. But I'm not…" I slowly get to my feet.

"Cas?" Allen inquires as I walk forward a few paces, pausing as I face the center of the room.

"I'm not afraid. At first that worried me, that perhaps it was a sense of apathy," I smile slightly, "But it isn't." I turn back to face Allen, "I'm not afraid because I don't need to be. I'm strong. I'm fucking strong now and I can take on anything the world throws at me. And I…" I falter, "And I have you, you and Lavi and Krory and Kanda and Lenalee. With everyone at my side, lending me their conviction as I give them my strength, my bravery, the skills that I've achieved. No matter what lies ahead, I am not afraid."

Allen smiles wistfully, "I don't feel afraid either." His eyes seem to glitter, almost like mine do now, crackling with Innocence.

I avert my eyes. "By the way, I love you."

I hear Allen lose his breath as my sudden words seem to rip it from him. I look back at him to see he's gaping at me, his eyes the size of dinner plates. "What…What did you just say?"

"I said that I love you," I repeat, taking a step forward, but immediately hesitate. My eyes keep shifting from Allen, looking anywhere but at him, like he's too bright to look at, "I loved you from the moment I first met you, and I 'm sorry it took me so long to admit it." I take a deep breath, centering myself as I finally manage to meet his gaze.

He's still gaping at me with his big, beautiful eyes, but now tears are pooling in them.

"I was afraid, back then," I walk back over to him until I'm standing over him sitting on the steps. He looks up at me, too shocked to move, "But like I said, I don't have to be anymore. I'm not. And well," I laugh sheepishly, "You're already my other half. You complete me and all that," I snort, feeling my cheeks go red at the corniness of my words, "But I do love you, Allen. I do, and I want to be with you now and maybe forever if we can find the time."  
Face still burning, I find myself slowly sinking to my knees in front of Allen as he looks at me in shock. " That is if you still want me, and I'd understand if you don't. I put you through hell, and you didn't deserve that. I'm-," I pause, taking a shaky breath, "I'm sorry, but just know Allen, that in any way you want, in any way you need me." I bow my head, placing my hands palms down on my knees, "I'm yours."

There's a lengthy silence that makes me slightly worried, but I can't bring myself to lift my head. I don't have to as I suddenly feel Allen's left hand clasping my right. I feel a jolt of his energy melding with mine, the heat coursing through my body as he gasps my chin and lifts my eyes to meet his.

He's smiling. He's smiling in that sweet, pure way that's like an oasis in the desert, and it melts even my cold Innocence heart to liquid fire.

"I forgave you a long time ago," Allen whispers, "I could never stay mad at you Cas."

I swallow, forgetting how to breathe.

Allen rubs at my lips with his thumb, caressing the scar a Tease had left behind. He then brushes away a trailing tear as he continues smiling at me and whispers, "I love you, Cassandra Williams."

I laugh lightly, a tear slipping down my cheek. _'Real name. Really?'_

 _'Sorry. I couldn't resist.'_

"Well then," I say aloud, "Yes."

Allen blinks, "Yes? Yes what?"

I grin. "A long time ago, on a boat bound for Japan, you asked me if you could kiss me. I never gave you an answer, but I am now: Yes, you can."

Allen's mouth parts slightly: shock and happiness melding in his eyes in a strangely perfect way.

I smirk at his hesitation, squeezing the hand that clasps my own, all the why not breaking from his gaze.  
"Well, go on then."

Allen looks at me for one more second of hesitation before the corners of his mouth turn up slightly as the moment sinks in fully. He then reaches up to cup his hands on either side of my face before leaning forward and kissing me fully on the lips.

The kiss is soft, simple, sweet. We don't move, we just feel each other through the thin, tender touches that are elicited softly, slowly. Allen trails his hands down my face as my own goes up to grip his hair. He rubs along my neck as I lean forward on my knees to get closer to him.

There is still a hesitation, a paper thin veil between us, like reality has slowed and has not yet caught up to fantasy. Perhaps this does all exist on our minds, perhaps I'm dreaming this right now.

If so, don't wake me up, because kissing Allen Walker sets my fucking soul on fire.

Our dreams have mixed before, we bore our souls in thoughts and in actions and in this moment were are stripped clean of everything but this simple, silent act, a whisper in the darkness, a light in the shadows.

It feels like an eternity before we finally break for air. Allen pulls back, cheeks flushed and gasping heavily.

I smirk at him, my face also feeling heated. "That was like a marital kiss."

Allen falters. "I'm sorry?"

"No! No, don't apologize," I quickly exclaim, placing my hands on my knees and leaning closer to him. He still shrinks back somewhat, almost on instinct.

"Well you hard your turn," I declare as I shift up to sit on the steps beside him again, reaching up to brush the side of his face as I lean forward and whisper, "Mind if I return the favor?"

Allen inhales sharply, feeling my breath against his ear. I swallow his air as my hands cup the back of his head, and I pull him into me, capturing his lips on my own terms.

Allen leans into the embrace, his hands grasping my shoulders as my own encircle his torso trailing tender circle along his spine.

Allen eventually throws his arms into my neck, kissing me harder, and I welcome the gesture as I press my tongue against his lips, wanting entrance as I had before. He accepts the silent request as our tongues intertwine, tangling with one another as we explore the deeper parts of each other's mouths.

My hands slip down to Allen's waist before hooking under his legs and lifting him into my lap. He moans against my mouth, pressing his chest against my own, whimpering almost in need against my lips as I run my tongue along his teeth and gums.

I feel lightheaded, my whole body is burning with the feeling our bodies touching as well as our Innocence, at the perfection of this moment that doesn't seem real.

"Hey, get a room you two!" Fo's sleepy voice shatters the moment like broken glass, and we abruptly jump apart in time to the crackling of energy coming from the door above our heads.

Blushing furiously, Allen scrambles off my lap, but not before I can grab his hand. He looks at me startled as I get to my feet and pull him up as well.

"Cas?" He follows me in bewilderment as I pull him across the room towards the door. "What are we doing?"

I pause to glance at him over my shoulder, grinning cheekly, "What Fo said: getting a room."

Allen's mouth parts. "What?"

Before he can respond fully, I pull him into me and then grab his legs, flipping his body up over my shoulder with his legs dangling across my chest.  
"If before was the marriage," I declare, grinning, "Then this is the honeymoon."

"Wait! Cas! What are you doing?! Hold on," Allen cries, squirming somewhat as he's jostled by my purposeful strides out of the room and down the hall, "Cas! Put me down!"

"Shush! You're going to wake everyone up," I chide playfully.

Allen falls silent at this and doesn't protest any further as we make our way back to my room.

He makes a small noise of surprise as I stagger over the threshold and immediately flip him back over without warning. His gasp is quickly swallowed by my lips crashing against, his and Allen frantically wraps his arms around my neck again and his legs around my waist to avoid falling to the floor.

I kick the door shut as I prop him up further and then staggering forward a few steps before dumping us both down on the bed.

The springs groan at our combined wait as I kick off my slippers. I haven't let Allen up for air all this time as I wrap my legs around his hips and my fingers pull at his hair before basically sticking my tongue down his throat.

"Mmm, mmm," Allen hums as he sucks on it, his owns fingers curling up into my hair as it tumbles around us both.

My whole body feels like its coating in fire as I sit up and quickly yank off my coat, tossing it aside.

I then dive back down on top of him, kissing his lips only briefly but Allen bites my lip, causing me to linger. I groan at the action before trailing my lips along his jaw and then down to his neck.

Allen cries out sharply as I sink my teeth into the tender flesh, still yanking on his hair with my free hand.  
"Ah! Cas! Uh…Oh," Allen moans as I kiss, lick and nip all along his pale throat, leaving a trail of blotchy marks in his wake.  
"God, you're beautiful," I whisper, feeling his body warm even more at my words, "So, so beautiful."

He whimpers blissfully as I move along his exposed chest, grazing my teeth along his collar bone.

I start unsnapping the rest of his shirt buttons, exposing more of his pearly skin as I go. I kiss a trail down the center of his chest, feeling shivers pass through him as my lips connect with the scars there.

But I don't stop there as my tongue runs along the V his his hope bone, biting at the tender flesh along his ribs and his toned abs.

His body is a masterpiece: polished, toned and as white as marble. I hope he'll give me the time to worship it.  
"God, you're gorgeous, Allen," I exclaim breathlessly as my hands run along his slender torso.

Allen groans, his face in flames, "Cas, d-don't say things like th-that."

I grin against his moist flesh, feeling his moans rippling beneath the skin before they leave his lips. Allen cries out, arching his back against the bed as I move back along his torso until I reach a nipple.

My tongue lathers the sensitive and hardened nub while one of my hands teases the other with practiced precision.

"Cas!" Allen gasps, throwing his head back and fisting a handful of the sheets under us.

I grin as I rear back. "You like that, huh?"

Allen's breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling in rapid succession.

I arch an eyebrow, smiling deviously. "Chinese fire drill?"

"What?"

I don't give him time to ask what that means before I show him: abruptly flipping us over so that he's on top. Allen gasps, struggling to maintain a sense of himself as I grip his hips. He rolls them slightly against my pelvis, his face bright red despite the darkness of the room.

This whole situation is so horribly arousing, and my heart burns with anticipation. My Blood pounds in my ears as I lean up towards Allen, "You look pretty good up there."

Allen doesn't respond as he abruptly shrugs off the rest of his shirt.

He dives down on top of me, and we roll over onto our sides, thrashing about as the sheets rustle and the bed squeaks beneath us. I soon have Allen in my grasp again, gripping his hands and pinning them above his head while he squirms slightly.

I feel the rough skin of his left arm brushing against my cheek, and my tongue quickly dives upon it, lathering it with attention as Allen throws his head back, a choking cry leaving his lips.

"C-Cas! Fuck! I-I-Uh!" Ihe gasps, his chest heaving as I dip my tongue between the cracks in his arm and then move my lips to the Innocence shard, sucking on it.

Allen screams as he tosses his head back, writhing against my grasp, so much so that he almost unseats me. I struggle to remain straddled across him.

I'm definitely going to have to tie him up next to time.

"Allen."  
He opens his eyes to look at me as I sit up and pull his hand up with me, "Weren't you aware of your Innocence's dual sensitivity?" As I speak, I put two of his fingers in my mouth and suck on them fiercely, lathering them with my tongue. Allen squeezes his eyes shut, moaning louder and louder, "To both pleasure and pain," I continue before adding a third finger.

"Cas!" Allen chokes, gasping as I run my tongue along his wrist and along the Innocence shard. I grin against his skin, "Didn't you ever touch yourself with this hand, Allen? Because it felt so much better than with your normal one?" I grin as I move back up his arm, trailing my tongue through every crevice, and he just gasps and moans. I eventually reach his shoulder, which is firmer than the other parts of the limb. Alllen gasps, moaning louder and louder as I wrap my lips around the spot where his skin meets his Innocence and start sucking on it fiercely. "While thinking of me, did you touch yourself with this hand?" I whisper as I suck harder.

"Yes! Yes!" Allen gasps, bucking up against me, but whether it's an answer to my question or merrily an affirmation to continue, I don't know. Probably both.

I eventually stop, leaving him breathing like he's just run a mile. I sit back and look at him: at his tousled white hair, cheeks stained red with embarrassment and arousal, his sleek, tender body already covered in my marks. I want this boy. I want Allen Walker in every way possible.

How I want to hold him, take him in every sense of the word, be with him so deeply, so intensely that we might become so intertwined that we won't even be able to see where one of us stops and the others begins.

"You trust me, don't you Allen?"

Allen almost seems to come back to his senses, the haze fading from his eyes.  
"Y-Yes," he stammers, still breathless, "I do, Cas."

I smile. "Good." I then yank my pajama top off in one fluid motion. "Do you mind?" I add as I toss it aside, "It's getting kind of hot in here."

Allen swallows as he looks up at me, sitting topless in his lap. He closes his eyes, shaking his head vigorously.

"Allen, are you alright?" I lean down to gently run my hands along his face.

"I-I'm a virgin, Cas," he whispers so quietly I almost don't hear him.

"I know, Allen."

He opens his eyes, looking at me incredulously.

I smile reassuringly, "I don't mind, if you don't." His eyes widen, but I can still see the fear in him. He's shaking under me, his body tense with a warring anticipation and reservation.

My fingers slip down his sides, trailing along his torso. "We don't have to go all the way tonight, if you don't want to Allen, but I'd like pleasure you, if that's alright. I want to show you how much I love you, feel you, have you feel me," I lean back down and whisper, "Is that alright?"

Allen moans quietly as he nuzzles my neck his lips trailing up to nibble on the outside of my ear.  
"Yes, Cas. Please, I'm yours. I belong to you."

I smirk. I like when he says that; I'm going to make him say it over and over again.

A sudden rupture of pleasure seizes my body, and I gasp, sitting back as my hand goes to grip the back of Allen's head while he buries it between my chest, lathering it with attention as he trails his lips, tongue and teeth across the gleaming markings that stretch across my chest and arm.

It increases the closer he gets to my heart; I can feel it crying out in ecstasy from the attention, and I'm similar. My whole body is shaking, sweaty as Blood flows boiling in my veins. Every sensation is Allen: seeing him, hearing him, touching him, tasting him.

"Oh fuck! Allen, fuck!" I gasp, pulling his hair as he continues to work his mouth between my breasts. He gasps as I yank his head back too far, pulling him from my skin and breaking the spell.  
I look at Allen, surprised and breathless, "How did-How did you know to do that?"

He smiles sheepishly, shrugging, "I didn't. I just wanted to kiss you there."

I quickly regain control as I push him down into the mattress, burying him in a torrent of kisses across every inch of his face, feeling the tender burn of his scar under my mouth.

Allen moans as his hands trail down the sides of my body: caressing my chest, hips, ass, along the backs of my legs.

I eventually scoot off him as I pull the strings of his pajama bottoms. Once they're loose, I pause and look up at him. "You sure about this?"

He smiles at me, "Yeah."

With that, I push his knees into his chest and yank his pants off. I smirk as his legs fall back down around me. I cup my hand around his groin, inciting a slight scream as Allen bucks his hips up into touch.  
"C-Cas! Oh G-God!"

I smirk, kneading my fingers against his boxers. "You're really hard. Do you want me to take care of that for you?"

Allen gasps, breathless. "Yes."

I smile as I straddle his hips again, hooking my fingers under his waistband as I start to slide his boxers off. I pause in these actions to lean down and press my forehead to his.

His hands come up to tangle in my hair, and we just hold like that for a moment, soaking each other in, feeling one another fully.

 _'You know that I love you, Allen Walker, and I will love you from now until eternity.'_

 _'As if there was ever any doubt, Cas. I'll love you until forever."_

* * *

A/N: THE CALLEN SHIP HAS SAILED EVERYBODY!  
Yes, finally! After a year and a half, the Callen ship has finally sailed (Was it planned from the start? Somewhat, but you guys sure fueled that fire. Jesus)  
I figured this would be a good way for my single ass to celebrate Valentine's Day, and I hope it makes you all very happy.  
Have a wonderful rest of your day, dear readers, and in honor of the Callen ship leaving port, here's a lovely (not so little) play list I have compiled that I occasionally use when I write:

A Callen Playlist:

[Add YouTube to the front of the links. fuckery isn't saving the whole link for whatever reason -_-]

Don't Let Me Go by Raign [Cas sings this in the story]  
watch?v=5Cm5XaqGhDw

Emotions by Mariah Carey [I don't think Cas can hit that whistle tone tho]  
watch?v=QE5Cr5hdf4I

Bloodstream by Stateless [Get it…?;)]  
watch?v=mYVVEZY19BU

Give Your Heart A Break (Cover by Rajiv Dhall and TwentyFourSeven) [This would be something Allen would sing because he's THIS sweet]  
watch?v=FGQkDaPXCHQ

Innocence by Halestorm [This would be something Cas would sing. I honestly feel like Halestorm is her whole life]  
watch?v=_CRNN5fiEwI

In My Veins by Andrew Belle [Again: Get it?]  
watch?v=GSYnOeO5rdk

Heart Attack (Cover by Sam Tsui and Chrissy Costanza) [This is just…perfection]  
watch?v=jDELybyZ4oU

Black Roses Red by Alana Grace [Metaphors! Fitting metaphors!]  
watch?v=c4hFP5onT14

The Last Night by Skillet [Makes me a little teary tbh…]  
watch?v=jP0Ne9aW7UI

Little Do You Know by Alex and Sierra [I feel like this one is especially good during the Lulu Bell arc]  
watch?v=L-lp2bejhm4

Don't Deserve You by Plumb [Oh God, Cas! Baby!]  
watch?v=nqik0YECdsg

Freeze You Out by Sia [I heard this and literally flipped out. SO PERFECT]  
watch?v=hs73MknLxRg

Stand By You by Rachel Platten [Literally makes me cry…]  
results?search_query=lyrics+to+stand+by+you

All of Me by John Legend [Because: Allen]  
watch?v=Mk7-GRWq7wA

Love Me Like You Do (Cover by Tanner Patrick) [Again, more of an Allen song so there you are: a lovely cover]  
watch?v=R2HYAHjbvvo

Why Don't You Love Me by Hot Chelle Rae ft. Demi Lovato [Fuck…This is fitting for all the WRONG reasons]  
watch?v=-kznkmWy-Q0

I Know You by Skylar Grey [Two from the Fifty Shades soundtrack? Sorry, I like the soundtrack, but it's just. Like…the songs says I belong to you! ALLEN SAYS THAT]  
watch?v=ECRRRcXycjI

Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson [Because of course…]  
watch?v=RR-21ulMT2w

Bad Reputation by Shawn Mendes [Allen would do this for his girl]  
watch?v=VmxjW-gKz6E

Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls [Some of these lyrics are just SO CAS]  
watch?v=aNO6yd66PpA

Unconditionally by Katy Perry [Allen…just Allen]  
watch?v=JJ3eioQBzeQ

Skinny Love by Birdy [If you know the definition of the title, it makes sense]  
watch?v=59nAovgXpVk

Better Than I Know Myself by Adam Lambert [Again: CAS!]  
watch?v=qNgSe8ww1cU

Forevermore by Broken Iris [I found this song completely randomly and it just felt so right for them]  
watch?v=2vuJvViCHJ8

Halo by Beyonce [*wipes tear because beauty*]  
watch?v=VyR7yoDBQSg

Hate It When You See Me Cry by Halestorm [Cas gets vulnerable! Wooo!]  
watch?v=TA6IA7PEmbQ

DNA (Cover by Micro Jupiter) [This is not only a fantastic cover but also just so perfect for Allen]  
watch?v=nXWqqxZQByw

I Wouldn't Mind by He Is We [Cas is loyal, pure and simple]  
watch?v=2qea3lLr5qQ

When the Darkness Comes by Colbie Caliet [Definitely one more fitting for later in their relationship but still works all around]  
watch?v=tV2je_mOUQg

Like I'm Gonna Lose You by Meghan Trainor (featuring John Legend) [*sobs because spoilers*]  
watch?v=DC8FsIdVi9Y

In the Name of Love by Martin Garrix and Bebe Rexha [Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssss]  
watch?v=cBY5TV6pgwc

Hope you liked this little thing I put together:D Enjoy the Callen ship being canon!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: My apologies for not updating in SO LONG. To be honest, the second half of my first year of college was wrought with a lot of anxiety and depression that just did not put me in the headspace for writing at all really. Then after I managed to survive finishing school, I shipped myself off to New Hampshire for two months working at a remote summer camp as a counselor which meant no technology and no time for writing. Regardless, I'm back at school with a new schedule and allotted time to write so hopefully I'll get back on track. My excuses aside, let's get to it.

Also follow my new Instagram: stardoll_universe

* * *

From: TitanOfStone  
Q: A word of advice: GO M OR GO HOME!  
No, seriously, please go M please go M I don't mind at all lolololololololol *gets slapped*  
Beautifully done mate. The bridging! This is all we readers need! Thank you! Thank you so fucking much! I can die in peace (pieces?) now! Yes!  
Cheers! Will be waiting for next chap with interest, as always!

A: As I said before, I hesitate to make this M simply because I don't want to include long sex scenes amidst the story, not because I think they lessen the plot, just create too long of a detour. Romantic and sexual moments are meant to be brief spells of relief amidst the darker themes. However, I will be posting a side story that will be a place where I can indulge plot bunnies, AUs, and of course NSFW scenes. I'm so happy you liked it! I was dead tired when I wrote it, so I'm glad it turned out alright. Don't die just yet, we're only getting started. Thanks again so much:)

From: AkaneZuki  
Q: Well this Chapter is INTENSE!  
I mean really2x INTENSE.  
Well i heard that your really fan of music...well i know what kind of music can fit in that background, that FUCKING! background!  
Try here this,  
Habits of my Heart by James Young  
OMGosh! That scene!  
Its INTENSE! Im red as tomato, i can't really express! Ohhh!(singing/raping) Sweeter than sweet,  
Chocolate cheeks and chocolate wings! Oh i can't help it!  
I'll wait of next chapt! Great job!  
Aawww! I need banana, i think i lost my potassium.  
(Exits)

A: Intense, intense, intense indeed, but that was the idea *wink, wink* DAMN! That song is SEXY! That is totally playing in the background during that scene. Get it on the movie soundtrack lol. Here. Have a banana to go with your next read;)

From: Anime no Akuma  
Q: OMG I'm sorry I didn't have the notification about the last chapter now I feel SO BAD! But anyway, I'm so glad they're finally together, I love Callen and your story so, so much!

A: Oh geez, don't apologize! It's not that big of a deal. Yep! Callen is officially canon! Wahoo!

From: Chymera-Dragon  
Q: *waves as the Callen ship sails* I like to think I helped...probably didn't though. Also when I heard "Chinese Fire Drill" it didn't register as a sex move. I registered it as, "Did they just get cock-blocked?"

A: Oh of course you did! Everybody did! All the readers begging for moments helped fuel the fire and win out the mental war when I was tossing between characters. BWAHAHAHAHAHA Because they're in China! Oh my God that is so funny. I didn't even THINK of that! Holy shit! Well, I'm not sure if it's an _official_ sex move but it was the term used for a position change in the movie _Friends with Benefits_ which is one of my favorite romantic comedies.

From: MayatheRipper  
Q: I'll see what I can do for their conjoined innocence/Cas's now appearance

A: YAAAAAAAAHHH! I'm excited. I love your drawings so much:D Also my new Instagram is stardoll_universe just so ya know;)

From: Bitch Ate My Cupcake  
Q: FINALLY! The noise I made when she finally admitted that she loves him! All the Fluff! I kept squealing and blushing when the admitted their feelings and kissed. And then when it got taken to the bedroom. . . I had on the biggest Cheshire grin. And I kept wriggling my eyebrows. This chapter was perfect for Valentine's Day. I truly loved it. Please continue to grace us with your glorious writing and Callen Fluff~

A: Finally, indeed. It's been a long time coming. Well, of course; Cas loves Allen and she loves his body;) it wasn't even planned tbh, this chapter just happened to fall on Valentine's Day. It was destiny~  
Of course I will and thank you so much for the compliment!

From: Keelan1210  
Q: They have a telepathic connection. They have a telepathic connection! They've done the do! Cassandra finally gave her answer! This is like the chapter of milestones.

A: They do indeed. Synchronized Innocence has some interesting side effects in more *ahem* ways than one. It really was wasn't it? I'm almost hesitant considering that maybe it moved too fast…? I dunno, you all liked it and I mean it has been a long time coming so there we are.

From: xXChaoticOrderXx  
Q: *Screaming incoherently* Have you ever seen those pictures of cats stoned out of their minds after catnips where they're lying on their backs, front paws up in the air like they're riding a rollarcoaster? WELL THAT WAS ME AFTER I FINISHED READING THIS CHAPTER HOLY FUCK bless. HmmmMmmmmm yes I say YES 100% That was some gOOD SHIT RIGHT THERE if I do say so myself 100%! Thank you! *hugs you ecstatically*

A: I think this is one of my favorite reviews of this fic. That is an apt comparison I must say. Ha ha, I'm glad you liked it so much *hugs back*

From: Leahcar-Soutaichou  
Q: Awww what a cliffhanger lol such a tease XD awesome chapter! I love that you made her the dominate one.. not many give were the girl is like cas! So cool!

A: Sorry, gotta keep that T rating, but there will be some steamy scenes regardless. Yep, Cas is a top regardless of the gender lol. Glad you liked it so much

From: Procrastinatingismyforte  
Q: Oh my god! SQUUUEAAALL! Oh my God! Please update soon!

A: Glad you liked it so much! Sorry it took so long, but here you are:

From: Waru Waru  
Q: OH DeAR LAWD OF POTATA.  
So, I get too busy to live for a while and when I come back I find this. All of this.  
I literally started from chapter 4. From HornyTyki times. (although that moth is always horny but-)  
Yeah. It all hit me like a train with absolutely no time to rest. And I have to say it was beautiful.  
One thing that readers lose when keeping up with each chapter is the continuity, the flow from chapter to chapter and how one melds with another. This causes writers to often (unconciously) create gaps between chapters, since your focus audience isn't reading it all in one sitting. You, my dear Author, did not fall into the trend. The begginings and endings of each chapter blend nicely, all without taking out the cliffies that keep us hooked. Great job.  
Now, plotwise per-se... Cas doesn't get any rest, does she? When she finally gets out of being a walking corpse, she gets a trip booked to Edo. Great.  
It is hard to imagine the Puppet of Thorns though... Although it's probably because I've never actually seen a rosebush (Oh, the joy of living in the tropics).  
Fuck this chapter was hot. Cas is too damn sexy for my gay heart. Callen just kills me as a whole. The fact that I was in my mom's car while reading it while trying to keep in the psycopatic laugh-thingy I do when I fangirl definitely didn't ALL. Well, at least I survived.  
Nownownow, the Callen ship sailed a looooooong time ago. It's integrants simply didn't receive the notice.

A: Well, I'm certainly glad you're back. I missed your reviews and this one did not disappoint! HornyTyki times indeed; that was an oddly titillating chapter. Wow. That is such a thorough, sound and wonderful compliment. Thank you so much for saying that; that makes me so happy to know that there is flow between my chapters.  
Nobody gets a break in this show. Not at all. Well, imagine Tyki's awakened Noah form mixed with Red Death from Phantom of the Opera and covered in different colored roses; that's basically what it is. Wow! The tropics! Good for you  
Ha! Cas is too sexy for MY pan heart so I know how you feel;)  
Maybe I should have marked it as NSFW than or Not Safe for Mom's Car lol.  
I suppose that is true; they already acted like they were dating

From: Fan  
Q: Did you load a chapter for the White Day?  
Because I really hope read more soon.

A: Unfortunately I wasn't able to upload then, but here are the chapters now.

From: Jiang Ai Xing  
Q: OH MY *fans self* WELL FINAAA FUCKINGLY ALLEN I GOT A QUESTION? HOWWAS CAS TAKING YOUR V CARD MY DOOD

A: Glad you liked it XD

From: MoonCrystalPower  
Q: Please update, continue, and complete! I LOVE this fanfic and will follow it till the end! I also hope you write more (smut/lemon/mature) chapters in the future!

A: Wah! Thank you, I'm so flattered~ :D Well…yes, quite a bit actually. Cas bends Allen over a table at one point…;)

From: jamirahuchiha  
Q: Wahhh! Author-chan please continue writing this story. i love it so much since the beginning of your story the "I dream in blood" since i read it to the end. i thought that it was over (and yeah i cried because your not updating the next chapter) but nahhh! when this "i dream in ashes" caught my eyes. Suddenly my hope is yah! PLEASE AUTHOR CHANNN! Update soon i will die if you will not updated and i hunt you and shout "ALLEN IS MINE WAHAHAHHA" okay so please!

A: Wow! Thanks for coming over after finishing IDiB I'M SORRY FOR ENDING IT SO TERRIBLY XD  
Alright, here are updates, you don't have to start a lynch mob! XD Also, I think Allen belongs to Cas now and I don't suppose she's keen on sharing…

From: AkaneZuki  
Q: Ehhhh...is still not updated  
Yeah i understand u might be busy, but if u had time, please write, i miss dgray man again, and buy the way, hey! ALLEN IS MINE too!  
And again I've checked your chap. for update, its been weeks and its still nothing and the manga Nothing. And also many things happen to me, my sister became a kpop fan, mostly BTS, and it affected ME! i read The Selection novel Series and finish it in just one month! I read Septimus Heap book 1 in just one and a half week! And now I dance Jimins Solo LIE many times, Fire, Blood Sweat and Tears and a wonderful dance is Spring Day. Bugoshipda!(I missing U, i missing U)1000x!  
And in the end all think is this fanfic.  
(Spring day eng. Ver.)  
I missing you, I missing you  
I missing u, i missing u~  
How much longer do i wait,  
How many sleepness nights remain,  
Till i can see(read) you,2x.~  
Don't ask me who's my bias.

A: I'M SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME. Allen belongs to Cas, now and forever. She's probably going to get him a chain leash and collar with slut written across it to prove it.  
Wow! Lot's of stuff  
Thanks for singing at me XD

From: fan  
Q: Please update :) We want read more about this story.

A: Alright, here you are…

From: spicyboi  
Q: I CANT WAIT FOR THE NEXT UPDATE IM SHOOKT HONESTLY im kinda disappointed she didnt give him a bj ;-) BUT AYE I HOPE TO SEE THAT IN ANOTHER CHAPTER. THAT SCENE WHERE SHE SUCKS HIS FINGERS AND INNOCENCE OH MY GOD i cant im dead bye world

A: Who said she didn't give him a bj? I just didn't show it. I'm glad you liked it. Will this chapter revive you? lol

From : Jayla Fire Gal  
Q: Well, sweet Mother Teresa on the hood of a Mercedes Benz! This chapter was everything and more! AND CALLEN IS CANON! I AM SO HAPPY! Thank you for the makeup from the angsty angst that tormented me (not that I didn't love it). I enjoy flower symbolism, did you pick those specific colors for their meanings? Red, Yellow, and White I mean. Red and white roses given together symbolize unity. Honestly, I will be shocked if that is a coincidence. Red and white. Tehehe. Also yellow roses can symbolize new beginnings (among other things). I honestly really love Cas and how well she meshes with the D Gray Man universe in general. Can I ask questions too?

A: I got that reference! Attack on Titan abridged XD YES CALLEN IS CANON I'M GLAD YOU'RE HAPPY  
Sorry to torment you with angst…it's kind of what I do. I'm glad! And yes you are very much correct on all of that. The three roses also represent the three sides of Cas: two are her human and Innocence and the third is yet to be revealed…;) Well thank you so much, that is such a lovely compliment XD Of course! Ask away!

From: Above the clouds 0  
Q: Heya! Pretty please, update . Well I don't mean to pester you or anything, I understand you are busy and it's your story so we have absolutely no right to nag you for updates but if you get the chance please post another of those awesome chapter you always write. I miss reading your story. I wish you the best of luck have a wonderful day

A: Hi! I'm here! Sorry for taking sooooo long D;

From: Guest  
Q: I don't know how many times I have re-read this last chapter since February... I really miss this story :'( Hope to see you around soon!

A: Well, I'm happy you're rereading this. Sorry I took so long! Here's the next chapter

* * *

THE ETHICALLY QUESTIONABLE Q&A SECTION:

Allen: *lying on his back with his head in Cas's lap as she plays with his hair* I can only imagine the kind of questions we're going to get after last night.

Me: Well, you're not wrong…

Tyki: Why? What happened last night?

Cas: Let's just start with the Q&A.

Me: Okay, first from TitanOfStone: "So... you two... have fun much? How was the BJ, Allen? (Grins evilly)"

Cas: Yeah. We had a lot of fun…or at least I did.

Allen: I did too! I mean, it was my first time; how could I _not_? *blushes* I mean, how do you _think_ it was? Cas's tongue is well…she did things to me

Cas: That I did.

Tyki: I don't like what this is implying. Are you two saying that you-?

Me: Well: "I dunno if this ever is a good idea, but here goes you, Tyki" - *snapshots of Cas and Allen making out this chapter*

Tyki: *Noah flares up in blinding rage as he lunges at Allen* **You slimey son of a-**

Cas: *jumps up and gets between them* Tyki…

Tyki: *the photos catch fire as he stalks over to sit with his back to everyone else*

Me: While Tyki's pouting in the corner, let's continue: "Real question time! Well, I'm a sucker for game themes and such, soooo... what do you think about this theme? *opens Gaunter O'Dimm's Lullaby* Also this one" *Gwyn, Lord of Cinder's theme*

Cas: *listening to Guanter O'Dimm's Lullaby* I could fall asleep to this song.

Allen: I think it's kind of spooky

Me: What do you think, Tyki?

Tyki: *no response*

Allen: *listening to Gywn, Lord of Cinder's theme* Wow, this isn't what I expected from someone called the Lord of Cinder

Cas: It's pretty.

Me: Are you going to comment, Tyki? Or are you still going to pout?

Tyki: *no response*

Me: Tyki, get over here and stop being a child. You're needed for the next few questions.

Tyki: Which is?

Me: "Here, in the meantime, can you three play strip poker a while? And Allen, no cheat, if you do I'll be sure to distribute a clip of you and Cas "enjoying" each other to the whole fucking Order! *laughs*"  
Here, let me answer this: we don't really have time to do this now since we have a bunch of other questions to get through. However, keep an eye out for the side oneshot story I will be posting upon the conclusion of IDiA. It is entitled 'Angel Wings and Broken Things' and it will be rated M and therefore loaded with smut.

Cas: It's for the best. Anything else?

Me: Yeah: "And here for you, Tyki-tama" *gives Photos of sexy Genderbed Allen*

Tyki: *disintegrates it*

Allen: *snorts* What a sore loser.

Cas: I would not antagonize at the moment if I were you, Allen.

Me: And finally: "Also... Cas... I shall hereby dub thee *Red Cthulhu*!" For the record, I laughed my ass off at this.

Allen: *rolling around laughing hysterically* Red Cthulhu! Oh my God!

Cas: *flushing* Oh shut it!

Me: Okay, moving on. Next we have one question from Anime no Akuma for Tyki: "Not really a question, but here's the sex tape of this last chapter *wink, wink*"

Cas: Probably shouldn't give that to him. He'll disintegrate it.

Allen: I'd prefer it if he did. How did they even get that?!

Cas: Are you just afraid that everyone will find out how loud you are?

Me: Trust me. I think everyone already knew that. Now, from Chymera-Dragon: "I have two questions for Allen if that is okay. 1) if there was a way to get Kanda in the Three way without him killing you, would you rather have him instead of Tyki?"

Allen: *thinks for a second* N-No. Yeah, no. I think I'll stick with Tyki; I feel like Kanda would be too…rough. At least Tyki is the Noah of Pleasure, so there's that whole aspect.

Tyki: *snorts* Well, in light of recent events, I might not be so gentle, boy.

Allen: *shivers*

Me: And one other question: "Since it is Valentine's day as I type this, Are you and Cas going to have any more sex this month? I mean, February is a "Cold" month. *wink wink*"

Cas: Well, it isn't February for us.

Allen: Yeah. It's almost September.

Cas: But that won't discourage us from snuggling and fucking and all that fun stuff.

Allen: *blushing* I certainly hope not.

Me: Now some remarks from AmericaNidiot: "Allen~ Those questions were tame compared to my other ones! Be lucky I'm not buzzed and asking questions, cause I'm funny as hell and vastly more inappropriate, to the point I could have the Order in stitches and either Kanda trying to actively kill me while ignoring Lavi or actually smirking in mild amusement, so don't give me ideas Mr. Walker!"

Allen: *shrinks back into Cas in fear*

Me: "Also, I didn't know there was 3 Grease movies either lol. Tyki-dear, I mainly want you to crossdress."

Tyki: I'd rather not.

Me: "AND YOU ALL WANNA KNOW WHAT?! I TAKE BACK EVERY JOKE OF WHO CAS' DAD IS! Her father is really (Yoko) Kurama from YuYu Hakusho cause red hair (in his human form) 28th green eyes, while his demon form has gold eyes aND HIS MAIN WEAPON IS THE ROSE WHIP MADE FROM A RED ROSE LIKE AHH! Also, he's sexy and he knows it, a bit sassy, can be cold when need be while also saying things certain people may not like but needs to hear, gets mistaken for a woman because luscious long hair, and tends to be one of the most heavily wounded characters in the series."  
*laughs* Well! That is certainly true, isn't it? My God, that's a fantastic comparison. I fucking LOVE Yu Yu Hakusho, what a compliment!

Cas: I'm not familiar with this Kurama but I think we would get along.

Me: "Cas! *gets down on one knee and offers her a photo of Allen getting out of the bath completely wet and only in a towel, and a few photos of Allen dressed in a black and red military-esque uniform* Will you be my Valentine?"

Cas: Well! *accepts the photos* I would love to but *glances at Allen who's defensively kissing and nuzzling her neck* I'm kind of taken, if that's alright. Tyki's free though.

Tyki: *glares at them murderously*

Me: "*also casually shows Cas BTS Dope from SBS Inkigayo's YouTube channel* Think we can get Lavi, Kanda and Allen to dance like that?"

Cas: *drooling slightly* I hope so.

Me: "Oh, and Allen, why didn't you mention Johnny or Reever in that three some ask? Or even Bak?"

Allen: Bak's twice my age!

Cas: I wouldn't mind that. I dunno about Johnny. He's a bit too sweet.

Allen: Yeah, Johnny's a good friend. It's too pure.

Cas: Reever's not bad though.

Allen: *makes a face* His goatee reminds me too much of Cross.

Me: "And to really embarrass Allen, why not also have Lavi join our Q&A?"  
I can answer this one: people that have narrative perspectives in the story are the ones that are in the Q&A. Lavi doesn't have any chapters in his perspective so I'm not 'inside his head' so to speak. However, someone else will be joining this little party in a little bit *coughs*Neah*coughs*.

Cas: Huh?

Me: Never mind. Now from Keelan1210: "Allen, you koala, you've popped your cherry. Congratulations. Did you ever know you were that sensitive, and on a scale from 1-10, how much do you want to do it again?"

Allen: *bright red* Well…I mean, thanks, I guess, but I didn't um-we didn't…

Cas: Yeah, I suppose we should probably clarify that we didn't go all the way last night. We just did…stuff. Lots of stuff.

Allen: To answer your question: I kind of had an idea about my arm, but having someone else do that to you is a whole other animal. Um, like 100 of course! It's sex and sex with Cas and it's amazing and I loved it and I'd do it every day if I could.

Cas: Who says we can't?

Me: "Cassandra, you've popped Allen's cherry. Congratulations. Do you ever wish that you had the proper equipment to slam Allen into the mattress?"

Cas: Yes! Of course I did! I mean, I suppose one's first time should be pretty vanilla. However, I will have to invest in some 'equipment' once we get back to the Order. You know, just the essentials: handcuffs, blindfolds, spreader bars, clasps, chains, ropes, riding crops, maybe a collar, some 'toys'.

Allen: *shifts in a mixture of nerves and anticipation*

Me: "Tyki, Cassandra popped Allen's cherry. Sorry 'bout that."

Tyki: *dark glare*

Me: "You wanna join them? I mean, doesn't the thought of Allen blushing as red as a fire hydrant, being unable to moan anything intelligible, and completely at your mercy do anything for you? You're the Noah of Pleasure, for crying out loud."

Tyki: *crosses legs* No, not at all.

Me: Alright, next!

Cas: Wow, lot's of questions today.

Allen: Like you said, we should have expected it.

Me: Anyways, these are from Waru Waru: "For Tyki: Just go kill yoself. I don't want to know anything about you and your butterflies. (Jkjk, I still lowkey love ya only cause you're swaggy and you have the classic Anime-mom hairstyle that will probably get you killed soon)"

Tyki: *whimpers* Why is everyone being so mean to me today?

Cas: Oh stop being such a drama queen.

Tyki: *holds up arms* I need a hug.

Cas: Oh fine. *hugs him while Allen holds her waist incase Tyki tries anything*

Me: Next: "Congratulations on finally getting out of your teenage drama! Here, have a medal for achieving a partial adulthood."

Cas: *accepts it* Uh, thanks.

Allen: *crosses arms* If you ask me, our teenage drama was warranted.

Me: "Ok, now that that's out of the way, How do you guys feel about us, a bunch of anonymous individuals, knowing pretty much EVERYTHING that happens between you two?"

*Cas and Allen exchange a glance*

Allen: I suppose we're used to it by now.

Cas: Yeah, I don't really mind all that much.

Tyki: Can I leave now?

Me: Hold up, one more. From: Jiang Ai Xing: "OH MY *fans self* WELL FINAAA FUCKINGLY ALLEN I GOT A QUESTION? HOWWAS CAS TAKING YOUR V CARD MY DOOD"

Allen: Well, 'half' my V card but I mean, what do you think. I mean tongue…and fingers *flushes* It felt fucking amazing. Like, I couldn't even remember my own n-name *Cas starts nibbling on his neck* Mmph, stop it. I can't focus.

Cas: That's the idea.

Me: Lastly from Jayla Fire Gal: "For Cas: You give people nicknames and only use their real names for when you are closer right? Like with the whole Allen being "Kid" thing. So what nickname would you have given Tyki if you hadn't gone straight for first name?"

Cas: Slam piece.

Tyki: *goes bright red*

Allen: Caaas

Cas: No worries, you are still ultimate slam piece

Allen: I am not-Ah! *face flames as she gropes him*

Me: "For Cas and Allen: Opinions on the Lavi/Lenalee ship?"

Cas: Oh…her. *snarls*

Allen: They're cute. I'm happy for them.

Me: And lastly: "Apologies to Tyki, I don't really have any questions for him yet... Though I would LOVE to play with his hair~."

Tyki: I'm out. *phases through the floor*

Me: Sorry, it seems all the other reviewers ruined his mood. Maybe next time…? I suppose we should give you two a little 'alone time' anyways.

Cas: *flashes a thumbs up before tackling Allen to the floor*

* * *

Chapter 10: Clown and Puppet

* * *

 _My eyes slowly flutter open as I feel a soft sunlight gently caressing my skin, alighting upon me like downy feathers. I shift slightly, and my nerves spark when I feel Cas's arms wrapped around my torso, her face pressed into my neck. I can hear her steady breathing in my ear and feel the pulse of her Innocence heart against my bare back._

 _The heat spreads throughout my entire body like wildfire. There's a burn like embarrassment but it's swallowed by a passionate fire that leaves me flushed and slightly delirious with a bliss which lingers in my system like a wayward alcohol. I roll over, breathing heavily, drunk on her scent and the soft sounds she makes in her sleep. I'm still somewhat lost in the events of last night, strung halfway between the past and the present, swept up in a whirlwind._

 _My arms wind around her neck, pressing up against her naked chest, feeling the burn of her heart as I peck her lips and then trail a line of tender kisses down her jaw and throat, coaxing her awake._

 _I'm rewarded when Cas's eyes slowly open as a lazy smile spreads across her face. "Good morning."_

 _I return her smile, feeling weightless in her embrace as I feather my lips across her throat, sucking on a part of her collar bone._

 _Cas laughs lightly. "What's gotten into you?"_

 _"_ _You, mostly," I murmur against her balmy skin. "You're in my blood, in my bones, in my_ soul _at this point, Cas." I accent each word with more kisses and soft nips, grazing my teeth across her slightly rough skin._

 _"_ _Oh, is that so?" Cas's expression turns slightly mischievous as her grip tightens around me, and she rolls over so that I'm under her. One of her long, strong legs slips between my own as she leans down and sinks her teeth into my neck._

 _I cry out sharply at the sudden action, my eyes falling shut as the pleasure begins to fill me again._

 _Cas hums as she sucks on my neck, her weathered fingers running up and down my skin. One hand grips my hair, tugging on it firmly which incites another moan as Cas hooks her other hand under my thigh. I vaguely feel her shift down, almost vanishing under the covers as she caresses and kisses my chest._

 _"_ _God, you're beautiful."_

 _I groan in contentment as my head falls back into the pillow. "You keep saying that. Don't wear it out."_

 _Cas peeks up from under the covers, "What? Like you wore out my name last night?" As she speaks, she twists her fingers around one of my nipples, causing me to inhale sharply. Cas snickers, "Congratulations. You're only half a virgin now."_

 _I moan, trying to regain control of myself but it's quickly slipping. "Oh, it's that what it's called?"_

 _Vaguely, I hear Cas whisper in my ear, almost overshadowed by the feeling of her grinding up against me, hoisting the leg she has wrapped in her grasp up onto her shoulder, "I could carry you the rest of the way right now if you'd like."_

 _I'm about to respond, most likely in the affirmative, but a strange sensation settles in the pit of my stomach, a tight constricting agitation and uncertainty that brings me down to reality and the realization of the present day, no longer the harmonious bliss of the previous night. It was as though the sun has sunk fully into my pores and the full effects of the morning come to volition._

 _"_ _Cas, what do we do now?"_

 _She looks up from where she's sucking on the inside of my thigh. I gasp and kick involuntarily and she grasps my legs, squeezing her nails into their meat to try and steady me. "Well, fuck some more mostly."_

 _"_ _No, I mean-I mean after all this," I gasp, my chest already heaving as I try to beat back the haze and the hardness and how much I want her in this moment. Just long enough to have a legitimate, serious conversation. The burning in my body is almost acidic as I sink my teeth into my bottom lip in an attempt to stay grounded, "What are we going to do after…last night? What are we going to be?"_

 _Suddenly, Cas lets go of me completely, leaving me cold and wanting, and I'm gasping, trying to bite back a needy whine as I suddenly feel her bend down over me, alighting across my body as soft and silent as fallen snow, her long crimson hair tickling the sides of my face.  
She leans down and kisses the shell of my ear before whispering, "Alright, I'll tell you what we're going to do: we're going to Edo to meet up with the others, we're going to kick the Earl and the Noah's asses." Her hands slip back down my torso as she speaks, and I find myself rolling my hips up into her hands, groaning. "Then we're going to head back home and I," Cas continues, "Well I'm going to take you out to dinner, to the movies, and to clubs where there will be dancing and drinking, we'll go to parks and beaches, have picnics, go to libraries, museums, art shows, wherever." She kisses down my throat; her breath is balmy and sweet like summer's sugary lemonade, and it's intoxicating; her words and her actions leave me breathless as I grip her, my fingers tangling in her hair as she nibbles on my lip and continues,  
"They'll be late night champagne and pizza and cuddling by the fire when it gets cold; they'll be long talks by candlelight and walking together hand in hand to who knows where, just so long as we're side by side." Her lips find that spot behind my ear, that spot that we'd discovered last night makes me almost completely unravel._

 _"_ _C-Cas!" I gasp as her hand slides up into my hair. My legs go up to wrap around her waist, knotting at her tailbone._

 _She chuckles in my ear as her fingers caress the pale strands, "Oh and they'll be sex, lots and lots of sex."_

 _I choke. I can't breathe and there's a burning, tightness in my lungs, constricting my insides; it's like I'm drowning, and I never knew that could feel so good._

 _I whimper as she sucks on that spot I've grown to love. "Cas, are you a-asking me out on a d-date?"_

 _"_ _I'm asking you out on_ all _of the dates, Allen."_

 _"_ _Oh," I feel slightly embarrassed, but it's once again overshadowed by how good this feels, how good_ I _feel. I'm so happy I could weep. Just to hold her, to be held by her, to hear her say my name and how much she loves me, to feel her touch and how it sets my soul on fire.  
_ Well I…I accept. _My throat is so full with emotions and words that my response tumbles from my mind across the telepathic link instead._

 _Cas smirks, using the opportunity to kiss me more all over my face and neck._ Good. I'm glad you understand, as you said last night, over and over, you're mine now.

 _"_ _Ah!" I moan, arching my back off the bed, more in response to the allure of her words than anything else._ Yes, yes! I'm yours. I'm all yours, Cassandra.

Oh, Allen. _Cas giggles as her fingers dance across the leathery skin of my left arm, and I'm back to whimpering in need._

 _One of Cas's long fingers trails a path down the center of my chest, caressing the tender flesh of my navel as my insides constrict under the nail's thin scratch, tighter and tighter until I fearl I'll snap, and I groan an incoherent affirmative._

 _As I do so, I feel Cas at my ear once more, her words shining through the cloudy haze. "You belong to me and since you're mine, I'm going to treat you like a king since, well, you deserve it."_

 _I gasp as her hand stops just short of my groin. I seem to find strength in my own as reach up and gently wrap them around her neck. "Cas?"_

 _She sits up so we're seeing eye to eye. "Hmm?"_

 _"_ _Do you mind if we cuddle some more even though we're both all sweaty and naked?"_

 _Cas snorts. "Of course not." She laughs as her fingers dig into my hips, causing me to yelp and release my hold on her. She rolls onto her side on top of me, hooking a leg across my body and trapping me under her, leaving me gasping and pleading as she grinds against me and her hands caress every inch.  
Laughter bubbles up in my chest, and Cas attacks my neck again while I yank on her hair._

 _God, if I'm dreaming, I don't ever want to wake up._

 _The sound of the door opening is like a thunderclap._

 _"_ _Cas? Are you in here?"_

 _Lou Fa's voice, and we both freeze like we've been shot: Cas and I hopelessly entangled up in the sheets and in each other in the most compromising of positions._

 _The sound Lou Fa made could have deafened a dog. "I'msorryI'msosorryMasterBakwantstoseeyouinhisofficeinhalfanhourokaysorryagainbye!" Her words are a jumbled mess as she trips over her own feet in her haste to scramble back out the door and bolting down the hall as it slams in her wake, shaking the whole wall in the process._

 _Raw embarrassment floods me, and it's like I've been scorched. I groan as I roll over onto my side, tugging the covers over my head while Cas falls away from me, laughing hysterically._

 _"_ _It's not funny!" I call out from the confines of my blanket cocoon, stewing in the searing humiliation._

 _"_ _Yeah, it kind of is," I feel Cas's hands caressing me through the blankets. "Sorry, I should have put a tie on the door or something."_

 _I groan into the pillow, still drowning in embarrassment._

 _"_ _Come on, Allen; you have to come out some time."_

 _"_ _No! I'm staying under here for the rest of my life," I snap stubbornly._

 _"_ _But I'd miss you," Cas remarks and I hear her shift away from me. My head jerks in her direction, "Besides Lou Fa did say that Bak wants to see us in like thirty minutes, so we need to get moving anyways." The bedsprings creak as Cas clambers off, "I'm going to go take a shower."_

 _With that, I then hear her padding across the room towards the bathroom followed by the door shutting behind her and then the faint murmur of running water._

 _After a time, I finally cool down enough to slip out from under the blankets, feeling as though all of the moisture had been sapped from my skin with the constricting heat. I fumble about in the sheets until I eventually clamber to the floor. I then go about gathering up my clothes, which are scattered all over the place._

 _Once that's done, I slip them back on, feeling icky as I do so. A shower doesn't sound like that bad of an idea._

* * *

 _I return to Cas's room about twenty minutes later with hair clean but damp against my face and dressed in a simple button down and dark slacks as well as my usual pair of white gloves._

 _Cas is out of the shower when I arrive, wearing her light purple silk ensemble as she stands in front of the full length mirror hanging on the bathroom door and runs a brush through her bright red hair._

Oh, there you are _, she calls to me without turning around._

 _I cross the room over to her as she continues brushing and wrap my arms around her waist, rising up slightly on tip toe so as to be able to rest my chin on her shoulder. Her face is clean and bright and covered in some new makeup; she looks so wonderfully beautiful and familiar in this moment it nearly takes my breath away. I find that I once again can't speak aloud:_ I'm ready when you are.

Alright, let me just finish this up. _Cas responds as she starts to twist her hair into a braid._

 _I nod as I continue to look at our reflections. I find my expression souring somewhat._

What's wrong?

I'm short.

You are not short, Allen. I'm just tall _, Cas asserts as she ties off the braid and turns to look at me._ You were never short; you're fun sized.

 _I blink,_ Fun sized?

 _Cas grins,_ Smaller than usual sounds disappointing.

 _"_ _Hey!" I chide, slightly slugging her in the arm._

 _"_ _I'm kidding. I'm kidding!" Cas snickers as she dodges my attack and ruffles my hair._

 _I knock her hand away, still feigning annoyance but my expression eventually softens as I look up at her beaming down at me. I make a fist and knock against her chest twice._ We should get going.

Alright then.

 _I turn to leave, but Cas suddenly catches my arm._ Hold on, Allen.

What is it? _I look back at her in bewilderment._

 _Cas looks like she's holding back laughter._ It's just…you might want to flip your collar up.

 _My free hand instantly flies to my throat. Jerking back towards the mirror, I can see what I had failed to notice before: what seems like dozens of bright red rough marks littering my skin as though my neck was a pepperoni pizza._

 _I feel my face burning with lingering embarrassment. I look back, "Caaaas."_

 _"_ _Oh hush, you love it," she chides._

 _I don't respond to this, knowing she's right, as Cas leans forward and tenderly pulls up the edges of my shirt collar, concealing the marks well enough._

 _I try to maintain a scowl throughout the whole thing, but it instantly melts when she presses her lips to mine. I return it, moaning brokenly as she swipes her tongue playfully across my lips._

 _When she pulls back, I feel like I'm several inches off the ground. "Now, we really should get going."_

 _"_ _Okay."_

 _With that, we walk hand in hand out of the room and down the corridor towards Bak's office._

* * *

 _Bak looks a little annoyed when we finally arrive in his office.  
"Where have you two been?"_

 _"_ _Well, I was giving Allen a-Oof!" Cas is cut short as I elbow her harshly in the chest, my face burning once again._

 _Bak looked at us incredulously before shaking our odd behavior off and returning to the matter at hand. "I've informed Komui of your two making a full recovery and your returning to the battlefield. He wants to touch base once you've entered the Ark, if that's alright."_

 _"_ _Fine," I relied, slightly bemused. "But how are we going to do that?"_

 _"_ _Won?" Bak turned to his second in command who stepped forward and held out two identical gold earrings to Cas and me. "Attach these to your ears. They act as communication devices."_

 _"_ _You're kidding?" Cas eagerly snatched one from him and held it in front of her eyes, examining it closely?_

 _"_ _Do you know what Komui wants to discuss, Bak?" I inquired, taking my own from Won._

 _"_ _He wants to get you two up to speed. Apparently a lot has happened in Edo since you last parted ways with your comrades, not by your choosing of course. No one is blaming you for it."_

 _"_ _Right," I nod as Cas attaches the com-earring to her right ear._

 _"_ _This is the most fashionable telephone I've ever seen."_

 _Bak chuckled, smiling fondly at her. I eye him dubiously as I clip my own earring to my left ear._

 _"_ _Anything else?"_

 _"_ _Ah! The new uniforms. I almost forgot" Bak had Won bring us a box that contained two sets of neatly folded black and white leather. "Johnny upgraded a new design from the old models. Each one was specifically designed to fit the Exorcist's unique Innocence."_

 _"_ _Oh! Neat. I was going to ask about that considering how torn up my cloak was," Cas remarked._

 _Won hands her one of the folded uniforms. "Here's yours…and Walker." He hands me mine._

 _"_ _You two go change and meet me down in Fo's room once you're ready." Bak looked rather solemn, "You'll be off then."_

 _Cas and I exchange a glance._

This is sadder than it should be.

More ominous than it should be…

 _"_ _What are you two looking at?"_

 _"_ _Nothing!" Cas and I hurry out, instantly remembering that we had kind of neglected to tell anyone about the telepathic link, so it probably looked really weird to anyone else when we were just suddenly staring intensely at each other for a few seconds too long._

 _Cas couldn't help but giggle as we hurried out._

* * *

 _"_ _Wow, Johnny…" I breathe as I stare at my reflection in the men's bathroom mirror, "You've really outdone yourself this time."_

 _The new uniform is certainly an improvement over the old one. Not only is it more functional: being sleeker and easier to move around in, but also a lot more stylish._

 _The new uniform consists of a black leather jacket with white crosses on the shoulders and chest, it's open to show off the tight black tank top underneath. The dark pants are light and airy, and the matching boots comfortable. The leather material is firm and tight, easy for Crown Clown to cling to. And, of course, there's a new pair of gloves._

 _I feel kind of sexy, and I'm embarrassed to admit that, even to myself._

 _After I'm done admiring myself, I flip up the collar of my new jacket to hide all of Cas's damn love marks, and walk out to find Cas waiting for me, already dressed in her own new clothes._

 _I feel like all the air has been yanked from my lungs. Cas has taken her hair down and it now falls in soft, crimson waves around a sleeveless black cat suit that hugs every inch of her tall, lean frame tightly and pleasantly like a second skin. White crosses are emblazoned across her chest to match mine and the detached sleeves that come up to just below her shoulders and over the back of her hand like a fingerless glove bear the cross pattern as well. The jumpsuit also has a collar and a black tie hangs from it, another white cross shining on it._

 _Cas stands casually against the wall, fluffing her hair behind her head, her new rose patterned arm shining beautifully in the light of the hall._

 _She looks so beautiful, I forget how to breathe._

 _"_ _Aww, thank you, Allen."_

 _I return to my senses to see Cas grinning at me, and my face returns to the same color as the roses on her arm._

 _"_ _Damn, you look beautiful," she adds which only makes me flush harder._

 _"_ _Caaaaaas," I wilt, wanting to melt into the ground in an Allen-colored puddle._

 _"_ _I'm glad you like your outfit, and that you like mine…" she continues to tease me as she strides over with a grin like a Cheshire cat and fiddles with the collar of my jacket, pulling it down and leaning forward to teasingly nibble at one of the preexisting love bites._

 _I stiffen and moan breathlessly, and I want to throw myself on the floor and scream TAKE ME at the top of my lungs._

 _But I don't, I just stand there simpering like a twit._

 _"_ _It's certainly more practical than the previous uniform I was issued," Cas continues as she pulls back and readjusts my collar. "That coat was a bit too bulky, hard to move around in, and my Blood always had to push through it. It will be much easier to use Puppet of Thorns in this."_

 _"_ _I was thinking the same thing with Crown Clown," I agree, adjusting one of the cuffs of my jacket.  
_ So, should we go?

Yeah, we don't want to be late…again.

It was your fault, you know.

No, it was not!

* * *

 _"_ _Nice hickies, Allen," is the first thing Rikei says to us when we encounter the three Junior Scientists on our way to Fo's Room._

 _"_ _Shut up!" I yell, fuming at him, while he just laughs. I'm going to run out of blush at this point._

 _Cas just laughs, throwing her arm around my shoulder while Rikei looks equally amused at my expense._

 _"_ _Lou Fa told us about your little tumble this morning."_

 _The young girl still looked mortified about the encounter. I feel similarly._

 _"_ _Leave them alone, Rikei," Shifu chides as we all make our way to Fo's Room where said Asia Branch Guardian is waiting for us with Bak and Won._

 _Standing before them is the Ark Gate, hovering above everyone's heads in the shape of a giant crystal cross, pure white and shining brilliant like a chandelier caught in candlelight._

 _"_ _I still don't get how this thing is supposed to be a ship," Rikei remarks as we draw closer to it._

 _Shifu shrugs. "According to our data, this is supposed to be the Ark from the Biblical story of Noah, the vessel he used to ferry his family and all the animals of the Earth through the Great Flood."_

 _"_ _Yeah, but isn't the Ark supposed to be a big wooden boat?" Cas asks, "You know, 300 cubits by 550 cubits? That's how it was always shown, anyways."_

 _"_ _Perhaps those depictions are wrong?" I offer as we stop before Bak, Won, and Fo._

 _"_ _What are you three doing here?" the latter remarks grumpily to the Junior Scientists._

 _"_ _Can't we say goodbye?" Lou Fa exclaims._

 _"_ _That's enough, Fo," Bak chastise, smiling knowingly at her grumpy demeanor. "We're all sad to see them go."_

 _"_ _Shut up!"_

 _Lou Fa's face fell. "So you really are leaving then?"_

 _I smile sadly at her. "I'm afraid so, we have to."_

 _"_ _We'll keep in touch though," Cas assure her, holding out her hand. "Thank you…so much. For everything you did for me."_

 _The other girl's face brightens somewhat as she clasps her hand in her own two tightly, her eyes misting. "Goodbye, Cas."_

 _"_ _See ya, Allen," Rikei hugs me and Shifu follows suit before they both say their goodbyes to Cas whil Lou Fa squeezes me so tightly, I'm afraid she might cut off my circulation._

 _"_ _Goodbye, Williams. I'm pleased to see you make a full recovery," Won commends her, clapping her shoulder. "You're one of my best patients."_

 _"_ _Thank you for all your hard work, Won," she replies, "You know, for keeping Allen and me alive…and stuff."_

 _The big man chuckles before hugging me as well._

 _"_ _Hmph, try to look after the sprout, will ya Cas?" Fo grumbles. "Make sure he doesn't get himself killed."_

 _"_ _Of course."_

 _"_ _I'll miss you, Fo. Thank you…for everything."_

 _"_ _The Gate will be open soon," Bak informs us. "Sorry to cut this short, but the Science Division monitoring this upstairs can only keep it open for a short time."_

 _"_ _Alright. Thanks to you as well, Bak." I hold out my hand to him._

 _He takes it and shakes it with a warm smile. "Of course. All the best to you in the world, Allen Walker."_

 _Cas then hugs him tightly, gripping him in a hug that feels heavy, weighed down by the unbreakable bond that had somehow been fastened between the two of them, tying them together with experience and shared emotion._

 _I recognize the depth of said connection but I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy in the pit of my stomach as I look at the two of them. This is all very new to me._

 _Cas eventually pulls back from the Branch Chief, her eyes noticeably wet. "Goodbye, Bak."_

 _He reaches up and gently brushes her brimming tears aside with his finger. "Goodbye, Cas…Oh! I almost forgot." He suddenly stuffs his hand into his pocket and fishes around, pulling out, a few seconds later, a pack of cigarettes.  
"Here." He holds them out to Cas, "Since your pipe was broken…I'm not sure what kind you'd take, but I figured Marlboros were a safe bet._

 _Cas looks rather surprised as she takes the pack from him. "Thank you, Bak."_

 _Won then received a transmission on his golem from upstairs. "They really should get going, Chief. The Science Division's pouring everything they can into keeping that Gate open."_

 _"_ _Alright, I suppose it's best you guys are off then," Bak still looked reluctant as he withdrew his hands and stepped back._

 _I walked up to Cas and took her hand. "Well…goodbye, everyone."_

 _"_ _Yeah, see ya."_

 _"_ _Goodbye, you two. Good luck," Bak salutes us, "Exorcists."_

 _"_ _Exorcists," the others echo._

 _I can't help but smile slightly, despite the somber mood. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Cas is wearing a similar expression to my own, and she winks at me as our gazes me._

 _With that, we then walk hand in hand through the Gate and into a flash of pure white._

 _"_ _How do we know we aren't going to get burned to a crisp-?" Cas says this a little too late as the light of the Ark consumes us and we leave the Asia Branch behind for who knows if it will be the last time._

 _A dry heat instantly consumes our bodies, blasting our skin as though we'd just stepped into an oven. We walk through the humid of burning air, and I'm left gasping as we pass through it to the other side as quickly as we'd entered._

 _"_ _You okay?" I open my eyes to see Cas is looking down at me with concern, her hand gripping my own tightly._

 _"_ _Yeah, fine. Just wasn't expecting that."_

 _Cas looks around. "Where the hell are we?"_

 _Now that the initial shock of entering the Ark had worn off, I was able to properly take in my surroundings, and I was as confused as Cas at what I saw._

 _We appeared to be standing in the middle of a pure white city. There were polished tiled roads of sand-colored stone under our feet and a long, winding road lined with neat white buildings that sported plain windows and plain doors. They stared out at the street, barren of distinction like faces with blank expressions. Scattered palm trees and shrubs bearing tropical flowers were nestled here and there. The city rose up past the road, the streets winding higher and higher until they spiraled up to a tower at the very top. The roads were all narrowed and flowed like a river, a pattern that seemed to grow naturally into itself without any initial plan or design. It gave the design an ancient, eerie feel._

 _The sky above our heads was blue and cloudless, there was no wind. The air felt cold and clear, not at all like any kind of city smog._

 _It was all clean…all too clean as though no one had lived in these houses, no one had walked these streets, no one had admired these flowers, no one had explored this city, or looked at this sky or breathed this air._

 _It was silent…and empty. Cas and I were the only two people amidst the empty, white world, like the lone figures propped up in the middle of a snow globe._

 _"_ _Is this the Ark?" I whisper, not feeling right in talking too loud, as though I'd disturb something._

 _"_ _I still don't get why this isn't a boat," Cas remarked, "But I suppose this explains how Noah was able to get all the animals in the world in one place. He had plenty of room."_

 _"_ _A whole city." I breathed, rather amazed as I took a step forward, drinking in the somber site. "Noah didn't just build an Ark! He picked up his whole city and pull it into another place, protecting it and his family and all the animals within it."_

 _"_ _It would certainly seem so," Cas agreed. "But Bak said we'd be able to get all the way to Edo in a mere moment through this thing, so how do we do that?"_

 _I falter. "I have no idea…"_

 _-Hello? Hello? Calling Allen and Cas. Can you read me? Over-_

 _"_ _Gah!" Cas and I jump a mile at the sound of Komui's voice blaring in both our ears._

 _"_ _What was that now?"_

 _"_ _I think they heard you, Chief," came Reever's grumblings in the background, probably standing behind Komui's desk in the European Branch. Gosh, that place feels so far away…_

 _"_ _H-Hello, Komui," Cas laughs, gripping the ear with the com-earring, still looking a little flustered. "How goes it?"_

 _"_ _Glad to see the two of you have made a full recover for starters," the Branch Chief remarks, "You had us all worried there for a while."_

 _"_ _Uh, sorry," I reply awkwardly._

 _"_ _No need to apologize, Allen," Komui quickly replies._

 _"_ _So, Bak said you needed to brief us on a few things before we arrive in Edo."_

 _"_ _Ah, yes. There are certainly a few things you should know, considering you left so suddenly prior to arriving in Japan with the others. For starters, are either of you aware of the state of Japan in terms of the Earl's influence?"_

 _"_ _Should we be?" Cas shrugs at me._

 _"_ _Given that it has the largest concentration of Akuma in the whole world, I would certainly think so," Komui declares._

 _"_ _What?!" Cas and I both looked startled._

 _"_ _I'm afraid so. That's why it was so surprising for General Cross to go there alone. The Earl has taken almost complete control of the country, having transformed nearly the entire population into Akuma's by now. Furthermore, given the island's remote location, there has been very little outside influence which has given them time to fester and breed, many of them upgrading to Level IIs and several to Level IIs. The whole country is crawling with them like a plague, an infestation. I won't lie to you two, this is a war zone you're walking into."_

 _Cas's eyes meet mine again. She no longer looks so nonchalant. Her eyes meet mine, and I can hear in her mind that she is afraid for me._

 _It's going to be alright, Cas._

 _"_ _We heard the others had already arrive there," I add to Komui. "Any word from them?"_

 _"_ _Well, they nearly didn't make it to Japan. The ship was attacked not too long after you left them, and it was left beyond repair. It suck with Anita and most of her crew still upon it, all of them having been infected by the virus."_

 _My heart skipped a beat at his words. Anita and…all those men. Dead?_

 _"_ _There wasn't anything that could have been done," Komui continued. "They were outnumbered. There was a Level III leading the assault. Lenalee…"_

 _"_ _Is she okay?!" I blurt._

 _"_ _She…She's fine." Komui's tone doesn't convince me. "Lavi managed to pull her to safety after she defeated the Level III. She's badly injured and can't use her Innocence."_

 _"_ _Oh no…" My mouth feel's very dry._

 _"_ _What happened to it?" Cas inquired._

 _"_ _We-We're not sure. We still don't have all the details. Contact with the group has been shaky since they managed to land in Japan thanks to an associate of General Cross."_

 _"_ _As far as we can tell, they are all still alive, but they're in a very dangerous situation, as you might expect," Reever chimes in. "Furthermore, we've also received confirmation that General Tiedoll's group has also reached Japan."_

 _"_ _So Kanda and Marie are there too?" Cas asks._

 _"_ _Yes, as well as Miranda. She was sent to help General Cross's group after you two were forced to retreat."_

 _"_ _Miranda? Is she…?" I trail off, feeling as though I was about to say something rude._

 _"_ _She's alright, and capable," Reever assured me. "She's being a great help, I'd imagine."_

 _"_ _We just want to make sure you two are aware of the situation you're going into," Komui continues, "Although, in all honesty, if Bak's report on your new abilities are to be believed, I'm nearly certain you're up to the task."_

 _"_ _Thanks for the vote of confidence," Cas grumbles, and I see that her face is slightly ashen. The funny thing about Cas's Blood now regulating in her face is I can also tell when she's afraid too._

 _"_ _I'm serious!" Komui insists, "Bak sent me the research on your Innocence Synchronzing together and it's simply incredible. We've never seen anything like it before; although it was always theorized to be possible, two different pieces of Innocence Synchronizing themselves and by extension their Accommodator's together is unheard of! Couple that with both of you reaching 100% Synchronization, it's nearly quadrupled your power."_

 _"_ _You two are a marvel," Reever agrees, "Hands down two of if not the two strongest Exorcists in recent memory."_

 _"_ _Is that…so?" I look to Cas, and she seems as surprised as me at this sudden praise._

 _I had known that what we'd done was a big deal, and I knew it was rare, but I hadn't imagined that Cas and I had been the only one's that had ever managed to Synch together._

 _"_ _If there's nothing else, I'll sign off now. Try and see if you can keep contact once you cross over into Eto. Transmissions with the others have been hazy, I'm afraid."_

 _"_ _Oh, right. How exactly do we do that?" I ask, slightly embarrassed._

 _"_ _Ah yes; don't worry about that. We're monitoring the Ark's dimension right now, as we speak. It appears that all of the doorways lead in and out to different parts of the world, all with their own unique feedback. We'll direct you both to the proper one."_

 _"_ _How do you know which is which?" Cas inquired._

 _"_ _Science stuff, just listen to Komui," Reever huffs._

 _"_ _Alright then. Jesus, it was just a question."_

 _"_ _Lead the way, Chief," I add._

 _Komui then guides us down the narrow white streets of the strange city. The place is creepy as all get out, and we're both grateful for Komui's voice to keep the unsettling silence at bay._

 _Cas grips my hand as we walk along, squeezing my fingers until my knuckles go white. I can tell this place is getting to her a little, but I think she's also worried about what lies ahead._

 _Her mind confirms it._

 _"_ _Here we are." Komui's declaration jerks from Cas's and my own thoughts as we arrive at an unassuming door that is as simple and plain as all the others._

 _"_ _What makes you think it's this one?"_

 _"_ _We're tracking the shakey signal of Lenalee's golem and that's where the feedback is strongest," Reever explained. "Just walk through there and you should end up in the right place."_

 _"_ _What happens if we aren't?"_

 _"_ _Use Tim to contact us if you can, but I can't see how you wouldn't be where you are."_

 _"_ _To be fair, we havne't used this thing before."_

 _"_ _Shut up, Chief! I'm trying to be reassuring."_

 _"_ _We can still hear you, ya know." Cas bites her lip, looking at me. "You ready?"_

 _I nod, reaching forward to grip the handle, squeezing Cas's hand back as I do so. "Yes, we are. Thank you, Komui, Reever."_

 _"_ _Good luck to you, both."_

 _"_ _See you on the other side."_

 _With that, their voices go dark._

 _I turn back to Cas. "You ready to go?"_

 _Cas does't answer, she just pulls me into a tight hug. "Allen, I…"_

 _"_ _Cas, it's going to be alright. You heard what Reever said: we're two of the strongest Exorcists the Order's ever seen!"_

 _Cas sighs slightly. "I know…I can't help but worry though. Considering what else they said…"_

 _"_ _Cas…" I take her hands in mine and press my lips to them. "Whatever trials and troubles we've encountered before, we've overcome them, and whatever obstacles may lay in our way before us, we'll conqueror those as well…together. Like we promised."_

 _Cas's eyes soften slightly as she looks into mine, and she slowly smiles. "Yeah. You're right…"_

 _"_ _Good." I then grip the door again and turn the handle, opening it to more hot light for us to step through. "Then let's keep walking, Cas…"_

* * *

A/N: Shorter chapter and a bit of an interlude. I just need to get back into the feel of things, but the next chapter's going to be longer and WHO'S READY TO SEE CROWN OF THORNS IN ACTION?! XD

Thanks for all the lovely reviews and continuing support during the hiatus. I'll do my absolute best to stay on schedule during the new school year, so let's get this circus on the road!  
Reviews are always welcome:)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Back again for the weekly update. I'm so glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter; sorry again it was so short, this one will hopefully be more of the regular length. Enjoy:)

* * *

From: NinjaChipmunk  
Q: This is cruel and unusual form of punishment, making us all super excited that you're back but making it such a short chapter *you can't see it but I'm pouting right now*. BUT YEAHHHHH! BRING ON THE CROWN OF THORNS! And I cannot wait for Cross to come back into the picture, as he is one of my favorite characters.

A: Wah! Sorry, I feel realty bad it was so short *bawls* Well, Cross will be here soon enough, glad you're excited for him.

From: Keelan1210  
Q: Well, well— *swivels in armchair, smoothing the fur of a white, Persian feline in a Bond-ish manner*— I've been expecting you... *glomp* You're back! I shall never allow you to escape again! I will cling to you as much as Allen clings to Cassandra!

A: *laughs for 10 million years* Okay then.

From: TitanOfStone  
Q: *claps like a seal* Yay! Finally a new chapter!  
Short as it may be, You've had me SOLD after the first few paragraphs. Jesus I am at absolute mercy of your writing skills ;D  
Love their in-the-head interactions, love how Allen was at Cas' complete mercy, love it oooolllll ;)  
Will be waiting with great interest! Well done!

A: Thank you, thank you, I am eternally flattered. I'm so happy you liked everything!

From: AkaneZuki  
Q: You came back, :-}. Thank god. I miss you so much, you've work so hard, and I'm glad you made it. The morning moments in this Chapter is sweet as chocolate, even though they said 'Good morning' to each other, still makes me really happy, or even intensively happy. \\( ö )/.  
I be waiting for the next chap.

A: Awww, thanks. I missed everybody too :D I'm glad you enjoyed the Callen fluff and I hope you like the next chapter.

From: Anime no Akuma  
Q: YESSSS! NEW CHAPTER!  
So, it's just really, really cute how Allen is so easily embarrassed. Also, I can't wait for all of them to get stuck with Tyki again ;-) That'll be fun alright.

A: Allen is the adorable fluffball of embarrassment indeed ;) If by 'fun', you mean toxic and horrendously problematic, then yes it will be fun.

From: Chymera-Dragon  
Q: You have done it again! I mean poor Lou Fa, that poor girl must be traumatized as I put that on the same plane as accidentally walking in on your parents doing the do!

A: Thank you! I don't know if anything is quite _that_ bad, but it certainly couldn't have been comfortable. That's not the last time something like that will happen either;)

From: xXChaoticOrderXx  
Q: AYE CAPTAIN! I mean...yes I am ready to see Crown of Thorns in action! Fo shizzle. And yES ALLEN BEING BODY POSITIVE IN THE NEW UNIFORM THAT IS WHAT I AM ABOUT. Nice bounce back from the height comment! Haha I am all over the place but welcome back from the hiatus, glad to have you back! Even the Ethically Questionable Q&A Session *giggle snort* accurate title is accurate. (Well actually not that, I skipped it this time. X'D) I'm glad you like my stoned-cat comparison. I can't believe it might be one of your favourite reviews for this story though, that's hilarious. But man, I was so happy when I checked my email this morning. Thanks for the new chapter~!

A: WELL I'M GLAD FOR THAT XD Lol, body positive or just feelin' himself? That's the question. Thank you very much, sorry I was away for so long. Life can be a bitch sometimes. Don't skip the Ethically Questionable Q&A Section! That's where all the still unresolved sexual tension and Allen torture resides. I liked that review because it made me laugh my clumsy ass right off my bed. You're very welcome;) (By the way, I started the anime from your profile Pandora Hearts. Help. It hurts)

From: pendora59  
Q: Tout simplement génial ! Je suis heureuse que tu mettes une suite , je l'attendais depuis longtemps  
J'ai hâte de voir comment tu vas faire pour modifier le prochain arc avec Cass dedans.

A: Sorry, I had to put your review through Google translate because I don't understand a lick of French *nervous laugh*, so I hope I at least got the gist of what you're saying and I thank you very much for it :D

From: Jayla Fire Gal  
Q: ME! I AM READY! Time for the amazing Crown of Thorns! I got the update notification, and I was like "I Dream in Ashes... What was that one again?" So I clicked on it and immediately "freaked out" as my sister put it. I am so happy this updated! I am also excited for Nea~ I mean, he is my favorite Noah (Sorry Tyki). Since Cas and Allen's minds are connected, will she also see the Fourteenth's reflection? Or is the connection more superficial? I am eager to see how this plays out.

A: Oops, guess that goes to show how long I've been away *bawls* NEAH?! YOU'RE EXCITED FOR NEAH? YOU MIGHT REGRET THOSE WORDS ONCE HE SHOWS UP AND GETS RIGHT SMACK IN THE MIDDLE OF CALLEN MWAHAHAHAHAHA  
And yes, yes she will see his reflection and cuss at it…because that is Cas's response to things.

From: Tick Tock Follow the Clock  
Q: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY. NEW UPDATE!

A: YEEEEEEEEEEEEES INDEED Btw, is your name a Doctor Who reference?

From: Great  
Q: AHHHH I DIDN'T EXPECTED THIS I'M SO HAPPY! Welcome back!  
Allen getting jealous bc of Bak... How cute 3  
I can't wait to see both Allen and Cas in action! That cliffhanger at the end killed me XD

A: I'M HAPPY YOU'RE HAPPY YAY Thank you!  
Allen is a cute bean in general tbh  
Woot woot! The wait is over ;D Well, you should be expecting those kinds of cliffies by now lol

From: MayatheRipper  
Q: WE MISSED YOU ITS GOOD TO HAVE YOU BACK! An I hope everything is going ok with you as of now

A: THANK YOU I MISSED ALL THIS TOO And yes everything is better now, I appreciate your concern;)

* * *

THE ETHICALLY QUESTIONABLE Q&A SECTION

Me: *looking at the floor* Tyki…You have to come out some time.

Tyki: No! I refuse! Nobody likes me up there so I'm just going to stay down here!

Cas: Oh don't be so dramatic, Tyki. Just because I'm with Allen now, doesn't mean I don't like you.

Me: And I like you too. You are a lovely character who's face I enjoy looking at, and I'm sure many of the readers feel the same. Or at least they love to hate you…

Tyki: *pokes his head through the floor* You mean it?

Allen: *sitting in Cas's lap* I don't like you.

Me: Shut up, Allen. I'm trying to motivate him to answer the questions.

Tyki: Feel free to start without me *drops back down*

Cas: Oh fine! This first one's for Allen anyways, from Keelan1210: "Allen, schematics, my fellow, fun-sized comrade. You may not have completed the deed, but you are most definitely not a virgin anymore. Seriously, even Cross would have to acknowledge that."

Allen: *tomato-faced* I don't even want to _think_ about what Master would have to say about this.

Me: "Anyway, speaking of your teacher, I've been wondering for a while, but what would you do if Cross walked in on you and Cassandra having a rather explicit moment?"

Allen/Cas: *screams*

Me: See a later chapter to find out…Anyways, moving on: "Cassandra, which Noah, other than Tyki and Lulubell, do you think is the most physically attractive?"

Allen: Since when did you find Lulubell attractive?

Cas: That's news to me too. To answer your question-

Me: Sheryl, speaking from the future.

Cas: Who? Tyki's brother? I guess that's a safe bet.

Me: "Tyki, was it my imagination, or did I cause you, the Noah of Pleasure, to feel uncomfortable in that way? 'Cause you crossing your legs was very suspicious."

Tyki: *still in the floor* Shut up!

Me: "Could it be that you've thought about being, ahem, intimate with Allen before? Don't be such a lying liar who lies, and don't try to evade answering by acting like a tsundere or change the topic. Answer my questions, or... I have nude pictures of the Earl dancing the Macarena."

Cas: *laughs*

Allen: I don't want to imagine that…at all.

Tyki: *pokes his head out of the floor* I'm the Noah of Pleasure, darling; I've thought about being intimate with EVERYONE…you included. Does that answer your question?

Cas: Since you're up here, Tyki; here's a question for you from TitanOfStone: "Tyki-samaaa, sorry to ruin your mood last time ;c awwww here's a thing to make you feel better! *gives him pillow with naked Cas printed into it*"

Tyki: *snags it and dives back into floor*

Cas: Hey! Tyki, give that back!

Me: Don't worry about that. Have another question: "Cas, how's the catsuit? I won't ask Allen cuz we all know what he thinks. And I don't ask for its practicality, I'm asking how are you FEELING about it? XD"

Cas: Girl, you know I'm feelin my fine ass self in this thing.

Allen: *snuggles* I DO enjoy it. Very much.

Me: She adds: "You red octopus, stop teasing the smol (Allen)! ...unless it's sexual. Sexual jokes are good"

Cas: I will tease the smol as much as I want. It's my only means of humiliation until I can get my hand on decent rope and tie him up.

Allen: *groans*

Me: Another question for you, Tyki! " Last question, Tyki-san, what would you do if Cas is turned into a man for one day, locked in a room with you?"

Tyki: *pokes his head up* Two words *points at himself* Seme *points at Cas* Yuke *drops back*

Cas: *calls after him* As if!

Me: Moving on! Questions from Anime no Akuma. First: "Allen, what would be the most embarrassing name Cas could call you?"

Allen: *flushes* I-I don't know…She hasn't really-

Cas: Well, considering the way you were behaving last night, maybe I should start calling you my slutty-boy.

Allen: I am not a slut-Get your hand out of my pants!

Me: "Cas, are you an Allen going to hide your relationship or just do whatever?"

Cas: *pauses in her groping of Allen* Why would we hide it? There's no reason to.

Allen: No, there really isn't.

Cas: I mean, I suppose we should keep it on the downlow in terms of the Earl and the Noah. Don't want our enemies to have that kind of information.

Me: Tyki! Chymera-Dragon has another question for you! "So as I am making an effort to be nicer to you Tyki (*shivers* sorry new feeling) how about you just vent? I mean you were pretty upset last q&a."

Tyki: *yells out of the floor* First of all, I'd like it if everyone were a little nicer to me! I mean, what did I do to deserve this?!

Cas: *takes out a list* Where should I start?

Tyki: *pokes his head back up* I'm upset, okay? I thought I had a legitimate connection with someone and then she goes and bangs *points at Allen* _that child._

Allen: Hey!

Me: Well, I'm sure more of this will be solved in story, so stay tuned for that. Anyways, that's our cue to move on to the chapter proper. Onwards!

* * *

Chapter 11: Green Blood

* * *

Fear. It's the first thing I feel as I step through the Gate. A sensation like a million needles striking my skin at once, leaving it pinpricked and trembling.

 _Allen, get Lenalee._

The girl's screams shake my insides, her panic spreading like wildfire throughout my body, but I feel Allen move away from me, and the notion makes me quiver slightly; however, my attention is ripped from him almost immediately.

I feel the cool pallor of Crown Clown's snow white presence, and Puppet of Thorns activates almost immediately to protect it, a new invigorating fire burning my insides with conviction.

The light ripples around me like heated air in a drought, it's fragmented, the pieces exploding before my eyes like a window breaking in slow motion.

Through the haze, the light, the color, the shadows, I see two familiar figures squaring off with a third.

I dive forward, swimming through the air; Puppet of Thorns rippling effortlessly around me. I feel the power surging through, my Innocence singing in my veins, an armada of thorns and roses that spring up from every touch of my feet across the ground.

One tentacle strikes the Akuma through the eye. It's a Level III, and it shrieks as it's mask-like face splits down the center and it collapses, a nest of yellow roses unfurling from its freshly spilled corpse.

Two more tentacles wrap around the two Exorcists that had been fighting it, familiar exclamations of alarm and anger are heard.

"Put me down, you slimy son of a bitch!" Kanda thrashes around in one of my spineless tentacles, waving Mugen around wildly.

I grin at him through my mask. "Hey, Boy Toy. Long time no see."

Kanda freezes. "Cas?!"

"Hey, Cassandra," Lavi called from where he's casually dangling from another tendril "Where'd you spring from?"

"Allen!" Lenalee's voice alerts my attention.

Allen is standing around her, Crown Clown falling around her small, crumbled frame like freshly fallen snow. He shields her from the Earl, the will of his Innocence spreading out farther then should have been thought possible.

The Earl's large frame almost seems dwarfed in comparison.

Despite Allen being several yards from me, it feels as though Crown Clown ends only just where Puppet of Thorns begins. A field of red and white spreading out like the duel wings of armored angels, covering everything marked in shadow, in darkness.

Edo is gone, all of it destroyed; the wood of their buildings, the bones of their citizens crushed down to a formless dark power and then crystalized to the black glass under our feet, under our forms, shrouded by our Innocence.

The Noah stand around the Earl. I see Road and Lulubell as well as three I don't recognize: a big man and two skinny teens all bearing the umber skin and cross-shaped scars of the Noah Clan.

The twisted corpses of Akuma are scattered throughout the scene. Standing amidst the rotten forms, I spy Krory, Miranda, Bookman as well as General Tideoll, Maire and what looks like some survivors from Lady Anita's crew.

"Well, well," the Earl's deep voice is like a shadow that paces over the glow I feel at seeing my old comrades again after what feels like years. "If it isn't Allen Walker, the old thorn in my side."

"I believe that euphemism is misplaced, Lord Millennium." That voice, the voice that belonged to the person I'd failed to notice, I hadn't _wanted_ to notice.

Lavi and Kanda dangle between me amidst my nest of glistening flowers and twisting tentacles as I turn my attention to the person they'd been fighting.

Tyki Mikk, perched on the remains of a rooftop, having been dragged to ground level, smiles that smile that makes my entire body instantly want to collapse like a puppet with cut strings.

He looks a little worse for wear, his clothes are rough and tattered, his tailcoat discarded so only his dirtied white shirt remains. His hair has lost its style and falls in loose curls around his shoulders. The Tease, those damned butterflies, hover around him on papery wings.

I look at him, and I'm afraid. I'm afraid, and I hate myself for that. The fear remains as much as I try to push it down, but the longer I stare Tyki down behind the shield of my mask, am I filled with such an intense, unbearable rage I find it nearly difficult to breathe.

Tyki smirks at me, seeming to enjoy my discomfort, how visible it may be. "Miss me, darling?"

"Cassandra, what happened to you?" Lavi asked, interjecting his Bookman curiosity into the conversation.

I glare at him, my mask unfolding at the center and peeling back down my neck, the hat unfurling into a nest of roses around my shoulders.

"Ah, there you are. Rather hard to see under all…whatever that is," Tyki remarked.

"This?" I arch an eyebrow as I regard him, lifting up my arm and a half dozen tentacles spring out from my shoulder to my wrist, snapping at the air like hungry snakes. "This is Innocence fully realized." A small, cold smile spreads across my lips, "And I'm going to use it to kill you, Tyki Mikk."

My hands snap down, and tentacles explode out of my shoulders and back, erupting out from my body like a great flower violently blooming out the threads and knots of its petals that are full of hungry, burning and sharp monstrosities that snake through the air in a twisted ,warped dance, speckled with brilliant roses that fall

Puppet of Thorns is massive but weightless around what remains of my body, what hasn't already become one with the Weapon that lives and breathes from my body, a literal extension of every one of my limbs. Some stray tentacles strike the Akuma that linger on the perimeter, spellbound by the monstrosity that has come to destroy them all.

It breathes its own air, it pumps its own Blood through it's body that it takes from my willing being, from the bright green cross that burns in my chest.

I feel a thrill in the pit of my stomach when I most certainly detect a glimmer of concern in Tyki's golden eyes. "Is that so…?"

"It was so very rude of you to arrive to our little party so late," the Earl remarks to Allen, twirling the pink parasol called Lero through the air, "Especially since you stole the Heart from me." He gestured to Lenalle, who was curling

My eyes widen at his declaration.

Allen seems to mirror my surprise. _The Heart? As in the Heart of Innocence?_

 _Lenalee's the Heart?_ I snort. _Somehow, I doubt that._

"You're not to lay another finger on, Lenalee!" Allen snarls.

The Earl merely looks amused at his outburst, the permeant smile on his goblin-like face gleaming menacingly in the light of the moon.  
"You'll challenge me, Pierrot? That's a gamble, even for you, boy."

"Allen!" the warning barely leaves Lavi's lips before the Earl lunges at Allen, Lero suddenly transforming into a gigantic black and gold broadsword as big as me, even with my new height.

I pivot to fly to Allen, but the Tease pounce on me before I've barely turned. One strikes near my ear but I've barely registered it before a tentacle has sliced it in half. There's a flurry of movement, crimson and thorns as the tendrils slice through the swarm of insects with ruthless precision.

I'm in awe of my own power; I barely need to think, and my Innocence is already jumping to my commands, protecting me, guarding me.

I turn back to me, and I feel the slight tingle of the flecks of green sparking in my eyes. With a flourish, I finally set Kanda and Lavi down. "Sorry, boys; this one's mine."

Tyki grins tauntingly, "Come and get me, beautiful."

I don't need to be told twice. Puppet pounces, and my hands become spears, my fingers melting in single spikes as the rage within me comes to a boil in my throat.

Daisya's bloodied corpse lying in the guttar in the streets of Spain, Suman's body dissolving in a flutter of black wings, Allen's screams as his body is mutilated in the darkness of the bamboo forest.

It comes pouring out, and I scream as my arm connects with Tyki's arm as he's barely raised it to protect himself, a violet glow divides us, like the sharp petals of a foreign flower.

Behind me, I feel the clash of Allen's clawed left hand connecting with the Earl's sword, beating him back.

I pull away from Tyki as I see his white grin shining in the darkness, and he runs at me.

I inhale, and drop, and my body collapses under me, and suddenly I'm nowhere I can see.

"Cassandra!" Lavi's startled voice as I slither across the ground, the Bloodied brambles before reemerging, reformed from liquid and lunge again, tentacles snapping.

One strikes Tyki's shoulder, and I hear him grunt in pain as I flip over his head.

He turns in time to match me again; the Tease are in my eyes as we strike and parry over and over again, skirting across the crushed Edo like dancers across a polished dance floor.

I draw back, sliding easily against the slick Earth. Do I have feet now? I don't even remember, the seamless flow from flesh to Innocence conceals all notion of where I stop and Puppet begins as I strike at Tyki and his Tease over and over.

This is nothing, not the flailing and the screaming and the Blood pouring on the cobblestones.

This i

My back hits Allen's, and it's white in red or red in white. One becomes the other as our bodies mold around each other.

Movement becomes preemptive, faster than thought, and suddenly my spears are connecting with the Earl's large blade, his silver and gold eyes, crazed with malice and hunger, are filling my gaze, shielded by my mask that fits as natural as my skin across my bones and Blood.

"There you are, boy," Tyki snarls, slashing with his purple spears as Allen's threads pin him back.

Strike, strike. The Earl's sword cuts tentacle after tentacle, but there's always another that comes after it.

Allen is a blur of white frost that floods Tyki's purple lights and the Tease are swallowed in his threads and glow and silver mask.

Red and white. Silver and gold.

Allen steps back, and I move before I remember it, and my body melts through his own, stopping halfway, and suddenly neither of us are each other as the thorns turn green and red is on the white threads that erupt out like the wrapping of a present in an storm, piercing the hearts of every Akuma within a mile.

The Darkness evaporates, the clouds seem to disperse as each abominable stain upon Edo's destroyed service seems to evaporate a bit more of the shadows, and the Earl's hold weakens.

This exhilaration, the battle has always been a thrill, but nothing like this.

The Innocence is singing in my ears, Allen is burning in my Blood and roses fill my eyes, roses everywhere.

I pull back out, and strike at Tyki's body over and over. His grunts of pain as a few of my attacks find their home are the only thing that can break through the bliss this power brings as it seems to consume me fully.

"Allen!" Lenalee screams, struggling to stand. I catch a glimpse of her out of the corner of my eye; her hair has been burned to her scalp, and her legs are covered in bandages from ankle to thigh. She crawls helplessly, barely able to walk.

The Earl sees her too. Allen manages to knock him aside, and his large body skirts slightly. There's a crackle like lightning and suddenly the air seems too aware.

"Tyki-boy!" the Earl calls, a chuckle that makes my Blood run cold leaves his lips, "I'd advise you take cover!"

"Lenalee!" Allen yells, breaking from the Earl as he jumped into the air.

"Sayonara, sweetheart." In a blink of my peripheral vision, Tyki was gone.

"Allen…" I hurry over to him as he bolts for Lenalee.

"You might want to reconsider running towards her like that!" the Earl called to us. I look up in time to see him return Lero to his true form, only for a ball of black energy to bloom quite suddenly from the umbrella's pointed tip.

Looking at the energy, and I felt like the air had been ripped from my lungs, like all the moisture had been sucked from the space surrounding that spear as it grow and grow, swallowing everything in it's path, all light, all breath…true Dark Matter.\

"Allen, wait!" I snag his arm and yank him back.

The Earl throws the ball of Dark Matter.

"Cas-" He falls back out of the corner my eye, and I allow myself a small spell of relief.

It's the last thing I feel before I feel nothing at all.

Allen, you idiot.

I don't even realize it's struck me right in the chest until the world seems to turn green then white, then black…

* * *

 _"_ _CAS!" Her name rips through my thoughts and my mouth as I fall back, and she rushes ahead of me, throwing herself between me and the Dark Matter blast._

 _It hits the ground like an atom bomb, sucking every piece of sound and light from my senses, consuming Lenalee and Cas in its shadow._

 _The Earl is laughing, and the horror building in my chest is constricting my insides. I can't breathe. The dust is around me, it stings my eyes or is that tears?_

 _I can't focus, my ears are ringing._

Cas…?

 _The dust clears._

 _My eyes water and sting and it's a long moment before I can process what I'm seeing._

 _Cas and Lenalee are gone. In there place some strange structure appears to have erected itself. It's a great crsytaline statue, like an ice sculpture, it glows faintly and it's a familiar, brilliant green._

 _Innocence, raw, beautiful Innocence._

 _My body shivers to look at, the fingers of my left hand trembling._

 _I can't move. I'm too shocked, too horrified._

 _"_ _Ah, I see. Little Miss Heart appears to have shone herself yet again!" the Earl declares._

 _The Noah look confused._

 _"_ _What exactly are we looking at?" the dark-haired of the two scraggly Noah twins asks._

 _"_ _The Innocence of the Exorcist actively came to its Accommodator's aide," Lulubell explained, "It has garnered enough self-awareness to know when it's user is in peril, and rush to their defense."_

 _As my eyes began to adjust to the vibrant glow of the Innocence, I begin to make out the strange and yet familiar silhouette peering out from within the crystalline confines of the armored Innocence._

 _It's Lenalee, floating within her Innocence's center like a fly in amber._

 _My insides quiver, and I have to close my claws as best I can. There's something not_ right _about all this._

 _"_ _Living Innocence!" the Earl sums it up, sounding like it was the best thing ever. "Sounds like the Heart to me!"_

 _"Pretty impressive, isn't it?"_

 _A voice nobody recognizes speaks up, and immediately everyone's attention snaps to its source._

 _I look up to the top of the massive structure to see Cas sitting astride it, looking rather pleased with herself. Puppet of Thorns had all but melted away, and now she's just wearing its bare minimum that takes the form of a sweeping crimson gown with a neckline that plunges deep enough to reveal the green cross at her chest._

 _"Cas!" I jump up instantly, overjoyed and afraid simultaneously._

 _Cas's head snaps in my direction, and instantly that fear overshadows everything else as she looks at me with a face I'd come to memorize, but an expression I'd never seen before that looks alien on her face._

 _My stomach drops, and I suddenly feel so small to see Cas looking down on me with a face that doesn't appear to be hers, with eyes that are burning into me: green eyes. Fully green, not just flecks and pieces._

 _"I'm sorry, Cas can't come to the phone right now. Would you like to leave a message?"_

 _That voice._

 _It's not Cas's voice._

 _The voice is familiar, it's nagging at my mind, but all the terror I'm feeling at seeing this change suppresses it almost immediately._

 _"Anyways, like we said, it_ is _impressive," the being that has become Cas-or has Cas become them?-drops down from the top of the structure, the skirts of their dress rippling around their body as they walk a wide arc around Lenalee's crystalline Innocence, their hand running across its scarred surface.  
"Innocence that has grown so attached to its Accommodator that it puts itself at risk for their sake. Such a beautiful bond," Their eyes sparkle, that sickening green. Too much green. "But we do choose our children well."_

 _Then they laugh._

 _The laugh is bright, blinding, the auditory equivalent of staring directly into the sun. It burns my ears, and fills me with a new kind of anguish._

 _For this laugh is heavily tinged in madness._

 _"Ah!" They spreads their arms wide with a flourish, a gesture far too delicate for Cas's gait. In this instant, her entire body seems to have become transformed by whatever it is that has taken hold of her._

 _But where has Cas gone? What is this…this thing? A person? An Akuma? What?_

 _I'm frozen, too horrified to move, to speak._

 _The being within Cas spins on the spot, the flowing skirts of their dress spinning around her in a mesmerizing manner that draws everyone into her further. She is the eye of the storm, the center of this battle and everyone present cannot bear to take their gaze from her, for even a moment._

 _"But it_ is _good to be back! Oh, how I've missed this!"_

 _"You…" The Earl is the first to speak. The emotions in his voice are hard to place: surprise, confusion…anger? "Who are you?"_

 _The figure pauses in their carefree movements, seemingly genuinely perplexed by the Earl's words as they regard him, staring down the Earl of Millennium without a qualm. "Don't you remember us? It hasn't been that long? Has it?"_

 _"Who. Are. You?" There is definite anger in the Earl's voice, a kind of deep, seething rage that festers from deep within. The kind that no one wants to be on the receiving end of._

 _And yet, this being in Cas's skin looks up at him with a strange expression that does not house even a tint of fear.  
"We've had many names," they calmly reply, "I remember this one as Rose, I believe. Yes, that's it. Rose."_

 _The Earl's response is unreadable in his pulled, pinched goblin face, but it is dark, whatever it is._

 _My heart hammers, anger mixing with the fear in the soup of my insides. This being that has possessed Cas, this being called Rose, is going to kill her._

 _I manage to make myself get to my feet, even though my knees knock uselessly as I do so._

 _"Yes, out name is Rose," the being steeps a heavy bow with an almost mocking flourish, "And it's high time we returned to this war, we've sat out for far too long. Rose, they call us, for what we are is without measure. We are…every Innocence, you might say. Innocence is our will and our will is Innocence. We are_ every _Innocence."_

 _A murmur spreads throughout the gathered Noah._

 _I hear something that sounds like 'Apocryphos', but I don't dwell on it._

 _"Regardless, if this is the game you play, with our children upon your stage, then allow us to cast our own hand." Rose's hands move across their chest, pulling back the petals of their sloped Blood dress like one might pull the brambles apart of some brush. "If you want our heart Earl," the dress exposes the green marked cross burning out from their skin like a beacon, glowing brighter than ever. "Come and get it."_

 _There's an explosion, a sound like a thunderclap._

 _I hear a scream and a shatter, and the whole world breaks for an instant, tearing down the middle in a flash of white light where the Earl and the Noah had stood._

 _It comes and leaves quick as lightning, and instantly the world repairs itself again._

 _The Earl of Millennium and the Noah are gone._

 _The Akuma are ashes, and everyone left on the battlefield is left filled with a silence that makes me want to scream._

 _I'm running towards Cas or Rose or whatever, I don't care! I'm running to hold her, to shake her, to slap her, whatever it takes._

 _I'm running for my Cas, towards something I don't know what or what it will do to me._

 _But I need her._

 _Cas drops to the ground, suddenly; her body collapsing from the neck down like a marionette with cut strings._

 _I dive forward, but her body slips from my grasp as she hits the ground and starts convulsing._

 _I feel the color drain from my face as I see the tear in her chest, the Blood seeping from it._

 _However, it is not like any Blood I'd ever seen before._

 _It's glittering, hot, green._

 _Green Blood._

 _Innocence._

 _That voice that had come from Cas's lips, that voice that was not her own; their words echoed in my mind._

We are every Innocence.

* * *

A/N: This chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be, so I hope you're not too disappointed. I think it's just the nature of this arc that the chapters may be a little shorter. I dunno. We'll see.

Stuff happened though, so I hope you liked that at least XD

I'll see you all next week. Leave a review on your way out!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: …FUCK I did not write at ALL last semester. I guess the school work and family issues and mental health and shit kept getting in the way of my mojo.

Regardless I'm trying to reinvigorate myself for the new year so here's a chapter in honor of the manga release this week! Thanks for everyone who's been sticking with me ;D

* * *

From: Keelan1210  
Q: Ohmigod. Cassandra's the Heart? I mean, I kinda had some suspicions, but woah. Anyway, Tyki was totally defeated by the Candy Cane duo (AKA Allen and Cassandra).

A: WEEEELLLL MAYBE?! XD It's not confirmed, but there is solid evidence ;) CANDY CANE DUO FTW  
I love that lol.

From: TitanOfStone  
Q; Holy flying mothet of fuck! Dude! Rose is BEAUTIFUL  
*ahem ahem*  
Your fight scenes give little details but it's already enough. It's beautiful. You don't need to carve out tiniest of details to make it good and I LIKE IT :D  
Will be waiting for more! Cheers!

A: Why thank you. It makes you even more obsessed, huh? Jk jk XD THANK YOU, I was pulling my hair out writing that chapter so that means a lot.

From: Guest  
Q: Oh shit, so Cas is the Heart? Like, the real one?  
Damn, won't it be fun when Apocryphos shows up to the party.  
And I love Tyki and Cas's interactions. Seriously, I love how those two hate each other so much.

A: MAYBE is all I will say to that question.  
NO IT WILL NOT BE FUN WHEN APOCRYPHOS SHOWS UP You all might hate me for multiple reasons.  
Do they hate each other though, do they really? XD It is some palpable sexual tension though.

From: Jayla Fire Gal  
Q: Wow. The description of the fight was amazing. Way better than I expected. CROWN OF THORNS IS AMAZING~ WAIT WHAT!? IS /CAS/ THE HEART? Or just some kind of Apocryphos?(Sentient innocence)  
I can honestly imagine Cas cussing at Nea. That is now something I look forward to. Also the piano room if she is there for it. After all, Allen sings and plays piano and has a voice singing in his head.

A: Why thank you! I'm always happy to exceed expectations. THANK YOU I'M GLAD YOU LIKE CROWN OF THORNS. I won't confirm the Heart question, but Cas is sentient Innocence in a hybrid since, not completely like Apocryphos. Her own consciousness had fused with her Innocence to create a dichotomy. Cas and Neah (understandably) do not get along. He plays with her emotions a lot, if you know what I mean but oop I've said to much~ I'm glad you're looking forward to the Fourteenth so am I and yes Cas will be present for the Piano Room scene in her own special way ;D

From: oz-cocoa  
Q: The description of the fight was so beautiful good homygod. And the descriptions of the dress swishes were A (lol). As for Rose, everyone better be holding onto their asses because I have a feeling that she's gonna kick everyone's on both sides, no matter who they are, at some point. And YES CAS KICK TYKI'S ASS GRIND HIM INTO DUST PARTICLES I am living for everything in this chapter! Clearly. XD And no matter whether Allen is being body positive or just feeling himself, I live for it. And no need to apologize, we all completely understand that. And of course it helps that you always deliver the Quality Content TM when you come back. ;) And right off your bed? Wow that's an accomplishment! And OMG YES Pandora Hearts, yes it does hurt, yes it does. Very similar to the way DGM hurts and since you obviously (clearly) love DGM you'll love Pandora Hearts and as for help, you are free to toss a PM my way and I will happily commiserate with you in your misery. And also fangirl. :'D But really, after you're finished the anime do yourself a HUGE favour and read the manga. The art is SO PRETTY, it hurts even more, and on the even brighter side IT IS FINISHED the plot has been wrapped up and I'm not gonna spoil anything but it's the most bittersweet ending my gosh. But seriously, shoot me a PM if you are ever so inclined.  
And I GUESS since Rose has -sort of- been officially introduced we can ask her? Them? questions.

A: THANK YOU, I appreciate that cuz fight scenes are a bitch and this one was no exception. Ah yes, Roses blood dress. Cas is technically naked when Puppet of Thorns is active cuz her clothes get absorbed into the Blood and that just covers her like armor lol. I'm glad you were #living for this chapter ;D I haven't watched Pandora Hearts in a while now tbh. I should get back on that…And yep! The manga is already saved on my phone.  
Unfortunately, Rose can't answer questions. They aren't a pov character so we're not in their head so to speak. This is also why characters like Lavi can't join the Q&A. It would probably devolve into utter chaos if too many people joined (even more than it already has) but a certain Noah will be joining the party in some chapters from now if that makes it better…

From: Akane Zuki  
Q: Ooo...mystery chap, i like those types of genres, love it, makes you mind to storm eh?  
Well, I'll look forward to the next chap, chow~

A: I'm glad! I find the mystery genre hard to write so I appreciate that;)

From: hello friend  
Q: good stuff

A: Thank you~

From: Praelior  
Q: As this is my first review of your wondrous works, i.e. IDiB and IDiA, I apologize for its long-windedness. I have to start by saying that you have incredibly and deservedly become one of my favorite Fanfic authors of all time. Your character, your brainchild if you will, rekindled my love for the -Man series as a whole. Cassandra Williams is the incarnation of well thought out character development, and quite frankly puts my own works to shame by several degrees. I've spent quite some time reading through to this point, when I managed to steal time, and couldn't stop myself from wanting and pressing forward for more. You always manage to mix together the right amount of angst, mystery, fluff, and Cas Williams. She is, after all, an element of this story all her own. ;) I would like to thank you for such an enthralling and mesmerizing tale, and for the obviously immense amount of work and dedication you've put towards it. I sincerely hope that life allows you to keep writing more and more and more until the end, I know writer's block and life in general is a bitch, but I'm pulling for you here. So, please keep going and giving us as much of this story as you can muster, and tell Cas that I fell in love with her from the first. She truly is one of a kind in every universe.

A: This review made cry. Like sob..in a good way of course! I sent this to my parents and they were in awe, so yeah. This was a feel good moment. I can't tell you how much your words mean to me, as an author, even an amateur one, these kinds of compliments mean the world, neigh universe quite frankly. I'm so pleased you enjoy Cas so much. I did indeed spend a lot of time working on her in order to make her as engaging and dynamic but still working with the story/plot of the anime as much as I could.  
I will tell Cas what you said. Thank you, thank you, thank you so much from the bottom of my (not Innocence) heart.

From:  
Q: Oh my god this story is the best -man fanfiction I have ever read! I do have a question, besides the mind communication thing and knowing where the other is in battle, is there any other affects to be synchronized with someone else's innocence? Anyways, please update soon! I NEED MORE! i literally read the first part and all of this part in one sitting. Yay! Took me a little over four hours. Thermodynamics homework? Pshhh not nearly as important.

A: Thank you so much! Wow, two reviews that made me teary in a row XD In terms of your question, there is some other stuff that comes into play but that gets elaborated on in future chapters. Naturally Cas and Allen will continue to explore what this new state they've found themselves in means/what it can do. You read 60+ chapters in one sitting?! That is fucking impressive, I'm a little in awe. Dude! Do your homework XD (although I'm a hypocrite for saying that as I'm often in the same position but with writing XD)

* * *

THE ETHICALLY QUESTIONABLE Q&A SECTION:

Cas: We're back~

Allen: Did you miss us?

Tyki: This missed me!

Me: Finally out of the floor, I see. Good, good *clears throat* First few questions are from Jayla Fire Gal: "CROWN OF THORNS IS BEAUTIFUL CONGRATS MY DEARS~ How do you feel about them after fighting the Earl? I will take Tyki's opinion too (for an outside viewpoint)."

Tyki: *grumbles*

Allen: Our evolved Innocence certainly is powerful, but I'm worried we still can't control it properly.

Cas: True. I just kind of flail around and hope for the best.

Me: True, true. Hey, Tyki! Did you know that Cas is technically naked when she's using Puppet of Thorns since she's only wearing her own Blood?

Tyki: *lights up*

Cas: Shut up!

Me: Next question: "Chocolate or Vanilla?"

Allen: Vanilla

Cas: Chocolate

Tyki: I'll eat both, but chocolate works best drizzled on my hot, toned abs

Cas: Oh my fucking God…

Me: "Cassandra, if you had to choose one thing about Allen to change, what would it be? (Doesn't have to be physical)"

Cas: Huh…I suppose his reoccurring desire to be the martyr. It's an endearing trait, sure, but it worries me.

Allen: Oh sorry, Cas.

Cas: It's fine.

Me: "and Allen about Cas?"

Allen: I wish she'd like more things about herself…and other people.

Cas: I like _you_ , isn't that enough?

Allen: For now…

Me: "Tyki-pon~ Completely hypothetical... If Cas became a Noah, what Noah do you think she'd be?"

Tyki: *grins* The Noah of Lust

Cas: *hits him*

Tyki: Kidding! Kidding. Honestly, If *I* hadn't happened, she could have been a contender for the Noah of Pleasure. We are very similar despite what she likes to think.

Me: "Also **gives Tyki a lollipop** you deserve compensation. Sorry that you never stood a chance in the face of Callen. **gives a few more for good measure**"

Tyki: *gets drowned in lollipops*

Me: Next set of questions are from a Guest: "Don't worry, Tyki. You're my favorite Noah! *gives some cookies*"

TykI: *gets drowned in cookies*

Allen: *eats the cookies*

Me: And "Cas, what would you do if Tyki kidnapped you? Would you wait for Allen to come so that you can finally have the threesome, or else?"

Cas: WE ARE NOT HAVING A MOTHERFUCKING THREESOME

Tyki: *muffled* It's your own damn fault they keep bringing that up.

Me: Another question for you Tyki from TitanOfStone: "Tyki, how does it feel getting rekted by Cas? XD"

Tyki: Would you assholes leave me alone? My handsome self in this Q&A section is a PRIVLIEGE, you know?

Me: And this is for Allen and Cas: "Al-len, you idiot :p no I'm kidding, just burrowing Cas' quote here. Alright, serious question for the lovely couple- Would you, Cas, use those tentacles in a more... INTIMATE manner, and what would ya feel about it, Allen?"

Allen: *screams*

Cas: *taps her chin* Surprisingly, I hadn't thought of it like that before, but you've given me a few ideas…

Allen: *crosses his legs* Me too.

Me: This last one is for Cas: "Cas, If you can restrain yourself by not using sexual jokes against Allen during this entire Q&A section (after this question of course), you can have this! *pictures of nude Tyki... some in maid's outfit*"

Tyki: WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!

Cas/Allen: *laughing*

Tyki: I lost a bet, okay?!

Me: Well, Cas? Think you can do it?

Cas: *snorts* It is tempting…

Me: Well, here's your chance to prove it. These last set of questions are from Keelan1210 and they read: "Allen, would you rather have a one night stand with Cross or Kanda and Tyki simultaneously?"

Allen: *very red* NOT CROSS! NEVER CROSS…I'd suffer through both Tyki and Kanda to avoid that!

Tyki: Would it really be *suffering*, boy?

Me: "Cassandra, sorry 'bout the Lulubell thing. That's from something else I read a while back, but I don't remember what exactly. Here's a random-ish question. Which pair would you want to see going at it more, Tyki and Lavi or Allen and Kanda?"

Cas: This is stuff from the 'canon' right?

Me: Yep.

Cas: Ugh…I dunno. I guess Allen and Kanda would have some hot hate sex-FUCK!

Allen: Cas lost!

Cas: I did not! I was just answering the stupid question. It doesn't count!

Me: And lastly: "Tyki, I told myself that I was going to be a bit nicer to you, but I can't help it... There is no way in hell you would be the seme if Cassandra was a guy. You'd struggle, but you'd definitely give in and end up as much of an uke as Allen is."

Me: *looks through all the smut I've written* You are correct, my dear.

Tyki: PUT THOSE AWAY

Cas; Can we just end this so I can get my photo?

Allen :You don't get your photo!

Cas: Yes I do!

Me: Enough, enough. Let's just get to the plot…

* * *

Chapter 12: The Key

* * *

 _Cas._

Emma?

 _Cas…Cas?_ Cas!

"Cas!"

My eyes snap open, but it takes a few minutes for my vision to stop swimming. Everything slowly melts back into focus.

The first thing I see is Allen's panicked face: as white as his hair as he shakes me desperately, repeatedly calling my name.

Bless his heart.

"Allen…" I croak, my voice sounds hoarse.

Relief instantly spreads across his face, and before I can even regain feeling in my lower body, Allen's tackling me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Cas! Thank God, you're okay," he whispers against my hair.

I stiffen, slightly shaken. I couldn't figure out what had just happened. It was like a piece of my short-term memory had broken away from the whole of my mind.

"Is Lenalee okay?!" Krory is the second thing I see: sprinting across the battlefield and looking so very bat-like with his black cloak billowing behind him.

Miranda is close behind him. She's wearing her own Exorcist uniform: a black and white jumpsuit similar to mine but with long sleeves and a large circular device strapped to her wrist that was very reminiscent of the clock that had once been her Innocence. It glows faintly.

They were both rushing over to Lavi, who was kneeling beside Lenalee. I hadn't really noticed how banged up she looked: not only was her hair burned up but most of her clothing as well, and both of her legs were heavily bandaged all the way up to the thigh.

I then noticed that, apart from us, there was no one else on the battlefield of black glass.

"Where's the Earl? Where are the Noah?"

"They're gone," Allen explains as he helps me to my feet. "They went back into the Ark or something after you-" He faltered.

"After I what?"

Allen didn't respond.

"Allen, what happened? I don't remember anything! The last thing I recall doing was running to get Lenalee and it just…went white." I was starting to get more than a little freaked out. My Blood was pounding in my head as my nerves increased

 _Allen, what happened to me?_

 _I don't know, Cas. I-_

"Hey! Are you two okay?" Lavi's call cut off our mental conversation, and we both turned out attention to the others.

Lenalee seemed to have regained consciousness, and she was standing up, talking quietly to Miranda and Krory.

"We're fine," Allen responded at the same time I asked:

"Where's Kanda?"

 _Clang!_

"Beansprout!"

Allen barely has time to deflect Mugen with his clawed left hand, having not yet diffused Crown Clown.  
Puppet of Thorns seems to have turned itself off.

I guess that's how Kanda says hello.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay, Lenalee?"

"I'm fine, Lavi. You don't need to dote on me like some helpless little kid."

"I'm just worried!" Lavi sounded strained as I turn away from Allen and Kanda, who had started bickering. Their squabbling like white noise in the back of my mind.

"This is the second time this has happened, where you Innocence did…whatever that is!" the young Bookman continues

As he speaks, I find my brain is getting fuzzier. I'm confused and angry and upset and I feel…hurt, and I don't know why. I look over at Lenalee, and she raises her big green eyes to meet my gold.

She looks upset too…and ashamed.

As our eyes meet, she whispers: "Cas…"

Anger suddenly burns through the rest of the emotions within my core; it bubbles up inside me to the breaking point. It flares up, and I snap.

In a half second, I've sprinted towards her and with a yell, punch her right in the nose.

"Cas!" Lavi's horrified voice is drowned out by the smaller girl's cry as she falls back on her ass, holding her nose.

Blood starts to spurt from between her fingers, but I don't stop. I don't even pause: "You-You CUNT!" I scream as I throw myself on top of her, my larger body pinning her down and I start flinging my fists madly, punching every spot I can reach.

"WHERE WERE YOU?! Where the FUCK were you?!"

"Cas!" Allen runs past a dumbfounded Kanda.

"Stop it!" Lavi sounds farther away than he is as he hooks his hands under my arms and yanks me off Lenalee, who has begun to blubber through the blood.

I've hardly noticed, I haven't stopped yelling. "I told you to get that kid to safety and come back, but you DIDN'T!" I'm screaming and hot, angry tears have started to pour from my eyes as they glare furiously at Lenalee.

She's sat up and is looking at me with terror, and tears and blood are on her cheeks and she's hiccupping quietly.

"You weren't there! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! Do you know what that Noah DID to us while you werne't there! I HAD TO RIP TYKI'S TEASE OUT OF ALLEN'S HEART WITH MY FUCKING TEETH!" I'm screaming my throat raw, and no one can seem to do anything.

Lavi wrestles to hold me back despite my screeching; Krory and Miranda just stand frozen and Kanda bewildered off to the side.

"Cas, stop it!" Allen grabs my arm, trying to steady me. His touch seems to almost instantly drain all the anger and energy from my body.

I slump back against Lavi's legs, a last burst of rage leaving my lips: "I COULD HAVE LOST HIM…I could have lost my Allen…" I whisper.

Allen's other hand grabs the back of my head, "Enough, Cassandra. Enough."

I gasp, the tears still pouring but now they're just anguished, not angry.

"I…I'm sorry," Lenalee's voice is so small and fragile, like a porcelain doll.

"Sure you are." I shake both Lavi and Allen off and scramble back to my feet. Everyone regards me like a bomb that's about to explode as I fish out my lighter and the pack of cigarettes Bak had given me. I light one and jam it between my teeth, blowing a thick, angry drag as I glare at everyone else.

Allen looks the least perplexed, the least disturbed. I know he's mad at me now, but he still understands...

"Now," I take out the cigarette and hold it smoking in my fist, "Would someone care to explain to me what the fuck just happened?"

"Heal Lenalee, and I might," Lavi ground out.

I look at him, and then down at the younger girl, simpering into her bloody hands. I exhale more smoke, and my voices comes with it like a growl. "Fine."

I jam the cigarette back between my teeth and drop to one knee in front of her. She understandably flinches back as I roll up my right sleeve to expose the rosebush pattern.  
"Hold still," I say as I place my hand against her bloodied cheek. A bright green glow slowly spreads down my arm and onto my hand.

It burns painlessly into her skin in the image of the rose. In the space of a heartbeat, the shape collapses into dust that spreads across her face, and her wounds are healed.

Lenalee exhales. "Cas, I-"

"Save it," I blow cigarette smoke in her face before turning back to Lavi and the others. "Well?"

"To be honest, Cas, we're not really sure what happened," Miranda whispers in a soft voice. "You…changed."

"Changed?" I looked to Allen.

"Your voice was different…your eyes were different," Allen wasn't looking at me. I could feel that he was legimtately scared inside.

"Allen…"

"You _literally_ weren't yourself, Cas."

My eyes widen. Allen's feelings of fear were starting to become my own.

Lavi, meanwhile, looked thoughtful. "Honestly, it was like-It was like your Innocence had possessed your body, like it was speaking to us, to the Noah and the Earl, to everyone _through_ you."

Kanda scoffed. "That's impossible; Innocence can't talk."

"Well…" I looked down at my hands, flexing my fingers absentmindedly. "We should all know better than anyone else that Innocence has a will of its own to an extent. It's not sentient in the traditional sense, but it does seem to have a certain kind of consciousness."

Lavi taps his chin. "What if…What if Cas's Innocence is a bit different from the other kind that we've encountered."

"What do you mean? Because she's a Parasite-type?" Krory asks.

"Not exactly…What if there was something more to her Innocence? What if it's conscious really did go beyond the minute independence traditional pieces possess? What if it it had the most sentience of all?"

"Lavi, what are you getting at?" Lenalee inquires.

"What if she's-"

"Lavi, don't say it," Allen cuts him off.

"It's a legitimate explanation, Allen. Cas could very well be-"

"DON'T SAY IT, LAVI!" Allen snarled, actually making the young Bookman recoil, startled at his outburst.

Now it was my turn to step forward and grab his arm. "Allen, it's okay."

The notion of what Lavi was alluding to didn't hit me quite as hard. Honestly, I felt rather numb inside. Perhaps it was because I had already expressed these fears months ago when we had first learned about the Heart….the Heart of Innocence that the Earl and all his Noah hunted.

Now, it just felt like an inevitability, and if it was true. If my Innocence.

"The Innocence within Cas named itself. It called itself Rose," Lavi continues, "It called itself every Innocence."

My eyes widen. "Rose?"

"It does make a lot of sense," Lenalee agrees, slowly standing up, still giving me a wide berth.

Miranda looks between us, "I'm sorry. I'm a little lost."

I guess Komui hadn't given her that particular brief yet…

"Don't worry about it," I assure her. "I think we can all agree that this is not the kind of topic that should be so openly discussed." The edge in my voice instantly shut everyone up, even Lavi.

"I agree…" Allen whispers. He looks defeated.

 _Allen, relax._

 _I can't relax, Cas. He_ saw _you! The Earl saw you…like that. What do you think he's gonna think?_

 _It wouldn't be the first time; it won't be the last. There might not ever be a final time. This is just the way things are now._

 _But what are we going to do?_

 _I don't know…but we'll do it together, whatever it is._

Allen looks like he's going to cry. He feels like it too. _Cas-_

"Hey, you lot!" Once again, Allen's mental words were cut off but the approach of an outsider. This time, it was General Tiedoll. He's frizzy grey hair looked windblown, and I noticed that several of his scrolls looked rather tattered.

He was in the company of Marie, the blind Exorcist I'd met back in Spain what now feels like a lifetime ago.

My heart clenches as I suddenly remember Daisya.

The General grinned at us all almost as if he was oblivious of the situation. However, I couldn't help but notice the smile didn't reach his eyes. "It might be a good idea for us all to get some cover for a bit, get out of the open for while we have this reprieve. We don't know when they'll be back."

There was a murmur of agreement, and Tiedoll then lead us across the strange black glass valley.

The scenery truly was bleary: dark ground and dark sky that stretched from horizon to horizon; only a few dilapidated structures, the remains of houses, peppered the dismal skyline.

"So…" I look around as we're lead towards the perimeter of the Dark Matter blast, away from ground zero, there was still some cover. "Any sign of General Cross?"

"We haven't really had time to look," Krory walks beside me and Allen and answers the question, "It's pretty much been non-stop fighting since we got to Japan."

"There are Level _IIIs_ here, if you can believe it," Lavi calls backs to us.

Allen trails beside me, holding my big hand in his two smaller ones. "I can believe it."

"We ran into Kanda, Marie and Genral Tiedoll soon after we arrive," Miranda explains, "We almost didn't because we were attacked off the coast and the ship sank."

"We heard about that from the folks at the Asia Branch," I say, "Were there any survivors?"

"A few. They managed to get some cover before the fighting started."

"I hope they're okay…" Lenalee muses.

"Here we are," General Tiedoll announces, directing us towards an old stone bridge that stretched over a narrow creek that appears to have completely dried out.

The damp mud beneath the structure didn't look the least bit inviting but it was shaded and dark: a good place to hide.

Bookman was there waiting for us along with three of Anita's crew. They looked dirty and a bit spooked, but otherwise okay.

The old man greeted Allen and me with a silent nod as the General ushered us all under their newfound cover.

Lavi then went about building a fire. He settled Lenalee beside it with the three sailors, who I was reintroduced to as Maosa, Kie and Chaozii. The younger Bookman gently drapes his coat around Lenalee's shoulders before sitting down beside her and talking to her in a hushed voice.

General Tiedoll, Marie and Bookman stand off to the side, whispering amongst themselves, probably formulating our next move. Meanwhile, Miranda slips away from the fire to sit in the dark alone. She appears to be mediating or something, and I then realize that her Innocence

"Here." Krory jerks me from my thoughts, and I look up as he sits down next to me and holds out a piece of slightly stale bread that had been rationed from Maosa's knapsack. "Us Parasite-types need to keep our strength up."

"Thanks," I take it. "It's good to see you," I add, after scarfing down the food in two bites, not even bothering to save it. He's right; I am famished.

"It's good to see you too." Krory looks a little haunted. Before…on the ship. We thought you'd-Timcampy showed us such horrible things…"

I cringe, my thoughts darkening as I'm abruptly pulled back to that night. Hands on me…inside me. I shiver.

Allen's head drops onto my shoulder, hearing my thoughts and attempting to quiet them. It's almost immediately comforting

I'm a bit surprised no one has questioned us about that; our body language is pretty suggestive. Then again, we have more important things going on at the moment and perhaps this transition was as natural to everyone else as it was to us.

In an attempt to lighten the situation, I turn back to Krory and smile. "Hey, want see something cool?"

At his perplexed look, I loosen my tie and unzip the top of my jumpsuit, partially exposing the glowing green cross that had crystalized against my chest.

Krory's eyes widen.

"Pretty cool, huh? And it's thanks to you that my Innocence had something to cling to so it could take shape again. Thanks."

The faux-vampire looks flustered. "Don't be ridiculous Cas…I-I didn't-I couldn't have."

I simply laugh and light another cigarette. "I know, I know."

As blow ashy smoke from my lips (Fuck, these things are good), I gaze across the flames dancing in the center of our hovel under the bridge, and my eyes meet Lenalee's again.

Hers immediately drop back to looking at her hands, folded in her lap. Mine doesn't really waver, but once her face lowers, I just keep staring at the grubby wall behind her head.

"You should apologize," Allen pipes up.

"Why?"

"Cas."

"Allen, I don't make a habit of apologizing for things I'm not sorry for. It's a waste of time."

"Cas."

I groan dramatically. "Ugh, fine." I then get up and stalk to the other side of the campfire. "Hey," I call sharply to Lenalee.

She jumps a little, and Lavi looks up, gripping her shoulder protectively.

I scowl down at her; the smoke from my cigarette creating a wreath around my hair. "If you come with, I promise not to punch me."

"Cas-" Lavi starts, but Lenalee puts her hand over his to silence him.

"It's okay, Lavi." She then slowly gets up and stands before me, now dwarfed by my added height, still holding the young Bookman's jacket around her shoulders. "Well?"

"Come on," I jerk my head in the indicated direction, and she silently follows me out from under the bridge.

The dark skin had grown even darker, so I guess that means it was nighttime, but the heavy overcast had obscured any stars shining through. The destroyed city also didn't provide any light of its own aside from our own measly fire. It was eerie, like standing in the middle of a void.

I take a moment to exhale more smoke before turning to face her, looking down at the tiny girl.

 _Shit, I really am tall now, aren't I?_

 _You are._

I pause. _Are you listening, Allen?_

 _Maybe._

"Well?" Lenalee speaks up before I can telepathically respond. "What is it?"

I growl, annoyed at Allen throwing me off. "Look, I'm sorry for punching you, but I'm not sorry for calling you a cunt or anything else I said."

"That's not really an apology, Cas."

"I don't care. It's the truth. I mean, do you think what you did was _right_? That it was a good thing?" My tone rose slightly, but I didn't care, "Why? Why didn't you come back?"

Lenalee looks at her shoes. "I…I can't really answer that. I just-As soon as I got back, I called my brother to tell him what had happened. I thought maybe he might know what to do, but he-he told me that," Lenalee's voice broke a little, "There was nothing we could do to stop Suman…nothing." She looks back up at me, and her eyes look so large in her small face, larger and watery, glowing slightly in the darkness like our fire or Miranda's Innocence. "I just felt so helpless that…that I couldn't move. I'm sorry, I really am. I know that what I did was wrong, that I shouldn't have abandoned you and Allen. After it was all over and we-we couldn't find you. I felt so terrible…because I knew it was my fault."

I sigh, my gaze drifting out to the skeletal city around us, the shadows eerie like a graveyard. "It's not your fault, Lenalee."

She makes a small, startled sound.

"It's not really anybody's fault that any of that happened. We tried…we all tried but we failed and when things go wrong all we seem to do is blame others or blame ourselves. The truth is that if you had been there, no offense, but I don't think it would have made much a different. Allen and I were in a weakened state, and you were too. If you'd been with us in the bamboo forest, that Noah would have hurt you too, may have even killed you."

"Cas, I-"

I look back down at her. "And in the end, Allen and I managed to make it out okay, actually stronger than before, so I guess that counts for something."

"I-I suppose it does." The tips of Lenalee's mouth turns up ever so slightly, the ghost of a smile.

"However," the darker edge to my voice makes that ghost instantly vanish. "You cannot freeze up on us like that again. Seriously, this is war and we're all out there fighting and possibly dying every day of our lives, and we need all the help we can get. You've got to keep going, if not for yourself than for others…at the very least. Got it?"

Lenalee nodded, biting her lip as she stared back down into the black mud. She help Lavi's coat tighter around herself.

"Hey." I flicked her nose. "Are you gonna cry again?"

"Shut up!" she snaps, and I laugh.

 _Good job, Cas._

 _Whatever, Allen. Eavesdropping is rude, you know?_ However, there was a smile in my thoughts, and I felt Allen smile back.

My stomach suddenly lurches, a sudden change went through my surroundings that I couldn't immediately see, but instantly tell that something was wrong.

Lenalee screams.

Lavi and Allen jump in an instant as something large and black spreads out under our feet.

A large black stars. There's a flash of violet light, and suddenly there's nothing under me, no black mud, nothing.

I'm falling into oblivion.

I yell and reach out. I can't breathe, but Allen suddenly grabs my hand. I hear Lavi shout something followed by the frantic footsteps of a few others.

It's chaos and then abruptly silence.

Then nothing.

* * *

In a split second, I fall about eight stores and land on my back on rough, uneven ground.

"Fuck!" Is about the only coherent phrase I utter.

I'm a bit dazed for a second, like I'd just gotten off a really intense roller coaster. Is this kind of feeling going to become a regular occurrence?

I sit up to see that I'm surrounded by several of my equally disoriented comrades.

"That surprised me," Krory mumbled, sitting up dizzily.

"Get off me!" Kanda throws one of the sailors, Chaozii, off him. The squat man lands on his ass on the sidewalk.

"What is this place?" Lavi helps Lenalee sit up, gazing around curiously.

I blink, a bit blinded by the sudden shift from nearly pitch blackness to brilliant light.

Once the spots had stopped dancing in front of my eyes, I began to drink in the very familiar surroundings: a blue, cloudless sky that seems to shine light despite there being no visible sun down onto a city of pure white structures. Pale cobblestone streets wound through smooth structures that wound up into a circle that climbed higher and higher until reaching a multi-layered circular tower at the peak, which strangely kind of resembled a wedding cake topper.

"This is the inside of the Ark!" Allen exclaims, jumping up.

"How do you know that?" Kanda demands.

"We traveled through this thing to get to you guys, Boy Toy," I explain.

"Why are we here, though?" Chaozii asks Allen.

"No clue."

"Are you alright, Lenalee?" Lavi takes her hand and pulls her to his feet, standing as well. "Hey!" he suddenly cries, "There's a weird pumpkin under, Lenalee!"

We all whirl around.

"What?"

"Out of my way, you Exorcist shit!" A shrill voice splutters as a rather crumpled pink umbrella with a Jack-o'-lantern tip zipped into the air, looking about as flustered as an umbrella could look.

Lavi yelps. "It talks?!"

Almost in unison, Allen and Kand turn Crown Clown and Mugen on the umbrella that we had all now recognized as Lero, the Millennium Earl's umbrella-shaped golem.  
"So this is your doing?"

Lero screams.

"If you want to keep your head intact, you'll let us out of her right now," Kanda declares, pressing his blade closer to the golem's 'throat'.

"Where is the exit?" Allen adds.

"There is no exit." Lero replies.

"What?!" Kanda snarls, "If you're lying…"

"I'm not! I'm not!"

"What do you mean there's no exit?" I demand.

Before the golem can respond, a booming voice suddenly rings out over our heads, seeming to come from everywhere in the Ark at once:  
"After many long years, this ship has fulfilled its purpose and has come to a stop," the Earl calls, "Excellent work, Lero. It is time to depart, my beloved Exorcists."

The chilling tone of voice the Earl of Millennium addresses us in seems to make the temperature in the Ark drop several degrees. Everyone's faces look quite pale.

"You'll set sail for this ship on its final journey to Hell!" At his words, a great tremor suddenly passed through the whole ship. There was a loud noise like thunder and the sky blinked white with a sound like radio feedback as some of the buildings surrounding us started to break apart as though by bombs.

Allen grabs my hand.

"Be careful," the Earl chides, "The parts of the Ark that had finished downloading to the new model are starting to break apart."

"What the hell do you mean?!" Kanda shouts at the sky. As is his way.

"This boat will soon be absorbed on an interdimensional level and cease to exist! Speaking in terms minds like yours can understand, you have three hours of life left in this world."

A definite chill passed through my body, like an icy hand sliding down the center of my spine.

"Don't you like the grand show we've put on for you? Cassandra Williams?" My head jerks up at his words, gazing up in the direction the Earl's voice was coming from while the others looked at me, shocked.

Allen squeezes my hand as the Earl continues. "It's a beautiful swan song, isn't it? And don't you have such wonderful friends! Look at how many have come with you. You won't be dying alone after all!"

"Earl…" Allen snarls.

"And don't worry! I'll make sure no one is sad. I'll stop the tears of those who must live in a world without you. You said for me to come and take your Innocence, Cas Williams and now I have! Farewell! Now and forever!"

With that, the skies fell silent. The Earl was gone.

"W-What did that mean?!" Chaozii is trembling.

"It means it's a trap," Lavi declares, "This whole thing is a trap."

"They meant to destroy this old Ark and built a new one," I muse, "And they trapped us inside it to go down with the ship. It's like killing two birds with one stone."

"Hold on a minute!" Kanda shouts, "You said you and the beansprout made it in and out of this thing just fine, so there has to be an exit!"

"The Earl said there wasn't though…" Chaozii whimpers.

"We can at least try to find one!" Allen declares, clicking his claws together. "Come on, one of those doors could lead back to the outside world."

With that, Lavi, Kanda and Allen started breaking down every door they could find. I reactivated Puppet of Thorns and pulled all the vines against myself so that it was more mobile and joined in the fray.

* * *

However, the more buildings we destroyed, the more desperate we became. There just didn't seem to be anything beyond them but an empty abyss of nothingness, not even the chilling blackness of Edo, which would have been a welcome escape from this world of white stone.

This steadily shrinking world…

Another tremor rolls over the Ark, making me wobble.

"There has to be a way out somewhere!" Allen insists as Lavi breaks another door apart with his Hammer, "It has to be one of these buildings."

"And how many of these do you think we've already broken?!"

"It's pointless!" Lero insists, drifting in front of us. "The Ark's already stopped moving; it's no longer connected to any other dimension. Like I said, there isn't an-"

He's cut off my Kanda punching him.  
"I am not dying in a rat maze!"

"Nobody's dying in any rat maze!" I snap at him, hugging my arms to my thorns and vines and glaring at any one that tried to challenge my words, "Least of all because of me. I _will_ not allow that." I could feel panic starting to bubble up in the pit of my stomach. It burns like acid. "You're all in here because of me…"

"We chose to be in here, Cas," Lavi asserts. "Don't ever forget that."

I'm a little startled at his words, but another earthquake hit us before the conversation could continue.

"Look out!" Lenalee screams as great cracks began to form in the ground and it became hoplessly unstable.

We all scrambles further away as more and more of the ground began to break apart. It would fall sharply before the pull of gravity seems to abruptly fade and it just starts to drift off into the blueish void…into nothingness.

"There is no exit," Lero declares, "There is no way to get out of this ship. You will all die in here."

"Shut up!" I snarl, snagging the umbrella with a tentacle and hurling it into the side of a still-standing building. "I am not fucking giving up that easily!"

"There is a way, you know?" A velvety voice whispers in my ear. "A way out?"

Those noise I then made could have deafened a cat.

The others seem equally startled but the person standing directly behind me, but I don't pay them any mind as I whirl around and attempt to punch them in the face.

They catch my wrist easily, squeezing it a little for good measure. Once I've gotten over my initial shock, I'm able to drink in the features of the figure that had surprised me.

"Easy, darling. Easy." Tyki grins at me. He's in his human shape: the disguise that had fooled me on the train all those months ago. A grimy white shirt and torn jeans, disheveled dark hair that framed a pair of thick glasses which concealed his distinctive face mole and the dark eyes behind them. "If it's an exit you want, we've got one." He grins around the cigarette poised on his lips, a thin wisp of white smoke trailing upwards between us.

"Let go of me!" I strain against his grip and eventually wrench free, stumbling back a half step to rejoin the others.

"Hey!" Krory suddenly cries out, "It's that guy with the thick glasses from the train! The one who tried to rob me!"

"Why are _you_ here?" Lavi demands, recognizing him as well.

"Mostly to take care of some unfinished business…" Tyki chuckles as he leans closer to me, grinning from ear to ear. His smile is like a sharks as it stares down hapless prey.

I don't move. I can't waver as I stare him down: gold on gold. I'm the same height as him now, thanks to my growth-spurt and that strangely reinvigorates me.

"Darling…" Tyki purrs as he reaches up to stroke the side of my face. "Why are you still alive?"

"Don't touch her!" Allen snarls from behind me.

"Thanks to you I got quite the earful from the Earl. Rather troublesome…" he then leans forward and licks my bottom lip.

My arm snaps up and I box his ears so hard he sent flying off his feet and into the side of the building next to us.  
He hits the stone hard with a loud crash that splinters the stone like wood. When the dust clears, and he manages to right himself: staggering up in an even more disheveled state, his glasses have fallen off and his Noah attributes are out fully.

"Wait, _he_ was a Noah?!" Lavi exclaims.

I glance back at him. "You mean you _didn't_ recognize him?"

Lavi fidgets. "Well…the glasses."

"While I do enjoy a little rough play, Cas," Tyki remarks as he dusts off and then pockets his spectacles, "That was a little unnecessary, don't you think?"

"No," I reply flatly.

Tyki shrugs, "Anyways, you want a way out, right?" He lights another cigarette and grins, pushing back his bangs to show his stigmata.

A brief flash of a white-gloved hand passing through Allen's chest flashes in my mind. I look over at him to see that his lips are white but his jaw set in a stressed resolve.

I want to hold his hand, but we're too many steps away for it to not look conspicuous.

"What do you mean by giving us an exit?" Lavi demands of Tyki.

"This Ark has no exits now, but with Road's power, we can make one," Tyki explains, holding up an ornate brass key. As he does so, there's a sudden burst of purple light from the ground behind him. From the light, an opening forms, and a giant, coffin-shaped door rises up from the ground. It has gold trim and two knobs side by side like a dresser. The pattern is black and red checker.

"That's Ms. Road's door!" Lero exclaims.

"Road is the only Noah that can travel between dimensions without using the Ark," Tyki affirms. "So, how about we continue that little gamble from the train?" He smirks, "Only this time, we'll bet the exit against your lives." His burning gold eyes turn on Allen, "And no cheating this time, boy."

"What's the meaning of this, Tyki?!" Lero blurts, "The Earl of Millennium won't allow-"

"This key here will get you through Road's door and the three leading up to it," Tyki cuts the golem off, holding said item aloft. "I'll let you have it."  
Before I can react, he takes my wrist and opens my palm, gently placing the key on it before gently curling my fingers back over it, as though for safe keeping.  
"I' can give you time to think it over, but it doesn't look like you have much choice, now does it?"

I glance at the key in my hand before looking back up at the Noah of Pleasure. "Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Lero is right. The Earl wants us to die in here. Aren't you going against his wishes by providing us with even the smallest chance of escape? What happens if we do get out of here alive? You'll be in even deeper trouble, I'd imagine."

"It's because you and I have some unfinished business, don't we?" Tyki leers at me. "I never did get the chance to see you completely broken and submissive at my feet. The thought thrills my every waking moment and besides…" His gold eyes slide to the others, "Hunting Exorcists is a great way to pass the time."  
With those words, he turns from us, and Road's Door opens for him. Before he steps through, he glances over his shoulder and says: "This door will reappear at the top of the Ark. If you guys can make it there before it comes tumbling down, victory is yours."

"I've heard the Noah Clan is immortal," Allen calls to him. "How exactly is this a fair fight?"

Tyki laughs. "Sorry about that." He turns back around. "I don't know where you heard that, but we _are_ humans too, boy. If it seems like we're immortal, it's only because you're all so weak."

I snarl. "Try me, jackass!"

Tyki simply waves me off, smiling that sickeningly sweet smiles as he steps through the door. "I look forward to it, Cas."

A low growl forms in the base of my throat, but I smile all the same. "Very well, Tyki Mikk." I take the Key he hands me and quickly slip it onto the chain that also holds the last remaining shard of Emma's pipe. "If it's a game you want, let's play."

Tyki chuckles. "Very good, darling. Until we meet again, don't keep me waiting…."

With that, the Noah of Pleasure passes through the strange purple smoke that billows out of Road's interdimensional door and it shuts behind him. A

A second later, another tremor brings down half the block. We all scramble to avoid the tumbling structures and shaking Earth. Once the dust had cleared, the door had vanished without a trace.

"This area is no longer stable," Kanda declares. "Let's go!" He beckons to all of us before taking off.

No sooner do we follow him, that another tremor hits. This one is worst than any previous. We almost can't run straight as the ground pitches under us. The stone crumbles under our feet, falling away in our wake.

With her bandaged legs, Lenalee lags behind, and suddenly screams as part of the road gives way too soon.

"Lenalee!" Choazii yells.

"Damnit!" I grit my teeth as I pivot around, and a tentacle shoots out, wrapping gently around her waist and pulling her back up to sturdier ground.

"Cas!" Lavi yells.

"Keep going!" I shout ahead to the others as I then throw Lenalee over my shoulder and take off after them.

This tremor lasts longer than the others, so it feels like forever until we find a sturdier part of the Ark's eerie streets.

We're all thoroughly out of breath by this point, so we stop to catch our breath.

I drop Lenalee down on a step outside one of the white buildings beside Krory, who looks rather dismal.

"You okay?" he asks her.

She nods, not saying anything.

I retract my tentacles tightly against my back as I pull out the chain that now houses the key, turning it over in my fingers.

"You good?" Allen asks me.

"No, but I'll be alright."

"What should we do?" Lavi asks. "We can't run around forever. We just lost an entire block."

"It's just like the Earl said," Krory whispers, "This place is going to gone soon."

"You have two hours left!" Lero pipes up. "No matter what you do, you're doomed!"

"Quiet, you!" I snap at him. "We're not doomed and here's why," I hold up the key. "We're going to move through this Ark, defeat any Noah that might be waiting for us, get to the door, use this key and get out of here." I look to the others, "Right?"

Kanda crosses his arms, scowling. "How do we know we can trust that Noah? What if this is all just some demented trick?"

"We do know for a fact that Road can indeed move through dimensions," Allen pipes up. "Lenalee, Cas and I have encountered it before when we met Miranda."

"So we know for a fact that isn't a ruse," Lenalee adds.

"I don't think any part of it is," I proclaim, still staring at the key.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because like it or not Allen, Tyki has…strong feelings for me in his own twisted way, and if what he said was any indication, he's not going to let me die by anyone' hand but his own…not even the Earls."

Allen growls, his expression surprisingly murderous. "I don't like the way he talks to you."

"I don't like the way he does many things to me, but we're just going to have to live with it because his creepy crush on me might be are ticket out of this place. It's a slim one, but it's there."

"If he really is that same guy we met on the train," Lavi pipes up, "Then that means that you-"

"Stop right there, Bookman, or I'll kill you myself." A thorny tentacle strikes the ground for good measure, making Lavi jump.

"So, what your saying is: even if this Road's door is a trap, there's still a chance it could be a way out then?" Chaozii surmises.

"Basically."

"We don't have much choice, do we?" Lavi sighs, rubbing the back of his head.

A heavy silence fell over the group for a long moment, a silence that seemed to house all of our fears and hopes and everything else that we'd carried with us into the Ark. However, it also contains our unanimous agreement to follow through with this game of the Noah.

We would play, and we would win.

"Should I just pick a door then?" I ask, taking the chain from my neck as Lavi shoves me towards the closest one across the street.

"I don't think it matters which one you pick."

"And why do I have to do this again?" I snarl as I stand on the stop, staring at the door as it loomed over me ominously. Who knows what's on the other side.

"Well, that Noah did give you the key, Cas," Krory reminds me.

"And you're the biggest," Lavi adds.

"Don't push your luck, Eyepatch," I spat before turning and jamming the key into the lock and turning it. There was a loud click, indicating it had been unlocked, but when I went to open it, it didn't budge.

I jostled the handle, but the door started to glow bright pink. "What the-?" There was an explosion of color, and I leapt back with a shriek as the door light up with every hue of the rainbow.

I staggerd back into Allen's arms, almost falling on him as I struggled to regain my bearings. "What the hell?"

We all stared at the transformed door: it had gone from a simple brown to bright pink and green and blue and yellow and so many other colors. It was covered in rainbows and flowers and butterflies.

Despite the charming aesthetic, there was still something eerie about it.

"Well," Allen pulls all of our attention away from the curious door as he puts his hand out in front of him, "We're getting out of here."

"Damn straight," I put my hand on top of his.

"Right," Lavi puts his hand in.

"Of course," then Krory.

"Yeah." Lenalee.

"Oh yeah!" Choazii.

There was a pause.

"Kanda?" Allen offers.

"No way in hell."

"I figured."

"Let's just go!" the swordsman rolled his eyes and breezed past us, approaching the rainbow door.

The others broke apart, but I kept my hand on top of Allen's for a moment longer.

I squeeze his fingers. _I love you._

 _I love you too._

At that moment, Kanda grasps the handle and pushes the door open. Beyond, we can see nothing but blackness. He puts a tentative foot in front of him to ensure there was a solid floor before stepping through.

The others follow close behind with me and Allen last, hand in hand.

As I had said before…

Together.

* * *

A/N: Ah! It's good to be back! Be sure to leave a review on your way out and I will try, try, TRY to keep updating more frequently. Hugs and kisses ;D


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: WOW! 100 REVIEWS! *confetti sounds* That snuck up on me real quick! It's also the anniversary of the Callen ship sailing. Happy Valentine's day, by the way. Well, I hope I'll be able to write more frequently going forward. I'm in a suuuuch a slump. Regardless, enjoy!

* * *

From: TitanOfStone  
Q: Not once, but twice, did somebody (Lenalee and Tyki, ahem ahem) are socked in the face. Good job, you, I had a good laugh and two grins outta that one :)  
Nice writing, as always, but you could be a bit more generous with Lenalee, you know? She's like an abused rat here XD XD XD  
Anywhos, great chaps as always! Looking forward for more! (Soon tm)

A: I'm glad you enjoyed the Tyki punching. I think everyone enjoyed that.  
BEER THAT'S NOT MY FAULT! It's Hoshino that made her so useless during this Arc. I even excluded some shit that happened during these events where she falls and has to be saved by Allen. I'm doing her a FAVOR lol.

From: Keelan1210  
Q: I'm glad that you're back and with a long chapter, too, but don't be overloading or stressing yourself if you can help it. Where else will I be able to get my Candy Cane fix? On a separate note, you really do need to read Pandora Hearts. The manga is so much more detailed and in-depth, and the art just gets better and better. It's even more of a tearjerker than the anime was though so have some tissues ready.

A: Lol, Candy Cane indeed ;D And thanks, I'll try not to stress myself out TOO MUCH *nervous laugh* College is rough, man. I WILL. It's saved on my phone and since KissAnime is no longer secure, unless Crunchyroll has it then I might just read the manga from here on out…BRING THE PAIN

From: Bitch Ate My Cupcake  
Q: I squealed so loudly when I got the notification this updated. I am so happy! I truly love Cas and Allen. OTP! But I love the chemisty and tension between Cas and Tyki. A threesome needs to happen so both ships can sail together.

A: DON'T TEMPT ME. And I'm glad you go so excited when this updated! I'm so happy you enjoy reading Callen as much as I do writing it :D :D And yes the Cyki chemistry is weirdly alluring. If it's any consolation, the Ark Arc is full of that.

From: Jayla Fire Girl  
Q: An update! You have made my day, thank you! This chapter was really good! I look forward to their battles with the Noah! Don't worry about not updating, I have, and currently am, waited longer for other stories. No matter how long it takes to update, worst case scenario I get to reread the story to refresh my memory. No big. No questions from me this time.  
Ta~

Jayla Fire Gal

A: *wipes relieved tear* Well, thank God for that and also solidarity about waiting for stories to update lol. I'm glad you're looking forward to that kind of stuff since I know it's probably gonna make me want to rip my hair out. Grrrr fighting chorography is the bane of my existence. Knowing that people look forward to reading about it will be good motivation!

From: Chymera-Dragon  
Q: Ah Lero, probably the best comic relief character in D. Gray Man and one of my favorites. I'm also glad Lenalee and Cas made up too, cause grudges like that will absolutely destroy any semblance of teamwork. Keep up the good work Author-chan!

A: I want a Lero! I already have a parasol fetish so put a spooky talking pumpkin on the top and I'm sold! Yeah made up again for like the fifth time. Shame women as different as them can't get along XD  
Thank you, Reader-chan!

From: AkaneZuki  
Q: Fascinating! Like I always love it. Tyki loves to play Taging, really does Pleasure give him sexy treat.

A: I'm so happy you think so! Tyki is SUCH a sexy treat! ;D

From: RavenX  
Q: *tears streaming down the face* This Callen ship is so Beautiful. More than the titanic ship, DAMN that was a tragedy...I can understand how tough college can be. I am not complaining about you being late or the like. Its YOUR story! And I am here to enjoy. *cries again* I really love the silver Gold duo. The entire storyline is steering into a good direction with your writing skills. *clap clap clap*  
I have a request, if you may. Can you write a detailed appearance of Puppet of thorns for me, next time you answer reviews? I would love to draw Cas.

A: Awwwww! *crying as well* Yay! I'm so happy! And thanks for the support, It really means a lot.  
Okay…I'll try. My main inspirations for Puppet of Thorns were Crown Clown (of course), Tyki's transformed Noah state as well as Venetian Masquarade. It's essentially a big coat with like a bustle made of tentacle vines and thorns and different colored roses as well as a matching tricorn hat with flowers spilling everywhere. The front of the coat is styled similar to a ribcage with the glittering green cross on her chest where her newly repaired heart is. The mask is the same as Allen's but gold. She occasionally has gloves but a lot of it kind of flits in and out, it's not very tangible and is usually moving between liquid and solid (hope that makes sense) also she's got thigh high boots and her legs are exposed so it's like a short dress or shorts. I hope this helps. And lemme know if you draw her! I wanna see~

From: KijoKuroi  
Q: Oh my goodness! I can't believe how much has happened since I last read this series! (I may or may not have binged this all the way from chapter 34 of IDiB... in one day) totally worth it though and I'm super looking forward to seeing how Cas's predicament with "Rose" turns out. I'm not sure she's the heart, but I'm also not going to rule that out as a possibility. Especially since innocence can do some really crazy stuff. Anyways, thank you so much for writing such an interesting series, and I shall wait with baited breath for your next update!

A: Welcome back! So happy to have you and wow! To binge all that in a day! I am IMPRESSED. I'm glad my stories have that bingeable quality lol I should make it a Netflix series. Yeah…the Roes thing is kind of a hot mess. Stay tuned to see how it gets even MORE complicated XD. Thanks for all the support and you are very welcome!

* * *

THE ETHICALLY QUESTIONABLE Q&A SECTION:

Me: We're back!

Cas: Horray…

Tyki: *massaging his cheek* Did you really have to PUNCH me?

Cas: *glares* Did you have to LICK MY FUCKING LIP, YOU CREEP?!

Tyki: Yes, yes I did.

Allen: Lemme at him! *lunges*

Me: *holds him back* Whoa there! Easy! We have questions to answer. Now, first from TitanOfStone: -"Cas, you gotta pick one of these. I'm curious which you finds more... arousing. You walking into Allen and Tyki passionately hatefuck or Tyki tied up, naked with Allen wearing tightskin suit (with is ass showing) and a whip in his hand?"

Tyki: NO! I don't need that image in my mind!

Allen: *shrill noises*

Cas: *just laughing* Honestly, I can't picture the latter but I can't say the former hasn't crossed my mind…

Allen: Cas no!

Cas: Cas yes!

Me: And next: "Tyyyyyyki. You suck (again, this refers only to your physical incapabilities to stand up against Cas XD)"

Tyki: I can stand up to Cas just fine! It's just she caught me off guard is all!

Cas: Keep telling yourself that.

Tyki: I'm going to sick my Tease on both of you

Me: "Tyki and Allen... are you interested in drowning in Cas' tennnnnnntacles? *winks winks*"

Tyki: No.

Allen: Yes.

Me: "Final question, I promise! Allen... let me as a would you rather. Would you rather have *sex* with Tyki or Kanda? You can't say neither. It's only one of this two allow. Or both. I can always do with both."

Cas: We should just play Fuck, Marry, Kill

Allen: Well, in that case, I'd kill Tyki, fuck Kanda and marry you.

Tyki: I'D KILL YOU FIRST BOY!

Me: Moving on! From Keelan1210: "Allen, would you rather be handcuffed to a sugar high Lavi for 24 hours or an aphrodisiac-ed Cross for two?"

Allen: Lavi! Definitely Lavi! I've seen the way Master is when he's just drunk, I don't want to even think about what that would be like…

Me: "Cassandra, if you could have any other Innocence, what would it be?"

Cas: Full name again…I guess maybe Kanda's? I like stabbing things and it would be cool to summon an army of bug-eyed demons with the swipe of a sword…

Me: And finally: "Tyki, I'm gonna give you the chance to make Allen very, very uncomfortable. Describe in detail how you would go about seducing Allen, but aphrodisiacs, alcohol, and any other mind/conscious-altering product is not allowed. You're the Noah of Pleasure. You shouldn't need any of that."

Allen: Why would you want to make me uncomfortable! *starts crying*

Tyki: *points* You made Allen cry!

Cas: How dare you! *hugs him* Don't worry, baby. It's okay.

Allen: *bawls and clings to her*

Tyki: To answer her your question…

Cas: Tyki, no!

Tyki: Tyki yes! I would simply speak to him in a way that makes his heart race and his knees buckle…I would whisper delicious little words into his ears that make his insides quiver. I'd touch his body in all the soft subtle ways…I know all the most sensitive spots. I'd move closer and closer to his most delicate areas before I-

Me: Okay, Tyki, that's enough. This is still Teen rated…barely.

Allen: *whimpers*

Me: Okay, Allen. This one is for you from Bitch Ate My Cupcake: "Anywho I got a question for Allen based on what Tyki said. We all know Cas is the dominating one, but how would you feel if you had Cas trembling at your feet, utterly submissive?~"

Cas: That would never happen!

Allen: *crosses legs* No comment!

Me: Okay, this is actually a relatively normal question from Chymera-Dragon for Tyki: "Tykki, is there any Noah that you don't get along with?"

Tyki: Naturally, my brother and I squabble from time to time. He disapproves of my light side…Also the twins Jasdero and Devit often get on my nerves as well.

Me: They added this: "Also, Cas and Allen sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Sing it with me now everybody?"

Cas: You're all children.

Tyki: I refuse!

Me: Okay, okay. Last question, everyone. This is from RavenX: "Hey Cas, in the original Anime and manga, most of the fans ship Allen/lenalee. Does that spark something in you? Especially after your burst out with lenalee? :3"

Cas: Lenalee can suck a dick and choke on it…not Allen's though. If she goes anywhere near my boy, I'll cut her tits off.

Me: And on that note, we're moving on…

* * *

Chapter 13: The Noah of Wrath

* * *

The room beyond is almost blindingly lit, even more so than the Ark's central area. Beyond the brightly colored door is an equally brightly colored room: the walls are a pleasant deep blue and painted with brilliant white stars, which is where the stark light is coming from. There are also dozens of rainbows and moons stretching across the dome-shaped ceiling. While the walls and ceiling are colorful, the floor is made of harsh brown stone with craggy, uneven structures rising up a few stories in random areas, pock-marked like the surface of the moon.

We all stand bewildered on the doorstep, unsure of how to proceed. While the central town of the Ark was filled with the sounds of destruction, this space housed only silence…

"What is this place?" Allen asked, breaking the eerie quiet.

"A child's playroom mixed with an alien planet?" Lavi offered.

"Wherever we are…I don't think we've left the Ark," Krory murmurs, sounding nervous.

"That much is obvious," I cross my arms, pulling Crown of Thorns tighter around myself as a funny feeling settles in the pit of my stomach; it's like anxiety…but not quite.

Kanda suddenly stiffens, jerking his head towards one of the stone structures.

"Something wrong?" Allen asks.

Kanda doesn't respond, but we all follow his gaze just as the indicated stone mass suddenly explodes in a burst of purple light, scattering bits of rock and dust every which way.

A large fragment lands at our feet with a thump, only for a large black boot the size of an actual baby seal slams down on the stone and shatters it like glass. The giant booted foot belongs to an equally massive person who is tall and boxy with broad shoulders draped in a big brown overcoat. His coat is open and his skin beneath is exposed as the deep umber of the Noah. His dark hair is cropped short and spikey, held back with a thin band so the stigmata on his brow are visible; his are hollow and sunk deep into his skull. They regard us with a bloated, pale gaze, fully white with no discernible iris or pupil. Despite the blank stare, there is a sharpness to his gaze, a kind of singe in his stare that reminds me of the metallic scent of blood when it lingers in the air.

The malice is even more prominent in his wide, toothy grin, even whiter than his eyes that spreads across his face like a shark's predatory sneer.

"What the hell am I looking at?" is Krory's surprising response.

"A Noah, of course," Lavi replies.

Their voices echo around in my mind as though they are calling to me from a distance. I can hardly hear them even though they are each barely a shoulder's length from me. I'm frozen, my fingers fisting the Bloody covering of Puppet of Thorns. I'm shaking…my legs feel like lead and I can't seem to drag my eyes away from this Noah's milky stare…

I remember, faintly, a heavy shadow amidst snow-covered trees, but that is not the reason why my brain is screaming because I've seen him…somewhere before…sometime long ago that I should have forgotten…but I haven't.

 _Cas, what's wrong?_

Allen's the only one able to reach me, in this moment I feel so isolated…Afraid of…I don't even know.

I wet my dry lips. "I…" My voice trembles.

The Noah snarls and a bit of saliva drips from the corners of his strained lips, it dribbles down his grey skin and the scent is almost sweet.

Beside me, Kanda suddenly grips his sword. "You go on ahead. Leave him to me."

"What?!" Allen cries, while the others all look equally stunned. "What are you saying, Kanda?"

"This guy's been after my General for a while," the other Exorcist replies as he calmly draws Mugen, "This isn't our first encounter."

"There's no way we're going to leave you here by yourself, Kanda!" Lenalee exclaims.

"Don't get the wrong idea," Kanda snaps at her. "The reason I'm staying is not for your sakes…" His grip tightens on his sword, "I told you this thing was after General Tiedol. It's my duty to take him down." He snarls as he runs his finger cleanly up his blade and it instantly springs to life, glowing a brilliant electric blue.

Lenalee gapes, dumbfounded. Lavi is wearing similar expression, speechless for once. Kanda ignores us all as he steps slightly closer to the Noah he has now deemed his opponent. It's bulbous stare somehow flicks to meet him, the lidless wet eyes flicker with bloodlust.

"I've seen this Noah several times before my group came to Edo," Kanda continues, his eyes never wavering from the creature before him, "He calls himself Skinn Bolic, the Noah of Wrath, and he's been hunting us down. Specifically, he's been going after the General of my unit."

My heart clenches; I'm hardly listening to what Kanda is saying. I'm shaking and sweating like I have a fever.

 _Cas, I'm worried about you…_

"So, you finally made it," Skinn Bolic's voice burbles up from behind his crowded gums and reverberates out across the open space like the tone of a drum. "Exorcists…" His baritone hisses like a snake. "Innocence!" He snarls. His voice is slipping in and out of focus, like he's tittering on the edge of something deeper and even darker than what we see at the moment. "Don't forgive…Don't forgive….Don't forgive!" he snarls, his large, meaty hands curling into fists as his whole body shakes with a black rage that I can feel stretching out across the empty space between us like a shadow moving in the sunlight.

"Don't forgive…" I whisper.

Allen turns to look at me. "Cas, what's wrong."

"I don't know…" my voice cracks, and my throat feels thick like I'm holding back tears, maybe I am. "It's just…this Noah, it-" I trail off, unable to finish my sentence.

"Get her out of here," Kanda urges. "I can take this guy on my own."

"I'll never forgive Exorcists!" the Noah called Skinn Bolic thunders, "The Noah Clan has been building up this anger for seven thousand years and someone's about to pay for it! Which one of you damn Exorcists is going to fight me?!"

Skinn's swollen eyes scanned our group again before finally settling on Kanda, who had already made a point to stand apart. His grip tightens on his sword as the Noah stares him down, his gaze not even waver as more spit drips from the edges of Skinn's lips, salivating at the thought of his mutlitaed corpse.

He remained unwavering, and strangely, the energy between them was almost magnetic. However, I couldn't focus on that. My knees buckle and my vision starts to swim. I stagger, and nearly knock Krory over before he manages to catch me.

"Cas, what's wrong?!"

"Leave, already!" Kanda snaps at us, "This isn't your concern!"

Lenalee's lip trembles. "But…Kanda-"

She's caught off when another violent tremor erupts from beneath our feet. The whole room shakes and more of the stone structures collapses around us, raining dust and debris down from the brightly painted ceiling. A few cracks even begin to form in the rainbow painted as the support buckles under the strain.

"Earthquake!" Choazii cries.

"No, we're still inside the Ark, remember?" Krory reminds him. "More of it must be breaking away…"

"Yes, and once this room has been fully downloaded into the Ark, it'll disappear forever-Lero~!" chirped the pumpkin-shaped golem that was, for some reason, still following us around.

"How long until this room disappears!" Lavi demands, snatching Lero and throttling it, "Tell me now!"

"Beats me! Lero!~ From what I can tell, the downloading process begins with the outer rim of the Ark, but after that, the rooms that are downloaded and then disappear will be random and unpredictable. Sorry to break it to you, but I have no way of knowing when this room will vanish!"

"For real?!" Lavi reluctantly releases the slightly crumpled umbrella.

"And you've got a hundred and ten minutes to get off the Ark, Lero~!"

Krory's face grew even paler. "That's all we've got left…"

Kanda grit his teeth. "I never thought I'd agree with that annoying pink thing, but we're wasting time just standing around here arguing," he ground out. "Now get out of here!"

"Hey, come on, Yu. You've got a pretty rotten personality, but we can't just abandon one of our own!" Lavi cries.

I slump even further. I can't feel my feet and find myself leaning even more heavily on Krory.

"Cas…What is it?"

I can't respond. My throat feels like it's full of cotton.

"We should all stay and fight as a team and then we'll move forward!" Lavi insists.

"What happens if we all get trapped and die in here then?" Kanda snaps, "Then it would all be for nothing. You're only going to run into more Noah as soon as you walk through that door

Lavi opens his mouth to respond but then immediately closes it as Kanda's black blade suddenly slices through the air right next to his head. The young Bookman goes rigid as the slender sword stops right next to his cheek, teasingly brushing the fringes of his bright red hair.

"Leave this place now," Kanda snarls, his voice like ice, "Or I'll be forces to dismember you as well…"

Lavi gulps. "Yu…"

"Go now or I'll set my Underworld Creatures on you!" Kanda bellows as he slices Mugen through the air. It glows faintly blue.

"Alright! Fine! Let's go," Lavi barks to others.

Krory grips my arm. "Cas, can you walk?"

I nod, not entirely certain and continue to lean on the faux-vampire as he hurridedly follows Allen and the others.

At the other end of the room is another door. It's tall and broad and looks like a dark chocolate bar.

"There is it!" Chaozii points to it before rushing across the rocky terrain towards the exit, the others close behind.

Krory pulls me behind, but I can't help but glance over my shoulder at Kanda as he stares down his Noah opponent, waiting for it to make the first move.

"Kanda…" My voice is barely a whisper, "Please…Please just follow us."

"Come on, Cas!" Lavi calls, "We need your key."

"We're coming," Krory assures him as he leads me up to the door where the others are all gathered. I fish inside my collar and pull out the chain with the key dangling from it; gripping it tightly in my trembling fingers, I slowly move away from Krory and stumble over to the door, fitting the key into the lock despite my trembling fingers, and turning it nearly.

 _Cas…_ Allen grips my elbow and squeezes reassuringly.

As soon as the door unlocked; it lights up white and the word NOAH appeared across the center in bold black print. I turn to the others and shrug; Allen then steps past me and opens the door.

Nodding back to the others, we all then step through.

Beyond this door is nothing but an eerie corridor made of grey stone. It's massive; wide enough for a train to drive through and with a high ceiling that vanishes into shadow. Strangely, it reminds me a little of the Asia Branch and I feel a pang in my stomach when I think back to that place.

Allen leads me through, and as I cross the threshold, I do feel slightly lighter on my face; although, no less shaken.

"We should proceed slowly," Lavi advises us, once everyone is in and the door has closed behind us, "We don't know what's out there, and it'll give Kanda time to catch up."

Everyone agrees to this, and with that, we press on.

"What was that, Cas?" Allen asks me, gripping my wrist as we walk down the corridor.

My own hand slides down to meet his fingers, curling around them as I search my thoughts, trying to find a way to put into words what had just transpired.

"Is it because of the Noah?" Krory inquires from behind us. "I remember during our journey East, you would often feel rather ill in the presence of that Noah called Lulubell."

"Oh yeah…I remember that," Lenalee muses.

"What are you? Like a human Noah detector or something?" Lavi asks with a cheeky grin.

I put my free hand on my chest, my fingers fisting the folds of Puppet that stretch like a shield across my most precious part. "No…It didn't have anything to do with the fact that he was a Noah…It was about who he was."

"What do you mean, Cas?" Allen inquires.

"I…I've met him before," I whisper, almost as startled as the others soon are when the words leave my lips.

"Well, yeah, I guess that makes sense," Lavi surmises, "Kanda said he met him before as well."

"No…It wasn't in that context. This-This was a long time ago…." I pause, taking a deep breath. "When I was very young, no older than three, I lived with my mother in a small apartment in New Orleans, Louisiana in America. I was born there while my mother was still studying to be a doctor and I lived there until I was four when she finally got her license and took me back to Germany. Before we left, however, there was a time when my mother was a part of a house call with some older physicians who were training her. Due to circumstances, I ended up having to come along…." I pause again, the memories starting to resurface from some deep, dark chasm of my mind.

I can feel Allen resting somewhere against the back of my thoughts, watching as the images unfold across my vision like butterfly wings.

"There was a church…old and made of brain stone. I walk down the steps, gripping my mothers hand, listening to the murmur of the other Doctors. The patient…the priests were keeping him in the basemetn. I remember him: a massive man with massive hands that were tied with ropes and chains to the headboard of the wooden bed in his humble room. It bumped the wall with a sound like thunder as he tore at his restraints until his extremities were bloody down to their bones. His skin was covered in sores and burned read with a visible fever. His eyes were wild…like a cage, rabid animal and the foam at his mouth only added to that comparison. I remember when that face looked down at me…I could have melted into the floor, I wanted the world to swallow me up whole if it meant not looking into those eyes…those same white eyes."  
I paused, exhaling, "But the worst of it were his screams…I think that's why I remember that day even though I was so young. I'll remember his screams until the day I die."

"What are you saying, Cas?" Krory asks.

"She's saying the man that was her mother's patient, the man that had the sickness she witnessed was the Noah Yu's currently fighting," Lavi surmises.

Lenalee whimpers. "Is that really true, Cas?"

I swallow, nodding; my hand is sweaty as I squeeze Allen's fingers. "I don't think I could have mistaken him anywhere…even under these circumstances."

"So you actually saw him then…" Allen muses. "You saw him transforming into a Noah."

I nod grimly. "Yeah, I think I did…My grandmother did say the process was slow and incredibly painful. The man that was once Skinn Bolic probably sought out help from the priests in the church but when they couldn't help him, they called in the doctors and my mother."

"What a strange coincidence that you would witness something like that…" Lenalee whispers.

I wet my dry lips. "I don't believe in coincidences, Lenalee."

* * *

 **I slowly climb the polished white steps that almost seem to float in the black abyss that surrounds the tower at the center of the Ark. They wind round and round in an almost dizzying array; at one point, I pause to glance out a window as it drifts by, just in time to witness more of the outer buildings crumbling away.**

 **I smile slightly.**

 **Eventually, I reach the top of the stairs where a large pale door is hanging in the blackness almost like a painting. Without a moment's hesitation, I turn the knob and step through.**

 **Beyond the door is nothing more than a seemingly ordinary study: the walls are lined floor to ceiling with dozens of weathered old books that are tucked neatly in their shelves with the illusion they've never been read or even moved from their spots. A find coating of dust adds to that theory.**

 **In the center of the room, there are two cushy arm chairs with a low table between them and behind that, on the opposite wall, are two narrow windows which provide a clear view of the Ark's destruction on the outer rim down below.**

 **Road is crouching on one of these chairs, propped up backwards with her elbows resting on the back of the chair as she watches the destruction unfold outside. As I enter, however, she immediately whirls around, flashing a dazzling smile.  
"Welcome!" Said smile immediately diminishes when she sees me. "Oh…Damn, of course it's only you."**

 **"** **Yep. Just me," I confirm, closing the door, "Sorry to disappoint you, Road."**

 **"** **Awww, I wonder where he could be…" The supposedly young girl sighs wistfully as she returns her gaze to the window.**

 **"** **As if you don't know," I remark, settling into the chair beside her, "He's probably down there with Skinn, if I had to guess."**

 **"** **Hmph!" Road continues to pout, resting her cheeks on her palms. "I hope he shows up soon."**

 **"** **Don't get too excited. I'm sure Skinn will make quick work of him…" She didn't respond to this. "You've sure got it bad for the little brat, haven't you?"**

 **"** **Look, Tyki," Road rounds on me, glaring, "You're the last person who gets to be all judgy with me." She then points an accusing finger at me, "I know that you a button with the name of the Exorcist you like on a chain around your next, and her name's actually smudged because of the amount of times you've kissed it."**

 **My hand instantly goes up to Cas's button, which is indeed handing from a cord resting inside my shirt.**

 **"** **Thought so," my adopted niece sticks her tongue out at me.**

 **I growl, but don't indulge her. She's right, and she knows it.**

 **A cruel little smile slides across Road's lips, now that she's had her fun. "So…what do you think we should do when they get up here…?"**

 **"** **I don't know," I chuckle. "But I have a few ideas."**

 **However, Road doesn't seem to want to know them yet as she goes back to staring out the window. I hear a loud bang followed by a thunderous crash, indicating another building just went down.**

 **I light a cigarette and lean back in my chair, puffing on in absentmindedly. Before I know it, my hand is inside my shirt and pulling out the offending silver button. I hold the chain at full length so I can see the admittedly rather smudged name engraved upon it:**

 **Cassandra A. Williams.**

 **I smirk through my cigarette. I can see why she went by 'Cas'. Cassandra was the name of a small, frail maiden who wanted to read and sew and sing to the birds; who wanted some big strong man to come and save her.**

 **Cas was the name of the woman who had knocked me through a building with a one-handed tap. I touched my slightly bruised cheek, feeling a thrilling chill shoot up my spine. That woman sure knew how to get my blood hot.**

 **"** **Would ya look at that…" Road's voice jerks me from my thoughts.**

 **I almost want to fan my face. My body feels hot as I turn to look at her. "Huh? What is it?"**

 **"** **Skinn actually got one of the Exorcists to fight him one on one. I can't tell which one it is from all the way up here though…"**

 **"** **Oh? So they're still in that room, are they?" I ask as I douse my cigarette in the ash tray on the table between us. I need to cool down a bit.**

 **"** **No. Looks like only one of them is left in there now; the rest must have gone ahead through the next door."**

 **I raise an eyebrow. "What? But why would Skinn have allowed that to happen?"**

 **"** **You know Skinn," Road sounds bored, "He can only see whatever's right in front of his dumb face."**

 **I chuckle. "He is an idiot, but I guess we're just as foolish though."**

 **"** **Yeah…" Road sighs, "I mean there's no reason we have to bother fighting them at all; we could have just as easily left them alone and let the Ark disappear with them along with it."**

 **I nod thoughtfully as I rest my knuckles against my temple. "This is so strange. You'd think the Earl would have something to say about us acting out like this…"**

 **"** **Yeah."**

 **"** **Perhaps his silence means he isn't angry with us?"**

 **"** **He'd never get angry with us," Road declares almost proudly, "He'd just prefer not to put his precious little lambs in harm's way if he doesn't have to. Our whole purpose is to be dedicated to him and him alone, remember?"  
I glance down at the button again as Road continues: "Besides, he knows how Noahs operate; we can't resist danger, so I'm sure he expected this anyway. It's our nature."**

 **A smirk finds it's way to my lips as I look down at the silver button and Cas's smudged name; in that instant, her name becomes her body and my thoughts start cycling through the dozens of fantasies of all the things I'll do to her once I have her at my mercy once more…all the way I'd violate her, punish her, hurt her, kill her…**

 **"** **It is indeed," I agree, my smiling broadening.**

 **Road returns it, although hers has a slightly different tone. "Now, now, but you, Tyki. You're a bit different, aren't you?"**

 **I stiffen, glaring at her. "Are you going to lecture me like your father?"**

 **Road giggles. "Come on, Tyki! I may have his name, but I'm nothing like him."**

 **"** **Thank heavens for that."**

 **A shadow suddenly passed over my heart. It lingered there and for a moment I couldn't breathe. I saw Road's lips go white, and my head slammed down to grip the edge of the armchair for support as Cas's button on its chain slips from my grasp and knocks against my ribs.**

 **I'm gasping for breath as my insides start to burn, my head hammers and I feel sweat begin to break across my brow.**

 **Beside me, Road shrinks in her seat, curling up even smaller than she already was. Her face vanishes into her folded arms as she tucks into the fetal position, but I still hear her whisper: "Goodnight, Skinn."**

 **Instantly, my feelings make sense, and I manage to regain control of my breathing. "So…Sweet Tooth lost?"**

 **"** **Not really," Road murmurs. "I didn't feel the guy from Allen's group move on through the next door…and now that room is gone. It's crumbled away into…nothingness."**

 **"** **A double kill?"**

 **As Road nods, confirming my assumptions, something inside me wells up and I instantly feel thick, hot tears pouring from my eyes.**

 **My niece notices them too. "Tyki…" Her small hand reaches out, but I slap it away.**

 **"** **Don't touch me." I feel the tears run down my cheeks but I'm as disconnected from them as if I was watching this moisture pour from a faucet across the room. Why is this happening to me? My fingernails dig into the armrests. Am I once again losing control of my body?**

 **"** **The Noah within us is weeping…" Road whispers, "Mouring that another one of us…is lost." I look at her again to see that her eyes are crying as well."**

 **"** **Is that what it is?" I reach up to touch my face. The tears against my fingers burn slightly, like the sting of alcohol on an open wound.**

 **The door is suddenly kicked in, breaking the spell, and the twins stagger in, both looking even more disoriented than usual.**

 **Jasdero leans heavily on his older brother, his heinous makeup making his tears look black.**

 **Devit slams the wall with a snarl. "Damnit! What the hell happened to Skinn?"**

 **"** **An Exorcist killed him," I dryly explain, while on the inside I suddenly feel an overwhelming urge to call my brother.**

 **Road hugs her knees. "Should we hold a farewell party for Skinn?"**

 **I nod. "Hold on." I get up and go to the cabinet beside the largets bookcase on the far well. Opening it, I find a bottle of wine. Not the best year, but that's not really the point.**

 **Meanwhile, Road and the twins move the table into the center of the room. Jasdero sets out glasses while his brother lights two candles. He then fishes inside the pockets of his tattered coat and produces a couple handfuls of pink and white wrapped candies.**

 **"** **These were his favorite…" he murmurs as he tosses them onto the table amidst the candles. Road, meanwhile, busies herself with pouring a glass of milk.**

 **"** **You can have wine, Road," I offer as I return with the bottle**

 **She shakes her head; she's gone awfully quiet.**

 **Shrugging, I then go about pouring a glass for myself, the twins and then one final one for the fallen Noah we were honoring: Skinn Bolic, Noah of Wrath.**

 **Each one of us then takes our glasses and stands before the remaining one, nestled amongst the candles and candies.**

 **Road holds up her milk. "Farewell, Skinn."**

 **"** **Goodbye," Devit adds while his brother whimpers.**

 **I raise my glass as well, like I'm about to say something but whatever it was dies in my throat, so I just tip the contents down my throat.**

 **Give me this shit. I need it like a fish needs water.**

 **Road finishes her milk and sets her glass down while the twins do the same.**

 **"** **I'm crying again" Jasdero whimpers.**

 **"** **Why is this happening?" his twin asks.**

 **Road resumes her position of curled up, hugging her knees in her armchair. "Skinn was the child of Noah's Wrath. He was different from Jasdevi's Bonds, Tyki's Pleasure, Lulubell's Lust, my father's Desire, and my Dreams because Wrath was the most vivid and pitiful of the Noah's memories."**

 **Devit chokes, "He did have some fierce mood swings now and then."**

 **"** **He sure was a complicated guy," Jasdero hiccups.**

 **"** **Being the children of Noah, we instinctively think to kill Exorcists on sight," Road continues but her voice is starting to waver in my ears.**

 **I clench my fists as they start to shake. The tears are pouring faster…and my Noah is screaming at me.**

 **"** **But for the child of Wrath, the conviction was just too strong, and it made him fight almost like a puppet."**

 **"** **So he was a guy that could only fight?" Devit asks, wiping his eyes.**

 **"** **Poor Skinn!" Jasdero wails.**

 **"** **Yes…poor Skinn," Road leans her head against her chair as the tears continue to trail delicate paths down her small, fair face. In all honesty, it is almost as though there is another level to her sadness that neither Jasdevi nor I could quite comprehend, as though there was more to her grief than just the instinctual sadness of the Noah, something more…personal.**

 **My Noah shrieks and the room turns white and pitches and the ground rolls under me. I stagger, gripping my head before remembering my surroundings.**

 **I wipe my nose on my sleeve and murmur an excuse before those present could get suspicious before bolting from the room.**

 **The door had just slammed behind me before I'm bent over and violently sick all over the floor. I'm gasping as the acid burns in my throat; I'm gripping my stomach, and my head and I'm still crying as the Noah within me howls in pure rage and misery and I'm just a goddamn mess.**

 **I slump against the wall, feeling weak. My hair is clinging to the sides of my sweaty brow, and I try to detangle it as I run my fingers through it. My other hand slowly rises up to meet the button at my chest and I clasp it without thinking, like it's a lifeline and I'm drowning.**

 **In a way, I kind of am. In this moment, my white side feels so far away. Moments by campfire and the sounds of Eeez's laughter while Crack and Momo bicker. The distant hum of faraway train, it's whistle a lingering echo.**

 **The feeling of blood red lips upon my own and the sound of my human heart pumping human blood through my veins as I felt a thrill of emotion I hadn't thought I'd be capable of again.**

 **But I am and I feel it even now…the blackest I've ever been.**

 **Cas Williams…in a kiss and a smile and a small little laugh. In a tender touch…in a subtle movement…In-**

 **In a scream and a sob and Bloody, Bloody tears, in begging and pleading and the words of mercy that just died on my lips…**

 **I don't know what this emotion inside me is but it feels like a rock has wedge itself within my ribs. I can't breathe all over again, and I want to scream.**

 **I want to scream at the Noah inside me…at the images of Cas Williams that seem to be burned on the inside of my eyelids and just won't. Fucking. Go. AWAY!**

 **My fists slam the wall. Everything shakes, but I can't tell if it's my own strength or the Ark breaking apart.**

 **Her image is a phantom inside my soul, her voice a ghost within my mind and within my heart…what's left of it. I can't deny the happiness she brings me, in every part of my being. White or Black…Noah or whatever part of me might still be human.**

 **I can't dney that she sets my soul on fire, and that I want Cas like I've never wanted anything else alive…I want to kiss her, hold her…even if it's only her Bloodied corpse.**

 **I grip the button against my chest, wiping my eyes because the tears sting, and I still can't really breathe.**

 **I don't know what this feeling inside me is: whether it's anger or sorrow or regret or fuck, even love.**

 **All I know is that it hurts.**

 **And I want it to stop.**

* * *

I don't know whetehr I'm moving or standing still. The whole room is spinning. Faintly, I hear Allen call my name, but it sounds as though he's calling out from the other side of an ocean. I hit the ground, falling to my knees.

Allen and Krory are at my side instantly, followed by Lavi, while a worried Lenalee and Chaozii look on.

"Cas! Cas! What's wrong?! Talk to me!" Allen's hands cup my cheeks, tilting my eyes up to meet his.

The tears spring into them and it's like something inside me snaps, in that moment of silence before a bomb goes off and then suddenly everything hurts.

I scream. Because it hurts that bad.

My heart and my head and my soul are all burning…because I know, in an instant, what it means and that makes the pain ten times worse.

"Cas! What is it?!"

"What's wrong?" Lenalee cries.

"Kanda…" I sob as the tears spring into my eyes. They're new to me and they burn…they burn so bad like the feeling of being ripped in half..the one part of me that still lingered in the room with the rainbow on the ceiling.

The room that no longer exists.

I can faintly hear Lavi, his voice heavy and grey, as he explains to the others what I have learned to be true. Kanda may have defeated the Noah of Wrath Skinn Bolic, but he didn't do it in time…

The room they were in has collapsed into the Ark, vanished and they have along with it.

They're gone.

Kanda is gone.

Lenalee starts crying, crumpling like a wilting flower to the ground, and Lavi dives forward to catch.

The scene is enveloped before she hits the ground as Allen shields me from it with his arms, soft and white as Crown Clown circles around me. He rests his head in the crook of my shoulder and holds me tightly like he's never letting go, like he's hoping in part that if he clings to me tightly enough, he can crawl inside and make the pain go away.

But he can't.

No one can.

Because Yu Kanda…our Exorcist comrade who had sacrifice everything to defend his honor and keep us safe was dead.

The tears trail down my face, dripping into my open mouth as I sob.

They taste sweet.

* * *

A/N: Am I sorry about this? No, not really :P Cuz if you've seen the show, you know what happens next but I hope you enjoyed all the same! Leave a review on your way out! And I'll see y'all hopefully sooner rather than later;D


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I'm glad everyone enjoyed last week's chapter, especially Tyki's POV. He is WAAAAY too easy to write. Speaking of Tyki, I finally got around to watching the Funimation dub of season 2 of D. Gray Man and THEY TOOK TYKI'S 'SHOUNEN' THING OUT. He didn't call Allen 'boy'! I am so sad! D;  
Lol, anyways, here's another chapter for you! Enjoy~

* * *

From: Keelan1210  
Q: Ohmigod. You are a horrible, horrible, little author... but I love you anyway. Was Kanda's pseudo-death not angst enough for your tastes? Who am I even kidding? You're gonna read Pandora Hearts, for crying out loud. This chapter is tame compared to that masterpiece of a manga, but still, adding Tyki's POV... I don't know whether I want to curse you or praise you. It's scenes like that that make me remember that Tyki is really, really young compared to Road.

A: Thanks….I think? XD I mean, I had to make everyone sad about it, didn't I? Especially since Cas feels shit hardcore after reaching 100% Synchronization…Right, maybe I will just read the manga then. I mean, if I can't find Pandora Hearts anime on Crunchyroll. Currently plowing through Naruto with my boyfriend anyways so that'll be time consuming lol. Praise me please! I hope you liked it at least. And yeah, I'm glad you picked up on that. I tried to highlight Road's grief in particular as she was the only survival of the previous generation of Noah's massacre. I can imagine losing any of the current Family would devastate her even more…Honestly, Tyki may have only been a Noah for a decade at most. His human friends could have been his friends before he even became a Noah. Who knows? *shrugs* I hope Hoshino tells us at some point…

From: KijoKuroi  
Q: Congratulations on reaching 100 reviews! Benchmarks are always exciting :). Good chapter, by the way! The Tyki bit was interesting for sure.

A: Thank you! I am so happy about it! Thank you, I definitely agree. Tyki is an interesting guy.

From: Jayla Fire Girl  
Q: Oh my goodness. I knew that was coming, but ouch. This chapter made me cry. She knew Skinn? Or at least... She met him? Cas is just having a really bad day.

A: Awwwww, don't cry! *hugs* And yes, Cas did meet Skinn at one point. That comes back around later so stay tuned~:D

From: TitanOfStone  
Q: Heya! Welp, gotta say I love Cas' reactions to Skin. What might that beeeee I wonder ;) ;) ;)  
On that note, I have to say that the slight changes as to what happened and every little Callen details are pretty good. It mixed in the story so well! I am jealous of your writing skills!  
And Tyki, Aaaaawwww, precious Tyki! And poor Cas too, for feeling Kanda's lost! I feel bad for them both. Nice chaps, as always! You never fail to impress! Gonna be lookin' forward to more!  
Ps: Also LOL'd at Cas, no! Cas, yes! And Tyki no/yes! Respectively. XD

A: YOU KNOW, BEER. NO SPOILERS! Thank you! And don't be jealous! You are a good writer toooo~  
I suppose 'precious' is one way to refer to Tyki. Thank you so much! I'm so glad you enjoyed. Lol, same. It's pretty accurate.

From: Praelior  
Q: Here's to another great chapter. Sorry for not reviewing your last installment, but as we're all too aware, college is unforgiving. I am excited to see how you play out the next part, I've read the manga and watched the anime, so it's strange to be both in the know and in the dark at the same time. I'm sure you'll pull out another great spin on things as usual. I would also like to say how much I greatly enjoy Puppet of Thorns, it is a wonderful and amazing thing you've brought to life for us. Thank you for an amazing story and no matter how long it takes, I await your next chapter along with everyone else. Keep it up :)

A: Cheers! Thank you. Don't worry about it! Any and all reviews are appreciated. Yes, it is (insert barely contained scream of frustration here) XD, same. I felt that when I watch Hallow last year. Why, thank you! Took me forever to develop Cas's new Innocence and it went through several drafts. When I finally got to Puppet, it just clicked. I was like: 'Yes! This is it'. I'm so happy you enjoy it too. Thanks again!

* * *

THE ETHICALLY QUESTIONABLE Q&A SECTION

Me: Back again! And the first question is for Allen…

Allen: Please no…

Me: It's from Keelan1210 and it reads: "Allen, I gave Tyki the chance to make you uncomfortable because the Q&A's subtitle is honestly, 'Let's Try to Humiliate/Embarrass the Ususally Smug and Aloof Tyki'."

Tyki: It is not!

Me: "Anyway, someone mentioned hate-sex, so would you rather have hate-sex with Tyki, Kanda, or Cross? Don't try to avoid the question."

Allen: *goes red* Nuuuuuuuuuh

Tyki: *smiling wolfishly* Yes, boy. I think we'd all like to know your answer.

Allen: *snarls at him* Well, definitely not Master. He could be my dad and that's weird…I think Kanda would stab me if we tried to do that *goes even redder* I mean with his sword! His sword! I dunno…I guess Tyki…Sure *glares at him*

Tyki: *licks his lips* I look forward to it, boy…

Allen: It was hypothetical!

Me: Next, for Cas: "Cassandra, don't defend Allen..! The point of a lot of the questions is to make him blush, and don't you like seeing him light up like a streetlight?"

Cas: *grabs Allen* No one embarrasses my boy but me!

Me: They also say: "I'd like to try making you blush like a tomato, but I don't have the slightest idea of how to do that."

Tyki: I dooooo~

Cas: Shut up!

Me: Finally, for Tyki: "Tyki, how did it feel to be treated like a little brother by Road?"

Tyki: *snorts* Road doesn't act her age, so she hardly treats me like her little brother. My acting role is as her adoptive uncle and she fully embraces that. I don't think she likes the idea of having to grow up, considering how she always acts.

Me: They also said: "Also, describe each of the Noah using one word."

Tyki: Well, Road is…hyper. Skinn is…dead. The twins Jasdevi are…ugh. Lulubell is…it happened once in a dream.

Cas: That's more than one word, Tyki.

Tyki: It's true though! Anyways, the Earl is…something and my brother is…blegh.

Allen: That's not a word.

Tyki: It's an accurate description!

Me: Alright, alright. Moving on to Jayla Fire Gal: "Light-hearted questions because of sadness. What's your Zodiac?"

Cas: I'm a Gemini.

Allen: Well, I celebrate my birthday on December 25, which would make me a Capricorn, but that's not my real birthday

Tyki: That is my actual birthday. So that would make me a Capricorn too.

Cas: Wait, you birthday is ACTUALLY on Christmas?

Me: According to Wikipedia.

Tyki: Yes, Christmas. I'm a holy child.

Cas: No. No you are not.

Me: Next: "If you could resurrect/talk to one historic person for a day, who would you?"

Cas: Emma.

Allen: My dad.

Tyki: I dunno…I guess my family dog?

Me: Also: "Do you ship any of your friends?"

Allen/Cas: *look at each other* Lenalee and Lavi

Tyki: Myself and Cas

Cas: Tyki!

Tyki: Just saying…

Cas: Also, I think Krory and Miranda would be cute together…

Allen: I could see that.

Me: And lastly: "Tyki, I am sorry for asking but, do you ever wish you weren't a Noah?"

Tyki: *pales* No comment.

Me: Now questions from TitanOfStone: "Awwwww, Poor Tyki. I feel so sorry for you. Have some cookies? With sexy nude Cas pics? *hands the Cookie jar and the pics*"

Tyki: You are all disgusting *munches cookie as he slips the picture into his pocket.

Me: This is for Cas: "Cas, I know this question is probably stupid but why the fuck would your mother take you to see a patient THAT bad? :0"

Cas: *snorts* She couldn't find a babysitter.

Me: And now: "Okay, enough of the heavy topics! Nooooowwwww... Cas, do you prefer Allen in a catsuit or Allen having literal dog ears and erogenous tail? *winks winks*"

Cas: Dog ears.

Allen: Caaaaaas, that's weird

Cas: I can't deny how I feel.

Me: "The lovely couple: Happy belated Valentine's day from our side of the world ;D would you, Allen, prefer Cas covered in hot chocolate or prefer yourself in that state, tied and blindfolded and gagged?"

Allen: *crosses legs* The latter…

Me: They also said: "Tyki! This is Valentine's Day! Thoust participation shan't happen this day! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha"

Tyki: You're a cunt.

Me: And finally: "Cas, I give you three sentences to make Tyki blush and/or squirm and/or embarressed and/or ...eh, aroused? Has to be sexual, of course! And you shall not refuse!"

Cas: I'll do it in one: "Yes, the carpet does match the drapes."

Tyki: *flushes heavily*

Me: And on that note…On with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 14: The Twin's Trap

* * *

"Lenalee, don't!" Lavi grabs her arm.

"Let go of me!" she sobs as she strains against the young Bookman. "We have to go back! We can't just leave him!"

"There's no point, Lero~" chirps Lero. "The Room of Wrath has fallen away into nothingness. There's no way of getting it back now."

"Shut up, you!" I snarl at it as a tentacle lashes out and bashes the ruffled pink umbrella against the wall. My face is sticky with tears, but no more seem to be falling. I wipe my eyes as I shakily got to my feet. I feel like a big, heavy rock has just fallen into the pit of my stomach. It's making my legs shake and my movements off balance.

Allen takes my hand. "Kanda wouldn't have wanted us to go back. He would have wanted us to move forward. That's why he made the choice to stay behind and fight Skinn, so we can all keep going."

"Allen's right," Lavi adds, pulling Lenalee against him as she continues to struggle and sob. "He would have wanted us to honor that."

"And you don't have much time left!" Lero pipes up, looking rather trussed up after I'd thrown him against the wall.

"We should keep moving then," Krory whispers, his eyes fixed on his feet.

Allen nods. "Right, let's go."

Lenalee peeks out from between Lavi's arms that have wrapped around her to hold her steady. She sniffs as she pulls back, wiping her puffy eyes. "Okay…"

Lavi takes her hand, and they follow us down the wide, dark corridor.

"How long is this hallway?" Chaozii wonders aloud. "It feels like we've been walking for hours.

"Who knows?" Lavi shrugs. "Time feels weird in this place.

"That could be because of Miranda," Krory reminds us, "I don't think she's turned off her Innocence's effect since we've been in here; it still could be influencing us."

I take a deep breath. "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

At the head of the procession, Allen suddenly stops. He's so abrupt, I almost walk into him.  
"What is it?"

"There's no light up ahead," Allen points with his clawed left hand down the corridor ahead of us which appears to be nothing more than a mass of pitch black darkness that almost seems to be steadily creeping closer to us.

"Huh." I step forward, cupping my hands over my mouth, "Olly olly oxen free!" I yell into the void. Only my echo responds.

Lavi shivers. "Hey, does anyone else get the feeling we're being watched?"

Krory groans. "Don't say that!"

I throw up my hand. "No. Wait, shut up. I actually heard something."

Behind me, Lenalee whimpers, shifting closer to the others. "What…?"

"I hear it too!" Allen pipes up. "I think it's getting louder."

Lavi's hand goes to his hip where his Hammer rests. "Something's coming closer."

"It sounds like…" I trail off as I focus on the echo. "Like something's rolling…"

At my words, several peculiar objects suddenly melt out of the darkness ahead of us and roll forward across the grey, tiled ground.

"What are those?" Krory asks.

"Wine bottles," I confirm once several of the curious objects roll closer to the light. "What are those doing here…?"

"A bomb is hidden amongst one of those bottles!" A voice suddenly sings out from the shadows.

Everyone jumps, looking around as they try to find the source of the voice.

"I wonder where it could be~" chirps a second voice. "If you don't find and deactivate it, you'll all go boom!"

"Where are those voices coming from?" Lenalee asks, shrinking closer to Lavi.

"I don't know, but if what they say is true, we've got a bit of a problem on our hands." He remarks as the bottles roll closer to us, finally coming to a stop at our feet.

"If there is a bomb, we have to find it!" Krory cries, diving forward and starting to sort through the glass containers, Lavi joining in.

"Be careful!" I cry, "You're going to detonate it if you're too rough, numbskulls!"

"Which is it?" Lenalee asks, kneeling down and joining the search along with Chaozii.

I stand over them, scanning the bottles. There were at least several dozen present and they were all virtually identical, frantically rifling through them wasn't going to accomplish much, and we don't know how much time we have until the bomb goes off…

"You better hurry up," Lero croons.

"I recognize these bottles…" I look to Allen, who's standing beside me. He hasn't moved since the bottles showed up, and he hasn't joined in the search for the illusive explosive as though distracted.

"Allen?"

"Yes., they're definitely-these belong to," he gulps, his pale face going even paler and then strangely kind of bluish. He starts to sweat.

Lenalee looks up. "Allen? What's wrong?"

"This is the brand of alcohol I bought for my Master…" he whispers.

"You mean for General Cross?" I ask.

Allen nods, swallowing. "They're all on the bar tabs…" He's visibly trembling now.

"Allen…" I reach out to take his hand, but he knocks it aside, and I then realize that he's not shaking from fear but rather from rage.

"That was a harsh servitude," Allen snarls. "They would always say 'Your tab is piling up! I have no more to serve to the likes of you!'. And I would beg: "Even if you say that, if I don't bring some back, he'll be pissed off!"

I'm genuinely concerned now. "Uh…Allen?"

"You gotta cut me a break!"

"Allen."

"Please!"

"Allen!"

"If I begged and apologized, maybe I'd be able to bring some wine or sake home!" Allen giggles, spreading a clawed hand over the array of bottles before us. "And the most expensive one here is…This one!" He suddenly dives forward and grabs a dark green bottle "Shumatsu!" He holds it aloft, laughing harder.

I cast Lavi and the others a helpless look that reads something like: _A little help? My boyfriend's lost his mind!_

Chaozii suddenly screams, pointing at the bottle in Allen's hand. "The bomb's in that one!"

Everyone looked, and through the murky emerald glass, I could indeed see a small wired contraption nestled in the bottom. It was ticking down steadily: _15…14._

"Allen! Gimme that!" I lunge forward and tackle him around the waist, knocking him to the ground and snatching the bottle out of his hand.

"Wah! Cas!" Allen cries out in protest as he hits the floor and seems to snap out of his stupor.

I scramble up, bottle in hand. "Go long, motherfuckers!" I yell before vaulting the bomb back down the hallway and it vanishes into the darkness.

"Everyone, get down!" Lavi throws himself over Lenalee as Krory and Choazii also flatten themselves on the ground with their hands over their heads.

I throw myself over a disoriented Allen as the tentacles from my back burst up and cover myself, Allen and the others, swarming over us like a thicket of dense vines, shielding us.

A second later, there's a faint 'bang' followed by what sounds like two shrill screams and then a loud blast and the faint scent of burning as well as a slight heat that singes my cheeks as I glance up through the vines.

As the dust starts to clear, I slowly sit up, and the vines retract back against my body.

Lavi pokes his head up next to me. "Shit!"

"My thoughts exactly," I grumble. This is stressing me out.

"Good thinking, Cas." Krory remarks.

I laugh, slightly sheepish. "Honestly, I didn't think much. I suppose that's the beauty of it."

Under me, Allen rolls over, looking a little dazed. "Why was Master's alcohol here?"

"That was hardly the first question I have," I remark, sliding off him and pulling him to his feet.

Allen clings to me, still a little shaken. "Do you think Master could be on the Ark?"

"That is a possibility, Allen," Lenalee remarks. "Ms. Anita had said that he was here in Japan."

Choazii is aghast. "You mean your Master would set a bomb trap for his student?!"

I look at Allen. "I mean…"

"I would like to say that Master would never do something like that, but he-" he gulps, trailing off as well.

"Well, in any case, let's keep moving," Lavi advises.

"I'm sure I want to keep going anymore," Allen whimpers, "I don't want to think about Master lying in wait somewhere." He then proceeds to climb my leg. "Cas, hold me!"

I sigh. "Come on, Allen." I grunt as I start to move forward, dragging the leg he's holding onto as I go.

"Caaaas," Allen whines.

We'd barely gone two steps when there was suddenly a great clanging sound from two sides of us. As everyone whips around in alarm, two large iron grates slam down in front and behind us, effectively ceiling us off.

Lenalee gasps.

"Shit." I grip my teeth.

"Look up!" Chaozii shrieks, and we all raise our eyes to the ceiling to see that the block of sealed space has formed spikes and they've started steadily moving down towards us.

"We're going to be skewered!" Krory yells.

At his words, a series of playing cards suddenly fall from the somewhere up above and alight at the ground at our feet.

"Cards?" I cringe, thinking of Tyki. "What now?"

"You have to make the hand we tell you to in no more than five seconds!" The return of one of the shadowy ceiling voices.

"If you can't, you'll all be shish kebabbed!" sings out the second ceiling voice. "Three of a kind!" They then add before any of us have a chance to react.

Allen's hands move like lightning, diving forward like a pair of striking cobras. In a instant, he's holding up three aces, a ten and a six. "Here."

"Correct!" calls out the first voice. "Next: a full house!"

Once again, Allen's movements are practically a blur, and in no time, he's produced three sevens and two jacks. "Got 'em."

"Correct."

"That was fast," I hear Krory murmur.

"I don't suppose we can expect any less from him," Lavi whispers back.

I smirk. My boyfriend is such a stud. Allen Walker, you're so fucking hot…

 _Quiet, Cas. I'm trying to concentrate._

"Royal straight flush!" the first voice calls out again.

Allen made this hand even easier than the previous ones: a ten, a queen, a king, an ace and a jack in three seconds flat. "No problem."

"Correct!"

"Amazing, Allen!" Lenalee exclaims.

"This is child's play."

"You think you've won?" the first voice continues. "We're still going to crush you!"

The spiked ceiling above us suddenly starts falling faster.

Chaozii and Lero both make similar shrill noises, but they're abruptly drowned out with the sound of something dense colliding with the spikes.

"Let's go. Move it!" Lavi calls from the other side of his Hamer, which had transformed into it's enlarged state and halted the spikes.

"Nice move, Lavi," Allen calls to him, scrambling out from under the spikes with the others and myself close behind.

Once we reach the iron grate, one quick slash from Allen's left hand, and the bars are crumpling like wet paper.

Behind, Lavi de-transformed his Hammer and bolted after us, slipping out just as the ceiling hit the ground with a thunderous crash.

"Let's go!" Krory calls to him, and we continue on.

This is all so bizarre.

I brush past Lenalee and move up to where Allen is once again heading our procession. I take his arm and lean on him as much as I'm able with our difference in height.

 _Would you gamble some time and win me lots of money, baby?_

 _Perhaps…_ Allen smirks at me.

"Alcohol followed by playing cards," Lenalee breaks her way into our conversation as she tapes her chin, thinking had. "They're both items related to Master Cross, aren't they?"

I gave her a 'seriously, bitch?' glare, but Allen plays into it, once again looking concerned and honestly a little sickly.

Up ahead, we spied what look to be a long, low table with something resting on top of it, surrounding the table were a series of large wooden tiles that were painted either black or red.

"What's that?" Krory asks as we all rush to meet it.

In the center of the table is a roulette gambling ring.

"Looks like we can skip this one," Lenalee surmises. "Come on, let's move on since we don't have to play it."

We all agree, and start to move on when…

"Hold it right there!" the first shadowy voice soon joined by the second:

"If you don't take this challenge than it's 'boom' for you!"

"Your lives are the chips!" the first continues, "Are ya gonna pick black or red?"

Chaozii gulps. "Our lives are the chips?"

The second voice laughs. "If you choose the wrong on, you're through!"

"I don't want to be torn to shreds!" the Chinese man whines.

Beside me, Allen giggles.

Lenalee looks nervous. "Allen….?"

He turns back to us, a dark smile on his lips. "Well, life itself is a gamble it seems."

The others cringe back; Lenalee and Chaozii are especially freaked out as they've never seen this side of Allen before.

"B-But no matter what we pick, we'll have a fifty percent chance of losing!" the latter protests.

"It can't be helped. We accept your challenge!" Allen calls up to the ceiling.

"We'll leave this to you, Allen," Lavi declares, "You're a better gambler than any of us."

"We're counting on you, Allen," Krory adds.

He smiles confidently back at them, "Don't worry about it. Now everyone go stand on a red tile."

The others move to do so, and I'm about to join them when Allen suddenly grabs me, spins me around and kisses me fully on the mouth for longer than a moment.

When he pulls back, I'm a little short of breath. He leans in and whispers in my ear: "For luck."

My thoughts are kind of garbled; the most coherent thing I communicate is something akin to:  
 _Step on me._

Allen then moves up to the roulette table as I join the others on the large red tile. Krory and Lavi are both trying their best not to laugh, snorting into their hands. Lenalee just looks surprised and Chaozii is just all around confused.

"Okay!" calls out the first voice from above us, "Start the roulette!"

At his words, the large golden wheel started to spin, sending the tiny white ball around the black and red numbered squares.

We all watched with batted breath as the spinning sphere moved faster and faster, soon becoming a pale blur to our eyes. As the heart-pounding moment stretched on, the ball suddenly jumped up and regains a solid appearance as it lands back on the roulette and starts bouncing against the tiles as the wheel starts to slow.

Slower and slower it moves, black to red and back to black and then red again. My throat feels dry as I glance at Allen, who's calmly staring down the gambling device.

The roulette device has nearly stopped, and I notice Allen's lips pull back into a devilish smirk as he calmly lifts his leg and bumps the table with the end of his knee. It's not enough to move the table, but just enough for the tiny white ball to be knocked neatly into a red tile slot.

Above us come shrill, enraged shrieks. "You cheated! You cheated!"

Allen looks up. "Do you have any proof?"

"Your leg bumped the table!" the second voice cries.

"Oh? Did it?" Allen didn't sound impressed.

"He's sure does have balls," Krory remarks.

I smirk. "Yeah he does..."

"It's a matter of experience, I think," Lavi surmises, laughing at Lenalee, who just looks dumbfounded.

"That's not fair!" the two shadowy voices cry.

"People who won't even show themselves have no right to dictate what is 'fair'," Allen remarks.

There's a rather tense pause.

"Fine then," the first voice finally responds, "We'll show ourselves. Keep going straight ahead, we'll be at the end of the hall…"

"If you can get there, that is!" the second voice adds with a chuckle.

Allen suddenly glances over his shoulder.

"What is it, Allen?" I ask, moving back over to him.

"I thought I heard something behind us."

"What?" Krory inquires, following me.

"Like something cracking…"

Crack.

I look down in time to see the ground start to split under my feet. Everyone freezes but it only lasts for a second as a noise like thunder erupts behind us and the ground starts to rapidly break apart like an earthquake is rolling under us at that very moment.

We all scream and yell and bolt down the hall, barely making it past the roulette table before it's swallowed into the chaos.

Krory picks up Lenalee as she can't run very fast with her injured legs.

Meanwhile, Choazii trips and falls on his face.

Allen turns around, "Chaozii!"

I grit my teeth. "Hang on!" I pivot, and a tentacle shoots out from my back. "Grab on!"

Chaozii does so, snagging it firmly as I yank him up and pull him into me. "Let's go!"

As we run, per Krory's instruction, Lenalee reaches into his cloak pocket and produces a small vial of black blood: Akuma blood.

Krory uncorks it and down it in one swig.

He's preparing for a fight. The faux-vampire always did have good instincts.

Instantly, as the inky ichor drips from his lips, Krory's eyes turn black and his teeth protrude out further: lusting for more blood.

"Hang on!" he lunges forward and snags Lavi, now running faster than even the crumbling Ark behind us.

"Cas!" Allen calls to me as I form my wings and scoop up him along with Chaozii "Race ya, Fang-boy!" I call as we all bolt down the rest of the hall.

Lero lets out a shriek as the pink umbrella lunges forward and clings to the nest of roses on my hat.

"Hey, why did you have to hitch a ride?!"

"Don't be such a snob."

"Look ahead!" Allen points. "There's light!"

"We can make it," I assure him, flying faster. "Come on, Krory!"

"Right!" the vampiric Exorcist snarls as he lunges forward the last few paces and jumps into the room at the corridors end with Lavi and Lenalee in tow. I fly along after him in close pursuit carrying Allen, Chaozii and Lero.

We break the threshold and hit the ground hard. I drop Allen and Chaozii to the floor as Krory skids to a stop and sets down Lavi and Lenalee.

The room we're now in is massive, easily as large as a football stadium. However, instead of rows upon rows of stadium seats circling us to dizzying heights, there were instead rows and rows of shelves full of books.

The floor beneath us was polished black marble and it matched the shadowed ceiling, largely obscuring the upper shelves so it almost looked as though the books within them just stretched on and on forever into the void.

"What is this place? Lenalee whispers, hugging her arms. The large, open space is full of a kind of chilling air that causes goosebumps to start blooming on my skin.

"Some kind of study," Lavi infers.

"I guess this is another room that hasn't been downloaded into the new Ark yet," Allen remarks.

"Yo, Exorcists!" came a familiar voice.

We all spun around. In the center of the room, there was a large wooden pillar and, sitting on top of it, were two Noah.

They are both young looking and skinny, with almost haggard bodies that looked all the more emaciated by the strange, baggy clothes they're wearing. One of them has a lean, handsome face framed by messy dark hair. His umber skin appears even darker with the addition of heavy black eyeliner. He's wearing a pair of strange pants that has one long leg and one short leg as well as a bulky coat with a fur-trimmed hood. His partner carries himself with a strange hunched poster; his skin and makeup are as dark as his companion, but he also added thick black strings across his lips, actually stitching his mouth together. His long, stringy hair is dyed canary yellow and wrapped around his head is a red ribbon with a small light suspended from it on a string like the lure of an angular fish.

Each one of them is carrying a slender gold gun in one hand, and they're strangely pointing at each other. Both of their faces are drawn in bored expressions as though they're casually contemplating shooting each other.

"I'm Devit," calls out the darker haired boy with a voice I recognize to be the first speaker from the hallway.

"I'm his brother Jasdero!" pipes up the lighter haired of the two, who matches the second voice.

"And together, we are Jasdevi" they call out in unison.

"Who are these freaks?" Lavi asks.

"With all those tricks, I should have expected it was you, Master Jasdevi," Lero warbles. "What are you two doing here? Weren't you supposed to be hunting General Cross?"

"Shut the hell up!" the twin Noahs thunder.

Lero grumbles. "Failed again, I see?"

"Yes, and we're incredibly vexed right now," Devit declares as he cocks his glossy gold gun and aims it at our group, eye it pensively as though mulling over the thought of shooting us. However, he soon lowers it, and his equally amber eyes flick towards Allen.  
"Allen Walker!" he calls out, "While it's nothing personal, you're Master has been pissing us off lately."

"So his pupil is going to have to die~!" sings out Jasdero.

I've planted myself between them and Allen before the Noah have even finished speaking. "If you want Allen, you'll have to go through me."

"Huh?!" Devit snarls as he looks down at me. "Brother, this girl…"

"She looks like Master Cross!" Jasdero chirps, hopping up and down angrily and waving his gun.

"I…What?" I'm genuinely bewildered.

Lavi eyes me curiously. "I guess they're _kinda_ right…Same hair color."

"Lavi, not now!" I cry as the twins turn their guns on me.

"Divine punishment!"

There's a loud bang and a burst of white light.

"Cas!" Allen cries as I throw my hands up, Puppet of Thorns instantly shielding me. However, all that hits me are two pieces of balled up paper.

"What the…?" I watch, bewildered, as one of the paper balls rolls past me and lands at Krory's feet.

He stoops and picks it up, unfurling it and glancing over the writing inside. "It's an invoice…a bill."

At his words, the twin's leapt down from their pillar and landed on both of us. "Someone's gonna pay a debt today!"

They're firing their guns again before I have time to regain my wits.

"Ah!" I throw up my arms, but Allen's shoving me to the ground before I can fully guard, Crown Clown spreading over us both.

There's a blast of blue light.

"Allen!"

"Cas!"

It's like the fire of a stove as it surrounds us for a brief moment; thanks to Crown Clown's shield, the burning-cold of its effect only barely stings.

Allen grips me, and I can feel him chuckling in his chest. "If you Noah really were sent after Master Cross then judging by you attacking us now, it's safe to say he's doing well…Clown Belt."

Allen's Innocence erupts from his body in a burst of pearl-white webbing like the threads of a spider's web. They crash into both Noah and send them flying off their feet and hurtling into the book shelves framing the perimeter of the room.

They hit the shelves with a crash, falling to the floor on their faces in a shower of books.

"Are you okay, Allen?" I ask as he steps away from me, holding one of Crown Clown's threads. I can see that a strange kind of bright blue ice had spread across it.

"Those guns aren't shooting normal bullets…"

"I surmised as much," I reply, straightening up.

Devitt and Jasdero quickly recover, the latter laughing to himself. "Things just got a lot more fun…"

His twin skips around. "It's been a while since we last rampaged! I wonder though…If we used General Cross's apprentice as a hostage, would it lure him out?"

"Not a chance," Allen replies flatly.

I burst out laughing. "Oh shit! It's funny because it's true…and that's terrible! Ha!"

Jasdero laughs as well. "Seems like this Cross isn't a trustworthy person."

"He's the kind of person who would throw his own pupil out as a diversion just so he could escape," Allen replies.

Devit smirks, "Well in that case," he reloads his gun, and his twin does the same. "The game is 'war with Jasdevi'. We'll gladly let you be our diversion, Mr. Walker."

* * *

A/N: Shorter chapter, I know, but this fight is structured weird, so I had to try and break it up as evenly as I could. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and leave a review at the door!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry I skipped last week. I got wrecked by midterms, but I had spring break after that so that was some much-needed rest and relaxation. I would have had this up sooner but goddamnit, this chapter was HARD; like I said in the last author's note, these episodes are structured so weird and this fight is so different from all the others in this arc. While refreshing to watch, kinda tricky to transform to written medium.  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy this long chapter of insanity.

From: Keelan1210  
Q: Yes, I was waiting for this chapter, for Allen and Jasdevi to commiserate over the pain of being left with Cross's debts! This did not disappoint at all. It was hilarious, and I could clearly picture a cackling Allen with a flushed Cassandra, worried Lenalee, and amused Lavi in the background.

A: It was pretty amusing; Dark Allen always cracks me up whenever he shows up. I'm glad you liked it so much, and that you could picture it so well. I'd imagine both Lavi and Krory were pretty amused as they know better than the other two the depths of angst and 'will they, won't they?' that occur between Allen and Cas lol.

From: TitanOfStone  
Q: I honestly never liked this episode but you made it tolerable! Good job!  
Also Cas crushing on Devil!Allen is kinda cute. "Step on me", huh? XD XD XD XD A nice touch to their relationship I must say!  
I'm looking forward to more because of the great writings like always and my tendencies to hate and skip Jasdevi episodes. Sorry ._.  
Cheers!

A: Thanks…I think? Lol, to be fair, it did make me want to launch myself out the window a few times while writing it. Well, yes, Cas crushes on all aspects of Allen so naturally she digs Devil!Allen too!  
Well, you'll be happy to know that there's only one more chapter of the Jasdevi fight after this one. Sorry to make it that much but it's five episodes grrrrr

From: KijoKuroi  
Q: Cas's reactions this chapter were hilarious! Also, her and Allen are very cute and I adored the "kiss for luck"

A: Why thank you! I'm so glad you enjoyed :D

From: AkaneZuki  
Q: Long time! Sorry I haven't been in your chapter 13 update to fourteen, but I finished read it though. I don't have time to check for updates, cuz life is getting complicated. So I wish you luck dealing the actions scene. Still supporting! Jasdevi are so immature, well they make huge change in dgm Hollow. I don't know how did that happen to then, probably Tyki's handsome, sexy influence them both, here. I'll catch up next time

A: No worries! Welcome back, and I completely get it. Any and all reviews are appreciated and I'm right there with you with life being complicated nuuuuuh. I know right! I saw it in the manga first and I was shook! Why must so many of the Noah be handsome sexy devils now? Tyki should start a boy band. Thanks again :D

From: murakami-kumiko  
Q: Hi, I just read up to now in this series in about 3-4 days and I'm finally Reviewing because I LOVE this fic! Your writing is really engaging and imaginative, and Callen is honestly one of my fav ships if only wasn't only in this one fic (it'd be the only one I can't find fanworks for, bc this is already a fanwork TT) A lot of the reason I love them is bc I'm a huge sucker for gender role reversal, and a lot of other works (mostly manga) with this concept annoy the shit out of me bc it'll always have something cheap like "the girl is confident and the boy is super shy but as soon as they get on a bed he's a beast and she's totally sub bc he's a GUY, y'know?" so I'm always starved for this kind of content and it's even better with Allen as the uke bc the more I love a guy character the more I want to see him as a sub (lmao sorry for talking abt my kinks too much) and on that note I thank you for not making Cas a "Manly Woman, LOL" caricature just bc she's tall and dominant, bc that happened a lot too. I love this fic and CALLEN basically ANYWAY (I'm so sorry I made a long review and it's just a gender role rant...)

A: Wow! You read this whole thing in 4 days. Color me impressed and I'm SO HAPPY you like it so much. Well, some people have drawn fanart and you're welcome to as well, just link so I can see and hey if anyone wants to write fanfiction of the fanfiction, go ahead! We can get an inception thing going. Furthermore, I might do other fic things with Callen, especially when I inevitably catch up to the manga and have to update less often: shipping challenges and the like…also lots of dirty smut. I have pages and pages of it saved. I honestly am too, and with someone who's softer as a boy like Allen, it just felt natural and right to me to pair him with a girl who's a bit 'harder' (? lol) Yeah, I get what ya mean too, and I did want to do something different with that. I attempted that dynamic early on when I was planning things out but it never felt right to me. This feels a lot more natural for Cas and Allen certainly. I am right there with you about wanting guys to uke, especially to girls tbh, even though I love my yaoi as much as the next fangirl. Don't worry about talking about your kinks: I feel like the Q&A section is like a kink therapy group sometimes. I'm grateful you think of Cas as being successful in that way; I do often strive to create OCs no one has ever seen before because they are usually what keeps readers coming back to the fic. I tried to make her a blind of different masculine and femine aspects as I feel that's how most real people are. Do not worry about long review; I love all reviews in all shapes and sizes, and I'm so happy you like this fic so much. Thanks again and lots of love!

From: Guest  
Q: *cries* please update son. Love ya btw

A: I will, and love you too lol.

From: Cutefrog  
Q: are you still gonna do Q and A it wasn't in the first chapter just wondering

A: Yes, I am. Sorry, I didn't do it on the first chapter because it was a new arc so there weren't any questions and those that were asked in the last chap of IDiB where cliffhanger related and I'm evil about those. Anways, THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS ON IDIB they were a pleasant surprise each time. Cheers!

* * *

THE ETHICALLLY QUESTIONABLE Q&A SECTION:

Cas: Ugh, what kind of gross, humiliating things are we being asked today?

Me: Well, since you asked….Let's start with Keelan1210: "Allen, I'm in a relatively good mood, so I'll ask a non-perverted question. What's your favorite food? Note that I said food, meaning you can only pick one. Imagine if that food was all that you could eat for the rest of your life."

Allen: *whines* But I like all food! I don't know…anything with meat in it-No! Chocolate…Cake? Or pasta…Salad? I can't decide! Next question!

Me: And next: "Cassandra, how do you feel when Allen takes the initiative?"

Cas: Moist.

Allen: CAAAAAS!

Me: Next: "Tyki, do you ever feel like a third wheel, being in the Q&A with Allen and Cassandra?"

Tyki: YA THINK?!

Me: *laughs* And then they also want to know: "Also, who's cuter? Eeez or Allen? Though, you have to admit that they're both cute."

Tyki: I will agree that they are both quite cute, but Allen is cute in a certain kind of sexual way…whereas Eeez is like an adorable puppy so they are both equally cute but in different ways.

Me: Next, from TitanOfStone: "Allen, let's make a bet! If you can't top Cas I'm going to glue images of a nude CROSS into the inner side of your eyelids! Mwahaha! Now go dominate Cas!"

Allen: *covers his eyes* Noooo! In front of Tyki?

Tyki: Yes, in front of me.

Cas: Not in front of anybody! Pass on this question.

Me: "You enjoy the idea of a Gambler!Allen, yes, Cas? *winks winks*"

Cas: Obviously.

Me: And finally: "Allen, I bet you're never gonna have enough courage to strip tease yourself... to Tyki, aye? *grins*"

Tyki: Oh?

Allen: *whines*

Cas: I would do this one…or nude Master Cross on your eyeballs.

Allen: *sighs before getting up and turning on Lolly by Maejor Ali. He dances seductively over to Tyki, slowly unbuttoning his shirt before straddling his lap and bouncing to the beat of the song on his hips*

Cas: Gaaaay

Allen: Shut up, Cas! *gets up and turns off the music*

Tyki: *crosses his legs* Next question, please.

Me: This one is from murakami-kumiko for Cas: *shows Allen seducing the robot in the zombie arc* how do you feel about this?"

Cas: *grabs Allen and holds him against her tightly* Mine.

Allen: Cas! I can't breathe!

Me: Well, that's it for this chapter. Onwards!

* * *

Chapter 15: Debt

* * *

As one, Jasdero and Devit load their guns. "Blue bombs! Try this one on for size, Cross's pupil!" They call out in unison as well, firing another round of bullets in Allen's direction.  
The first shot barely misses Allen's head as he quickly dodges. It collides with the far wall in an explosion of ice that spreads out from the impact point like a spider web.

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_ More ice spreads out across the shelved walls and floor as Allen skirts around the explosions in an attempt to dodge, barely missing each shot.

"Do those two have ice powers or something?" Lavi asks.

"Never mind that," I snap. "Allen, get out of the open!"

The small boy sprints back around the room, running towards me.

"Red Bomb!" The Noah twins call out, reloading their guns and aiming them at Allen.

"Allen!"

The bullets erupt from the amber guns, this time in an explosion of fire that catches everyone off guard.

"Cross Grave!" Allen barely reacts in time: slashing his claws through the air, and the flames vanish in a burst of white light.

"We're not done yet!" Jasdero and Devit fire another round.

"Allen!" I dive forward, vines wrapping around both our bodies as I knock him to the side.

"Hey! Shoot at us for a change!" Lavi hollers, his Hammer growing in his hands as he rushes forward and knocks the fireball aside like a baseball.

The flaming sphere is sent hurtling back at its creators, but the Noah twins don't even flinch.  
"White Bomb!" _Bang!_ The fire dissipates with another blast from their gun.

"What just happened?!" Chaozii cries.

"Those are some weird ass guns," I remark.

"You haven't noticed, _Lero~_!" chirps the pink umbrella-shaped golem. "The power of Jasdevi isn't within the guns but the _bullets._ They can create bullets that possess any number of abilities when fired, which means you'll get blown to bits!" Lero cackles as menacingly.

Well, about as menacing as a frilly, pink umbrella can be.

Lenalee wilts. "It's laughing at us…"

"If it keeps this up, I'll crush it!" Chaozii declares.

"We have more important things," I remind him.

"Oh!" Lero pipes up again, "I almost forgot: Master Jasdevi!" The golem calls up to the Noah twins as they're about to fire another round on Allen, Lavi and Krory, "Now is not the time for this; you should be following Lord Millennium's orders and eliminate General Cross."

Lenalee gasps, "General Cross!"

"If the Earl finds out you two have been messing around instead of doing your job of eliminating the General, he's going to be really pissed," Lero continues.

"Their goal is to kill Master?" Allen exclaims.

Jasdero and Devit don't respond to the umbrella golems ranting and raving. Instead, they cocked their guns and fire several rounds on Lero.

He shrieks, scampering about through the air, desperate to keep any of his frills from being singed by their mystical bullets.  
"Wh-What the hell are you doing? Why are you targeting _me_?"

"We looked all over Edo, and General Cross was nowhere to be found, you piece of shit!" Devit snaps.

"Do you want us to pump your little orange head full of holes?" adds his twin.

Lero squeaks and quickly flies further away from the two Noah.

"What was that?" I whisper, turning to look at Allen.

"The General's…not here?"

"How is that possible?" Krory asks, "Our information said Cross had come to this country."

"Where could that old rat have gotten to?" Allen grumbles.

"The Millennium Earl told us that Cross may be coming after the Ark," Devit continues.

"We figure he'd probably show up here, so we're waitin' for him," Jasdero finishes.

I look at Allen again. _Think their hunch is right?_

 _That Master Cross might actually be on the Ark?_

 _It's a possibility._

"Get it?" Devit waves his gun around, making Lero visibly nervous, "We've got nothing better to do while we wait."

"And it's not like we're just messing around, is it?" Jasdero pipes up, pointing a black-painted finger at us. "We're killing time by messing with his pupil!"

"Until he gets here, his pupil will entertain us!"

As Allen stares down their leering, toothy smiles, I can feel his strengthen his resolve. My jaw tightens instinctively as I stare up at the Noah twins.

"Not only that…" Devit continues with a rather sinister smile, "There's something else I want him to do for us."

"What's that?" Lavi inquires.

"What could you possibly want Allen to do for you?" Krory adds.

"Very simple," the darker haired Noah waves his hand casually while his twin laughs. "The bill General Cross left for us, we'll make the pupil pay his Master's debts!"

Both Jasdero and Devit cackle loudly at their declaration while Allen's face turns as white as his hair. I see him noticeably stiffen as well as feel the panic bubbling up in his mind.

"Allen…" I step closer to him.  
 _Shit, I really hope these two idiots don't trigger another of his distractingly sexy breakdowns_. I hold out my hands in an attempt to be reassuring. "Allen…Baby, it's going to be okay."

"Debts…?" Krory, and Lavi just look confused.

"That's right!" Devit snarls, "That son of a bitch Cross. We could never catch him, all we could find was monstrous debts that he left behind while we were chasing him all over the world. He was such a pain in the ass! He was like a demon that couldn't be caught."

Beside him, Jasdero produces a thick wad of paper notes. "Here's the freaking bill!"

"It totals 100 hundred guineas! You have to pay it all, you damn pupil, every last one of General Cross's debts!" Devit points an accusing finger at Allen as though he was the one directly responsible.

"Debts…" Allen's legitimately shaking at this point.

 _Damnit! Is that some kind of trigger word?!_

"What are you idiots doing?!" I yell at the two Noah before hurrying over to Allen, grasping him by his trembling shoulders. "Allen, sweetie, can you hear me?"

Allen gulps before falling to his knees with me just barely able to catch him.

"What's wrong with him?" Krory cries.

"Allen, are you okay?!" Lavi asks.

He just groans as though he's about to be sick, slumping against my shoulder as I continue to shake him.  
"Allen! Come on, Allen, snap out of it. This is not the time for this nonsense! Allen?! I swear to fucking God, I will slap your pretty face if I have to!"

My cries, pleas and threats seem to fall on deaf ears as they don't seem to snap Allen out of his stupor.

"One…One hundred guineas…" Allen's tiny human hand reaches up with trembling fingers to grasp my sleeve.

"You…" I snarl up at the twins, "You broke him! How dare you?! You're going to pay for this!" I try to stand up, but Allen's still cling to me, weighing me down.

"One hundred…One hundred guineas…" Allen continues to murmur over and over again, seemingly to no one.

"Stop saying that, man." Lavi cries, "You're freaking me out."

"Not helping, Lavi!" I snap.

"One hundred…It's only a hundred guineas, you say?" A slender, devilish smile suddenly spreads across Allen's face. "It's only a hundred guineas?!" He beats my chest as a giggle builds up in his throat.

"Allen…" I look helplessly at the others, who all stare back at me with mixed expressions of concern and slight fear.

He suddenly staggers away from me, causing me to fall backwards as he gets to his feet with that same black smile lingering on his usually soft features.

Lavi wilts. "Allen's gone dark again…"

"Who cares about pitiful change like that?" Allen snarls, rounding that almost evil expression on them. The entire atmosphere in the cavernous room seems to have change: It's almost as though a kind of inky smoke is emanating from Allen's slender frame.

"Shit…" I sit back cross-legged on the ground and rest my cheek on my palm. "Maybe _I'm_ actually the sane one in the relationship."

"What are you talking about?" Devit demands of Allen.

"Compared to my debts," Allen sneers, "It's nothing."

Beside me, Lavi grips my shoulder, "Exactly how much did this kid have to pay off?"

"My experiences were much crueler," Allen declares. "Master would make me wait at pubs for him where he'd procured debts."

"They're exactly the same as ours!" Devit insists.

Allen chuckles. "That's the frivolity of an amateur for you. I wasn't left to barmaids and waiters but the thugs and gangs who ran gambling circles inside the pubs. Furthermore, the amounts on the tabs weren't nearly as small as yours. I had to do manual labor."

"So did we!" Jasdero cries, jumping up and down.

Allen smirks. "Did you have to work like a slave, like a dog on ships rowing massive cargo across the Mediterranean?"

My eyes widen. _Poor baby…_  
"Allen!" I call to him, opening my arms, but he doesn't seem to hear me: too lost in whatever this is…

"That's inhumane!" Krory cries.

"Well, after doing that kind of work, you must have worked off your debts…" Lavi surmises.

Allen's only response is a snort. "At the end of the day, I owed just as much because I still had to eat."

"Quite remarkable determination," Krory muses.

"I pity him," Lavi adds.

"One hundred guineas is nothing!" Allen cries, throwing his head back and laughing maniacally, "Compared to what I've had to pay off, it's just pocket change."

"Pocket change?!" Devit thunders.

"I'll kill any one who'd say something like that!" Jasdero adds, "Kill! Kill! Kill!"

Allen, however, ignores their outbursts. "For the record, Master isn't _like_ a demon at all…"

"Allen!" Lenalee clasps her hands.

"His heart is so big," Chaozii adds, "He's actually willing to defend his master despite all the dangers and past treatment."

"That man…" Allen looks up with his deep, dark eyes, "Master Cross is a _genuine_ demon! When you find him, you better prepare for nothing less than that!"

Both of the Noah stare at him blankly; our comrades are wearing similar expressions.

I face palm. "Jesus Christ…"

Devit snarls. "Shut the hell up! You think I give a damn about your debts?!"

"You're gonna pay off every penny of ours!" Jasdero adds.

"Forget anyone else's debts!" Allen cries, brandishing his clawed left hand, "I've already had enough trouble with my own." With that, he launches himself at the twins up on their pedestal and slashes at them with his claws.

"Allen!" I cry out too late as Jasdero and Devit are barely able to dodge, leaping off their platform as Allen vaults after them.

"I'm telling ya, you're going to pay up!" Devit proclaims as he and his twin fire two more rounds of those icy blue bullets.

"Never!" Allen cries as the arsenal skids past his face. One of the bullets crashes into the floor at Krory's feet and a flower of ice blooms where it hit.

"Resume the war!" Lavi yells, running forward.

"Charge!" I yell, jumping up and following suit.

The twins launch another fire ball at Allen, and it looks as though he won't be able to dodge in time.

He throws his hands in front of his face, shielding himself with Crown Clown.

"If you break my Allen, I break you!" I yell quickly as Puppet of Thorns launches me off the ground and I throw myself around him, using the force of my jump to knock us out of the fire balls path.

Krory barely manages to dodge it as well before the flames collided with the bookcase on the opposite wall.

The dark room is soon filled with the singed scent of burning paper.

Through the haze, the twins fire two more fire balls at Lavi, who knocks them aside with his Hammer while another blue bullet finds its way in my direction.

My thorns lengthen and a vine slices through the flames, singing the ends but I barely feel the sting as Allen and I drop to the ground beside Lavi and Krory while the Noah twins resume their place on the now slightly dented pedestal.

"Persistent punks," Devit spits. "Jasdero!"

"Right!"

 _Bang!_ A large fireball is formed for the two barrels of their guns, but this time it isn't aimed at us but rather at CHaozii and Lenalee, who are huddled together off to the side.

"Lenalee!" the warning leaves Allen's mouth too late as the fire strikes the ground at their feet and the flames erupt all around them.

Lenalee screams and covers her head with her arms as the fire spreads across the floor and climbs the wall behind them: wood and books smoldering and falling to the ground in flaming heaps.

"Your friends will burn to ashes unless you pay off your debts, Mr. Pupil!" Jasdero sniggers, once again brandishes the thick wad of notes.

"You're still stuck on that?!" Allen snaps.

"It's too hot!" Chaozii coughs viciously, gripping his chest as he falls to his knees beside Lenalee.

"Shit…" I hiss as I vault forward, my Bloody wings wrapping around my body. "Hang on!" I leap forward and close my vines around their bodies, pressing them against me within the liquid barrier as I pull them out of the circle of fire and to safety.

Lenalee slips from my gasp, her small form trembling as she coughs harshly.

Choazii stumbles off me, looking up in disbelief. "Thank you…That was amazing."

"Don't thank me yet." I look back to the twins, suddenly unnerved as something feels different.

"Oh ho! Looky what I found!" Jasdero's stitched lips break into a sinister smile as he abruptly swoops down from the pedestal, his twin close behind him, and plucks something off the singed tiled floor.

"What did you find, brother?" Devit inquires with a knowing smirk.

"Just a little trinket…" his twin giggles as he holds the small object aloft.

Seeing it, my eyes widen and my heart changes places with my stomach. Instantly, my hand flies to my chest only to find that the chain around my neck is missing one key component.

The key, the key Tyki gave me…It must have fallen off when I'd quickly moved to rescue Lenalee and Chaozii.

"Fuck…" I snarl as I look back up to see the yellow-haired twin holding it above his head.

"He's got the key!" Lavi cries, pointing.

"I'm sorry, guys…" I whisper, only Lenalee and Chaozii can hear me due to their close proximity.

The former gives me a sad smile. "It's okay, Cas."

"Give that back!" Allen snarls, launching himself at the two Noah once more: claws gleaming.

"Now! Purple bomb!" They shout in unison and there's another bang, although not as loud as the others.

There's a sudden explosion of purple smoke that erupts out from the spot the twins were standing on like a vanishing act.

When the smoke finally clears, a very chilling display has settled on the room. Suddenly, everything is different than before. There's a translucent haze that has settled on the room, the air feels soupy and waves when you focus on a particular patch too long. There are curious brightly colored balls bouncing around the air not unlike those that linger in Road's Dream world.

Where the twins were once standing is now nothing but a pair of dummies that only vaguely resemble them.

I blink rapidly, my eyes feel dry and sticky. "What just happened?"

"Ha! We got you dumbasses!" Devit's voice once again calls out from an unknown location.

"We've attached 'deceiving spectacles' to your eyes," Jasdero adds.

I look over to Lenalee and Chaozii and immediately notice that both of them have what looks like thick stripes of bright purple paint over their eyes. The look the latter is giving me pretty much confirms that I'm sporting something similar.

"You'll no longer be able to see our true form," Devit continues from the shadows, followed by the sounds of both Noah laughing.

"Where the hell did they go?" Lavi cries, looking about wildly through his purple painted haze.

Lenalee suddenly gasps. "Guys! Look at the floor."

We all do so, and I feel my insides twist. The floor is completely covered in a carpet of keys, keys that all perfectly resemble the one that Tyki had given me: the key that was meant for Road's door and our only hope of leaving the Ark alive.

Now it was lost in a seemingly endless pile of identical copies spread out across this massive room's floor.

"These keys!" Chaozii cries, "They all look exactly like the one we have."

"Yes, we couldn't help but notice that key," Devit muses.

"We figured it must be important," Jasdero chuckles, "So we decided to play hide and seek with it. Can you find it, I wonder?" More giggles follow his words.

Krory grits his teeth. "Our situation just keeps getting worse."

Beside him, Allen drops down from the pedestal.

"You've pissed us off," Devit declares.

"Now everyone in this room will die," Jasdero adds.

"Why-Why am I included in this?!" Lero panics, the golem actually sporting his own version of purple eyepaint.

"Both the enemies true forms and the key out are gone," Lavi snarls, "This isn't good."

"Come on," I gesture to Lenalee and Chaozii, and we all move closer to the others: huddling together back to back at what appears to be the center of the room.

Allen spits. "This is a bad game."

Lavi, meanwhile, is furiously rubbing at his eyes. "I can't get this stupid paint off!"

"Me neither!" Chaozii whines. "Hey! Don't rub it off on my clothes, you bastard!" he snaps at Lero, who is bobbing around his shoulder.

"Why did they get me too? _Lero~_ "

Krory bears his teeth. "What vexing opponents."

Lenalee looks thoughtful. "They call this stuff deceiving spectacles, right?"

"Yeah." Allen looks at her. "What are you thinking, Lenalee?"

"These keys all over the floor are the exact shape and weight as ours, but they should just be an illusion. In reality, only a single key has fallen to the floor. We only believe that our key is hidden in a mountain of identical twins because we're being deceived by this spell."

"I see…" Lavi looks thoughtful. "You are probably correct, Lenalee."

"Bullseye!" Jasdero calls from the darkness.

"But it won't help you now," his twin adds, "We'll eliminate every single one of you before you can get your hands on the real exit key."

"The real key's right here!" Jasdero taunts. "It's sitting all alone on the floor; if you want it, come and get it!"

"Son of a bitch!" I snarl, stamping my foot and scattering false keys. "We don't have time for this. We've already wasted too much fooling around like this."

"As long as your eyes are being deceived," the twins continue in unison, "None of you will be able to see where Jasdevi truly is!" They cackle madly and then there's the distinct sound of a gun being cocked: "Now die!"

BANG!

Fire balls rocket at us on all sides. Their heat fills our vision as there's a collective gasp and I yell: "Everyone get under me!" My wings explode out from my body and cover the whole group; the others barely has time to react before the fire impacts against the wall of Blood, dissipating upon making contact with the Innocence.

They break back apart, and the group spreads out. Allen raises his left hand: silver and gold rings of light glistening on each black claw.  
"You may be invisible, but you're still somewhere in this room." He turns his body and throws out his left hand, "In that case, I'll just snuff you out!" With a yell, he extends his claws, and the threads of Crown Claw abruptly outwards and the rings shoot out from his fingers and strike the walls in a series of explosions.

"As if you can hit us, dumbass!" Devit jeers, followed by another loud crack signaling their guns had been fired.

"Green Bomb!"

"Allen look out!" I cry, but it's too late.

He barely turns in the direction of the blast before the strange emerald substance crashed into his body and consumes him fully. The substance is sticky and looks almost like a gelatin as it settles on the key strewn ground with Allen floating inside it.

"Allen!" I scramble over to him, reaching the translucent mound as he calls out to me wordlessly, putting his hands to his throat and mouthing to me 'I can't breathe!"

My heart starts hammering in my chest, and the new sensation is almost distracting. "Hold on, baby! I'm gonna get you out of there!" I then quickly cover my arm in my Blood and strike it through the gelatin substance. It pushes through with a great deal of effort, and I grit my teeth, hearing more of my Blood pounding in my skull.

Allen's own clawed hand reaches out towards me and finally grasps despite the muck. With a yell, I manage to pull him clear of the green slime, and I fall flat on my back from the exertion as Allen collapses on top of me: soggy and gasping for breath.

"Okay…" I exhale. "Okay" My finger finds their way into his slimy hair of their own accord as Allen's head droops on my chest.

"What are we going to do? We can see their attacks but not where they're coming from."

"I'm not sure." I glance up as Lavi approaches us and then realize that we're just lying wrapped up together in a mess of keys.

Allen quickly slides off me, blushing furiously and I sit up as the young Bookman crouches down beside us.  
"Hey, Allen, Cas, until I locate the real key, can you two protect Lenalee and Chaozii?"

"Locate the real key?" Allen's eyes widen.

"Can you do that?" I add.

Lavi smirks, "That's my specialty. With just one glance, all of its scratches, stains and even faded gilded pattern were imprinted in my head. Not even glasses like these can outwit a Junior Bookman."

"Awesome! How long will it take you to find it?"

Lavi cringes. "Probably more than a minute or so."

"Good. Once you find it, take Lenalee and Chaozii and head for the next door. I'll tell Krory the same thing," Allen declares.

"Hang on a minute," I grab his ear.

"Ow!"

"You are not pulling a Kanda and staying behind; we decided we'd stick together from here on out and this whole venture will be pointless if we keep leaving each other behind to fight the Noah one on one"

"Cas, let go of my ear!"

"At the very least, Allen Walker, if you're staying behind then I am too!"

"But Cas! I won't allow-"

 _Bang!_ A wall of ice collides with the us both and knocks us across the room.

"Allen! Cas!" I hear Lavi cry after us.

"Find the key, Lavi!" Allen struggles to break free.

The ice around us suddenly shatters, and I see Krory drop down beside us amidst the shards. "Hey, brat," he rounds on Allen, his vampiric eyes full of malice. "I heard what you said. Planning to throw me out of here, are you?"

Allen cringes.

I cross my arms, looking at him. "Pissing off the faux-vampire now, are we?"

"Caaas, don't be mean!" Allen pouts. "I'm just trying to protect you all."

"To be fair, Allen Walker," Krory bears his long, sharp fangs. "I don't exactly require your protection." With that, he then grabs Allen's hand and throws him over his shoulder like a rag doll.

"Krory!" I cry, alarmed at the faux-vampire's sudden temper.

Allen yells as he soars over the field of keys only to crash into the line of book-laden shelves covering the fall wall.

"Are you okay, Allen?" I call, booking it towards him.

"That was mean, Krory!"

"Gah! That hurt you white-haired brat!" A familiar voice calls out from behind Allen.

It was Devit, and outcry was soon followed by: "I'll kick the shit outta you!"

Jasdero, right beside him.

Alen gapes at the supposed empty space behind him. "Jasdevi…?"

"Get down, kid!" Krory suddenly sails over my head, causing me to flatten myself on the ground and flounder a bit amidst the piles of keys.

Allen barely has time to get out of the way as well before Krory punches the spot on the wall where his head use to be. There's a loud crash and partially demolished books explode everywhere.

Krory grits his teeth, whipping around as he grips his fist. "Damn…they managed to evade it. I should have thrown you harder." He adds to Allen.

"Hey!" I scramble over to them. "Krory, can you actually _see_ Jasdevi?"

"No, I can't."

"Th-Then how-?" Allen stammers.

Krory's lips pull back to show his gleaming fangs as he whispers, "Somehow, I can _feel_ them."

Allen winces, casting me a worried glance.

I shrug. I just don't question this kind of stuff anymore.

"My blood is boiling," Krory snarls, "I want to sink my teeth into their necks and drink them dry!"

"That's not something a human would say, Krory," Allen remarks.

The faux-vampire chuckles, holding his hand aloft, and I can see a nest of bright yellow hair resting in his palm that can only belong to Jasdero.

"Allen, Cas," Krory let the strands of hair fall from his grasp, "Do as I say, and we'll take these two down."

We nod in unison as Krory explains his plan to us.

It doesn't take long before our fellow Parasite-type has located Jasdero and Devit once more. He lunges at them again, but once more pulls up only scattered books.

"Right on time!" Devit jeers as he and his twin fire another fireball in Krory's direction.

He easily dodges it and leaps over the flams, digging his clawed hand into the wood before propelling himself further up the wall.

I can hear the two Noah exclaim in shock: "He's running up the bookshelf!"

"Allen, now!" Krory calls down to him. "They're right in front of you!"

The boy lunges at the seemingly empty spot directly before him, but the twins move to evade once more as his hands grasp nothing but empty air.

"Cas!"

At Krory's command, my tentacles shoot out, and the thorny ends actually collide with something solid.

"Weird," I remark as Krory lands beside me, "I can't see them, but I can definitely feel them."

"What's wrong, brats?" Krory croons, "You're surprisingly quiet."

Behind us, Lavi activates his Wood Seal before combining it with his Air Seal. There's a sudden burst of wind, and the mass of keys littering the ground are then lifted up into the air like a tornado.

"All of the keys are being sucked up!" Lero exclaims frantically.

"Hurry, Lavi!" I call over the sound of the wind, straining against its force.

As quickly as it comes, the wind dies down, and the room is filled with smoke and ash that rains down from the neglected shelves and tomes at the top of the room.

I cough harshly, my eyes stinging, and I hear Lenalee and Chaozii struggling to regain control of their lungs as well.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Fine, Cas."

"The mountain of keys has vanished!" Chaozii exclaims as the smoke clears to show that the floor did appear to be bear once again.

"Up there!" Allen points over our heads, and we all direct our attention to the pedestal towering over the center of the room. Standing atop it is Lavi surrounded by a tight ball of wind and metal keys that click together like the faint chimes of a swarm of birds.

"Lavi!" Lenalee calls out to him, but he doesn't respond. He doesn't even acknowledge her as he stands barely moving with nothing but his deep green eyes vigorously scanning every key that passes before them.

Slowly, he raises his hand palms up and closes his eyes as the keys past lightly through his fingers.

"What…? Is that guy a member of the Bookmen Clan or something?" Jasdero wonders aloud.

Allen jumps. "They finally spoke?!"

"Oh? No wonder," Devit muses, "So he's on your side now?"

This statement actually gives me pause; for the first time, I'm actually listening to what seems to be nothing but the Noah twins' senseless rambling. "What did you say?!"

However, before Devit can respond, his brother pipes up: "Ugh! Your red hair reminds me of Cross and that makes me angry!"

Great. Right back to useless ramblings.

"Me too!" Devit agrees, and I can actually feel him wriggling around within the grasp of my tentacles.

"Jadero's all dirty and grouchy, and my pure heart is sullied!"

"What's more, Cross's pupil refuses to pay his debts."

"Pay up, pupil!"

"I'm not paying anything!" Allen cries, stamping his foot.

"Don't bother, Allen," Krory snarls, brandishing his long slender hands that are not unlike the claws Allen and I can form our Innocence into, "It's about time we deliver the finishing blow. Keep a firm grip on them, Cas."

"Uh huh," I nod to him only to feel something wet and slimy slowly close around my wrist. My head whips back to the twins but something else fills my vision. What lies before is a mass of putrid deep green slime that writhes around with images that look like eyes and mouths and dozens of dripping hands that grip my tentacles and arms one by one.  
I scream.

"Cas!" Allen cries.

"What is that thing?!" Krory exclaims.

"Thought you had us, didn't you?" Devit laughs.

"Fooled you!" Jasdero jeers.

"Now, Jasdevi's Hate! Devour her whole!" The twins speak as one, and at their words, the great beast before me lunges forward, like an overwhelming tidal wave of gnashing teeth and hollow eyes.

"Cas! Get away form that thing!"

I can't move; my arms and tentacles are trapped as though encased in cement, and my legs feel like they're glued down.

My mind is screaming at my body to move, but it just won't.

There's a roar from the mass of faces and skulls, and they grow larger and larger in my vision before crashing into me.

I'm pulled under like a riptide before being pulled violently upwards, slamming into the sides of the great mass as I writhe around in the stomach of the beast that has swallowed me.

My eyes burn; it's too dark, and I can't open them. There are hands at my throat squeezing, squeezing. I open my mouth to scream, but no sound comes out.

 _C-Can't breathe…I can't breathe!_

Lights are flashing across the darkness of my inner eye, and there's a burning in my lungs as they desperately claw to grasp great handfuls of needed oxygen.

Alarms are blaring.

Drowning. I'm drowning. I'm going to drown; I'm going to die!

 _Allen!_

I throw his name out from my mind and into the void, but another hand seems to snatch it and toss it down into the shadows where it can't be heard.

 ** _He's not coming for you._**

 _Who are you?_

My eyes suddenly snap open, in that strange way they do when one realizes the will be able to see again.

There's a world of murky green around me. I'm floating, encased in the thick, syrupy substance. The translucent liquid reminds me of swimming in the lake full of reeds and dark waters in the woods behind my house back in Waterende.

 ** _You're going to die in here._**

Cold, slimy hands close around my throat. My body jerks, and there's a crack of lightning across the inside of my skull. It was like, for a single breathless moment, I'd forgotten that I was dying, only to be jerked back into this nightmare.

I struggle, screaming through the mass that's closing in around me. Every fiber of my being is trembling with the agonizing, crushing fear that is pressing against me, creeping closer, closer, closer.

 ** _You're going to die. You're going to die in here and no one is going to come save you._**

I open my mouth to scream, one last time, with the last shred of oxygen that had clung to the pit of my lungs in an attempt to be heard, be seen…somehow, to be rescued.

 _GET OFF HER!_

 _Huh…_? My eyes roll back in my head.

Shadows are slowly creeping up from the depths of the green void, clawing at the corners of my vision as they close in.

I'm going to black out….

 _GIVE HER BACK! GIVE HER BACK!_

A white light splits the center of my vision down the middle. It's too bright.

I close my eyes.

* * *

The next thing I know, I'm lying on the cold, tiled floor: soaking wet and hacking up mucus as my body heaves and instinctively gulps in huge, fiery breathes of air that burn like salt in an open wound inside my lungs.

"Cas! Cas…are you okay?" My ears are ringing, but I can just barely make out Allen calling down to me.

My vision is fuzzy as my eyes slowly open, and I can see him kneeling over me. The claws of his left hand are curled as gently as they dare around the back of my head, supporting it, while his right is gently caressing my cheek.

A smile slowly spreads across his face as clarity returns to me, and a thick trail of slime oozes from his hairline down the side of his face like a tear.  
"You're alright now."

"What happened?" My voice is hoarse as I struggle to sit up. The room is spinning like a carousel, and it's another nearly breathless minute before I manage to remember where I am and what is going on.

The room full of books and darkness, Lenalee and Chaozii, Krory's ferocity, Lavi and the keys…

The Noah twins Jasdero and Devit and the monster they'd created from their own anger and hate.

Speaking of that creature, I look past Allen to see that the bizarre effigy made of sickening green fluid is nothing but a pile of mush now: slowly seeping into the scorched tiles. The faces full of empty eyes and mouths are breaking apart and sliding over each other, slowly losing their form like melting candle wax. The weakening flames of Innocence still linger around the beast.

"Allen…" I lean forward, still a little dizzy as I place a hand on his shoulder. "If we make it out of this alive, you're getting plowed handsomely for that one."

He blushes like the most adorable little thing, and I'm glad to see that reaction is just as pleasing to me as his more sinister yet no less sexy dark side.

Behind us, Jasdero screeches. Despite still not being able to see him or his brother, I can still clearly imagine him jumping up and down with his absurd angular fish like appendage bopping ridiculously in front of his face. "No fair! No fair!"

"How were you able to destroy Jasdevi's Hate?!" Devit demands.

Allen stands up, pushing his soggy bangs out of his eyes. "Love is stronger than hate."

I facepalm. "Oh my God."

 _What?_

 _So cheesy._

 _Shut up!_

"I don't care how you did it!" Devit snarls, "You're going to pay, Cross's pupil. You've humiliated us enough, we're going to make you suffer!"

However, at that moment, something curious and not immediately evident happens that makes both the Noah Twins stop dead.

A strange kind of chill passes over the entire room, making everyone pause. A moment later, I realize that the wind has stopped and that all of the keys that had been rotating in a tight tornado formation around the central pillar tower have vanished. In fact, the strange world of darkness and bouncing balls is gone as well.

We're back in the room as we'd originally seen it.  
"Hey, that stuff's gone," I remark to Allen, noticing the purple paint-like mask Jasdevi's power had placed on all of us had vanished from his face.

"What happened?!" Jasdero and Devit both cry.

"I think I know," Lenalee smiles before pointing up to Lavi, who is standing on top of the pillar silently holding up the single real key aloft.

"He found it!" Chaozii cries, beaming from ear to ear.

"Nice one, Bookman," Allen smiles.

"FOUND YOU!" Krory moves like a wild animal, slamming both of his long, clawed hand into the jaws of the Noah twins and sending them flying across the room to crash into another bookcase, hitting the ground hard in a shower of worn books and dust.

"Jesus Christ!" I turn to the faux-vampire as he snarls at our opponents. "I think you may have actually broken them this time."

"Good." Krory chuckles. "I've had my fill of these brats and their tricks. Their powers of weakened; it's time to end this."

"Calling us brats over and over again." We hear the sound of Jasdero and Devit's voices melding into one as they speak in unison, their slender, batter arms surfacing from the pile of books as they slowly climb back to their feet. While they have spoken as one before, this time, it takes on a somewhat eerier tone.  
"Play time is over."

Up on the pedestal, Lavi reacts in surprise as the sides of the structure open like doors, and a strange white mist pours out from the inside.

The air thrums once and then again, like a heartbeat.

"What is this? It feels like the air is getting heavier."

Beside me, I hear Krory whisper: "Damn, I'm tired. I need more blood."

That doesn't bode well; Krory's running on empty, and there's no an Akuma in sight.

We've been wasting our time here for too long; we didn't have a lot of it to begin with. I grit my teeth, cursing our poor fortune as I infer that this was probably the Noah's plan to stall us.

Before us, Jasdero and Devit's forms become consumed by the smoke and a strange white light that sends goosebumps up my arms and the back of my neck like the light that cascades out from the mist across the lake, emanating from an unknown source.

Their forms become nothing but shadow amidst the haze and soon they start to bleed in together until they are nothing but a single indistinguishable mass.

"What's happening?" Allen asks.

"Keep on your guard," Krory advises. "They're not messing around anymore…"

At his words, the light suddenly flares up like a soundless firecracker, and we're all forced to shield our eyes as it nearly blinds us.

The whole room goes white, and suddenly a strange kind of music bubbles up from the floor. As I lower my arms, I'm alarmed when I realize that I can actually see the notes of the song that is playing from seemingly nowhere. They are drifting lazily up from the point where Jasdero and Devit had been standing, slowly wafting up to the ceiling like smoke as they lifted off the pages of sheet music they had been printed on.

"What is this…?" I whisper.

I suddenly feel like there's a pair of eyes looking over my shoulder, and a shiver passes down my spine.

Then the singing starts: the voices of Jasdero and Devit, now virtually indistinguishable as they give words to the music notes that their magic had given shape to:

 _Once there was a single cradle,_

 _But in that cradle hid another,_

 _One became two,_

 _A single cradle hidden within the mist and a single star,_

 _Rocking in the grave as the mist fades away_

 _BANG!_

"They shot each other!" Allen screams.

My heart is hammering in my throat as the twin forms of Jasdero and Devit falls together into a heap on the floor, still nothing but a black mass in the blinding white light.

However, from their bodies, a strange colored mist begins to rise up like steam and from that mist, the form begins to twitch.

Shadows stretch out their long fingers across the tiled form and the creature before us slowly rises up to its full height like a monster surfacing from the depths of a dark lagoon.

"What's going on?!" Chaozii cries.

"They're…combining." Lenalee's whispered words are full of horror.

The mist then turns grey and explodes outwards like a bomb. We all shield our faces once more as the smoke pounces upon us, and there's nothing but haze before our vision. As we struggle to regain our bearings, I hear Lavi cry out from above us: "Watch out!"

His words come too late as some invisible force suddenly slams into Krory and sends him flying off his feet and crashing into the fair wall.

"Krory!" Lenalee calls after him, panicked.

"What just hit him?" I search around wildly, trying to find what Lavi had seen…if he'd even really seen it.

"Noah's Memories…" A voice whispers from the shadows, and I can almost feel those slimy hands closing around my throat again.

I clap my palm to my throat, of course feeling nothing there as my eyes slowly slide to the side in time to see a break in the smoke as a shadow steps forward.

As the grey mist around it converges outwards like the waters of the Red Sea, the being continues:  
"Skinn was Wrath, Tyki is Pleasure, Road is Dreams, Lulubell is Lust, Sheryl is Desire, and we are…Bonds."

The mist turns to ash and falls away, clinging like a veil to the hair and clothing of the tall, shadowed form. Now that the air has mostly cleared, I can make out a tall figure of towering legs with arms that dangle absurdly long from their shoulders. Their hair is swept all around their thin frame like a cape of golden flame with a single splotch of black, inky tresses that drip from their crown and across the bang that conceals one eye. Their body is draped in red leather which accents the gold of the single visible eye that zeroes in one us. It burns like a brand against my skin, and my Blood pounds in my ears."

"We were born as one," the voice whispers, a thin-lipped mouth pulling back to show shark-like teeth that stand out like stars against their umber skin. "Jasdero and Devit are a single Noah, the Noah of Bonds." With a small chuckle, the new being raises their long arms and spreads them wide:  
"Enter, Jasdevi."

* * *

A/N: YOOOOOOOOO Jasdevi's song was totally foreshadowing the Fourteenth. Holy crap! The things you notice after a third watch. Also, speaking of the Fourteenth He's being introduced soon and I'm so excited (Because Cas and Neah give me life. Power couple 2.0) Of course, before that we have Cyki, Cyki, and more Cyki in the next fight. Buckle in boys and girls, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!


End file.
